The World of Yesterday
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: (ON HOLD) Their hearts were broken, their souls were shattered. Friends were lost, madness was found. Memories of the past haunted their future, and their present was everything except for what they wanted it to be...it was everything but yesterday. NarutoxHinata
1. Prologue & Anguished Present

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

**The World of Yesterday**

This is an angst fic. I just felt that for the first time I could try to write something a bit darker than what I usually write. I have no idea if I did a good job, but I'll leave that for my readers to decide. It took me a while to come up with enough courage to post this, but now that I did, I can only hope that at least someone will be honest with me, and express his/her feelings. Once again, I apologize for the errors you'll find in every page; since **English** is my _**second**_ language, it's rather hard for me to correct the mistakes that I leave on every page before posting the new chapter.

* * *

**Rating:** T _(not sure if it will ever become M)_

**Genres:** Angst, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Humour  
**Warnings:** Characters Death, Language  
**Main** **Pairings:** Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/OC, Shikamaru/OC.  
**Romantic**** Pairings:** Kakashi/OC, Sai/OC/Lee, Shikamaru/Temari.  
**Romantic ****Hints**_**:**_ Jiraiya/Tsunade, Lee/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Sakura/Sasuke.  
**Summary:** They had lost; the world was in the hands of those who did not care for it. They were being haunted, chased like beasts, and all they could do was run; run, and expect for the dawn to be like the world of yesterday.  
**Timeline of this Fic:** This fic is _AU. _I got this idea from _Final Fantasy: Advent Children,_ and it has been bothering me for quite some time now. I rather not say much about the timeline, but there _may_ be some _spoilers_ along the story.

* * *

**The World of Yesterday**

_Prologue_

_Future_…the time yet to come; a verb tense or other formation referring to events or states that have yet not come.

_Past_…the time that has elapsed; a verb tense or other construction referring to events or states that existed at some previous time.

Accordingly to a proverb, you should "consider the past and you shall know the future". Perhaps that would be a statement valid in other generations….in previous generations already forgotten and buried. However, to use it on the present day would be foolish, and the person who dared to utter it would most likely be considerated ill of mind.

The present was definitely no reflection of the past, and the future looked so shadowy and gloomy that many simply confessed that it was impossible for the speck of ecstasy and youthfulness to return once again. And so, slowly, in a very quiet pace towards obliteration, everyone succumbed to the depression of the present days, and forgot all about hope. In fact, few were those who were still optimistic, and had hopes as they wished for something or for someone to come and shatter the chains that still connected them to that unpleasant time.

But too much time had past. Oh, too many excruciating days had passed, and too much pain had fallen on all countries as every warrior, every hero, gave in to the power that now held every nation in its acid and lifeless hands.

So many lives had been taken away by those noxious hands; too many precious and caring souls had been lost during all those attempts to try to chase evilness away… It seemed as if goodness was not strong enough to keep battling. Shadows kept taunting those who struggled to survive; darkness blew malicious words into the ears of now tainted souls…

In fact, where was the innocence of the past?

Where was the laughter of those times of yore?

It was all like a memory…

A broken and forgotten memory…

The villages were not the same as well. After Konohagakure had fallen at the hands of its enemies, one by one, all the other countries fought and lost to the dark side as well. The warm, content days of summer no longer seemed bright, and the cold, snowy days of winter appeared to be even chillier and deadlier than before.

And when Sunagakure, the last Hidden Village to succumb to the darkness, was finally conquered, all anticipation was lost. Without a country free of malevolent and vindictive eyes, there was no safe place for someone to even dare to come up with a plan to help his or her loved ones.

But truth was that after gaining control of everything they wanted, those same repulsive souls seemed to have forgotten that sometimes control and torment were not enough to stop people from meeting in the streets. Torture did not stop certain glances to be exchanged, and unbeknownst to most people, those glances were more than enough for a certain group to start working on what had been abandoned by everyone.

The world of yesterday...

* * *

How long had it been since they had been thrown to that place? He had always been unable to count time for there was nothing that could tell him even if it was day or night. It was also impossible to use his organism as a clock since he felt tired all the time, and the next meal always seemed to take an eternity to come.

So, he had resigned himself to the fact it was impossible to keep track on how many days had passed, and spent most of the time, when alone, staring at the wall across from his position as he continued sitting on the floor. All he knew was that every day he would be dragged outside that place he pitifully called jail cell, but he was rarely authorized to even approach a window.

In fact, to stare through a window was the last thing on his mind every time he was taken to the exterior. That was not his purpose when outside those walls; his function was to entertain those who had too much time on their hands. And, of course, if he did not entertain them like they wanted him to, he would return to the jail cell with enough wounds to prove his lack of obedience and common sense.

Quietly, he rested a hand against his left side, and winced when pain erupted from his ribs. His pain was not what worried him, though; every time he found himself alone in the jail cell it would be because they had thought it was time for another person to entertain them.

And unfortunately, he was powerless to stop them from taking her away from his arms.

Much for his relief, every time she returned, she would whisper to him that they had done nothing to damage her…well, at least not through _that_ way. Apparently they had been ordered not to touch a woman if she was not marked as someone who deserved to be touched, and in spite of everything, he was relieved. Of course that every time she returned with evidences that someone had beaten her up, he would feel rage pulsating through his whole body, but all fury would disappear with one single hug.

With a small groan, he lowered his hand, and stared at the wall again. How much time had passed since they had taken her away? One hour? Two? Damn, he hated to be so powerless…he detested to be so damn weak and pathetic!

As he clenched his hand against his leg, he gritted his teeth. There had to be a way to leave that place. He would be damned if he was to die locked up inside a jail cell. He would be damned if he allowed _her_ to die in that place!

A familiar squeak made him look at the door on his right, his eyes alert and his ears sharp, but all he saw was a hand pushing a young woman forward, causing her to fall on her knees. Without thinking twice, he rushed to her side, and rested an arm around her shoulders as he silently pulled her to him.

After such a long time locked away, they had learnt how to use touches when no word seemed to have enough strength to voice their pains and thoughts. At the gentle contact, the girl quickly rested her head on his chest, her right hand clenching his torn and dirty vest.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he run his fingers through the girl's dishevelled and wild hair, and he felt her nod against him. Then, in silence, he leaned against the wall he had been staring at moments before, smoothly taking the girl with him. "What did they do this time?"

"They noticed my shoulder." the girl replied in a hushed tone, and his grip around her increased slightly yet not enough to hurt her, "But we knew that was going to happen when I asked you to put the bone back on its place."

"Did they beat you?" he asked, though he knew it was a stupid question. Thanks to the dim light that had conquered the jail cell during the short time the door had stayed opened, he had noticed her dirty skin, and her red cheeks. There were more wounds all-over her body, he did as well, but they had once sworn never to mention them unless the pain was unbearable.

"Not much..." she whispered before moving her head up so that her nose was inches away from his chin, and he looked down, ignoring how close their faces were. After spending so much time in that place, romance was the last thing on their minds; all they wanted was someone to hold on to. Someone they could trust in. "Shikamaru, I…I heard them speaking about someone..."

"Did someone fall on their traps?" he asked worriedly, but she shook her head before resting against his chest again, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Did something happen?"

"They mentioned Naruto." she quickly intervened, and Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "They said it was time to get over everything, and that if the others didn't want to do anything, then they would…they would hunt Naruto down, and kill him."

"Are you sure they mentioned Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, and the girl nodded. "Did they say anything about his whereabouts? Do they know where Naruto is?"

"They said something about the Land of the Sea." the girl said after a short period of silence, and then she looked up at Shikamaru again. "I don't think they know where he is. I think they were just…plotting."

"Even so, if someone finds Naruto, everything will be lost." Shikamaru muttered, and the girl kept watching him, none of them moving to break the embrace. "We have to believe that idiot won't just attack head-on if he finds out someone's looking for him."

"Shikamaru…" the girl called out, and the boy snapped from his thoughts to look down at her, "Do you really think that Naruto will be able to win? I mean, I trust him, but they seem so…heartless. I don't want to see anyone else dying."

"Well, Naruto has always been dense and extremely troublesome, but he grew up." Shikamaru started, gently pulling the girl closer to him. "I'm sure he'll know what to do if he finds out what's going on. We just have to believe in him."

"He's going to be the next Hokage, after all." the girl added, and Shikamaru knew there a small smile gracing her features. Then he nodded.

They had to believe in Naruto, because if they did not, everything would be doomed.

Lost in the middle of a forest, were two forms, concealed by long black coats. Both were resting on two branches, but standing close enough for comfort and protection. Their faces were also hidden by hoods, but the wind forced their lips to be revealed to the dying day. Pale cheeks revealed the fair skin of one of the members, while six black lines, three on each cheek, revealed the uniqueness of the second element of the duo.

The silence of that place was the perfect bait for someone to drop his guard down, but the pair, although relaxing slightly on the branches, was still very aware of their surroundings. The two of them were very conscious of what was going on around them for life had taught them how foolish it was not to keep their guard up.

And they certainly did not want the past to repeat itself.

One of the hidden figures suddenly raised his head, revealing his sapphire-blue eyes to the sun. Eyes hardened by time, indomitable by traumas, empty by blood that was spilled every night like an untamed river.

Suddenly, memories started to flood his troubled mind, and the young man focused his attention on the clear sky above him, his right hand clenching at the memoirs. So many lives had been lost…so many precious and valuable lives, and he just could not forgive himself for losing so many people that were dear to him.

He would never forgive himself for losing _her_ when he knew he could have stopped her death. If only he had not been so stubborn…if only he had not been such a bastard, who only thought about his own needs and desires…

He was the one who deserved to die.

Not her.

And yet there he was, trying so desperately to reach for her when she was no longer with him. When she was no longer beside him, ready to punch the lights out of him with only one finger… And all because he had been utterly stupid and cocky!

As he clenched both his hands into tight fists, he gritted his teeth, and looked down, the hood shadowing his eyes. He could remember so well the way she had passed away; she had been the one who had always refused to give up. She had been the one who had always refused to let people fall into depression…

She had been the only one who, in one last act of despair, had struggled to reach for the one she knew that could change the shape of the present. And in one last act of austerity and emptiness of heart, _he _had not thought twice about thrusting his weapon through her chest.

When she had fallen soundlessly on the ground, he had understood that his own light had faded away. He had understood that there was no light to guide him, to tell him which path to take, and which decision to make…

Oh, and he had been so ready…so determined to end with everything until a pale hand emerged from the darkness, and taught him the way back to the light. He still refused her warmth, he still rejected her words of comfort, but at same time he continued to cling to her in one act of pure anguish. Yes, because unconsciously he knew that without her he would end with everything without thinking twice.

"Naruto-kun." a soft voice broke the silence in the forest, and the boy looked at the person sitting on the branch next to his. "I don't think we should waste too much time here. They…they might find us if we stay around for too long."

"Yes, I know…" the boy said in a strong voice, but he made no motion to leave the place he now occupied. "Did you receive any information about where we're supposed to go now?"

"I think they may have tried to contact us, but since we left without warning them…" the girl trailed off, and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, they had left because rumours about the presence of shinobi from Otogakure had reached their ears. Not wanting to cause anyone more harm, even though the people from the Country of Water were not aware of their presence, the two of them had decided to leave.

And now there they were, in that forest, not knowing which path to chose. Not knowing what decision to make…

"We know what the plan is, so if we stick to it, we'll eventually meet with the guys." Naruto started suddenly, "We need to be careful about the places we chose to rest, but if we don't make too many stops, and if we don't find too many idiots that stand in our way then…"

"We can meet them in less than three days." the girl finished, and Naruto glanced at her before nodding. Then, the girl raised her head, revealing her extremely pale lavender eyes, and then she nodded as well. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but let's check what may be waiting for us from time-to-time, alright?" Naruto asked, and the girl nodded before raising her hand in front of her face, and whisper _Byakugan._ However, when he saw that the girl was about to jump, he heard himself calling her name. "Hey, Hinata…"

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him still with her _Byakugan _activated, but then he released the breath he did not notice that he had been holding, and shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's be careful, ok?" he asked, and the girl nodded. Then, as the two of them jumped towards two different branches, and resumed their journey, Naruto found himself thinking about the past and the future.

Could he ever be good enough to ask for forgiveness? Could he ever have enough courage to try to forgive his sins? He was not sure, but that was not the place or time to be thinking about himself. It was time to try to bring everyone together again. It was time to prove the world that the strength from the past could surface again.

And Naruto knew it would...

...Once the famous Rookie 9 were together again.

**To Be Continued…**

Alright people, prologue and first chapter are up, but I won't be updating this soon because this week is "exams week" (the excitement!). I hope you enjoyed it though, and see you later!


	2. Ashes of a Blowing Wind

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Silvan Arrow**, **Erizibang**, **Terenin** _and_ **Tigerrelly** for your support. I truly hope this fic shows a different side of what I usually write (not that it's _that_ different, but never mind). Thank you for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ashes of a Blowing Wind_

It was painful to hear the news. Every day words of anguish, confessing that some village had been burnt to the ground while villagers were either slaughtered or taken as slaves, covered the countries, and brought fear over those who were still living with a small speck of freedom.

In every house, weapons were concealed from any prying eye, but visible for those who trained with them every single day. The need for protection was extremely high, and even those that had never touched a weapon, were now learning its art; the art of protecting their loved ones with their own lives.

Children were no longer allowed to play on parks, much less without an adult's supervision, and such had taken away the small joy that once welcomed people as soon as they left their houses. Now, in such a depressing present, children were kept inside their houses, rarely seeing their friends, and seldom laughing at any silliness.

Things were progressing at such an agonizing pace that many sometimes wondered if one day the sun would shine again as vibrantly as it had once shone. Yes, because now every bad news resembled to a small ash, blown away by the chilly wind, and bringing nothing but sadness to the land where it landed.

A pair of black eyes stared at the sky, an emotionless mask upon a pale face. No feeling crossed those onyx-black orbs as they observed the ocean above, almost as if expecting for hope to fall from the heavens. The chilly breeze had long started to caress his short black locks, but the boy paid it no notice as his fingers continued to hold a pencil with his fingers, a blank paper resting on his lap.

A very faint sound forced him to tear his eyes away from the sky, and glance to his side only to gaze at a black cloth that was concealing a pair of eyes. Nothing was said as the young woman sat down beside him, underneath the willow, and raised her knees before wrapping her arms around her legs.

The girl's long amethyst-purple hair was falling below her shoulder-blades, but she made no motion to push away the front streaks that reached just below her cheeks. He also made no motion to even try to touch her, but he continued to watch her through the corner of his eyes.

How they had come to be, he did not know. He understood that they had been ordered to work together, as a team, and also, despite the urgency of times, to try to overcome their differences, and understand each other. Until that moment they had managed to talk a bit, and he had been surprised when the girl had smiled when he had called her 'Miss Sole'. Most people he knew got annoyed at his way of addressing them, but she had simply shrugged it off, and introduced herself.

And he had to admit he had fallen curious of her personality.

After all, who would ever tell him that a blind girl could move around so easily as if she could see what was in front of her? That was perhaps the only reason why he even addressed to her, but he still did not know why she had agreed to pair with him.

But then again, with such dark times, people were not that interested in getting along with someone they did not know.

"Can you tell me what you're doing?" the girl asked suddenly as she rested her chin on top of her knees, and he blinked before looking down at his blank page, "You're so quiet…"

"Nothing," he answered, not really wanting to explain that he was simply admiring the sky, wishing to be able to understand better what was going on around him. "Have we been informed about where we're supposed to go now?"

"Well, they are on the move again." the girl started, her chin still pressed against her knees, and he blinked, "I just wish I could say where they're going, but everything is too fuzzy for me, not to mention that I can't really say what their goal may be."

"We're most likely to go in the opposite direction." he commented, and the girl nodded in agreement, "Shall we wait here for new orders?"

"You know our orders." she started, "And I think they are waiting for us to accomplish our mission. I have been sensing them for quite some time, and it's becoming rather distressing to do that."

"Why?" he asked, but he blinked when he heard the girl sighed before turning slightly to him. Gently, she rested a hand on his upper-arm before going up until her fingers were touching his shoulder.

"It's time to give them some hope, Sai." she answered, but he simply continued to stare at her with a mix of confusion and emptiness. "I don't think they'll manage to hold on for much longer. Too much time has passed ever since they were taken away."

"Five months," Sai acknowledged, and she nodded, but he glanced down at her hand that was still resting on his shoulder. He still did not understand why she needed to touch him all the time, but he guessed that the fact she could not see was the main reason.

"An eternity for them." she answered, and then she dropped her hand before standing up, Sai watching her from his spot. "We must go now; we can't take much longer to rescue them. Our order is to return to Hanto as soon as we rescue them; everyone is counting on us."

"Yes." he answered, not truly sure of what he was supposed to do, but once again he blinked when the girl turned to him, and extended a hand. Despite his sudden confusion, he decided to accept the help, and allowed the girl to help him standing up.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sai questioned as the two of them resume to their walking, and the girl caressed the black cloth around her eyes with her fingers before answering.

"Land of the Moon."

* * *

Groans, moans and curses repeatedly broke the silence of that place. Light managed to enlighten the stoned and old walls through a small fissure on the top of one of the walls, but many still preferred to hide in the shadows to show their condition. Occasionally, someone would question the others about what they could possibly do to get free from that place, but few were those who dared to answer back.

He had grown deaf to all those anxious whispers and weeping begging. After spending months locked up in that jail cell, he had grown used to it all; to the cries for help, to the screams of pain, to the constant presence of death…

That was a place where the strongest became the weakest, and where hope was broken into a rain of crystal pieces.

But apparently he was the only one who had gotten used to that forsaken present, and started analyzing every single step that was given on that gloomy place. There were nine cells, but only seven were being used with one prisoner each.

He knew who those prisoners were. Like him, every soul that had been taken there was a container…every captive there was the carnal body of things people had grown hating and despising… But one question still hung in the air; what did they intend to do? He knew that the container of the Eight Tails and the container of the Nine Tails still needed to be captured, but what would happen if they were indeed captured? What would happen if they were not imprisoned?

Suddenly the door of his jail cell was opened, but he paid it no notice as he continued staring at the ceiling. So, one week had already passed… Even though he could keep track of time through the window that was close to his jail cell, he had never bothered to do it. Besides, the door of his jail cell would open every week for the exact same purpose.

It was only when he heard the door being closed that he glanced to his right, and saw her. How long had passed ever since the first day she had showed up on his jail cell? Three months? Four months?

"Hello Gaara."

Her voice was a bit strong yet smoothing like water. He guessed that was the reason why she had been chosen to work with him; her element was water, which was the only element that could truly work as a defence against his sand.

Then again, after observing everything that surrounded him, he had noticed that every container's medical-nin possessed the ability to use the perfect element against their patients. An element that could keep them safe while observing the captives…

That was another thing he could not understand though; why every container had to be examined by a medical-nin ever week? Gaara did not understand if someone was expecting them to do something incredibly stupid, but still, every week, she would step inside his jail cell.

"May I?" she asked, kneeling beside him, but he simply focused his attention on the ceiling again before nodding. With a small smile, she raised both her hands before resting them on his chest, over his heart. "How are you?"

He said nothing. What was the point, anyway? She was talking just to make time go faster, but both knew that nothing ever happened in that place. Sure, occasionally, one or two of the captives were taken away only to return badly beaten, but up until that moment Gaara had yet to make part of the list.

Sometimes they did talk, though, and he would hear her explaining where she was being held as captive. Apparently, after Sunagakure had fallen, every villager that had been found had been enslaved. Gaara knew that some had even been murdered, and his chest ached for it; after all, as the Kazekage of Sunagakure, it was his duty to watch over his village.

And he had failed.

However, accordingly to his medical-nin, not many people were worried about pointing a finger at him. It seemed that they were all busy trying to come up with a plan to find someone to blame for their current situation, but that did not make Gaara feel any relief. It was his duty to help them, and he would if he ever had the chance to get away from that damned place.

But Gaara knew he would need help. The problem was that he was not sure if the people he trusted in were there or even alive. For some reason, Gaara believed that they were alive, but on the other hand, he refused to keep on hoping without having any clue that could led to their whereabouts.

Silently, Gaara glanced at the girl who was still checking him, and watched as her long and thick hair concealed her face from him. She seemed to be really focused in what she was doing, although both of them knew there was nothing wrong with him.

"…You said you live with the captives." Gaara started with his deep and calm voice, and the girl glanced up at him, revealing her dark orbs before nodding. "…Can you search for someone?"

"Sure, but it might take me some time to find that person. That place is rather big." she explained, and he nodded slightly before focusing his attention back to the ceiling. "So, what's his name?"

"Temari and Kankurou," Gaara answered, and the girl glanced at him again as if to reassure him that she would remember the names, "…Temari has blonde hair pulled into four buns, and Kankurou has make-up on his face."

"Make-up?" the girl repeated, and Gaara glanced down at her only to see a thoughtful expression on her face, "I'm not sure, but…" suddenly she trailed off, and looked up at him before nodding. "I'll see what I can do. Do you have a message for them?"

"…Yes." Gaara replied after a short silence, and this time, when he looked at the girl, their eyes connected, "Tell them I'll make sure we'll escape this place, and that Sunagakure will be ours again."

* * *

He was having _the _nightmare again.

His hands were closed into extremely tight fists, so tight that she knew he would have wounds on the palms of his hands by dawn. Bullets of sweat were rolling down his tanned face as he kept trashing from one side to the other, completely oblivious of her presence.

Every night she would be forced to witness how his past consumed him, and every night she would surrender to desolation for never knowing what to do to help him. Every time she tried to wake him up, she would find his hands wrapped around her neck, in his own desperate attempt to leave his haunting nightmare. In other nights, he would wake up, and behave coldly around her, but she knew it was not on purpose. She knew that giving her a cold shoulder after waking up was his own way of dealing with his problems before allowing her to walk through his walls again.

There had only been one night when things had been different, and she glanced at him as her mind recalled that event. He had been having that same nightmare, and he had woken up suddenly while screaming what had become a forbidden name. And on that same night, he had been confused…lost in his own mental turmoil, not finding a way to reach for the light no matter how much he tried to grasp it.

And it had been then that she had mustered all her courage, and pulled him into a tight, comforting embrace. She had never expected it to work, for they had never had such an intimate contact, but on that night she had been unable to think of something else.

And so, she had pulled him into a hug, whispering his name into his ear.

Thankfully, on that night her embrace had been enough to bring him back to reality, but ever since then she believed that he had created a wall so thick that she could not reach out for him as well as she had in the past. Not that such behaviour stopped her from trying to reach out for him again and again, but it certainly made her work much harder.

When he cried out again, she found herself raising a hand to touch him. It pained her to see him in such condition, but it pained her even more to know that there was nothing she could do to aid him. The fact she was always next to him no longer seemed enough…

After debating about what she should do, she decided that she could give it a try once again, and she silently rested a hand on his shoulder. Then, as her hair fell down her shoulder, she moved closer to his ear, and started whispering his name.

"Naruto-kun, its alright..." she said in a smoothing tone, but the boy kept trying to get free from her touch as he moved from one side to the other, "Please, Naruto-kun, calm down…"

And then the name left his lips in a scream of anguish and pain.

As she closed her eyes shut, she took a deep breath. He was dying so slowly, in such a corrosive way that she was afraid that nothing could save him. It was so horrible to watch him in such condition, especially when she had fallen for the bright and jovial old him. But the old Uzumaki Naruto that had captured her heart was gone, and now it was her duty to help him leave the path of destruction he had chosen.

It was her time now, to teach him the beauty of acceptance and of change. Yes, because without acceptance there could be no improvement, and without improvement there could be no change.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered again, a note of pushiness in her voice; all she wanted was to end that…all she wanted was to know what she could do to help him… "Please, Naruto-kun, wake up…"

And he did, screaming the name one last time while bullets of sweat rolled down his flushed face. For a moment he did not seem aware of his surroundings, his eyes glancing everywhere almost as if he was expecting for some monster to show up from the darkness of the night.

"Naruto-kun..." she called-out, dropping the hand that had once been resting on the boy's arm, and she saw him cringe at her voice, "Please, everything's alright now."

"No, nothing's alright." she heard him hiss under his breath, and she immediately looked down. She looked at Naruto though, when she heard him sigh, "I'm sorry Hinata, I just…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Hinata interjected before shaking her head slightly while Naruto finally looked at her over his shoulder, "I understand…"

"Still, I…" Naruto trailed off as he looked down at his lap, and moments later, his hands were clenched into strong fists.

After a short moment in silence, Hinata glanced at the sky only to notice that the sun was about to rise due to the colours that were now bringing some life to the once dark sky. Sometimes she wished she could do to Naruto the same thing the sun did to the night…she wished she could chase away his fears, and bring some comfort to his fragile form…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered before standing up from her spot on the ground, and she quietly went to the boy's side before extending a hand to him. Confusedly, Naruto looked down at her pale hand before looking at her lavender eyes, "Let's put an end to all this. Let's go meet the others, and show people that there's still hope."

Hinata did not know what had forced her to be so bold and sound so determined, but she guessed that it had something to do with Naruto. After all, when they were children, he had always been the one to rescue her, to show her what courage and friendship meant, but now he was the one standing in the shadows, afraid of what people could do due to his past mistakes.

Hinata guessed it was time for her to show Naruto that she could be as brave as him.

"Yes." Naruto said suddenly, and Hinata felt the corner of her lips curling up into a ghost of a smile when he reached out for her hand, their fingers entwining almost immediately, "Let's go find our friends."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Bleeding Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Terenin**, **erizibang** _and_ **Silvan Arrow** for your support. You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bleeding Thoughts_

How had they come to that? How could they have lost? What had happened for them to be in such condition? What happened to the world for it to be in such state?

There were indeed so many questions, so many doubts and fears, but there was also a small spark of hope. So small that most of the world failed to acknowledge it, but those who did see it, did their best to reach out for it and grasp hope with all their strength.

A pair of arms was crossed as golden orbs continued staring through the window of the room. Long blonde locks were falling down a woman's shoulder, pulled into two ponytails, and annoyance was clear in the woman's pale face. However, she did not look away from the rising sun as the door of the room was opened, and a man with spiky silver hair, his face half concealed by a mask, walked inside.

"Tsunade-sama," the man called out, but the woman continued staring through the window, arms still pressed against her chest, "I just wanted to inform you that Shizune is stable, and that everyone is slowly regrouping."

"Those are good news." the woman started, and moments later she turned to her side to look at the man, "What about the others? Have we heard anything from them? Has Jiraiya said anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Tsunade-sama, but we do believe that they are going to find Naruto and Hinata." the man started with a short nod, his right hand stuffed inside his pants' pocket. "We believe that those two have heard about the other team, although they weren't on their refuge when the message was sent about us moving to another place."

"You really believe they're going to find us?" Tsunade asked, gazing through the window again, but the man did not answer. "They must be in such condition, Naruto especially. It pains me to even think about the torment he's certainly going through right now."

"Hinata is with him, and we both know she's the best for the job."

"Kakashi, do you really believe that's true?" Tsunade asked, once again turning to the man, "Hinata has gone through so much as well, with her family falling apart because of Hanabi, and her father certainly isn't the best parent…"

"I believe we'll be fine if Hinata stays with Naruto." Kakashi started, but his expression grew sombre, "And Naruto…I'm sure he's dealing with his pain the best he can. I know he won't allow it to get in the way."

"I'm afraid I cannot agree with you," Tsunade said, turning fully around, her arms still crossed, "Naruto is too hasty, and he _will_ attack head-on if he ever finds the slayer. I fear that not even Hinata will be enough to stop him when that happens."

"Regardless of what he may do, we both know Naruto is our best choice." Kakashi started, and Tsunade found herself nodding at the words, "After all, even if he doesn't know it himself, Naruto does follow the Fourth's motto: you make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love."

"So much time has passed since I've heard those words." Tsunade commented, a solemn expression on her face, but a ghost of a smile graced her features, "But yes, I believe that Naruto does keep that motto close to his heart. I just wish he didn't have to bear with such things."

"He always dealt with this kind of thing ever since he was a kid." Kakashi pointed out, and Tsunade glanced at him before focusing her attention on the window again, "We just have to trust him like Hinata does."

"After all, he did help us escape," Tsunade pointed out, her eyes now focused on the sky, the sad smile still on her face. Then, for a moment, she stood there, watching a bird crossing the sky before narrowing her eyes slightly, and turn to Kakashi again. "Very well, let's go check the wounded, and make sure we are around when Naruto decides to drop by."

* * *

"_Hakke Kūshō!" _

With a cry, a ninja was thrown into the air due to the chakra that was expelled from a palm of a hand. Long dark brown locks followed the agile form as the shinobi from Konohagakure kept avoiding all the attacks that were thrown at him.

"_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" _that same ninja shouted as he started spinning around, and approached his enemy only to strike his chakra points, his attack getting heavier and faster by the second.

Behind him was a young woman, flipping and jumping around in order to avoid all weapons that were being thrown at her. In her right arm was a scroll, and she often threw weapons as well in order to stop the attacks she kept receiving.

"_Konoha Daisenpū!"_ a second male voice shouted, and a boy dressed in a green suit emerged from out of nowhere before kicking the opponent that was persistently attacking the brown haired girl.

"Thanks Lee!" the girl yelled in appreciation, but before something could be said, the boy in green spun around, and kicked another opponent that had appeared from behind him. It was only after making sure that no one was around him that he turned to the girl he had helped, and raised his thumb.

"Yosh, the eternal flame of Konoha will never fade!"

"_Jūken!"_ at that the two members from Konohagakure that had already defeated their adversaries looked at the third member of their team in time to see him hitting his opponent right on the chest. Consequently, the opponent groaned before falling on the ground.

"Hey, Neji!" Lee shouted, raising a hand in the air, and the boy with pale lavender eyes turned to him while activating his _Byakugan_. "Make sure we don't have more surprises, alright? This is an awesome training, but we really don't have the time for this."

"We're clear." Neji answered after looking around, and moments later his _Byakugan_ was deactivated, "And we have lost too much time in here. We need to get moving."

"You didn't see them around, eh?" the girl asked, but Neji simply looked at her, which made the girl sigh, "C'mon Neji, we all know Hinata is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and hey, Naruto is with her. You know he won't allow anything to happen to her."

"He's not himself anymore." Neji started, "Tenten, make sure you leave some explosives behind. We can't allow anyone else to get in our way; even if we are the firsts to arrive, we need to make sure we aren't followed."

"I'm on my way. Just give me a few minutes," the girl answered before jumping towards the closest branch, and quickly disappeared from sight. Lee, on the other hand, turned to Neji, and smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sure Hinata will be able to spot the explosives, and I bet she'll know they're from us." he started, and Neji looked at him, "You should believe in your cousin."

Silently, Neji looked up at the sky, visible between the leaves of the tree next to him, and a warm breeze started kissing his pale complexion. Memories of his cousin started to flow, and he unconsciously clenched his right hand into a fist as he recalled how he had been unable to protect her when Konoha had been attacked.

"I do trust her." Neji heard himself whisper before he could stop himself, and when he looked at Lee, he faced a surprised expression, "I know Hinata-sama is strong, and I know Naruto will save her if something ever happens to her."

"Good." was all Lee said, but Neji continued to stare at him as his team mate looked up at the sky as well. Lee was indeed a very peculiar guy; Neji knew he was suffering on the inside. Neji knew that all Lee wanted was to go to a secluded place, and mourn, and yet there he was; doing his best to support his team mates…smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Lee…" Neji started, but he trailed off when Tenten appeared beside him, obviously from having jumped from a branch above the Hyuuga.

"Okay, we can go now." Tenten started, a hand resting on her hip, "After all, there's still a long path ahead."

"She's right, we should go." Lee said as he tore his eyes away from the sky to look at Neji, "We need to make sure that everyone gets together as soon as possible. After all, we need all Rookie 9 to make sure the bad guys pay for what they did."

There it was, barely noticeable, but the hint of wrath was clear in Lee's voice. But then again, Neji knew that if he was ever to be on Lee's place, he would never behave the same way. Oh no, Neji was perfectly aware that if it were to be him, he would have probably already killed himself while trying to avenge what had happened.

"Neji?" Tenten called-out suddenly, and the said boy snapped from his thoughts only to look at her, and nod.

"Yes, let's go." Neji started, "Hopefully everyone else will be able to come without running into any problems."

As Neji, Lee and Tenten resumed to their mission, two forms were leaning against a wall, their arms around each other for support. The girl was sleeping, her head leaned against the boy's chest, but the boy's eyes were opened, his ears alert for any noise that could come from outside the door.

He had spent the whole night (or what he had believed to be night-time) trying to come up with a plan to escape, but up until that moment all his plans were nothing but foolish ideas. And with those stupid ideas came the conclusion that it would be impossible for them to escape together; every time they were forced to leave the jail cell it was separately, and one at the time. He knew that outside were more shinobi than those that he saw, and he was certainly in no condition to protect the girl in his arms.

Suddenly, the girl shifted, and he unconsciously rested a hand on the top of her head to keep her still. Ever since they had been captured, and beaten up for the first time that she had decided to save her energy in order to be able to use her chakra to heal him. The only times she would heal herself was when he managed to convince her to do so, which was very troublesome to do.

Silently, he looked down at the girl in his arms, and blinked when he noticed that her eyes were opened. Sometimes he wondered about what had happened for him to be such a stupid ninja to reach the point of allowing her to be dragged with him to such a place.

"Don't think about it." she spoke suddenly, and he blinked at her words. "I can almost feel your annoyance, not to mention that you only grow this tense when you're thinking about why we're here. Please, don't think about it anymore."

"Can you blame me for knowing that you're here just because I was stupid enough not to protect you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice coming out slightly harsh, and slowly the girl looked up at him, her chin resting against his chest.

"Don't blame yourself over this; if someone is to blame, that someone is me because I should be stronger than this." the girl started, and Shikamaru sighed before reaching out to put a lock of brown hair that had fallen in front of her eyes away from her face., "So please, stop, ok?"

"You're certainly not to blame…" Shikamaru muttered, but the girl shook her head before moving backwards, dropping her arms from around his torso as she moved, but Shikamaru left his arm around her waist.

"If I was like Temari, this certainly wouldn't have happened." she started, and Shikamaru noticed the hint of anger in her voice. He knew that anger was directed at herself and not at him, and that was why he quietly pulled the girl to him again. "I'm sure that if you had been with Temari on that night, you wouldn't be here."

"And you would be all alone." Shikamaru pointed out, before shaking his head, "Hana, stop thinking about you not being as strong as that troublesome woman. All we have to do now is to think of a way to get away from here."

"You're in no condition to do stunts." Hana scolded, and Shikamaru blinked at her reprimand. "We will get away from here, yes, but without you endangering your life. You told me we should trust in Naruto, remember?"

"Yes, but waiting for them to find out where we are, is suicide." Shikamaru started, his eyes locked with Hana's hazel-nut coloured ones. "Every day we stay locked in this place is another day where anything can happen, and I will be damned if something ever happens to you."

"Shikamaru, I may have failed you on that day, but I won't fail you now." Hana started with a small shake of her head, and Shikamaru was about to open his mouth when the girl rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's just wait for Naruto and the others, okay? I know we'll be alright until then."

"How can you be so sure?" Shikamaru questioned with an eyebrow arched slightly, and Hana looked at him, her cheek still pressed against his shoulder. "They may receive different orders at any moment."

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen, but I like to think that if we were to be killed we would have been executed by now." she said before looking down, her right hand now clenching Shikamaru's worn out vest, "And I promise that if something does happen, I'll try to be strong. I know I won't be like Temari, but I promise I'll give it a try."

Instead of replying, Shikamaru pulled the girl even closer to him, and stared at the wall in front of them while Hana pressed her head against his chest. There had to be something they could do while they waited to be rescued, but the question was; what could they do locked up inside a jail cell?

Suddenly, a noise echoed through the silent jail cell, and Hana immediately raised her head while the two of them glanced at the door. With a wicked look on his eyes, a shinobi from Otogakure emerged from the other side of the door, and walked inside.

"You," was all he said before reaching out for Hana, and roughly grabbed her arm so hard that Shikamaru noticed her wincing in pain as she stood up, "You're coming with me. It's time for us to see some real entertainment."

At those words, Shikamaru felt himself tense up, his eyes still locked with Hana's face. Before she was roughly pushed through the door, the girl managed to glance at him one last time until the old door became a wall, separating the two of them.

As silence surrounded him like a deadly poison, Shikamaru clenched his fists in rage; it was time for some _real_ entertainment? He truly hoped that they were not thinking about touching her in such way or he would seriously kill them all no matter what. Even his wounds were forgotten as Shikamaru kept staring at the door of his cell, teeth gritted in anger. Someone was better to show up in time to take them away from that place, because he would certainly create a living hell if they were indeed doomed to die in that jail cell.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Scarlet Dawn

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

Since I'm really happy right now, I just felt that one of the best ways to celebrate was by posting a new chapter, and tada! Here it is! I want to leave here my appreciation to **Erizibang**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Terenin** and **SGCred** for all your support! Thank you very, very much!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Scarlet Dawn_

If he closed his eyes, he could see everything happening all over again; he could still observe the blood gushing out of such a fragile body, and he could still hear the silence that followed that catastrophe. He could still see the red eyes that had looked back at him, and he could feel wrath and odium reach every inch of his body like a tide wave.

He had also lost it on that day. He could still remember how the Nine Tails had started consuming all of his body, and how he had tried so hard, and in such a bloodthirsty way, to kill the one that had always stayed beside him no matter how different their ideals were. Oh yes, he could still remember his desire for blood increasing at each failed attack, his wish to witness the death of someone who had once been dear to him stain his hands.

But he could also remember the voice that had called him, and the pair of pale lavender orbs that had emerged from out of nowhere right when his hand was about to penetrate a strong chest. He had been so deadly close of holding a heart in his hands, but she had stopped him…

She had put her own life at risk to prevent him from becoming a heartless and unforgiving murderer.

At the time he had been mad, he had been furious at her for interfering in something that was not of her own business, but afterwards…after he managed to calm down, and regain control of his body and soul, he had admitted that if it had not been for her boldness, he would have lost himself.

He would have given himself to the darkness.

However, it was amazing how strongly she had stood beside him even after his enraged outburst. She had surprised him right on that moment, when she had vowed only to leave his side when death claimed her body, because on that moment he had seen her in a whole new light.

And he now respected and cared for Hyuuga Hinata in more than just one way.

It was ironic though, how a tragedy had to happen to make him realise what was really important to him. Every night he would have nightmares that took him back to that faithful day, and every night Hinata would be by his side ready to take him away from the shadows.

"How are we?" Naruto asked suddenly, forcing himself to leave his memories. That was not the time to dwell in the past, and to be depressed, "Are we good, or do we need to hide somewhere?"

"No, we're alright." Hinata answered, as she continued to observe their surroundings through her _Byakugan_, "Neiji-nii-san is nowhere around either, so I guess we're still far from catching them."

"As long as we do meet..." Naruto trailed off, the hood of his long coat concealing his determined eyes. Yes, all they needed was to regroup again, all Rookie 9, and then the world would see that the present would no longer stay the same. All they needed was to be together again…

Together…

"Ah!"

Unfortunately that was not entirely true, but Naruto was going to make sure that those who were missing would be avenged as well. He was going to make sure that no one ever dared to forget those who had been lost during the tough and painful path towards a better dawn…

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted suddenly, but before the boy could even react she jumped in front of him while shouting, _'Jūken!'_

All Naruto had time to do was watch a ninja that had been about to fall on top of him, being throw towards a tree due to Hinata's attack. As he blinked, Naruto looked from the defeated opponent to Hinata, only to see her still in fighting stance, her left hand extended forward while her right hand was ready to strike.

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming." Naruto said suddenly, a hand on the back of his head, and after a deep breath Hinata lowered her arms before looking at him. Despite of fact he just had been about to lose his head, Naruto could not help but smile thankfully at the girl. "Thank you, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed faintly at those words, but Naruto's wide smile quickly faded away as he continued to watch Hinata gazing at the ground, embarrassed by what he had just said. Yes, so many things were lost, but so many things were gained in return…

"Y-You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled, her cheeks still painted with a very soft pink shade, and Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting manner.

"I promise I'll stay alert from now on." he started, walking past Hinata, and only dropping his hand when he was about to give another step forward, and the girl turned to him. "How far do you think we are from Neji and the others?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Hinata started apologetically, "I think that perhaps two days, since we only stopped yesterday night to rest a bit. If I knew how many breaks they're doing I would be able to do some calculus, but…"

"It's alright, calm down." Naruto interrupted suddenly, and softness emerged from the depths of his eyes as he watched Hinata blushing again. "I guess we just need to do our best to make sure we catch them."

"Y-Yes," Hinata stuttered, finally looking up at him, and Naruto smiled faintly at her actions; he was very grateful for having her with him, because deep down Naruto knew that if it had not been for Hyuuga Hinata, things would be different…he would be different…

If it had not been for Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto was certain that he would have had surrendered to the darkness a long time ago.

* * *

"Shizune, don't do this to me!" Tsunade shouted as she tried to save her assistant, who was lying emotionless on a bed. "Without you around, who's going to stop me from getting drunk? Heck, without you, who's going to dare to force me to do my paperwork?"

"Tsunade-sensei!" a young woman shouted as she run through the doors of the room, her long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. Without bothering to hear the explanation about what was going on, she run to the bed, her crystalline-blue eyes observing every injury in Shizune's body, "Surgery?"

"Yes, we can't wait much longer, and you're coming with me." Tsunade said extremely fast, and three other medical-nin rushed inside, and quickly started pushing Shizune's bed out of the room. "There's too much poison, and it's spreading too damn fast!"

With a nod, the young woman followed the Hokage towards another room they had designated to be the operating room. If there was indeed a huge amount of poison (after all, it had to be or Tsunade would not be as troubled as she was), then the two medical-nin had to work together. And unfortunately there was no one else around.

"Ino!" Tsunade shouted as she walked through the doors of the operating room, and the blonde nodded before hurrying after the Hokage. "I'll take care of the vital organs, you extract all poison from her blood system to stop them from affecting any more muscle and organs."

"Yes!" Ino shouted as she walked to the other side of the bed, and immediately narrowed her eyes in concentration. By resting her hands on top of each other, Ino whispered '_Dokunuki no Jutsu'_ immediately started working. Since Tsunade would start extracting the poison from the centre of the thorax, then she would start working on the centre of instep upwards.

Hopefully, the two of them would do a good work.

"Tsunade-sensei, shouldn't someone take care of the antidote?" Ino asked without looking away from what she was doing, the Hokage also extremely focused on what she was doing. "We should try to use it to extract the poison."

"I know, but first we need to get rid of most of the poison." Tsunade started with a small hiss, but then she turned to the two other medical-nin that were in the room, "Bring me the antidote, and mix it with water immediately! We can't afford to lose a second!"

As she continued working on the centre of instep, Ino dared to glance at Tsunade, and her eyes softened a bit due to the sadness that had suddenly erupted from the bottom of her stomach. They were trying so desperately to keep on hoping, but every time they believed that some good was going to happen, something would sweep them off their feet, and make them remember that they were not living in a fairy-tale.

They were not in a world where happy things happened when they last expected, and they were certainly not in a fair world that would give them time to relax just because they were exhausted. No, their once kind world had become bitter, and its peace had faded into anger…sadness was present in every dawn, and desolation always embraced the nightfall.

"Hurry!" Tsunade ordered suddenly, her voice coming out extremely annoyed, but Ino knew that that was all because of the Hokage's worry. After all, they were treating Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and best friend.

"Here!" one of the medical-nin said suddenly as he carried a bucket of water, and put it on a small table that was right behind Tsunade. When she glanced over her shoulder, Ino saw the second medical-nin putting another bucket on the small table behind her.

Without thinking twice, Ino processed with the extraction of the poison, by using the water mixed with the antidote. On the other side of the table, Tsunade was already doing her part, and occasionally ordered for another bucket.

Ino did not know how much time had passed ever since the surgery had begun, but truth was that when it ended she could not help but feel exhausted. Ever since the wounded had started to arrive that she been healing non-stop, and now, after helping Shizune, Ino had to admit that strengths were falling her.

"Ino, I want you to have a break." Tsunade spoke suddenly as she ran the back of her hand through her forehead, eyes still locked with Shizune's quiet form. "We certainly need every help we can get, and you're indispensable."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei, but please, call me if you need me." Ino answered, and Tsunade nodded. Then, the young medical-nin glanced one last time at Shizune, and as relief washed over her, Ino left the room.

Heavens, she was so tired…

"There you are!" a voice said suddenly, and Ino's eyes flickered to her left only to see a rather chubby young man advancing towards her, a hand raised in the air. "I just heard about Shizune. How is she?"

"Safe." Ino answered as she leaned against the wall, beside the doors that lead to the operating room, hands behind her back, "And I'm very glad that she's stable now. I'm tired of seeing people dying without being able to help them."

"Here." the boy said as he handed her an apple that Ino accepted with a small smile, "I know you have been working non-stop, so I thought you would be interested in resting while you eat that."

"Thank you, Chouji." Ino thanked, the corner of her lips still curled into a thankful yet small smile, but when she was about to take a bite, a ninja showed up from out-of-nowhere, holding a paper in his hands.

"Tsunade-sama, we have problems!"

* * *

No matter how many battles one fought, truth was that the smell of blood was nauseating and repulsive. Bodies were scattered all over the flat country, and on that exact moment, the rising sun brought nothing but a bloody dawn to those lands.

And with those cursed first rays of light came the anguished question; when was that going to end? When would people gladly welcome the sunlight instead of cursing it?

When was the sunrise going to bring blessings instead of despondency?

A pair of mismatched eyes continued watching the sunrise, a hand holding a bleeding arm. A cold breeze blew from the horizon, almost as if it was trying to refresh all the worn out souls that had managed to survive to the slaughter.

Heavens, how many more people had to die?

"You shouldn't be standing." a male voice commented suddenly, and the woman tore her eyes away from the sun to look at the man who was now standing next to her. "That leg of yours must be killing you."

"Good grief, tell me you just did not try to make a joke." the woman muttered, feeling her long teal coloured hair falling down from the ponytail. "My leg is fine."

"Hence the fact you're putting most of your weight in the other leg." the man pointed out, the breeze playing with his white locks. "C'mon, we just sent a message to Tsunade. Do you think you can walk?"

"I better." the woman hissed, but when she tried to turn around, pain erupted from both her arm and leg. And she would have fallen too, due to a sudden lost of balance, if the man beside her had not steadied her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Stop being so damn proud and stubborn, Mesi." the man started, in a wise tone while the woman cursed her condition under her breath. "It's going to get you killed one of these days."

"For some reason, I tend to believe that my stubbornness is what's keeping me alive." Mesi growled under her breath, and she saw the man shaking his head slightly as he helped her walking, "Are we going to stay here?"

"We're going to move deeper into the forest, to make sure no one can follow our tracks." the man started, and it was then that Mesi noticed that his right arm also required some medical attention. "We have just sent a message informing Tsunade that we have won, and that we have prisoners. She'll probably send Ibiki here."

Morino Ibiki.

Interrogation.

Torture.

Mesi knew that after so many years she should be used to it all, and truth was that once she had been, but now everything was so different. People tortured others sometimes for fun and not because it was necessary. People attacked others occasionally for fear and not because it was to survive…

The world had gone mad, and unfortunately it seemed as if there was nothing that could be done to change its condition.

"People, let's move!" the man who was helping Mesi shouted suddenly, and everyone around them nodded, "Make sure that the prisoners can't do anything stupid, and I want all of you to surround them!"

"Jiraiya, you're bleeding..." Mesi spoke before she could stop herself, and the man looked confusedly at her before glancing down at his right arm, "Where are the medical-nin?"

"I ordered them to treat those who are in worst condition first." the man quickly explained before looking at Mesi again, "This is just a scratch. Now, do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Jiraiya, if we were in other situation, I would say all you want is to grab my ass." Mesi pointed out, and despite of everything, the man smiled sheepishly at her. "However, since I certainly don't want my pride to kill me when I've just survived a damn slaughter, I must say that I'd appreciate you helping me."

"Fine," Jiraiya mumbled, and Mesi could not help but fight back a small smile as she felt the man pulling her closer to him. Even though the situation was extremely sad and gloomy, Jiraiya always tried his best to make people feel better around him; especially by pointing out that they were lucky to be alive.

"Jiraiya, what do you think is going to happen next?" Mesi asked, wincing as she tried to walk by using her wounded leg, and the man glanced at her as he continued forcing her to lean against him. "I mean, I know what our main plan is, but do you think it's going to work?"

"Naruto is the one we need." Jiraiya started, his voice so determined that Mesi could not help but look at the man's eyes, "I believe he has the same tendency as his father, of giving everything he has in order to save those he loves. And Naruto undoubtedly has the tendency of helping every person he knows that deserves that help."

"Hence the fact he's such a close friend of Sabaku no Gaara." Mesi commented, and Jiraiya nodded as the group of survivors continued walking through the dense forest, away from the massacre they had been forced to participate in. "Do you really think that he's the one?"

"Yes." Jiraiya spoke, no doubt in his voice or eyes, "All I hope is that Naruto himself can see that everyone is counting on him, and that everyone _believes_ in him."

Silently, Jiraiya looked up at the sky while Mesi kept watching him; he was right, and she knew it. They needed to believe in Uzumaki Naruto, not because of his ancestors, but because he had earned the title of hero, given by more people than he seemed to be aware of.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Glow in the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine. Also, the part of the lyric written in here can be heard in the movie _Prince of Egypt._ In the movie it's sang by Michelle Pfeiffer and Sally Dworsky, but most people know Mariah Carey's version of '_When You Believe'_.

* * *

I want to thank **Erizibang**, **SGCred**, **Silvan Arrow** _and_ **Terenin** for your constant support and help. Also, I must admit that I'm planning some obscure twists ahead, which are more likely to happen close to the end of the fic. When is that end going to come up? I seriously have no idea; I'm currently writing the 20th chapter, and I need to say that the end is still far from coming. Anyway, just decided to inform you about some future twists, which I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Glow in the Darkness_

He had been told that the only one who could tell him about his brother was somewhere in that cave, but of course that without having any special information that could separate that person from all the others, it was very complicated to accomplish his task. All he knew was that it was a woman with cobalt hair, and unfortunately there were a few girls with that same characteristic.

"Damn it, can't people just be more helpful?" he hissed under his breath as he continued walking around, crowds of people all over him; most of those captives were villagers from Sunagakure, but there were also people from other countries as well. "How the hell am I supposed to find that woman?"

Unbeknownst to him, some people shifted backwards as he passed by them, obviously scared by his fury. His hands were clenched into tight fists, his narrowed eyes glancing everywhere in hope to find the person he was looking for. Damn, all he wanted was to know if his brother was alright; he could not believe he had already wasted a whole day searching for one person!

All he wanted was to know if his brother was alive, and if so, what his real condition was. Yes, because he knew his brother needed some special attention in order not to trigger the beast he kept locked inside his body with all his might. The monster he tried so hard to tame just to make sure that no harm could come to his village through his own hands…

As he continued looking for the person he knew that could tell him something about his brother, his mind went back in time. His memories went back to the moment when Sunagakure was lost, and when he was forced to witness his brother succumb to tiredness, and fall directly into the hands of their enemies.

He knew that no one was blaming his brother for what had happened, but that certainly did not stop him from trying to figure out where his brother was locked up. All he wanted was to talk, just talk, and yet the person he was looking for seemed to be unaware of his search.

"Hum, excuse me," a voice spoke suddenly, and he was forced to snap from his thoughts only to look to his side, and face a young man, whose short and spiky dark blond hair was concealing his greyish-blue eyes slightly. "Are you Kankurou?"

"Yes," he answered, not bothering to go around the bush, and he crossed his arms against his chest before turning to the boy, "Do I know you?"

"Hum, no, my name is Manabu Satoru, from Kirigakure." the boy quickly introduced himself, and he nodded in acknowledgement. "I know someone who has been looking for you for quite some time now."

"Take me to her, right now." Kankurou spoke in an authoritarian tone, and the other boy nodded almost immediately before motioning for Kankurou to follow him with a hand. "How did you know who I was?"

"Well, Mairi told me that one of the people she was searching for has make-up on his face." Satoru clarified as they walked, and then he looked at Kankurou, "Fortunately, not many guys wear make-up, so when I saw you, I decided to give it a try."

"You spoke of a Mairi; is she the one who has been taking care of Sabaku no Gaara?" Kankurou asked, feeling anxiety running through all over his body; he truly hoped that Mairi person could indeed give him some details about his brother's whereabouts.

"So she told me." Satoru answered with a short nod, and Kankurou was about to open his mouth to ask something else when a melodious voice started tingling his ears. He could not believe that someone was singing when they were incarcerated in that cave!

_"…understood. Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could."_

He clearly had showed up at the beginning of the song, although he had missed the beginning. However, Kankurou could not help but blink in surprise when, from afar, he managed to see children sitting around a young woman, in a circle, listening to her as she continued to sing. Around the children were also adults with expressions that indicated that they had been bewitched as much as the children.

"Mairi." Satoru called out suddenly, and Kankurou glanced at the boy when he noticed the hint of nervousness on his voice. Kankurou certainly saw no need for Satoru to interrupt the song no matter how weird it looked. All he wanted was to talk to the medical-nin that was taking care of Gaara.

Suddenly, the girl who was singing closed her mouth, and stared confusedly at Satoru before focusing her attention on Kankurou, who looked back at her. He could not believe that a _girl_ was in charge of looking after Gaara; she did not seem to be any older than Gaara himself!

"Are you saying that girl is the one?" Kankurou asked to Satoru as he watched the girl apologizing to the children and adults as she stood up. Then, without looking at those who were surrounding her, the girl left the center of the circle, and approached the two boys.

"Kankurou?" was the first thing she asked, and the said boy could not help but nod only to blink in surprise when the girl smiled gratefully at him. Then, she turned to Satoru, "Thank you so much for finding him for me!"

"You're welcome," Satoru replied, a hand now resting on the back of his neck, and then Mairi turned to Kankurou again, her dishevelled cobalt blue hair reaching down to her elbows in wild waves. "So, I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

"Thank you again, Satoru." Mairi thanked, the corner of her lips still curled up into a thankful smile, which the boy returned before making his way towards the children, and sit down with them.

"You're the one who sees Gaara every week?" Kankurou asked, too anxious to know about his brother's whereabouts to go around the bush, and Mairi turned to him before nodding. "How is he? Where is he?"

"He's fine, he was the one who asked me to look for you, but the children made it quite complicated for me to do so." Mairi started, and Kankurou nodded, arms pressed against his chest again. "I can't tell you exactly where he is because the people that take me there blindfold me every time I leave this place. I can tell you he's in a large room, locked in a jail cell."

"In a jail cell?" Kankurou repeated, and the girl nodded, her dark-indigo eyes never leaving his, "Is he alone in that place?"

"No, I think…I'm not sure, but there are many jail cells there, and I think most of them are keeping someone inside as well." Mairi started, before raising a finger to her lips in thought. "I'm not sure, but I think there's one prisoner in each jail cell."

"Do you know why they were put in another place instead of being here with us?" Kankurou asked, and Mairi tore her eyes from the ground to look at him. "I mean, I'm sure you know that Gaara is a container."

"Yes, I was informed about that when I was in Sunagakure." Mairi replied, and Kankurou immediately looked at the symbol she had stitched to the right sleeve of her t-shirt; Kirigakure. "Oh, I went to Suna because I wanted to improve my knowledge about herbs."

At the clarification, Kankurou looked at Mairi's eyes again, and wondered if he could be honest with her. Not that he would ever confess that he was expecting someone older to be his brother's medical-nin, but he wondered if he could ask Mairi to tell Gaara something.

"Do you know if they're planning something?" Kankurou heard himself ask after a short sigh, and the girl shook her head while whispering a 'no'. "Then, do you think you can give Gaara a message?"

"Actually, he asked me to find you because he has a message for you and Temari." Mairi spoke suddenly, and Kankurou stared at her, waiting to hear more. For a moment though, Mairi said nothing, and glanced around before licking her lips in nervousness. "He asked me to tell you he's going to make sure you're going to escape from here and that Sunagakure will be yours again."

At those words, Kankurou could not help but stare in awe. He could not believe that Gaara was so determined to escape even though he was locked up in a jail cell, in some forsaken place, probably with no one to talk to. It seemed as if his eighteen year-old brother could not help but keep on surprising him, even during the darkest hours.

"Can you tell Gaara something for me?" Kankurou asked, his voice coming out slightly softer due to what he had just heard, and Mairi nodded. "Tell him that… Tell him that no matter what I'll be here to watch his back, and that Temari will be on his side as well. Tell him that all we need is a signal."

* * *

"_Chōjū Giga."_

A sudden roar echoed through the forest, easily overcoming the sound of metal kissing metal as a lion-like figure emerged from a scroll, and immediately attacked a ninja. Then, the boy that had brought his drawing to life, grabbed a kunai, and spun around, quickly avoiding an attack.

Not too far from him, was a young woman, avoiding every attack that was thrown at her by using '_Ya Aisu'_, a ninjutsu that summoned all water from plants and earth and materialized it into ice. Razor-sharp arrows, made of pure ice, cut through the air like sharp weapons, avoiding any real weapon that was being thrown at the girl.

Apparently the girl did not need any help, so he quickly focused his attention on his own adversary, the lion he had summoned attacking all the other opponents. Thankfully, they had managed to catch all ninja that could give their position away, because if they had failed to do so, there would be problems that they did not have time to resolve.

All they needed now was to make sure they managed to beat those same ninja before reuniting again, and think of a plan. Yes, because even though they knew what their mission was, they certainly did not have much time to come up with a plan that could assure them that everyone would survive to that assignment.

"_Koori Aoru!" _he heard the girl say, and he kicked his opponent on his side before turning around, and watch his partner run as fast as she could towards her opponent, now holding two tessens. By using her legs to make her opponent flip backwards in order to avoid a kick, the girl quickly closed the tessen she was holding with her right hand before slashing the ninja right on the chest.

"Great, we can finally finish this." he spoke as he watched his team mate stand up from the ground, since she had finished her attack with her right knee resting on the ground. Behind him, his lion-like creation roared one last time before fading away with the wind. "Can you sense them?"

"One moment, please." the girl said as she walked to his side before raising both her hands in front of her chest, her fingers entwined. For a moment he just stared at her, wondering if they were finally going to finish that mission when the girl dropped her arms to her sides, "I think we have to wait."

"Why?"

"They aren't together." she summarized, and he glanced at the entrance that lead to a hideout under the ground; how long did they have until new guards showed up? They seriously could not afford to lose too much time.

"I don't really think it would be wise to wait." he decided to say, and the girl's head turned to him, "We can't risk being found just because they aren't together."

"But if we go down there without them being together, things will be riskier." she stated, "If we decide to attack while they're separated, then we'll have to split up, and despite of everything I need you to be my eyes while I'm your ears."

"So, what should we do?" he asked, but the girl suddenly turned her head to the entrance of the lair again, while he could not help but sense a change in her behaviour, "What happened?"

"Damn it, we have to go now." she started before turning her head to him again, the black cloth concealing her eyes and any emotion that could be running through her mind. "Something happened; I can sense them growing weaker."

"Very well, you said they're separated, which way shall I go?" he asked, his face empty of any emotions while his voice carried no sense of hurry or worry, but the girl shook her head.

"No, Sai, I already told you, I need you to be my eyes." she started, "Besides, there's no way I can offer you a correct path towards one of them. I know we have to rescue her first, she's growing weaker, and something must be happening to him, because his energy is dropping tremendously."

"Very well," was all Sai said as he nodded shortly, and silently the girl grabbed both her tessens again, "Senko, which way shall we turn to when we first enter there?"

"Right; strangely there aren't many guards close by, but there's certainly a good amount of ninja close to her." the girl quickly summarized, "We need to save her in less than ten minutes, because I don't know how much time he'll hold on. His energy is still dropping, and I can sense a good amount of people around him as well."

"Alright," Sai said as he took a scroll and a brush, and in a matter of seconds, various lion-like creatures were surrounding the two ninja. Then, he grabbed the sword he had strapped to his back, and stared at the entrance of the hide-out. "Let's go save Nara and Fuzen."

* * *

A small bug was flying around, unnoticed to everyone except for those who could sense it or even hear its small wings moving up and down at an incredible speed. A pair of brown eyes quickly looked away from the baby blue coloured sky to look at a small black dot that could be seen crossing the air until it found a place to rest on a long index finger.

For a moment nothing was said, as another pair of eyes, concealed by a pair of sunglasses observed the bug, still moving its wings, almost as if it was sending a message. The person who had been once staring at the sky, rested a hand on top of an enormous white dog, and a chuckle finally broke the silence.

"What's your little friend saying?" the boy that was still cuddling the dog on the head finally asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear some news. Even though most of the information he was told was negative and extremely saddening, he still hoped for the moment when something good reached those lands.

"It seems as if Gai Team is about to reach us." the other boy said, in a controlled tone, as he continued observing the bug. "And we must wait here for them, and for the others that are following them."

"Say what? You mean we're finally going to have some action?" the first boy asked, and his friend finally tore his attention from the bug to look at him, a hood covering all of his head. "Please, say we're going to have some action."

"It's Hinata and Naruto."

The other boy's eyes widened in both shock and surprise, and for a moment, silence had become the melody of the forest. Hinata and Naruto? They were coming back? They were really coming back?

"You're not joking, right?" he asked before shaking his head, "Of course you're not joking, Aburame Shino doesn't joke about this kind of stuff, but…Hinata and Naruto? Are you sure that little friend of yours knows that it's Hinata and Naruto?"

"Yes, it is them," Shino said in the same controlled and calm tone of voice, and then the bug crawled to the interior of his jacket's sleeve, disappearing from sight, "But they are too far from Gai Team for them to actually notice they are rather close to each other."

"Well, they must be a mile apart for Neji and Hinata not to notice." the other boy pointed out before smiling. "We have to tell people in Hanto. I'm sure they'll be extremely happy to know that Naruto and Hinata have come back."

"Kiba, control yourself, we are not to do anything." Shino started, and the other boy stared confusedly at him. "Hinata and Naruto may be close to us, but nothing indicates that they want to stay with us. They may be on their own mission."

"As if! I'm sure Naruto is dying to hear what has been going on, and c'mon, we all know Hinata may follow Naruto to the end of the world, but…" Kiba suddenly trailed off, and then he sighed, "Yeah, she would follow him even if deep down all she wanted was to stay with us."

"Precisely," Shino said with a very quick nod, and Kiba glanced at him by the corner of his eyes, "We shall complete our mission, which is to wait for Gai Team, and escort them back to Hanto."

"Say what? You're not even going to wait for Hinata and Naruto?" Kiba asked, slightly surprised by his friend's words, "C'mon Shino, we won't be going against our instructions if we decide to wait for Hinata and Naruto. In fact, you know that the Hokage wants Naruto back. Besides, it won't be the first time we'll be adding something to a mission."

When Shino said nothing, Kiba decided to go with the flow, and believe that his team mate was indeed going to wait for Hinata and Naruto to show up. And even if he decided not wait, Kiba would certainly stay put, and refuse to leave without the two of them. After all, everyone knew how crucial it was to take Naruto to Hanto, and make sure that the future would not be like the present.

It did not take more than half an hour for Kiba's ears to pick up the familiar sound of people leaping from one branch to another, at an incredible pace. There were three distinct sounds, which indicated that it was a group of three people, and before he knew it, the corner of Kiba's lips curled into a small smirk.

"It took you long enough." Kiba spoke suddenly, and seconds later a guy dressed in a green suit appeared on the same branch he was using, and Kiba looked up at the newcomer. "Nice to see you, Lee."

"Hello to you too, Kiba," Lee greeted while both Neji and Tenten appeared close to Shino. "So, you're the ones keeping guard now?"

"We were waiting for you, actually." Kiba corrected, and Lee blinked before shrugging in reply, "The Hokage sent us to make sure you guys arrived on time and safely."

"Since when do we need to be protected?" Tenten questioned suddenly, raising an eyebrow, and while Kiba shrugged, Shino turned to the newcomers, hands stuffed inside his heavy coat's pockets.

"Neji, you might want to use your _Byakugan_." the member of the Aburame clan spoke, and the Gai Team stared confusedly at him. "You were one mile apart from each other, but since you've stopped, I'm sure you'll be able to see who has been following you."

"How do you know someone has been following us?" Lee asked, but after a moment just staring at Shino, Neji closed his eyes, and muttered _Byakugan._

Without wasting a second, Neji immediately started observing the surrounding area, his eyes narrowed in concentration. For a long period of time, no one moved or spoke since they were all expecting for Neji to say something when…

"Naruto!" Neji blurted out as he stared at the direction from where his team had come from, and both Tenten and Lee blinked in surprise. "Hinata-sama!"

"Say what? Naruto and Hinata are just behind us, and we didn't notice?" Lee asked in surprise while Neji continued observing both Naruto and Hinata with his _Byakugan._ "Are they being followed?"

"No, but if they keep their speed, they'll be here in less than one hour." Neji stated, his _Byakugan _still activated, and Tenten looked at both Shino and Kiba.

"Are we going to wait for them?" she asked, and Kiba hastily mumbled a 'yes', and Shino turned his head to him.

"Our mission was to wait for you, but since Hinata and Naruto are so close…"

"Yosh, let's wait for them!" Lee shouted, a fist on the air, and Neji nodded in silent agreement while Shino kept quiet.

"Where are we, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he leaped to another branch, and the Hyuuga heiress continued to study their surroundings with her Byakugan,"Are we getting any closer to them?"

"No, I can't see anyone." Hinata started apologetically, "I-I mean, we are still almost half a day delayed, but Neji-nii-san certainly decided to have a break, and those explosives they left behind show that they may be worried about someone following them."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll meet them soon, as long as they don't try to blow us up again." Naruto started, remembering how he had been inches away from stepping on an explosive tag if Hinata had not stopped him. "Can you keep up or do you want to have a break?"

"I'm fine." Hinata replied, without looking at the blond, her concentration focused in observing their surroundings with her _Byakugan._ "We really don't have time to waste, don't you agree, Naruto-kun?"

All that answered her was a nod that Hinata saw thanks to her _Byakugan_. Gradually, silence surrounded the duo as they kept on leaping from one branch to another; Naruto's mind drifting to what he intended to do in a close future, while Hinata struggled to see a familiar face.

Both of them were exhausted even though they tried to act as if everything was perfect, so a familiar face would mean that they could finally drop their guard just a little bit…

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata gasped suddenly, and Naruto stared confusedly at her as he watched Hinata staring at the path ahead. "Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san is just ahead of us!"

"Really? Is someone else with him?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly relieved to know that they could finally start putting their plan in action. Hinata, on the other hand, nodded as she continued staring at the familiar faces she had wished to see again for a long time.

"Lee, Tenten, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are with him!" Hinata said, a note of excitement clear in her usual low and soft voice, and Naruto could not help but smile faintly at her enthusiasm. Then, as she turned to him, _Byakugan _still activated, Hinata offered Naruto a comforting smile. "We're home, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, but his voice faded with the wind, and he looked down. They were home, but to be there meant seeing everyone again. To be in that place meant seeing everybody, except for the face he wanted so much to caress again.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Gust of Liberty

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **SGCred**, **JouninTroublesome**, **erizibang**, **sallyluv16**, **Terenin**, **Tw33ty JR.**, **Silvan Arrow** _and_ **Vld** for your support and constant help! You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Gust of Liberty_

The warm touch was comforting even though there were layers of clothing separating his flesh from hers. He could not say when he had started to feel her warmth every time she touched him, but ever since he did, he had been unable from stopping himself from growing addicted to it. He had not grown obsessed with it, but to have someone touching him willingly was extremely foreign for him…unfamiliar and yet it was so reassuring.

In fact, to have someone _that_ close to him was strange as well, and at the beginning he had constantly recoiled away from her touch, but now he could not help but ache for it. Thankfully his emotionless mask was perfect for him to conceal his emotions; besides, it was not as if he could become an open book overnight, nor did he want to.

Without drawing any attention to himself, he looked at the girl who was, once again, checking if everything was alright with him. Her long and dark hair was streaming down her back in messy waves while her clothes were dirty and slightly torn, pretty much like his. But then again, they had been captured after fighting until they run out of energy so their physical condition was acceptable and understandable.

But what truly puzzled him was what she would always offer him as soon as she walked inside the jail cell. He simply could not help but shift uncomfortably every time she approached him, and offered him what he believed to be a kind smile. He had scratched the possibility of her smile being one of pity when she had first spoken to him, but a gentle smile was still unfamiliar to him.

After all, no one had ever been kind to him; even his siblings had taken almost fifteen years to acknowledge that he no longer wanted to be an Ultimate Weapon. And yet, that girl had welcomed him almost instantaneously.

And that was just plain weird.

"Everything is alright," she spoke suddenly as she removed her hands from his chest, and he immediately missed her warmth. "Not that it's surprising, but I must say that perhaps you should try to rest."

He grew deaf when he noticed the symbol she had on her sleeve. He had noticed it on her first visit, but he still could not recall why medical-nin from Kirigakure had showed up in Sunagakure. Maybe a reunion of some sort had taken place in Suna, but he simply could not remember.

"Gaara?" the girl asked suddenly, and he finally looked at her only to see that she was still kneeling in front of him, her knees resting next to his leg, "Is there something wrong?"

"…No." he decided to answer, but she still titled her head slightly to the side, not looking convinced by his reply. However, before he could even think of something else to say, she decided to speak.

"I meet Kankurou." Mairi started, and Gaara immediately focused all of his attention in the words that slowly left her lips, "Everything's alright with him and Temari, and he asked me to tell you that he'll watch your back no matter what. Temari will support you as well. Kankurou said all they need is a signal."

After those words, everything faded around Gaara. In fact, not even the strange fact that Mairi was there when one week had not pass ever since they had last seen each other seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered was that his siblings had promised to be beside him, supporting him and helping him…

Oh, how long had passed ever since he had first wished for someone to look at him, and see him, Sabaku no Gaara, instead of the Ultimate Weapon? How much time had passed ever since he had first begged for someone to give him a chance? And now there it was; the moment he had been waiting for ever since he was little…the moment when someone finally stepped out of the darkness to give him a hand, and stay next to him no matter what.

"Gaara," Mairi called-out, and the Kazekage snapped from his thoughts only to see that the girl was timidly glancing at her hands. "I know I'm not from Sunagakure, but…do you think I can try to help as well?"

Gaara blinked in reply, and Mairi glanced at him before looking down again.

"I mean…I probably won't be of much help, but I have a little sister, and I hate the thought of watching her growing up in the place where we are now." Gaara noticed the hint of anger in the girl's voice, "I know it's my fault she was brought here on the first place, but I really want to try to give her a chance to be free again."

To be free; Gaara wondered what that feeling was…

"…How old is your sister?" Gaara finally asked, and Mairi looked up at him before smiling sadly at him, obviously for being thinking about the girl she had just mentioned.

"She's ten, and she's too innocent to be in this place." Mairi started, her smile vanishing, "I promised my parents I would protect her no matter what, and I failed them. I don't want to fail them again."

"…You might die." Gaara said; the thought clearly not bothering him since no emotion flickered in the depths of his cyan coloured eyes. Mairi, at the statement, shrugged.

"I just want my sister to be free from this hell." she replied, and Gaara blinked quickly at her nonchalant way of speaking. "I don't care about what may happen to me; she's too young to go through this. I want her to believe that the world can change, and that there are people willing to put their lives at risk for the sake of everybody else."

"…And you want to be one of those people?" Gaara questioned, and Mairi finally looked at him in the eye before nodding.

For a moment, Gaara thought about the situation at hand; he knew about Kankurou and Temari's fighting skills, but after spending so much time around Mairi, he could say she was not even near their level. If he accepted her help, then he would most likely have to stay close to her to make sure she also lived to see a new dawn.

"I-I know I'm not strong, but…" Mairi trailed off, and Gaara watched her glancing down at her hands again. It was obvious that she wanted to give it a try because of her sister. It was obvious that the medical-nin did not care about what happened to her as long as her sister was alright, and Gaara knew that feeling.

"What's your sister's name?"

At the question, Mairi looked confusedly at Gaara, who looked back at her with an emotionless expression. For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other, until the corner of Mairi's lips curled up into a faint smile.

"Maiko. Her name is Maiko."

Maiko…

Dancing child…

"Very well," Gaara started, Mairi watching him in silence, "Your help will be most welcome."

* * *

"Sai, get her out of here!" Senko shouted suddenly before flipping backwards to avoid a kick, and the said boy glanced at her before slashing one of his opponents on the chest. "We have to find him now!"

No words were exchanged as Sai made his way towards the middle of the arena, lion-like creatures attacking every adversary that tried to get on his way. They had arrived in time to see the girl they were supposed to save being savagely attacked by three ninja from Otogakure. They had been forced to watch her trying desperately to protect herself by using some of her medical techniques, but fatigue and tiredness were easy to read on her slow moves and even slower reactions.

It had been when they saw that the three ninja from Otogakure were not going to stop their attacks when the girl fell on her knees, that both Sai and Senko had silently agreed that it was time to attack. And so, as they kept a close distance between them, the two ninja had left the shadows.

"Gotcha!" a voice shouted, and Sai looked up in time to see a blade coming right towards him until it hit him on the head. "Take that, Leaf ninja!" suddenly, Sai exploded, ink flying everywhere, including the ninja that had attacked him. "What the hell?"

"_Sumi Bushin."_ a voice clarified, and the ninja from Otogakure spun around only to cry out when a blade slashed him on the chest. When his enemy fell, Sai's blank eyes stared at the motionless form before turning to the girl, who was struggling to stand up from the ground.

Without thinking twice, Sai run to the girl's side, and allowed her to fall against his side. She could barely move, and Sai knew that they would not be able to save the other ninja from Konohagakure if they were forced to keep an eye on her.

"_Sumi Bushin,"_ Sai whispered, and an ink clone of himself appeared beside him. After handing the almost unconscious girl to his clone, Sai grabbed a scroll and a brush, before starting to draw at an amazing velocity. "_Chōjū Giga."_

After leaving two lion-like creatures with his clone, Sai went to Senko in time to see her throwing ice arrows at her opponents. Then, without bothering to say a word, Sai run to the girl, and motioned for her to join him in the run towards the opposite side of the hideout by touching her arm.

"Where is he?" Sai asked, but instead of answering, Senko rested a hand on his shoulder before using him as leverage to kick an opponent that had emerged from the left.

"He's a few meters away from us, and his energy is dissipating fast." Senko summarized as they continued running, and Sai nodded before holding the hilt of his sword harder. "Six ninja are coming our way."

Not many seconds after those words left Senko's lips, the duo was forced to start fighting again, metal meeting metal continuously. The dance between kunais and swords was only broken when fists or legs were used to damage the opponents even more.

"_Kyōmeisen!"_

At the words, Sai grabbed Senko by the elbow, and pulled her behind him to help her to avoid the attack. Then, without as much as exchanging a word, both of them continued dancing with their enemies as they kept moving closer and closer to the last ninja from Konohagakure that they needed to rescue.

"Damn it, we have to hurry." Senko cursed as Sai continued to run next to her, occasionally kicking a ninja out of their way. "We're wasting too much time; both of them need medical attention immediately."

"Where is he?"

"There!" Senko shouted suddenly, pointing forward, and Sai looked ahead only to see an open door. However, before they could move any closer, enemies emerged from the door, all of them holding various weapons, "Time for the last show."

"Yes." was all Sai said as he raised his sword, displaying the stained blade, while Senko grabbed her two tessens. Then, both attacked head-on, not wanting to lose any minute because, on that moment, every second had become valued to them.

"Go get him!" Sai ordered as he thrust a front kick aimed at the stomach of his enemy, and the sound of bones breaking was heard as the opponent was thrown to the ground. Senko, after cutting the arm of her adversary, quickly disappeared through the door.

"Are you alright?" Senko asked as she rushed to the wounded boy's side, and immediately rested her hand on his shoulder before running it down until her fingers wrapped around his elbow. "C'mon, we have to go."

"H-Hana…" the boy groaned as Senko slowly helped him to get to his feet. "T-They took her…"

"She's fine, Sai's with her." Senko quickly explained as she led the boy towards the door, and she sensed Sai finishing the last enemy off before calling out his name. "He's heavy, give me a hand!"

Without having to be told twice, Sai sheathed his sword again before walking towards the two ninja. However, instead of helping Senko, he lowered himself in front of Shikamaru, his back turned to the almost unconscious ninja.

"If I carry him, we'll move faster." Sai quickly explained before telling Senko to help Shikamaru to lean against his back. After making sure everything had been taken care of, Sai immediately started walking towards the entrance. "My clone is already outside with Hana."

"Good, let's send a message to Hanto, informing them that we'll return in a couple of days." Senko answered, and Sai nodded in return.

* * *

Things had seriously changed when the news about Uzumaki Naruto being in Hanto started to be whispered among the survivors. It was remarkable how one single person; one person that had once been despised by all, now brought back to life the hope that everyone had already lost.

It felt good to see him back as well, though not many admitted it. He was happy for seeing the blond, but unfortunately he knew that not even that small speck of happiness that Naruto had triggered with his arrival was enough to cheer the young man up.

After all, even though they were all behaving as if they were dealing properly with losses, it was clear that they were simply lying…lying to everyone and to themselves because without those same lies, they would have certainly succumbed to grief and depression.

"It's good to see you're safe and sound," Tsunade spoke suddenly, as she kept leaning against a window, her amber eyes locked with the two young adults that were standing in the middle of the room. Around them, trying to conceal the fragment of glee they were feeling at the moment, were the rest of the elements that had once made part of the Rookie 9. "You were away from home for so long."

"It's good to see you too, Tsunade-basan." Naruto answered, his eyes locked with the Hokage's while Hinata continued looking down, her hands clasped in front of her heavy lavender coat. "I missed you too. Where's Shizune?"

"At the infirmary, but don't worry, she's stable," Tsunade quickly added when Naruto parted his lips to speak. "As you can see, despite of the situation, everyone's doing their best to stop the flame from fading."

"Yeah, it's nice to see everyone again." Naruto said as he glanced around, at his friends, a ghost of a smile on his face, and Kakashi, who had been leaning against a wall, on a corner, looked at his ex-student with a soft look on his eye.

He was different, which was understandable, but something else had stirred inside of Naruto. Kakashi had noticed that when he had first glanced at Naruto when he had appeared with Shino, Kiba and Team Gai. His eyes did not sparkle anymore, at least not like they used to, and it pained Kakashi to see that his own students had to go through the same things he had suffered when he was younger.

It pained him to see Naruto having to face death, torment, and depression when he had just become off-age…

"Where have you two been?" Tsunade questioned suddenly, as she crossed her arms against her chest, and Naruto turned to her while Hinata silently raised her head to gaze at the Hokage. "We have barely received a message during these past months. What has been going on?"

"We have been travelling." Naruto answered, clearly not wanting to go into details, "We decided to return because we thought it was time to do something different rather than just sending messages whenever we were allowed to."

"So, which countries have you two visited?" Tsunade pressed, but this time it was Hinata who spoke, her voice still soft as always.

"We have been in the five great countries, Tsunade-sama, and we have visited some shinobi lands as well." Hinata quickly abridged, and everyone blinked. "We just wanted to see how everyone is doing, after everything that has happened. We…we were just trying to figure out what to do to help those in need."

That seemed to be a good answer, but Kakashi knew there was more in it than Naruto and Hinata mentioned. He knew what Naruto wanted; it was so clear that when Kakashi glanced at Tsunade, and saw her narrowing her eyes, he understood that she knew what was going on as well. The problem was that they did not have enough power to stop Naruto from doing what he wanted to.

"Are you aware that everyone has been worried sick about you two?" Tsunade asked, "Hiashi himself was about to send a few ninja after you, even though he'd never admit he was actually worried about his oldest daughter. And you," Tsunade stared at Naruto, "you should know better than to disappear like that."

"Don't lecture me, Tsunade-basan." Naruto spoke suddenly, "I know that we probably worried you, and I ask for forgiveness for that, especially since Hinata was with me the whole time. However, I had to see what has been going on… I had to understand the reason for the world to be in the condition it is now."

"And now you've returned." Tsunade finished, but everyone blinked when Naruto suddenly shook his head before glancing at Hinata, who looked back at him. For everyone's confusion, Hinata simply nodded at Naruto, who touched her arm faintly with his hand before gazing at Tsunade again.

"We just came here because we wanted to show you that we are alive." Naruto started, "But both Hinata and I are leaving again. We are determined to show people that someone is still willing to fight for the tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, and Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly; so his thoughts were correct, and he knew that the Hokage was no longer going to play dumb. "I refuse to let you leave. I know exactly what you're trying to do, and I won't allow you to go ahead with that suicidal plan of yours, especially with Hinata!"

"I'm sorry; Tsunade-basan, but your words won't be enough." Naruto started, and sadness started to caress everyone as memories started running through their minds. "You may not allow me and Hinata to leave, but I won't allow this to continue anymore. It's time for someone to do something."

"I will stop you from leaving Hanto even if I have to use violence to do so!" Tsunade snapped, but Naruto continued looking at her with a strangely serene expression on his tanned face. "This is suicide, and you know it!"

"But I'm no longer a little boy who needs protection." Naruto answered calmly, and Tsunade blinked at his words. "Hinata is free to stay if she wants; believe me when I say I tried to convince her not to come with me many times, but truth is that I can't wait any more. I waited too long to do this."

"Going after Sasuke won't bring her back!" Tsunade said in a very high tone, but Naruto did not blink nor flinch at her voice. "You have to stop this madness!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-basan, but I made my mind on the same moment I understood she would no longer be around." Naruto said, and everyone looked down at the memory, while Tsunade's eyes softened at the words. "I can't keep behaving as if nothing happened. I can't keep on pretending that when I last expect she'll walk through a door, and punch the lights out off me. I just can't…"

When the last word left his lips in form of a whisper, Hinata shifted closer to Naruto. There was no touch, Kakashi could not help but notice, and yet he saw how Naruto relaxed a bit with their proximity. Unfortunately times did not allow for romance to spring, but deep down Kakashi did hope that one day Hinata could bring sun back to Naruto's life.

"You are not going after Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted, but Naruto shook his head, the corner of his lips curling up into a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-basan, but this time no one is going to stop me," he started, and sorrow emerged from the depths of his sapphire blue eyes when he glanced at Tsunade's amber orbs. "And no matter how much it hurts, I will be the one to kill him."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Lingering Obscurity

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Tw33ty JR.**, **erizibang**, **sallyluv16**, **Vld**, **Terenin**, **SGCred** _and_ **Silvan Arrow** for everything. I would be lost without you; you guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Lingering Obscurity_

As he turned a page of his well-known book, Kakashi continued with his stroll, his left hand quickly returning to the interior of his pants' pocket. However, what most people failed to notice was that even though he was turning pages, Kakashi's mind was in everything except on the black words written on that book.

After the small talk between Tsunade and Naruto, everyone had been dismissed back to their jobs, and even though most people just wanted to share a word with Naruto, they were stopped by Tsunade's glare. From that moment on, everyone scattered around, but not before promising they would talk to Naruto before he decided to do something stupid without telling them first.

It had also been on that moment, when Kakashi had been about to leave the room to go after Naruto that a ninja had walked inside, saying that they had received news from Sai and Keanna Senko. Apparently, those two had managed to work well together, and had also accomplished their mission, despite their distrusts and differences.

And moments after that report, another ninja had walked inside the room; a very familiar shinobi. Of course that at the sight of infamous Jiraiya, Kakashi had immediately excused himself for two reasons; one, he knew that Tsunade was going to kill Jiraiya, and second, if Jiraiya was there, then so was another certain ninja.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had no idea where that same ninja was. He seriously did not want to behave all hasty, and go straight to the infirmary, although he had noticed Jiraiya's injured arm. And that was why Kakashi had pulled his book from his pouch; that was the only thing he could use to stop himself from rushing to the medical wing.

"Looking for someone in particular?" a voice asked suddenly, and Kakashi looked up from his book only to face a young woman, "Is it anyone from the group that has just arrived with Jiraiya-sama?"

"Why, yes, it is." Kakashi started, before glancing around quickly, and mentally sigh when he noticed he had just entered inside the infirmary. "I'm looking for a woman; Kourui Mesi. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Hmm, ah yes!" Ino exclaimed after thinking for a moment, "She was the one who didn't want to use crutches. Please, follow me; I have to check on a few patients on the room where she is anyway."

So she was forced to use crutches, eh? Well, Kakashi had to be honest and admit that picturing Kourui Mesi using crutches was a bit bizarre. After all, he knew that the woman simply refused to look frail in front of others, and always tried to do things without any sort of help.

"Ino, I need your help!" a voice shouted suddenly, and the girl quickly told Kakashi which door to use before running in the opposite direction.

Quickly, Kakashi put his book inside his pouch before walking through the door that Ino had indicated. Inside where four beds, all of them occupied by sleeping ninja until he reached the one on the right side, close to a window. Even though he had made no noise as he approached the bed, a pair of mismatched eyes turned to him almost immediately.

"Oh, look who's here." the woman said, her teal colored hair falling down to the middle of her back while she pushed some streaks away from her eyes. "Long time no see, Hatake; what brought you to this humble room of the infirmary?"

"You actually, since I was told you attacked your enemies head-on as usual." Kakashi answered, stopping beside the bed, his eye never leaving the woman's. "And I was just informed that you have to use crutches." he added before glancing at her legs, even though they were covered by a white blanket.

"That's what has been said, yes, but that doesn't mean I will use them." the woman retorted, and Kakashi mentally sighed; always so proud… "So, what has truly brought you to this place?"

"What, can't I come visit a fellow shinobi?" Kakashi asked, and the woman rolled her eyes. "But very well, if you want to know, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I have already been told about the slaughter that happened."

"Times have changed." Mesi muttered, and Kakashi nodded. "You know, while I was in that battlefield I could not help but feel as if I had returned to the past. The reasons feel so much like the ones from that time, and the anger….the hate was so palpable…"

"But in the past all hate was focused on the Kyuubi." Kakashi stated, both his hands now resting inside his pants' pockets, and the woman looked up at him.

"That's what makes everything so wrong." she started, and Kakashi blinked at her angered tone. "Back then people had a reason to fight for, but now they don't; every person that dies is killed because of fear and not because there's a reason to be murdered on the spot. In the past, people died because they wanted to protect their loved ones from a beast, the Yondaime himself made part of that group, but now…now people die because it became a sport to others!"

At her irritated words, Kakashi found himself meditating about what Mesi had just said. It was all true, and he knew it; people died for stupid reasons, and not because it was necessary. Families were shattered because of the constant insecurity that was felt in the air, and bonds were broken because trust was dissipating at a horrifying fast rate.

"I was told Naruto has returned." Mesi spoke suddenly, and Kakashi looked at her. "'You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love'; I think you should tell him this because everyone knows Naruto would give his life for the sake of his friends."

"Maybe I will, yes." Kakashi answered with a short nod, "But Naruto isn't the only one who has to make sacrifices. He has already suffered too much, and I will give him a hand when opportunity comes."

"Yes," Mesi agreed with a short nod, but when silence was beginning to settle down, the woman glanced at Kakashi, "Now, you only came to make sure Jiraiya hadn't step the line, right?"

At that, Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

"I'm sorry father, but this time I must go against your wishes." she started, doing her best not to stutter even though on the inside she was shaking in nervousness. "I hope one day you may understand that the best way for me to improve is by staying with Naruto."

Without giving any opportunity for her father to come up with something to say, she stood up, and bowed in respect. Then, with quick yet silent steps, she left the room, and swiftly made her way out of the house.

When the night's breeze kissed her pale features, Hinata slowed her pace down, her eyes still locked with the ground. She could not believe she had actually retorted at her father; that was just unaccepted! It was so unlike her!

And yet Hinata had been unable not to. When her father had told her that she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and that it was her job to stay alive and inform him where she was at all time, Hinata had felt trapped. Also, when her father said that Hanabi had decided to betray her own clan, Hinata had felt sad. However, when Hyuuga Hiashi ordered his oldest daughter to go after Hanabi, and bring her home, Hinata had felt anger running through her whole body, and it had been then that she gathered all her courage, and voiced her thoughts.

It was not her job to go searching for her sister, who, in one act of immaturity and foolhardiness, had decided to betray her own family to join a gang of missing-nin. Her job, as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was to make sure everyone survived to those present times, nothing else.

"_Byakugan_," Hinata whispered before looking around, in search of a familiar face. It was strange how she had become so dependent of Naruto; she had always been dependent of him because he was the one who inspired her to become stronger, but she had never been so reliant of him at the point of needing him with her all the time.

When she finally spotted him, training in a secluded area, Hinata felt a wave of relief wash over her. Without deactivating her _Byakugan_, Hinata quickly made her way towards Naruto. The thought of being with him was already more than enough for Hinata to feel her heart beating painfully against her rib cage.

As she practically run towards Naruto, Hinata could not help but recall how the two of them had ended up working as a team. She had interrupted his fight on the night Konohagakure had been attacked, and found it impossible to be separated from Naruto ever since then. Regardless of everything, they worked well as a team, and Hinata guessed that was why Naruto had always refused to leave her.

Especially since that day…

When she reached the spot where she had seen Naruto, Hinata deactivated her _Byakugan, _before peeking from behind a tree. There were now six Narutos there, all of them doing different exercises, and for a moment Hinata wondered if she should use _Byakugan _to see where the real Naruto was. However, before Hinata could even move, a chuckle forced her to look up.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" the boy she had been looking for asked suddenly, as he continued sitting on a branch. "I thought you were supposed to be with your family. Didn't your father want to talk to you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Hinata answered in her soft voice, and Naruto finally looked down at her. "I…I just wanted to know if you're alright. And please," she quickly added when Naruto opened his mouth to reply, "don't lie to me."

"Well, I will be." Naruto answered after a very short period in silence, and Hinata glanced down at the shadow clones Naruto had created, and that were still training, "Why don't you come up here?"

For a moment, Hinata wondered if she should. She had noticed how his voice had grown quiet when she had asked for him not to lie to her. Hinata knew that he had been meditating about what they should do since he had told the Hokage and everybody else what they intended to do now that they were in Hanto.

And Hinata knew he was probably meditating about something else, but she knew better than to think about it. And with those thoughts in mind, Hinata looked up at Naruto, her eyes filled with fondness and sadness.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun, I know you're busy." she started, and Naruto's eyes quickly found hers. "We can meet tomorrow if you want."

With those words, Hinata lowered her gaze before turning around, and stop. Why she had stopped she did not know; perhaps all she wanted was to hear him calling out for her, telling her to wait. But Hinata knew he would never do that, and when silence started to whisper her name in a disheartening illusion, Hinata started walking.

It did not matter if on that moment it felt as if she was walking away, because truth was that she was not. All Hinata wanted was to assist Naruto in everything he needed, and if possible help him to defeat that dark moment he was going through. But it was also true that she could not do everything. Truth was that, no matter how painful it could be, Naruto himself had to try to leave the darkness he now used to hide himself from the world.

* * *

A groan broke the silence in the room as a figure started shifting on the bed. A pair of eyebrows twitched as eyelids struggled to be opened, sun rays hitting the pale face of a young man whose brown hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail. After moaning again, the young man's eyelids finally fluttered open, revealing his tired dark orbs.

For a moment he stared at the wooden ceiling until he blinked not really understanding where he could possibly be. Slowly, he tried to look forward by raising his head, but when pain shot from his chest he decided to drop that idea, and rested his head against the fluffy pillow again. Silently he glanced around, and blinked once again when he spotted a bed on his right, a familiar face sleeping on it.

Then, he glanced to his left, and spotted a closed door. The walls were made of wood, and the window next to the bed on his right allowed sunlight to chase away the shadows. That place looked so different from the cell where he had been locked up for months. But the question was; where the heck was he?

As he forced his mind to recall what could have happened, his eyes widened in shock when he remembered the voice that had called out for him. Someone had entered inside the jail cell, and had dragged him out of there. The memory was very fuzzy, and he knew he had most likely fainted after being dragged out of the jail cell, but the person sleeping on the bed next to his indicated that everything was real.

As he moved his head to the right, his eyes fell on the girl who was resting on the bed. From his position, he could see the bandage on her left cheek and another one on her forehead. However, since someone had covered her up to her shoulders, it was impossible for him to check for other injuries.

"Shikamaru!" a voice gasped, and he focused his attention on the once closed door only to see a familiar pair of crystalline-blue eyes staring back at him. "I can't believe you're already awake!"

"Hey Ino." he greeted, his voice coming out slightly hoarse, and he tried to wave when pain shot from his right arm. Without wasting any time, the girl practically darted to his side, and lowered beside him before pulling him into a gentle hug, "Long time no see."

"Don't give me that you idiot, do you know how much you scared me?" the girl asked as she stood up again, and Shikamaru stared tiredly at her. "You were brought here in such a state! I thought it would be impossible to save you! If Tsunade-sensei hadn't showed up to help you, I don't know what could have happened!"

"Well, I'm fine now. How about Hana?" Shikamaru asked, before glancing at the said girl who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed on his right, and Ino glanced at Hana as well before focusing her attention on her team mate.

"She's alright, both of you were in really bad shape. It's outstanding how a lazy guy like you actually woke up after twelve hours of sleep." Ino commented, and Shikamaru sighed, "I actually came here to check on Shizune, but since you're awake, let me check your eye."

"Shizune? My eye?" Shikamaru repeated, and Ino rolled her eyes before waving a hand towards his face. In confusion, Shikamaru raised his hand as well to check his left eye, but instead of touching skin, his fingers brushed against a bandage.

"It's so like you not to notice the obvious." Ino started, while Shikamaru continued touching the bandage. "Tsunade-sensei was the one who took care of your eye; I just want to make sure you can see. So, let me check it."

"You said something had happened to Shizune." Shikamaru started as Ino moved closer to him, and started taking off the bandage that was wrapped around his head, protecting his eye. "What happened?"

"She went on a mission, and returned in a very unstable condition." Ino started, without taking her eyes of what she was doing. "She's actually on the bed across from yours, but she's stable now. There was too much poison in her system, but thanks to Tsunade-sensei everything's alright now. Shizune will probably wake up soon as well."

"What about Hana?" Shikamaru asked as he felt Ino finally taking the bandage off his eye, but before he could even command his eyelid to open up, Ino grasped it, and raised it gently. Blurriness took over his vision as Ino observed his eye closely, a very concentrated frown on her face. "I can see you, if you want to know; blurry, but I can still see you."

"Great, that means you should thank heavens for being lucky." Ino replied as she turned to the side, and grabbed another bandage. For a moment, Shikamaru just watched her turn to him, and start bandaging his eye and head again. "As for Hana, she's fine too. A few broken bones, like you, but her condition is stable."

"Good." Shikamaru said more to himself than to Ino, who glanced at him before focusing her attention back on her task. "When does Tsunade-sama want me to write the report? I can do it while I'm here."

"Right, as if your condition would allow you to even write down your name." Ino snorted, and Shikamaru glanced at her, and quietly tried to move his right arm only to feel pain run through his body. "Don't push it, or I'll tell Tsunade-sensei you're being troublesome."

"Got it, but you must need some help in the missions. I can't just stay here, doing nothing while everyone risks their necks outside." Shikamaru started, and Ino finished what she was doing before looking at him as if he had two heads instead of one, "What?"

"I guess I miss the old Shikamaru, that's all." Ino said with a small shrug, and the boy blinked at her words. "But then again, I haven't seen you in five months, and everybody was worried you two could be dead, so I guess it's not my place to judge."

"Five months…" Shikamaru repeated before glancing at Hana for a moment, and then he quickly turned to Ino. "I didn't notice we were gone for such a long time. It felt like an eternity sometimes, but five months…"

"Well, don't worry about it, Chouji will probably come running here once he finds out you're awake, so I'll let him tell you the details." Ino started before resting a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, and surprise the boy with her smile. "It's a blessing to have you back, you troublesome boy."

"It's good to be back." Shikamaru answered, and Ino smiled one last time at him before dropping her hand, but when she was about to turn around, Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "Listen, if you don't have many things to do, do you think you can tell me what happened ever since I disappeared?"

"Hum, sure, I'll be taking care of Shizune while I tell you." Ino answered, but she turned to him once again. "Let me just help you to sit up while I talk to you because this is going to take a while, and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Shikamaru thanked as Ino helped him to sit up on the bed, pillows against his sore back. It was only after making sure her team mate was alright that Ino went to Shizune's side, and started talking.

"So, as we all know, five months ago Konohagakure fell at the hands of our enemies. At that time no one managed to do something, so Tsunade-sensei ordered for the best shinobi to follow her, and we ended up here, in a place that Tsunade-sama named _Hanto_. Yamato-san was the one who created these houses; there are four of them by the way. Before we even found the time to settle down, wounded started arriving from everywhere, and there were fights everyday. I don't know how the enemies never found this place, but unfortunately that didn't stop shinobi from trustworthy countries to come here. It was horrifying, and every day there would be news about slaughters and destroyed villages, and…"

As Ino continued telling Shikamaru about what had happened during those previous five months, the member of the Nara family found himself glancing at Hana. They had finally left the hell that every day had taken a little bit of their will to live, but apparently, they had now being sucked into an even worse torment.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Warriors Blue

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

Some people have been asking me when Temari, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and some other characters are going to show up. Well, allow me to say that these characters _will_ appear eventually. I hope you don't mind waiting.

Also, call me weird if you want, but sometimes I have the habit of writing certain scenes with help of some songs, and so, I think that (if you have the possibility of doing so) there are a few instrumentals that I think that would go well with the first scene of this chapter (no specific order): '_Never meant to belong'_, by **Shiro Sagisu** (_Bleach_); '_Minagoroshi no Elegy (A Theme of Sekihoutai)'_ by **Soriyuki Asakura** _(Rurouni Kenshin),_ and '_Sadness and Sorrow'_ by Toshiro Masuda (_Naruto_).

And well, I couldn't exactly let you guys go read the chapter, without me thanking you all for your support and constant help. Thanks guys! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Warriors Blue_

_No, I refuse to let this happen! And you! You called him brother, and yet you're doing nothing to help him! How can you even say he was someone special to you?_

A turn …

_I don't care if you think this is foolish, I have to do something for him! I love him, and it is my job as a friend to make sure he comes back to us!_

A clenched fist …

_In the past you were so determined to make things right, and now you don't even raise a finger! Why? This doesn't make any sense to me! You were the first to say you wanted to bring him back, and now…now you're the first one to run away!_

A small gasp…

_You have to understand; if you don't do anything, I will, and I'll do it my way! I want to help him __to return to the light! I refuse to be like you, and let him fall deeper into the darkness. It's already so hard to reach out for him! I refuse to waste more time!_

Drops of sweat kept rolling down a tanned face…

_A pair of red orbs…_

_The flash of lethal metal against the paleness of the moon…_

_Long streaks being caressed by the wind…_

_A small cry…_

_Death…_

"NO!"

As he stretched his hand forward, Naruto lost his balance, and fell down from the branch where he had been resting. However, instead of trying to break his fall or even summon some of his shadow clones, Naruto allowed himself to fall off the tree until he hit the ground with a _thump._

Despite of his fall, Naruto continued staring into space, tears blurring his vision as his mind continued being plagued by memories he struggled to accept. His heart was aching in grief and guilty, his eyes never blinking in fear of shedding one single tear.

Every night he would have that nightmare, and every night he would have someone next to him, ready to take him towards the light. But this time it was different, there was no pale hand to help him since he had chased the only person he utterly trusted in away. Unconsciously, Naruto clenched his right hand into a strong fist, tears still trying to run down his cheeks.

He was the one to blame for everything that had happened. He was the one who had refused to do something at that time, and he was the one to blame for what had happened on the previous night. He was the one who killed the only person that had had a special place in his heart, and he had now pushed away the only one who managed to walk through his thick walls.

Why did he have to be such an idiot, anyway? Why did he keep making the same mistakes? Why did he not learn from his errors? Damn it, why?

"Naruto-kun." a voice called out suddenly; and Naruto managed to push back his tears before sitting down on the ground, and look over his shoulder. The pain that was shooting from his lower back was quickly ignored when his eyes meet a pair of pale lavender ones, "Are you alright?"

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, and before he knew it, a tear managed to find its freedom, and roll down his right cheek. Quickly, another tear fell down, promptly followed by other and then another…

Before Naruto knew it, all the tears he had managed to hide from the world started streaming down his face no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Without waiting to hear a cry for help, Hinata run to his side, and quickly pulled him into a comforting embrace, his head leaning against her chest.

"Why did she have to die, Hinata? Why did I have to be such a bastard, and let her go and get killed?" Naruto asked as he continued crying against the girl, his hand grasping her coat, but Hinata simply stared down at him, a miserable expression on her face, "Why didn't I stop her, Hinata? Why?"

Instead of replying, Hinata raised her hand, and rested it against the back of his neck while she leaned her cheek against the boy's head. Slowly she pushed the boy even closer to her, trying to show that she was there for him, and that she would not leave him.

Tears were a blessing and a curse that sang alongside with the wind that was welcoming the beginning of that morning. Lazy sunbeams were already painting the sky with all kind of colours, birds conquering the clouds as they soared, but all beauty of that new day was forgotten as grief and mourning finally conquered Naruto's body.

Without thinking about her actions, Hinata found herself kissing Naruto on his forehead as she continued to hear him begging for answers to come. She had always known that guilty consumed his spirit and flesh every day, but to hear him imploring for explanations at same time he considered himself guilty of what had happened, made her feel helpless. Even tears were now clouding her vision as she tried desperately to calm the boy she was holding down.

"I was the one who deserved to die, not her!" Naruto sobbed, and Hinata kissed him on the forehead again before starting to rock him, his head still pressed against her chest, "I was the one who deserved to be killed, not her. Never her!"

"Naruto-kun, it's not your fault." Hinata finally whispered, her cheek still pressed against the top of the boy's head. When Naruto retorted her words, saying that he was indeed the one to blame, Hinata felt tears threatening to fall down, "You did all you could. It's not your fault that…that she passed away."

"Yes, it is! I should have stopped her!" Naruto exclaimed, tears soaking the front of Hinata's coat, but all that went unnoticed as the two of them struggled to find some comfort in each other's embrace, "I should have said something! I should have done something! I was the one who deserved to be killed!"

At those words, Hinata closed her eyes, and finally allowed for tears to roll down her cheeks as she continued to hug Naruto. To hear him uttering those words made her feel as if she would never be able to truly break through Naruto's walls, and show him that nothing that had happened was his fault.

It could never be his fault.

"If I hadn't been such a bastard, and had accepted to help her, I could have saved her!" Naruto continued, and Hinata opened her eyes again to glance down at him, and gently she raised her right hand to cup the boy's cheek.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think she would like to hear you say that." she started, her voice trembling slightly despite of her soft tone, "She would most likely hurt you for even thinking that way. She did it because she believed it was the correct thing to do, and it's your job to make sure that she…that she didn't pass on in vain."

"I don't know if I can." Naruto finally confessed, and despite of their position, his quiet tone was enough for Hinata to know he had calmed down a little bit. Tears were probably still running down his cheeks, but at least he had calmed down, "And I don't deserve her forgiveness. I let her down."

"No, you never let her down." Hinata said, forcing Naruto to look up at her by resting her fingers underneath his chin, and gently motion for him to gaze at her. When their eyes meet, Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his bloodshot eyes and tears that were silently rolling down his face, "Naruto-kun, you are here. You are still fighting, and trying to make things right, you did not let her down."

"I let her die!"

"No, she made a choice." Hinata started, with a small shake of her head, her long hair framing both sides of her face, but Naruto kept staring at her. "Naruto-kun, she chose to try, and you are not to blame for it. I-I think she would be very sad to see you like this. She did what she thought to be the correct thing to do, and you are not to blame for her decisions."

"I could have tried to stop her!"

"Yes, but even though I didn't know her that well, I believe she would still try." Hinata said before biting her lower lip in nervousness, and unconsciously she took her fingers off Naruto's chin to caress his cheek, "Naruto-kun, she made her choice, now it's your turn to make yours."

"But…"

"She wanted you to live, Naruto-kun." Hinata proceeded in her quiet tone, and Naruto blinked. "She did what she believed to be correct, and now it's your turn to make sure she did not pass away in vain. I…I know you will make her proud, Naruto-kun. I believe you will make her and everybody else proud."

"Why does it have to be me?" Naruto asked suddenly, and before he could think about what he was doing, he managed to break free of the embrace, and stand up, "Why am I the one who has to save the world? Why am I the one who always makes the wrong decisions, and have to watch everyone die because of my choices?"

"That's not true!" Hinata said as she also stood up from the ground, her voice leaving her lips slightly higher than usual though still soft, and Naruto stared at her. "Everyone who died did not pass away because of your judgements. They died because they were fighting for something they believed in! They departed this life because they believed in what they were doing, and because they trusted that you would be able to bring a better tomorrow!"

"What if I refuse?" Naruto asked, throwing his arms in the air, and Hinata bite her lower lip again. "What if I refuse to be everybody's hero? I'm tired of people dying on me, Hinata. I'm tired of seeing people getting killed because of my bad decisions!"

"Then I don't know where the boy that kept telling everyone that he wanted to be the next Hokage is." Hinata whispered, as she looked down, and Naruto immediately went silent, "If that's true, then I don't know…I don't know where Uzumaki Naruto is."

"We're not twelve anymore, Hinata, I want to be Hokage, but this…this is too much of a burden!" Naruto confessed, and Hinata closed her eyes, feeling tears threatening to fall once again. "I don't want to see more people dying!"

"Even if you did a mistake, you were always, from my point of view, a proud man who makes a lot of mistakes. When I looked up at you, there was this impact on my heart. You're not perfect. You make mistakes, and you get stronger from them. I believe that it's true strength. You are a strong person, I think." Hinata whispered, and Naruto stared at her. "I-I told you this before you faced Neji-nii-san, remember? And I…I still think it's true."

"Strong person, eh?" Naruto repeated, and Hinata nodded rather shyly and worried about what he could say, "Bah, I may have been strong when I was young, but I sure was stupid, and I'm still an idiot."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! I should have stopped her! I should have put her above my stupid dream of wanting to become the next Hokage. I…" fresh tears were now threatening to fall down as the boy closed his hands into strong fists. Then, before Hinata could even move, Naruto fell on his knees, and started punching the ground, "I should have stopped her, damn it!"

Once again, Hinata rushed to his side, and knelt beside him, trying to grab his wrists. New tears were staining the ground as they continued to fall, and Hinata herself allowed one tear to roll down her cheek as she finally managed to take a hold of Naruto's arm, and pull him into another hug. Even though he struggled at the beginning, Naruto slowly accepted that embrace, and one word left his lips in the form of a scream.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

With attentive eyes, she continued studying their surroundings, her dark teal coloured eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was her duty to observe everyone around her, and to pick the ones who seemed stronger and healthier. Of course that looking at someone did not reveal all of his or hers abilities, but it was her job to make sure she did not chose the wrong ones.

When Kankurou had informed her that he had found the medical that was taking care of their brother, she had been relieved. However, when Kankurou, later on, explained to her that they were thinking about a plan to escape, she had thought they were mad. Sure she wanted to leave that place as badly as they wanted to, but how on earth did they expect to plan something when they did not know what existed outside?

In fact, the only person they were familiarly with and that occasionally left the cave always had her eyes blindfolded, and that certainly did not help them to figure out what they would encounter in case they actually managed to get away. So, she guessed it was time to make sure they could figure out a way of knowing what to do inside that cave, and what they were to do once they were outside.

"So, how's the selection going?" a voice asked, and she looked to her side only to see Kankurou standing beside her, a hand on his hip. With a sigh, she dropped her shoulders while she raised her knees in order to find a better position, "That bad, eh?"

"We have too many children here, and elders, it won't be easy." she answered with a small shake of her head, and Kankurou sat down beside her, his arms pressed against his chest. "However, I've been thinking that perhaps it would be wise to talk to some people from Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure? We actually have shinobi from the Land of Earth here?" Kankurou asked in surprise, and she nodded, "Okay, why do you think we should talk to them?"

"Because ninja from Iwagakure are specialized in earth-based jutsus." she started, and her brother nodded in silent agreement, "There must be a weak point somewhere in these walls, and who better to find it than a ninja from Iwagakure? We could try to find the spot, and start planning from there."

"Well, that's a plan, but there are other people here, and we have some medical-nin scattered around." Kankurou started, "We could start talking to people, asking them to take care of the wounded, and make sure everyone is ready for a battle. As for the children, we could try to create a barrier around them. We have scouts here from Sunagakure who know exactly what to do."

"That's a thought, yes, but what about Gaara?" she asked, and Kankurou thought for a moment before sighing.

"Temari, Gaara has to work on his own." he started, and she sent him a scandalized look, "And don't do that; it's not as if we can escape from here, and go help him afterwards. It would be too dangerous to do so, and we can't risk sending everyone back to a place like this just because we wanted to help Gaara."

"To leave him alone is the same as allowing him to get himself killed!" Temari exclaimed, and Kankurou sighed. "I refuse to leave my younger brother, and Kazekage of Sunagakure, all by himself when I know I can try to help him!"

"You said it yourself; Gaara is the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Kankurou spoke suddenly, and she looked down in anger. "Besides, I have the feeling he won't be alone…"

When Kankurou trailed off, Temari looked up at him, only to notice that her brother was staring at some spot on their right. In silence, she gazed at the same direction, and blinked when she spotted a girl with cobalt-blue hair talking to a boy with blond hair. Then, she stared at Kankurou again.

"You can't possibly think she'll help Gaara." Temari started, and Kankurou turned to her, "C'mon Kankurou, she's a medical-nin, and Gaara certainly needs someone who can take care of herself. That girl doesn't seem strong enough."

"Temari, you forget that attack power is only the second most important thing to have to a medical ninja." Kankurou started, "For a medical-nin, the ability to dodge the enemy's attack is the most important thing because they must never get hit by the enemy. After all, they have to tend the wounded after a battle."

"So, you really think she'll do a good job in aiding Gaara?" Temari asked, and Kankurou nodded before glancing at Mairi again. "I noticed she's from Kirigakure; her speciality must be water-based jutsus. You know very well that water is the only thing that can weaken Gaara."

"I guess we have to believe they'll work well as a team, then." Kankurou replied, and Temari blinked at his nonchalant tone. "C'mon Temari, Gaara is the Kazekage, I'm sure he'll know what to do when time comes, and call it instinct if you want, but I think Mairi will be able to help him."

"What makes you say that?" Temari questioned, and Kankurou waved a hand towards Mairi before focusing his attention on his sister again. "What makes you so sure she won't abandon Gaara?"

"Because," Kankurou started, in a strong tone, "like us, she has a reason to want to leave this hell. Like us, she has someone she wants to protect at all costs, and I guess that's why I'm so sure she'll support Gaara. Besides, she has been the mediator between Gaara and us."

"That doesn't mean anything, she may every well be using us to get some information about the best way to leave this place." Temari said under her breath, but she stared up at Kankurou when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Temari, don't let them do this to you." Kankurou started, his hand still resting on his sister's shoulder, and the girl blinked at his words. "We were thrown in here because they want to watch us destroying each other, and you're allowing hatred to consume you. Don't be so distrustful; instead, believe that we will be able to get away from here."

"I guess you're right, sorry." Temari finally whispered, and Kankurou squeezed her shoulder before dropping his hand. Then, after taking a deep breath, she stood up from the ground, and gazed around. "Very well, it's time to start doing something. Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah, but first of all I'm going to tell Mairi about what we're planning." Kankurou said as he also got to his feet, and Temari nodded. However, when she turned on her heels, Kankurou called her name, and Temari looked over her shoulder only to face a small yet comforting smile. "We're going to do this, sis, just believe in us."

"I will try." Temari answered before smiling at her brother, and turn to the people from Iwagakure that she had been observing for quite sometime. Then, without wasting anymore time, Temari made her way towards the small group, her hands closed into fists.

It was time for ninja to show that they were not shinobi for nothing.

On the meantime, Gaara was in the middle of an arena, sand soaring around him as it continued to protect him from all attacks that were persistently thrown at him. All those attacks had fire as source, and the person who kept throwing them was now in a demon's cat form.

Even though his sand was protecting him most of the time, Gaara had been forced to use his own fists to keep his attacker away from him. After all, while his sand protected him from any flame, the cat was incredible fast, and could show up behind him in a matter of seconds. In fact, the first time the cat had attacked, Gaara had been unable to protect himself entirely, and he had now a scratch on his upper left arm.

As the two of them kept fighting, Gaara could not help but recall why he had been dragged to that place on the first time. Apparently, whoever hold them captive, wanted to see the containers fighting each other, most likely to see their real power. Thankfully, Gaara was succeeding in keeping Shukaku locked inside of him, but Nii Yugito had informed him before the beginning of the match that she was not going down easily.

And after that, the two of them had engaged on a fight.

Gaara had no idea about what their limit was; he knew they were not supposed to kill each other, but he believed that their captors wanted to see one of them on the ground. Since he had his sand with him, Gaara was positive he was not going to be the one to surrender, but truth was that he did not want to hurt Yugito either. After all, they were both containers, and both of them knew what it was to live with such beasts inside of them.

Suddenly, Gaara saw the cat jump backwards, and he quickly made some hand seals. His wishes did not matter in that fight, because it was obvious they were not going to leave the showground until one of them lost.

"_Gokusamaisō_." Gaara whispered, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and the ground immediately loosened beneath the cat, allowing the transformed Yugito to sink hundreds of feet underground. It did not take long for the sand to compress until Yugito was no longer able to move.

When he noticed that the combat was over, Gaara dropped his hands, his sand still floating around him. Darkness surrounded the arena, but Gaara knew someone was watching them…someone that did not make part of the group of ninja from Otogakure that had dragged him to that place.

As he crossed his arms against his chest, Gaara continued staring at the darkness around him, not even bothering to help Yugito. It was time for him to start planning the best way to leave his cell, but for that he was going to need a hand.

Yes, because despite of everything, Gaara knew he would need a hand if he wanted to punish and perhaps even obliterate those who had destroyed Sunagakure.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Whispers of a Remembered Memory

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **a single waterlilly**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Tw33ty JR.**, **Terenin**, **Xela Cir**, **nickel1984** _and_ **SGCred** for everything. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Whispers of a Remembered Memory_

For a moment nothing was said as two pair of eyes continued locked, secrecies and memories being confessed through silence. There was no wind outside, caressing the leaves of the trees, there were no birds chirping, bringing a wave of comfort to all the souls that were struggling to live their lives despite of the constant taunt from darkness.

"It's during times like these that I wish you could be the idiot you used to be." Tsunade spoke suddenly, her eyes locked with Jiraiya's dark ones, "Are you sure we can trust in this information? It sounds a bit farfetched to me."

"We're living mind-boggling times, but yes, this is a very accurate information." Jiraiya said with a short nod, and Tsunade entwined her fingers in front of her chin as she continued sitting on the wooden chair, "Besides, it's not that hard to believe in it; after all, this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about."

"Still, Sasuke killing Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned, but Jiraiya did not even blink. "It took us ages to find that snake's whereabouts, and you think that Sasuke killed him? You really think Sasuke would kill the man who promised to give him power?"

"Well, it's not stupid to ponder that perhaps Sasuke did kill Orochimaru." Jiraiya started, his arms now pressed against his chest, "I mean, one step to know you're definitely stronger is by killing your master."

"That isn't applied to everyone." Tsunade retorted, and Jiraiya shrugged, "But very well, your sources are never wrong, and despite my own suspicion I'm going to believe in you. Where did your sources say they saw Sasuke?"

"Three weeks ago, in Land of Waves." Jiraiya quickly summarized, and Tsunade frowned. "A very intelligent place to choose, since the Land of Waves' relatively poor and doesn't have a ninja village. But Sasuke left three weeks ago."

"Naruto mustn't hear about this." Tsunade started before standing up, "If he finds about Sasuke, he'll most likely want to go hunt him down, and we can't let that happen. Especially not now when we're so short handed."

"He won't hear anything from me, but we should come up with a plan." Jiraiya replied with a short nod, and Tsunade also crossed her arms against her chest. "Why don't you send someone to see if they can find clues about Sasuke's current whereabouts?"

"That would mean I would have to explain to someone about what has been going on, and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks." Tsunade started, "People could let some information slip and Naruto could end up finding out about what has been going on…"

"Why don't you ask Kakashi and Mesi?" Jiraiya interrupted suddenly, "We both know they can be trusted."

"Mesi is still in the infirmary, it wouldn't work." Tsunade said with a small shake of her head, "Those two are indeed the best choice, but no. I was thinking about Sai and Senko, actually. Surprisingly, they work well as a team, and they did rescue Shikamaru and Hana without much trouble."

"Really? They work well as a team?" Jiraiya repeated, now with a hand resting underneath his chin. "Never thought they would know how to function as team mates, but yes, they are certainly two ninja who won't utter a word if they are told not to."

"Very well, I'll call them immediately." Tsunade started, but before she could even move a muscle, Jiraiya raised a hand to have her attention again, "What is it now?"

"There's another important matter we should take care of." the male Sannin started, and Tsunade silently waited to hear more. "I have been communicating with some other sources of mine, and apparently there's one Kage missing."

"I heard rumours that the Kazekage was missing, but on contrary of whatever you do, my sources are scattered around, and too busy protecting themselves to be able to contact me." Tsunade began, "I was told that the Kazekage disappeared right after Sunagakure was conquered. And accordingly to the few reports I've received for the past few months, he wasn't the only one to disappear."

"Yes, even though most villagers managed to escape, truth is that the Kazekage and his family disappeared." Jiraiya agreed with a short nod, "But accordingly to my sources, the Kazekage and everyone else were taken captive by Otogakure shinobi."

"And it's our duty to help them out." Tsunade said with a short nod, and her ambers eyes quickly found Jiraiya's dark orbs. "Very well, talk to Kurenai; I'm sure Hinata's the most adequate one to help you with this. I'm giving you freedom to come up with a plan, and to figure out who are the best ones to help you finding Sabaku no Gaara."

"I'll inform you as soon as I have a plan." Jiraiya answered, and after a quick nod, the male Sannin left the room while Tsunade turned to the window behind her again. It was time for light to start conquering darkness.

* * *

A small smile graced her features as she watched her cousin and Ino messing around with Shikamaru. When the two of them had entered inside the room, Chouji had wasted no time in showing the fruit he had brought to the two patients while Ino quickly scolded Shikamaru about being too troublesome for his own sake.

To watch the three of them fighting was simply hilarious, because they did the best they could not to reveal their real feelings. Well, Ino more than Chouji, while Shikamaru simply stated that revealing emotion was just troublesome and annoying. And also, to be able to watch them was like a gust of freedom that wrapped her into a tight hug. She simply could not believe they had actually left the place where they had stood for months.

Slowly, she glanced down at her hands that were resting over the white sheet of the bed. Sometimes she wondered if she could have done something to prevent what had happened, even though she was not strong or even skilled in the art of fighting. As a medical-nin, she had learnt the ability to dodge any attack, and she knew all medical jutsus by heart, but that did not seem enough. Perhaps if she could do the same as her cousin, things would be different, but she was not like Chouji, and she would never be…

"Hey Hana, aren't you hungry?" a voice asked suddenly, and Hana looked up only to notice that the three members of Team 10 were staring at her in confusion. Chouji was holding an apple, his head titled slightly to the side. "Don't you want to eat something?"

"Oh, h,m, sure." Hana replied a bit nervously before accepting the apple that Chouji handed her, but instead of nibbling it, she lowered her hands again, her eyes locked with the fruit.

"You know, I talked to Tsunade-sensei, and she said you guys will be able to leave this place in a few days." Ino spoke suddenly, and while Shikamaru sighed and mumbled a 'good', Hana continued looking down at the apple. "I don't know if she'll allow you to go on a mission so soon, but who knows? In times like these we can't be picky."

Times like these…

How much more were those times going to ask from them? Some of them were clearly at the break of exhaustion, while others were forced to go on missions even though their bodies and souls were not entirely ready for a new challenge. How much were they going to give to those times without ever receiving something in return?

For how long did they have to feel torture, and witness death?

"But I don't really have the time to stay here, and chat, so Chouji, you're coming with me." Ino spoke suddenly, staring down at the boy since she was standing next to Shikamaru's bed while Chouji was sitting down on Hana's mattress. "It's time for these two to rest."

"Aw, ok," Chouji moaned, obviously not wanting to leave his best friend and his cousin, and with a sigh he stood up. "I'll come visit you guys as soon as I can, alright?"

After biding goodbye, Ino practically dragged Chouji out of the room, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist. When the door closed, muffling whatever Ino had started telling Chouji; Hana looked down at the apple she was still holding before gently pushing the sheet off her. Despite of the pain shooting from her right wrist and shoulder, Hana managed to stand up, ignoring the soreness that had suddenly erupted from her back.

As she tried to ignore Shikamaru's inquisitive gaze, Hana managed to swing her legs to the side of the bed, and stand up rather shakily. A new wave of pain ran through her body when she rested her left foot on the ground, and Hana quickly rested a hand against the wall in front of her to find her balance. Then, as she limped, Hana approached the window next to her, and stared outside.

How long had passed since she had last seen that powder blue coloured sky, and gazed at the white clouds that brought some refreshing shades to the tainted earth? How long had passed since the day she had felt that everything was perfect simply because she was surrounded by her loved ones? Heavens, now she did not even know if her parents were alive!

A sudden comforting warmth forced Hana to look over her shoulder, and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that it was Shikamaru who was standing behind her. Instead of looking at her though, the boy continued staring at the white clouds, a bittersweet look on his eyes.

Even though she wanted to speak, Hana decided against it, and focused her attention on the window as well. Now that they were free from that cell, she knew Shikamaru was going to start taking care of his life just like she was going to start taking care of hers. It was most likely for them to drift slightly apart as well, although Hana knew their friendship would resist to any choices they could make.

"Stop that." Shikamaru spoke suddenly, and Hana found herself gazing at his eyes through the reflection on the window, surprise and confusion on her face. "You're being all troublesome again. You only start chewing your lip when you're thinking about something stupid."

Before she could stop herself, Hana forced her teeth to leave her bottom lip at same time a pink shade painted her pale cheeks. Could he truly read her as well as he appeared to? Sure they had spent five months locked up in a cell, but Hana never thought she was that easy to read.

"Sorry, I was just…" Hana looked at the trees that could be spotted through the window, and then she licked her lips in nervousness, "I was just thinking about what's going to happen now that we…now that we left that place…"

"Feh, you just had to be the one thinking about that." Shikamaru mumbled, and Hana saw him shook his head through the reflection on the window. "Stop being so troublesome; we have survived, and the time we spent there certainly made us stronger."

"Yes," Hana agreed, but mentally she asked if that place had made them grow closer as well; a thought that she quickly pushed to the back of her mind. "I hum…are you going to ask Hokage-sama to let you go out on a mission?"

"Actually, I want to see if I can find Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru said after a short period of silence, and this time Hana turned to her side in order to look at him, a hand resting on the window-frame for support, "I have been doing a lousy job protecting her and the future."

"That's not true; you are not to blame for not being here." Hana interjected, and Shikamaru blinked. "I-I mean, it's not as if you asked to be kidnapped. It happened, and I'm sure Kurenai-sensei understands."

"Still, now that I'm here, it's my job to look after her and the child she's carrying." Shikamaru started, a rare tone of determination on his voice, but Hana simply continued staring at him. "I promised Asuma I would keep an eye on Kurenai-sensei, and this time I refuse to let people get in the way."

He was being serious, and Hana's heart skipped a beat when Shikamaru finally stared at her in the eye, the look of determination still clear on his face. He was still lazy, but truth was that the time they had lost in that cell had forced him to mature, and he sure was different now. Some things were still troublesome for him, but now both of them could easily tell what was really important and what was not.

Hana knew that facing death did that to people.

Silently, Hana reached out for Shikamaru's hand, and felt her heart skip another beat when he entwined his fingers with hers. His eyes were no longer turned to her, instead, his attention was locked with his beloved clouds, and Hana mentally smiled as she recalled all those hours that the boy used to spend gazing at the sky.

As she looked at the window again, Hana squeezed Shikamaru's hand, and moments later he returned the gesture. After spending so many months together, the two had learnt that one touch was better than words, and their united hands were the visible symbol that no matter what happened, they would always support each other.

* * *

When a yawn tickled her ears, Hinata forced herself to leave her nice nap, and after a few seconds, her eyelids opened up, revealing her tired orbs. For a moment all Hinata saw were trees, and thought that it was amazing how warm and comfortable it felt to be outside. However, as soon as the girl realised that she was indeed _outside_, and not in her room, Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

When Hinata was about to move forward, she felt something tightening around her waist, and she looked down in confusion. Quickly her confused and worried expression was washed away, and was replaced by a caring one as she watched Naruto using her belly as a pillow, his arms still wrapped around her.

It was a blessing to see him sleeping so soundlessly when he had spent so many months waking up in screams, in the middle of the night. It was a good thing to watch him resting so peacefully even though on the previous night he had been a nervous wreck.

As the corner of her lips curled into a faint smile, Hinata found herself caressing the boy's blond locks as she continued watching him sleep. She had always been afraid of not being able to help him, but now that Naruto had confessed his thoughts to her, Hinata could not help but feel honoured. Even though his behaviour had worried her, his words made her feel grateful.

After all, he had talked to her of all people.

Of course that Hinata knew there was still a long path ahead to tread. She knew how much Naruto cared for Sakura, and Hinata knew how much he blamed himself for the death of his best friend and crush. However, talking resembled to a baby step towards acceptance.

And that was all Hinata wanted.

Gently, Hinata moved her fingers from Naruto's hair to his cheeks, and run the tip of her index finger through one of the lines drawn on his cheek. She absolutely loved those black lines not only because they resembled to whiskers, but also because those same lines turned Naruto into someone even more unique.

And after spending so many months as Naruto partner, Hinata had started to acknowledge that there were other things inside Naruto that made him matchless. Good things and bad things that Hinata had accepted, mostly because her love for the young man made it impossible for her not to accept him for whom he was.

'A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow' someone had once said. And Hinata could not help but held those words close to her heart, because it was true. She now knew more of Naruto, knew more about his past, and still accepted him, and allowed him to grow. Of course that she tried her best to stay by his side all the time, but still, all she wanted was to show Naruto that she was there.

All she wanted was to show that even though she was not Haruno Sakura, she was still there, next to him.

A small groan left Naruto's lips as he tried to snuggle against Hinata, who could not help but blush at his actions. He was asleep, which indicated he did not know what he was doing, but that did not mean that Hinata had to feel comfortable with his behaviour.

"Camping?" a voice asked suddenly, and Hinata looked to her side only to blush ten shades of red when she faced two very familiar faces. "Seriously, Hinata, I never thought you were the type of girl who does this kind of thing."

"W-We didn't do anything!" Hinata stuttered, her voice coming slightly loud but apparently not enough to wake Naruto up, since the blond continued sleeping. "W-we were just talking last night, a-and I guess we fell asleep."

"Right, and did you, by any chance, actually told him about your feelings?" Kiba asked with a sly look on his face, and Hinata could feel blood rushing up to her cheeks at full speed, "Tsk, by your reaction I can see you didn't."

"That's enough, Kiba." Shino said suddenly, and both Kiba and Hinata looked at him, but since his face was completely hidden by his hood and sunglasses, they could not exactly see his expression. "We are here to check the surroundings. Hinata, I believe you should wake Naruto up, and return to your house."

"Yeah, I think Neji was already looking for you." Kiba finished with a short nod, but a smirk appeared on his face. "But hey, before you go, why don't you kiss the sleeping beauty? Perhaps he'll wake up sooner if you do."

"K-Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed, and the member of the Inuzuka clan laughed at her stuttering before jumping towards a branch. Shino, on the other hand, kept watching Hinata and Naruto in silence until he finally cleared his throat.

"Just be careful," was all Shino said before following Kiba, and disappear from sight.

Her cheeks were still warm when Hinata looked down at Naruto again, her long hair caressing both sides of her face. For a moment she wondered about what she should do; she certainly did not want to worry Neji, but at same time she did not want to leave Naruto or wake him up for that matter.

Hinata's thoughts, however, were interrupted when the girl felt Naruto stir until his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his dazzling sapphire-blue eyes. Hinata knew she was still blushing, but she could not help but go even redder when Naruto slowly stared up at her, a confused expression on his face, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"I err good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered, not really knowing what to say, but Naruto simply blinked at her words. Then, he blinked a second and third time, until he suddenly sat up straight, forcing Hinata to move backwards in order to avoid an accident with their foreheads. "A-Are you okay?

Instead of saying something, Naruto continued staring at her, his eyes locked with Hinata's pale ones. Despite of her calm exterior, Hinata's heart was beating at full speed as the girl's mind was filled with questions. What if Naruto regretted ever telling her about Sakura? What if Naruto now regretted sharing his deepest fears with her?

What if…?

"Hinata…" Naruto finally whispered, and the girl winced visibly at his soft tone. By the way his eyes quickly turned to the ground, and the quiet way he was behaving, Hinata was now entirely sure that he regretted what had happened between the two of them.

And that hurt in more ways than just one.

Silently, Hinata looked down at her hands, and quickly started twiddling with her thumbs. Deep down she had hoped that Naruto did not regret what had happened because for Hinata to have Naruto telling her of all people about his deepest fears and wishes made her feel as if their bond was growing deeper.

But his reaction showed the contrary, and Hinata could not help but wonder if she would ever be good enough for Naruto to trust in her.

"Hinata," Naruto called out again, and the Hyuuga heiress looked up from her fingers in slow motion, internally fearing the words that would leave Naruto's lips, "I hum…I just wanted to…well…"

"Its okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted suddenly, her voice coming out even softer than usual, and then she looked down again. "I understand, and you don't need to explain anything. I just…I hope you're feeling better now."

With those words, Hinata stood up from the ground, but instead of turning around, she gazed at Naruto. She had turned her back to him once, and even though all she wanted to do at the moment was go to her room, and shed a few tears, Hinata decided that her friendship came first. And so, she extended her right hand forward.

For a moment, Naruto just gazed at the pale hand…he just stared at the silent invitation that Hinata was giving him. That moment resembled so much to what had happened in the past; when Hinata managed to walk past the darkness around him, and show him the path to light…the path he was treading with baby steps…

And then Naruto recalled the previous night. Of how his grief and sadness had finally consumed his body, and forced him to spill every secret…every fear he had kept locked inside of himself.

_Everyone who died did not pass away because of your judgements. They died because they were fighting for something they believed in! They departed this life because they believed in what they were doing, and because they trusted that you would be able to bring a better tomorrow!_

Everyone had believed in him…

Everyone was still expecting for him to fight for the tomorrow…

_She wanted you to live, Naruto-kun. She wanted to do what she believed to be correct, and now it's your turn to make sure she did not pass away in vain. I…I know you will make her proud, Naruto-kun. I believe you will make her and everybody else proud._

She had believed in him until the end… she had trusted in him, and deep down Naruto knew that Sakura had done what she believed to be the best, but at same time, she had also wanted to show him that in some occasions waiting is not the best answer.

And Hinata had showed him that he still had a dream.

_Even if you did a mistake, you were always, from my point of view, a proud man who makes a lot of mistakes. When I looked up at you, there was this impact on my heart. You're not perfect. You make mistakes, and you get stronger from them. I believe that it's true strength. You are a strong person, I think. _

Slowly, Naruto looked up from Hinata's hand to the girl's pale lavender orbs, his face still blank of any emotion. There was a ghost of a smile gracing the girl's features, and with the sunlight wrapping her body like a silk blanket, Naruto could not help but think that she was indeed the light he needed.

A smile suddenly enlightened Naruto's features, and with a small nod, he grasped Hinata's hand before standing up from the ground. However, instead of releasing the girl's hand as soon as he was on his feet, Naruto managed to entwine his fingers with hers. Then, still with the smile on his face, Naruto looked at Hinata's face again, and noticed her slightly confused expression though her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Thank you, Hinata."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Starless Hope

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine. Also, the part of the lyric written in here can be heard in the movie _Prince of Egypt._ In the movie it's sang by Michelle Pfeiffer and Sally Dworsky, but most people know Mariah Carey's version of '_When You Believe'_.

* * *

I want to thank **Xela Cir**, **Tw33ty JR.**, **Erizibang**, **sallyluv16**, **Terenin**, **Kneise**, **Silvan Arrow** and **SGCred**. You guys are awesome, and I would be lost with your constant support and help. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Starless Hope_

She was humming.

He had never heard anyone humming in his presence before. In fact, few were those who actually enjoyed being close to him, and even fewer dared to glance at him, so who could blame him for being puzzled by that humming?

The melody sounded interesting. At least, from what he could make of, but since he was the silent type, he simply continued to watch her taking care of his shoulder, her eyes never gazing at him as she continued with her work.

They have not spoken much either, which was weird for him. Aside from the usual greeting, she had quickly walked to his side, and gasped when she saw his torn sleeve. She had said nothing about his injury, perhaps because there was no wound at all, but once again, he would not utter a word to ask about what was going on.

Perhaps it had to do with their plan of escape? Maybe she was having second thoughts, and simply did not have the courage to tell him so?

"_Now we are not afraid…"_ Gaara heard the girl sing under her breath, and he blinked at the words, _"Although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could..."_

Now, was it just him, or she was strangely happy? Now if she was, that would be odd since they were being held captive by shinobi from Otogakure, and perhaps even other ninja that were still hidden in the shadows. Or maybe Kankurou or Temari had informed her about something concerning the plan that had brightened the day?

In silence, Gaara looked at the wall in front of him, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Since when did he care anyway? She was just his medical, nothing else.

"What song is that?" Gaara heard himself ask after a long moment in silence, and he was about to cross his arms against his chest when Mairi suddenly stood up, and shook her head.

"The children keep asking me to sing it, I guess it got stuck in my head." she explained, and Gaara stared up at her, a slightly speck of confusion crossing his eyes as he did so. "Thank heavens Satoru is there to help me, or I would have grown mad for it singing so many times."

"…Satoru?" Gaara repeated, and Mairi nodded.

"He's an old friend of mine, a Jounin from Kirigakure." Mairi started as she looked down at Gaara's shoulder one last time. "He came with us to Sunagakure for no apparent reason; I think he just wanted to make sure we arrived safely."

Gaara said nothing, but watched Mairi bent down now in front of him, probably to check his heartbeat. However, before she could fall on her knees, Mairi lost her balance, and with a yelp, she rested a hand on his left shoulder. Now, that usually would pass unnoticed since Mairi touched him in order to check if everything was alright, but this time something just forced Gaara to notice how warm her breath was against his cheek.

"Ah, sorry!" Mairi apologized, but since she moved backwards too quickly she ended up losing her balance again, and she fell on the ground. Gaara, on the other hand, just kept watching her with a slightly confused expression. Was it just him, or her cheeks were slightly pink?

"…Are you ill?" Gaara decided to ask as Mairi finally sat on the ground, on her legs, and her cheeks got even redder. "You look…flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Mairi replied, waving a hand in dismiss in front of her face, and Gaara finally gazed at the wall in front of him. "Besides, I'm the medical here, so I'm the one who asks questions. So, the first question is; what happened for you to get that?"

Even though he did not look at her, Gaara knew about what Mairi was referring to. And for a moment he wondered if he should be honest with her, and tell her the truth. He knew that perhaps he should because the information he now possessed could be vital for their escape, but still…

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, it was just a minor scratch anyway." Mairi said suddenly, and Gaara glanced at her by the corner of his eyes. "I'm just worried that's all, but…well, I can always talk about something else."

"…Temari and Kankurou?" Gaara asked after a short silence, but he looked away when Mairi stared at him with a blank expression before shifting when the girl rested a hand on his shoulder. For some reason that touch felt different from all the others; every time the girl touched him it would be in a professional mode. But this time there was something in the way her fingers were resting against his shoulder that made Gaara uncomfortable.

"I talked to Temari before coming here; they talked to some shinobi from Iwagakure." Mairi started explaining, and Gaara finally looked at her. "It's something about their earth-based jutsus. Temari and Kankurou believe that the ninja from Land of Earth are the best choice if we want to find the weakest points in the cave we're in."

"Good," was all Gaara said after a moment while Mairi continued checking if everything was alright with him. Then, after a few minutes, when he felt the girl moving away from him, Gaara gazed at Mairi again through the corner of his eyes. "…I need your help."

Now, even though some people could have misinterpreted such sentence as being a plea, Gaara had kept his voice emotionless enough for Mairi to understand that he was not exactly requesting for help. Mairi, on the other hand, simply stared at him for a moment until she entitled her head slightly to the right.

"If I can help…"

"It's to leave this place." Gaara quickly summarized, and Mairi nodded in comprehension. "You use water-based jutsus, correct?" another nod, and Gaara's cyan orbs found Mairi's dark-indigo ones, "Very well, then this is what we're going to do."

* * *

The wind was the perfect substitute for her eyes. Through it, she could hear the trees singing, she could sense the birds dancing, and she could imagine the grass underneath her feet succumbing to the wind's passion. It was absolutely amazing to feel how nature always seemed to find its balance, even in the darkest times, and sometimes she felt jealous of that same ability.

Sometimes she just wished she could be like nature, which kept standing tall no matter how shadowy and depressing the tomorrow looked like.

Quietly she raised a hand, and as she walked past a tree, she allowed her fingers to touch its trunk. However, it was on that same moment, when her skin touched one of nature's creations, that she felt a shiver run down that spine, which forced her to raise her head up.

"Lee?" she finally dared to ask, blaming the wind for lifting a very peculiar scent of zinnia and lotus. Even though those were flower scents, she simply could not help but associate them with Lee; zinnia, in flower language, meant thinking (in memory) of an absent friend, while lotus meant estranged love.

And for some unknown reason, she just could not help but associate those two flowers with Rock Lee.

"Oh, hey Senko." a male voice greeted her, but in spite of the note of happiness, she could easily tell that everything was just a big façade. "I didn't know you were still around; I never saw you again ever since you returned from your last mission so I thought you left again."

"I've been around." she answered, her long hair waltzing with the wind while two long black straps got lost in the middle of the amethyst-purple locks, "So, how have you been?"

"Well, I've just returned from a mission as well." Lee started, and a bittersweet smile graced Senko's pale features. "So, while Tsunade-sama doesn't say what we're supposed to do next, I decided to rest a little."

"I'm sure you're not the only one, but I asked how you've been." Senko repeated, and Lee stared down at her in confusion. Since for a long period nothing was said, Senko decided to sit down on the grass, her back against the tree's truck. "I mean, I know you probably have other people with whom you would prefer to talk about this, but… I just wanted know how you've been."

"I…" Lee trailed off for a moment, but Senko kept quiet during the entire time. "I miss her…a lot. I hate the fact I wasn't there when she needed me the most, and…I just wish I could go back in time, and…and do something for her!"

His words, so deep yet so full of grief; so full of passion, and yet so full of emptiness…

"And the worst part is that I know Naruto couldn't really stop her, because, well, she was Sakura-san!" Lee continued, and Senko quietly rested the back of her head against the tree, "I know that no one could ever stop her from going after Sasuke, especially after her mind was made up. But still…I hate it! I hate the fact she was the one who had to die!"

The anguish in his words… For how long had he kept those feelings locked inside of himself? Deep down Senko knew she did not need an answer; people grieved in different ways, but she could sense that Lee had been waiting for someone to ask him not how he was, but how he was handling with everything.

The problem was that for many that was still a sore subject, so few were those who dared to ask something about it.

Then, silently as a feather, but cold enough as a raindrop, something fall over Senko's right knee. It was easy to feel it since she was wearing a pair of hot short pants, and wordlessly, she raised her head, focusing her attention on the spot from where Lee's voice was coming. She knew what had fallen on her knee, and for a moment she continued sitting on the same spot before finally standing up.

"Lee," she started, her head still up, and then she raised a hand upwards, "come down."

A gust of wind helped Senko to realise that Lee had indeed jumped from the branch where he had been, and that he was now standing quietly in front of her. She could feel him shaking slightly, his hands probably closed into tight fists as he struggled not to allow another tear to fall.

Quietly, Senko extended both her arms, and quickly wrapped them around Lee when she felt the boy accepting the embrace. He was not crying nor quivering, but deep down she knew that all Lee wanted was for someone to offer him a shoulder. Sure he behaved as if he could go through everything without much help, but truth was that it was all a façade and those who managed to look through his mask simply did not know what to do.

"Why did she have to be the one?" Lee asked suddenly, his voice coming out rather quietly yet pain was clear in every word. "Why couldn't I just be there for her when she needed me the most? Why…Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?"

The answer, even though quite obvious for some, was impossible to utter. After all, almost everyone was aware of how Haruno Sakura loved Uchiha Sasuke, and how she had truly wanted him to return to the side he should have never abandoned. But to speak about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke was too cruel, especially if you were in the presence of Rock Lee.

"Because she made a choice," Senko finally decided to whisper as she continued holding the boy against her, and she felt Lee shift at her words. "We all have to make choices, Lee, and we all must accept those choices and the consequences of those decisions."

"I know, and the worst is that…" Lee took a deep breath before moving backwards, and Senko dropped her arms to her sides, giving him freedom to walk away if he wanted to. "The worst is that I know that not even Naruto is to blame for what happened. Sakura-san, she…she was always so determined, so strong, a-and I know she did what she thought that was correct, but…"

"No one deserves to die, but those who still live have to go on, keeping inside their hearts and minds those who they will forever love." Senko started, before raising a hand, and touch Lee's shoulder. Then, as she run the tip of her fingers down his neckline to the spot where his heart was, she pressed her hand against his chest. "Sakura will always live here, and her memories will never be forgotten, but Lee, you know what she struggled to hard to achieve, so why don't you try to do the same?"

"You mean…to bring Uchiha back to us?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, but Senko shook her head before pressing her hand against his chest again.

"I'm no one to tell you to go after Sasuke or whatsoever, I'm just telling you that the flame of youth is still alive; it's weakened, but its light still reaches some hearts." she explained, and Lee blinked. "Just remember Sakura how you know she deserves to be remembered, and please do not allow anger to overcome your wish of doing the right thing."

"I don't understand." Lee said, and Senko lowered her hand before smiling slightly at him.

"Sakura's wish was to bring Sasuke back; what's your dream, Lee?" she asked, but before the young man could even think of something to say, an unemotional voice broke the silence.

"Senko, we have a mission."

Ah, dahlia; instability, fickleness.

"Hey Sai," Lee greeted with a short nod, and the other young man walked towards them, an emotionless mask on his face. "You two are going on a mission? Did something happen?"

"Nothing extraordinary, but the Hokage is requesting our presence." Sai answered in his usual inexpressive tone, but he quickly focused his attention on Senko. "We are to go to Jiraiya-sama as well, before leaving."

"Guess it wouldn't be wise to let them wait, then." Senko quickly said, but Sai simply continued staring at her, and then Senko turned her head to Lee. "Take care of yourself, Lee, and good luck with your missions."

"Stay safe." was all Lee said, and after a short nod, Senko turned to Sai, and followed him in silence. However, as they continued walking, Sai staring at the sky as he kept his pace, Senko could not help but recall Haruno Sakura. The two of them had never been real friends, mostly because time had been robbed from them, but still, now that she thought about it, Senko could not help but think that Sakura had been indeed the light for many people.

Senko knew that Naruto had always cared for Sakura, and that Lee clearly loved the girl, and that after she passed away things just started crumbling. The hope that had once enlightened everybody's steps had now become starless since Sakura was no longer with them.

All Senko hoped was that someone else would make everyone realise that even though Haruno Sakura was no longer with them, there were still people in the shadows who could become the next moonbeam in the darkness.

* * *

Even though she had heard the door being opened, her eyes continued locked with the black words neatly written on the white pages of the book she was holding. She also heard the footsteps approaching her bed, but she still felt no need to look up. Besides, the lazy pace was enough to inform her of who was walking towards her.

"So, did you talk to Tsunade-sama?" she asked as she turned a page before putting a lock of hair behind her ear, but when no one answered her, she gazed up. For a moment she just stared at Kakashi, who was reading his infamous book, but she quickly recovered, and immediately started twitching, "Hatake!"

"And then she said…what?" Kakashi asked suddenly, confusion on his face, but it was then he looked up from his book, and his eye immediately found hers. "Oh, hehe, sorry about that, I didn't notice I was already here."

"Some things just never change." Mesi finally muttered under her breath, and Kakashi immediately rested a hand behind his neck, a common gesture for when he was nervous. "Did you talk to Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm, yes, I did." Kakashi answered, but he trailed off as he started reading his book again. This time, however, Mesi closed her own book, and threw it at the man's head, hitting him square on his forehead. "_Ow!_ What was that all about?"

"Stop being an idiot, and just tell me what happened." Mesi growled, and Kakashi sighed before putting his book inside his pouch, and afterwards he stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets. "What did she say?"

"As soon as you're better, we're off to go after the Kazekage and the others." Kakashi started, his tone now serious, and Mesi stared at him. "Accordingly to some reports, we believe that the Kazekage was taken hostage along with some villagers. We even believe that some shinobi from other villages were taken as captives as well."

"What do you mean 'as soon as you're better'? I'm only in this damn bed because Tsunade-sama doesn't let me go!" Mesi burst, and Kakashi blinked at her words. "If all you're doing is waiting for me, then fine, let's go! I'm sick of being here anyway!"

"Mesi, you should know better than to go against your medical's orders." a second female voice commented suddenly, and the two Jounin gazed at the door only to see Tsunade walking inside. "I've ordered you to stay in bed, because your leg isn't fully healed, and neither is your arm."

"C'mon, you know better than me that this is not the time to take a nap." Mesi started while Kakashi bent down to pick the book she had thrown at him. "If you need me to go on a mission, then I'm ready. Both my leg and arm are better, and you know it!"

"Even if you're ready, I still needed time to think of who else should accompany you on this mission." Tsunade continued, and Kakashi stood up to look at her, Mesi's book in his hand. "I had to think wisely about all this, but I've finally decided on whose going to accompany you to Amegakure."

"Amegakure? What makes you think the Kazekage and the others are there?" Mesi asked, an eyebrow raised, and Tsunade took a deep breath before crossing her arms against her chest.

"Due to the short time it took for everyone to disappear, it's easy to determine that they went to a country close to the Land of Wind. Also, we all know that the Land of Rain is a very good place to conceal people since it used to be highly defended, and its heavily wooded area is just perfect to hide a vast group of people." Tsunade started before gazing at Kakashi. "Besides, we don't have much time to lose. Accordingly to Jiraiya, we must save the Kazekage as soon as possible in order to finally have the time to go after Sasuke."

"You want us to go after Sasuke after we save the Kazekage?" Kakashi questioned, but Tsunade shook her head.

"I already sent Sai and Senko ahead." the Hokage quickly explained, "For now I want to know where he is, and what he's planning, nothing else. And we must make sure that Naruto doesn't understand that we are trying to find Sasuke's whereabouts."

"Very well, so who's coming with us?" Kakashi asked after nodding shortly, while Mesi watched the Godaime in silent interest and expectation.

"We cannot leave Hanto unarmed, but you definitely need some over the top shinobi." Tsunade started, and then her voice got even stronger and determined. "The shinobi who shall accompany you are: Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and…"

For some reason, Mesi could not help but feel that she was not going to like hearing the last name.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Breakaway from Torment

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Tw33ty JR.**, **zander666**, **erizibang**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Xela Cir**, **Terenin** _and_ **SGCred** for your constant support. You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Breakaway from Torment_

Screams echoed through the whole cave, forcing people to leave their uneasy slumber while fear ran through their veins. Some people were screaming, other were yelling while others could be heard, though rather faintly due to the distance, begging.

In confusion, Kankurou stood up from the ground, and looked at the entrance of the cave only to see people weeping there, some on the ground while others cried as they were embraced by others. For a moment he wondered about what could be going on until Temari appeared beside him, a grave look on her face.

"They have just taken six men, saying that they had been considerate traitors." his sister explained, and Kankurou opened his eyes wide at the words. "We heard them begging for mercy as they were dragged away, and…we both know what will happen."

At his sister's fading words, Kankurou clenched his hands into tight fists, his jaw closed tightly as he struggled not to punch the wall behind him. They had been staying on that damned place for months now; how could the bastards suddenly decide that some of the prisoners were traitors?

"Kankurou," Temari called all, but he ignored her as he continued taking deep breathes, trying desperately to calm himself down in order not to say some thing he knew he would end up regretting, "Kankurou, calm down."

"Where's Mairi?" Kankurou asked suddenly, through his gritted teeth, and Temari blinked at his question before stepping to her side, allowing Kankurou to spot Mairi not too far from them, rocking a crying child.

Without uttering a word, Kankurou started walking towards the medical-nin, his fists closed so tightly that he could feel his nails penetrating the skin. They had to do something, and they had to do it immediately. They had waited too long to actually come up with a plan, and he would be damned if he allowed someone else to be killed when he knew the preparations for their escape were ready.

"Mairi, you spoke to Gaara recently, right?" Kankurou asked, ignoring the fact that the said girl was holding a terrified child in her arms. "Are you two ready to start with the plan?"

"Kankurou, what are you doing?" Temari hissed as she appeared beside her brother, a hand holding his arm almost as if she was stopping him from walking away from her. "We cannot start the plan now. Not when Mairi is still here!"

"I don't care; we have to do something before someone else is murdered." Kankurou hissed back, and this time Mairi did look up at him when the girl in her arms tried to get even closer to her.

"Please, don't say those words." Mairi said suddenly, and Kankurou looked down at her only to see Maiko struggling to find more protection and shelter in her older sister's arms. "I understand we should start the plan now, but there's no way I can go to Gaara, and help him escaping. I don't even know the way."

"Besides, if we start the counterattack now, what are the chances of us finding Gaara in the middle of the commotion?" Temari asked suddenly, but Kankurou kept staring at Mairi, and his sister continued. "I know you want to save everyone, but we have to do things properly. We only have one chance to get away from here, and that's a chance we can't afford to waste."

"When are you going to see Gaara, again?" Kankurou asked after taking a deep breath, his voice coming out calmer than before, "You saw him a week ago, right? You told me he had informed you about what you two would be doing."

"Yes, I believe a week has passed." Mairi agreed with a short nod, as she continued holding her sister, and Kankurou gazed at Temari, who moments later threw her arms in the air. "Wait, you…you want to retaliate today?"

"Yes, there's no way I'm going to let someone else be considered a traitor for no apparent reason, and get killed over some stupidity." Kankurou answered quickly, and with a small sniff, Maiko looked up from Mairi's chest.

"Y-You're going to help us to e-escape?" the little girl asked, and Kankurou glanced one last time at Temari before dropping on one knee, in order to look at Maiko in the eye, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes, I promise." was all he said, and Maiko looked up at her sister, almost as if she needed a confirmation about what Kankurou said. Reluctantly, Mairi nodded, and Maiko gazed at Kankurou again.

"T-Thank you." she said in a quiet tone, and Kankurou smiled at her one last time before standing up, and turn to his sister, who looked back at him, looking a bit unsure about what they were about to do.

"As soon as Mairi goes to Gaara, our escape plan will begin."

* * *

For a moment, Hinata focused all of her attention on Naruto through her _Byakugan_. Even though he had returned to normal (well as normal as Naruto could be after Sakura's passing), she simply could not help but worry about his health, both mental and physical. Yes, because Hinata knew that one of the ways Naruto had found to keep himself busy was to train like a maniac.

At the sight of his angered expression, Hinata could not help but grow even more apprehensive. She knew how much Naruto cared for Gaara, especially since the two of them shared the same faith, and now that he had been abducted… Well, Hinata could not help but be worried about what could happen. Sure there were other people there with them, but sometimes Hinata could not help but believe that being present was no longer enough to stop Naruto from attacking head on.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Kiba as he continued to observe the two guards through the middle of the leaves that were concealing him from sight. Underneath him, was Akamaru, lying on the ground, in order not to be seen while bushes covered his enormous size.

"Well, we don't have any time to lose, so we shall go straight to business." Kakashi started before looking at Ino, who looked back at him when feeling his gaze. "Ino, I want you to use _Shinranshin no Jutsu. _I want you to maintain the hand seal you use to activate it until I do what I have to do."

"Alright," Ino whispered before doing some quick hand seals, and immediately focus her attention on the ninja on the left side. After muttering_ Shinranshin no Jutsu_ under her breath, everyone saw the target's concentrated face being replaced by one of confusion as he turned to his partner, and immediately started attacking him.

"Very good; it's my turn now. Mesi, you know what to do." Kakashi said before disappearing from the branch where he was in one cloud of smoke. In silence, everyone watched the two shinobi from Otogakure still fighting each other, although one kept yelling for his partner to stop while the other kept shouting that he did not know what was going on.

"That idiot, always doing things by himself," Mesi grunted under her breath before gazing at Ino, and tell her to end her jutsu as soon as she uttered her own, "At three. One, two… _Inbijiburu Hando __no Jutsu!"_

Without thinking twice, Ino lowered her hands at same time everybody saw the two ninja from Otogakure freeze in mid air. The shinobi Ino had used as a target had his right arm in the air, as he prepared himself to attack his partner with a kunai, while the other ninja was about to protect himself by holding a kunai over his head.

"_Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"_ Kakashi's voice echoed through the night, and then two hands emerged from the ground, grabbing the two frozen ninja's ankles. Then, everyone blinked when the two Otogakure shinobi were pulled down until they were both stuck on the ground, up to their noses. Kakashi, on the other hand, emerged from the depths of the earth with a small cloud of smoke.

"Hinata, come here!" Kakashi said suddenly as he looked at the various trees where his team was, and moments later everyone was surrounding him. "We have no time to lose, so we need to be extra careful. Check the entrance of the underground hide-out, and tell me if there are any ninja close by."

_"Byakugan,"_ Hinata whispered as she focused her attention on the entrance of the hideout, some of her friends watching her closely while others glanced around, keeping an eye for unpleasant surprises.

"There are ninja everywhere." Hinata finally said, and this time everyone turned to her, though the girl continued with her inspection. "There are four on the left side, and six on the right side. There are various doors, and too many pathways."

"Gaara! Where's Gaara?" Naruto finally asked, and Hinata could not help but feel a shiver run down her spine at his anguished tone. She would be damned if she was to fail him once again. So, as she struggled to focus entirely on her task, Hinata clenched her hands in concentration.

There were so many paths, and traps around that place. Some ninja could be seen walking around, but before Hinata could count them all, she found herself looking through a very thick door, and a gasp left her lips at what she saw.

"What happened?" Ino asked, but Hinata kept observing what she had found, and her eyes widened when she saw some people walking towards a corner in the cave. A corner, she could not help but notice, where the weakest part of the wall was.

"The captives are locked up in some sort of cave." Hinata started explaining, knowing that they did not have much time to lose. "They…I think they are trying to figure out a way to escape, because…Kankurou and Temari are with them."

"Aren't those the Kazekage's siblings?" Tenten asked suddenly, and while Mesi nodded, Kakashi asked for Hinata to try to find out where Gaara was, and to tell them the way.

"The Kazekage is not with them." Hinata quickly said before starting to search for Gaara, her heart beating painfully against her chest. Her nervousness, although connected with their current mission, also had to do with Naruto, who was now shaking in anger.

It was then that she saw it. A room with nine cells, seven of which were occupied with one captive; well, six had one captive respectively, because there was one where Hinata quickly saw a second person.

"The Kazekage is with someone." Hinata spoke suddenly, and everyone sent her a worried look. "But he's in a different room; it has nine cells, and there are six other captives, but…the person who's with the Kazekage is a medical-nin."

"A medical-nin?" Kiba repeated, and both Mesi and Kakashi looked at each other before nodding. Since there was only one member who could use _Byakugan,_ the team would have to split up. The problem was that both of them knew that Naruto would try to go rescue Gaara.

"Alright, we have no time to lose." Kakashi spoke suddenly, "Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, you're coming with me, to the cave. The rest is going with Mesi, to rescue Gaara. You already know where to go after we leave this place."

Without wasting any more time, everyone nodded, and rushed inside the hide-out, Kakashi's team turning to the right side, while Mesi's went to the left.

"Alright, we only have time to do this once, so we better do it quickly, but still without drawing too much attention." Kankurou started as the small group of six shinobi gathered in a small and closed circle. "We are going to use exploding jutsus. I know it's difficult to know how thick this wall truly is, but since this is the weakest point, I'm sure we'll be able to do something."

"But we still don't have weapons; we can only depend on jutsus, and…" Temari trailed off when Kankurou stared at her. "Listen, I know this is our best shot, but still this is insane. You don't have your puppets, and I don't have my fan."

"Temari-san." a voice called-out, and the blonde looked over her shoulder only to see a younger girl rushing towards her, her short brown hair caressing her slightly dirty cheeks. "Temari-san, some older women asked me to give you this."

In confusion, Temari allowed the girl to put two fans on her hands. They were normal sized, white though their edges were getting yellowish by time, but they had obviously been well cared for.

"Matsuri, where did you find these?" Temari asked as she continued observing the two fans; they would not be as good as her usual gigantic fan, but at least now she had a way of protecting herself and her brother.

"Two ladies heard about what we were going to do." the other girl answered, her black eyes glancing at some random spot, and Temari finally looked at her. "They are rather advanced in age, so they said that their fans would be better in hands that could use them to find a way to get away from here."

"Thank you." Temari whispered as she looked down at the fans one last time before focusing her attention in Kankurou. "You don't have your puppets, so you better not do anything crazy, you hear me?"

"Chill out, Temari,; remember, I'm a Jounin just like you." Kankurou retorted, and the girl rolled her eyes at the words. "Besides, we have already talked to those who look more capable of dealing with the commotion that will result from blasting this wall to pieces."

"That's not very comforting," Temari retorted, and Kankurou shrugged. "But fine, after we leave this place, we're going to find Gaara, and help him and Mairi."

"Excuse me," a voice spoke suddenly, and the two siblings looked behind them only to see Satoru there, his hands resting on Maiko's shoulders. "I just wanted to say that I want to help. I spoke to Mairi before she left, and I think it's my duty as a Jounin from Kirigakure to help you."

"Your job is to make sure nothing happens to the child." Temari said in a determined tone, but Satoru did not even flinch. "You need to make sure she survives to the hell that's going to result from our attempt to get away from here."

"Your help would be accepted if we were in a different situation." Kankurou stepped in, gazing at Maiko to prove his words, but Satoru still said nothing. "But I think you can still help everyone to get away from here as soon as the explosion clears out the way."

"Very well," was all Satoru said before bending down to whisper something into Maiko's ear, and slowly the two of them walked away.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Kankurou said as he turned to the small group around him, and everyone nodded in silent agreement.

On the meantime, Mairi dropped her hands from Gaara's torso, and looked up at his eyes only to see that he had been watching her in silence. During the few reunions they had had before that night, they had been able to keep track on how long it took for shinobi from Otogakure to come pick Mairi up.

And if they had not been mistaken, they had approximately fifteen minutes left until ninja appeared.

"Do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?" Mairi heard herself ask as she sat down on the ground, facing Gaara, her knees up while her arms were wrapped around her legs. "I can't help but think about what may happen if we fail."

"We won't fail."

Those short words had been more than enough to make Mairi shiver. Gaara's empty expression could make many believe that he was lying, but the flame that had emerged from the depths of his eyes was a different story. Besides, he was Sunagakure's Kazegake, so it would be simply foolish to think that he was simply trying to calm Mairi down.

"It's just…we don't know where we are, and the cave…if things go wrong, they may end up facing more stones, and then…" Mairi trailed off, and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm panicking."

"A normal reaction," Gaara said in return, and Mairi fought back a sarcastic smile as she opened her eyes again, to look at him. How on earth did he manage to look so calm and collected when they were just about to try to breakaway from that prison, she did not know, but she still envied his capability of being so tranquil.

Both of them had family they wanted to protect, but at same time, their situation was not that similar. Both Temari and Kankurou were adults, who knew exactly what to do, but Maiko was simply a child, and it pained Mairi not to be with her younger sister in such a moment.

"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance." Gaara started in his controlled voice, and Mairi looked at him in slight confusion. "It is the dream afraid of waking that never takes a chance. It is the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live." (1)

"Who said that?" Mairi asked, entitling her head to the side, and Gaara crossed his arms against his chest. "It's so…true."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." the Kazekage apologized, but Mairi still smiled faintly at him. "I don't understand some of those sentences, but I thought it was appropriated to use it."

"You're not afraid of dying?" Mairi questioned suddenly before she could stop herself, and Gaara stared at her in silence. His gaze was so deep, however, that Mairi quickly felt blood rushing up to her cheeks, and she looked down, desperately trying to conceal her blush. "Sorry, stupid question."

"I'm the Kazekage, I don't fear death." Gaara answered after a short silence, and Mairi looked up at him, with a mix of surprise and worry. "It's my duty to make sure the villagers return to their homes safe and sound."

Event though all she wanted to say was that there was someone who did care about him dying, Mairi found herself looking down at her knees. Gaara, on the other hand, gazed at the entrance of the cell before standing up, arms still pressed against his chest.

"It's time."

"Hinata, what are they doing?" Kakashi asked as he watched Kiba throwing his opponent against the wall, already unconscious, after kicking him on the stomach.

"They are all standing close to the wall, and…" Hinata shouted '_Jūken!'_, and hit her opponent right on the chest, making him fall on the ground with a groan. Behind her, Naruto punched his adversary, throwing him to the other side of the hall. "I-I think they are going to blow the wall up."

"Say what?" Kiba asked, staring at the Hyuuga heiress in shock, "Do they even know what may happen if they blow the wall up, and still fail to escape? This whole thing can fall down!"

"Let's go!" Kakashi shouted, and the four ninja continued running down the hall. "Hinata, describe me what they are doing right now, and tell me where the Otogakure ninja are."

"Someone from Iwagakure is making some hand seals and the Otogakure ninja…" Hinata's eyes widened as she continued to observe everything through her _Byakugan, _"They are going to enter in the cave!"

"Damn it. How far are we?" Kiba asked, but it was then that Hinata's eyes enlarged even more, but before someone could ask what was going on, an explosion was heard, and the whole place started shaking.

**To Be Continued…**

(1) - Bette Midler; American Singer and Actress, b.1945


	12. Chains of Crushed Glass

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Xela Cir**, **Tw33ty JR.**, **Shadw** _and_ **Silvan Arrow**. You guys are awesome! Thank you for everything, people!

Okay, so I manage to post this chapter before the 31st (yay! XD). In view of the fact that I doubt I'll be updating this fic before January, I wish everybody a happy new year! See You In 2008!!

**Chapter 1****2**

_Chains of Crushed Glass_

They were dancing. Well, at least that was what she felt like as she continued dodging every attack, a green chakra involving both her hands as she continued attacking her opponents with _Shōsen Jutsu_. That was the best jutsu she could use at the moment, since it allowed her to cut her opponents muscles and tendons without leaving any sort of mark on the skin.

Behind her, Gaara was also facing his opponents but without getting physical. There was no need to anyway; for some reason their captors had allowed Gaara to keep his gourd, most likely because it was the best way to watch him fight not as the Kazekage of Sunagakure but as the so feared Ultimate Weapon.

However, the problem was that they were still fighting inside the cell, and opponents kept emerging from out-of-nowhere. They did not have much space to use, and perhaps that was why Mairi felt as if they were dancing. They kept changing sides; one minute Gaara would be on the back, and then he would be at the front, and yet, their concentration never broke.

"We need to leave." Mairi finally said as she bent down on her knees, but she yelped when the ninja she was fighting with managed to kick her on the side, throwing her to the ground.

When the ninja was about to attack Mairi again, however, sand immobilized him by swirling around his body. _Sabaku Kyū_ if Mairi remembered correctly; but it was also then that Gaara muttered '_Sabaku Sōsō_', and she looked away when the sand crushed her opponent.

Before Mairi could even move, she felt sand wrap around her waist, and pull her back to her feet. In confusion, she glanced at Gaara only to notice that his back was turned to her, as he continued using his sand to fight his own opponents.

Suddenly, Mairi saw an opening, and without thinking twice, she rushed to the door of the cell. After kicking a ninja on the stomach, she turned to the bars of the cell, her eyes finding what she was looking for almost immediately. One of the reasons why Gaara never tried to get away was because of the exploding tags that covered the bars.

Accordingly to their plan, she was supposed to remove the tags by using water, but truth was that Mairi was not entirely sure of what to do. However, when she was about to do some hand seals, a voice echoed through the whole commotion.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_

And for Karim Mairi everything went black.

"Tenten, go take care of those exploding tags," Mesi said as she stood next to Ino's body that was now resting against the wall and the brunette wasted no time in running towards Mairi.

With a smirk, Mesi turned around, hands on her hips, and stared at the group of ninja from Otogakure that were looking back at her.

"Bend over, boys."

"C'mon Tenten, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up." Tenten heard Mairi say, but she ignored her as she focused all her attention on the tags, a kunai in her hand. "I wonder if this girl is the enemy; she sure looks weak."

"What are you doing here?" an emotionless voice asked suddenly, and the two girls looked at the open door of the cell only to stare right at Sabaku no Gaara. However, before someone could say a word, the sound of an explosion echoed through the whole room, and everything started shaking.

"Protect the children and the elders!" Kankurou ordered through the dust, his voice managing to overcome the screams that had followed the explosion. "Make sure no one gets hurt!"

"Kankurou, they are here!" Temari shouted in reply, and Kankurou followed her out of the cloud of dust that had emerged after the detonation only to see ninja from Otogakure running inside the cave, fighting whoever appeared on their way.

"Damn it!" Kankurou hissed as he closed his hands into tight fists, and without thinking twice he run towards the closest Otogakure ninja before punching him on the chin. Then, with a quick movement with his wrist, Kankurou managed to grab the kunai that his opponent was holding, and proceeded with his attack.

At the back, Temari was facing another Otogakure ninja, using the two fans Matsuri had given her to attack and defend. At least both of them were good at improvising, and since the two of them were Jounin they really had no problem in using everything that appeared in front of them, and that could be used as a weapon.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu!"_ someone said suddenly, and before Kankurou knew it, mist started to cover the whole cave, which only made more people scream for not knowing what was going on.

"Temari!" Kankurou shouted, but he was forced to flip backwards when someone tried to slash him with a kunai.

"Kankurou!" Temari called back, emerging from the mist, and she immediately pressed her back against her brother's. "This technique can only be done by people who master water-based jutsus."

"It's Satoru," Kankurou quickly explained, and Temari looked at him over her shoulder, "He's actually giving us a chance to continue with the explosions, but I just can't see a damn thing!"

"_Tsūga!"_

"Say what?" Kankurou asked, but he looked up when the whole place started shaking again, the sound of stone being crushed echoing through the whole mist. "Damn it, I want this mist to disappear!"

Almost instantaneously the mist faded away, and a small yet familiar cry made Kankurou and Temari look to their sides only to see metal thrusting through flesh. Their eyes widened in surprise when they noticed that it had been Satoru who had been hit, and that who had cried out had been Maiko, who was on her knees behind the Jounin.

"Damn it!" Kankurou hissed, but when he was about to rush to Satoru's side, a well-known voice made him freeze.

"_Rasengan!"_

At the word, both Kankurou and Temari looked at the spot where the ninja from Iwagakure had tried to create an opening in the cave. There, in mid-air, with his hand thrust inside the hole that had been previously made, was Naruto, a bluish-white light emanating from his hand.

Then, everything happened in slow motion. Both Kakashi and Hinata appeared as well, fighting Otogakure shinobi with their own techniques while Kiba protected Naruto's back along with Akamaru. Then, as Naruto drew near the wall, his teeth gritted in anger and determination, there was another blast, and debris flew everywhere.

Some people shrieked while others tried to protect their loved ones from the rocks and stones that were flying everywhere. Naruto, on the meantime, disappeared from sight due to the new wave of dust that had resulted from the explosion.

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!"_ Hinata shouted in her soft voice, and she started hitting every opponent that was standing in her field of vision.

"Satoru!" Temari shouted suddenly before rushing to the Jounin at fast as she could while Kankurou followed her. However, while she went to Satoru's side, Kankurou kicked the ninja from Otogakure, sending him against the wall. "Kankurou, help me with this!"

Without any need to be told twice, Kankurou went to Satoru's right side, and stared at the sword still sheathed into his side. Temari, on the other hand, fell on her knees, right in front of Maiko, preventing the girl from watching the scene any longer.

"Temari, I'm no medical-nin, if I take this off…" Kankurou trailed off, and Temari nodded in agreement.

"It's…okay…" Satoru groaned suddenly, and both ninja from Sand stared at him in time to see a small trail of blood leaving his lips. "Let i-it be, go…help t-the others…"

"We can't leave you like this!" Temari retorted while Kankurou nodded, but Satoru managed to shake his head slightly before coughing and groan in pain.

"I-It's…okay…"

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ Kakashi shouted suddenly, and his own personal pack of Ninken, or Ninja Dogs, appeared with a cloud of smoke. After telling something to Pakkun, the eight ninja dogs dispersed.

"C'mon!" a voice shouted, and both Temari and Kankurou looked at the spot where the explosion had occurred only to see Naruto there, waving a hand in the air. Since there were still ninja from Otogakure around there was definitely no time to lose, and people immediately started running towards freedom.

Swiftly, Kankurou stood up, and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Then, without looking at Temari or Satoru, he pulled the sword up, and threw it away at same time Satoru cried out in pain. Still without explaining what his plan was, Kankurou bent down, and grabbed Satoru's arm before putting it around his own shoulders.

"You take Maiko." was all Kankurou said to his sister as he started walking forward, in a slow pace since Satoru was at the brick of unconsciousness. Temari quickly did what she was told, and grabbed Maiko's hand. When she noticed that the girl was in shock, Temari quickly picked her up, and carried her towards the hole Naruto had managed to do.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked suddenly, appearing next to Kankurou, who simply shook his head in reply. In anger, Naruto turned around on his heels, fists closed in tight fists, but before he could even move, Kakashi appeared beside him.

"Naruto, there's no need for you to go there. I sent Pakkun, and he would have reported by now if something had happened." Kakashi started, and Naruto looked at him. "Since he didn't show up, I know everything's alright."

"Not everything!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly before raising his hands in a hand seal, and shout "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_

Before Kakashi could understand what was going on, two Naruto clones grabbed his arms, and pulled him away while another Naruto charged towards two ninja from Otogakure.

"Guess they won't let us leave without a fight." the real Naruto commented, and Kakashi sighed before nodding, and silently he took a kunai from his pouch. Naruto quickly mimicked his teacher's actions, and even though they did not look at each other, both attacked their enemies at same time.

Quickly, Temari increased her hold on Maiko, and rushed to Kankurou's side. It was taking Kankurou a bit more time to keep up with the rest of the crowd that was desperately trying to disappear through the dense forest that existed around the hideout. Behind her, more people were struggling to leave the cave, most of them not even noticing that there were still some shinobi trying to make sure that everyone left alive.

"How is he?" Temari asked as she finally reached her brother's side, but Kankurou simply glanced at her before shaking his head. It was visible that Satoru had lost too much blood, and that he was still losing it. They needed a medical, and they needed one immediately!

"Alright people, we don't have time to lose!" Mesi shouted as she continued sweeping her opponents off their feet with kicks and punches. "Tenten, I want you to open a hole on that wall behind you, and I want you to do it now!"

With a short nod, Tenten grabbed her huge scroll, and summoned various explosion tags that she started placing in strategic points all over the wall. Ino, who had returned to her body after a glare from Gaara, was helping Mesi, while both Gaara and Mairi were protecting each other's back while facing their opponents.

"Take cover!" Tenten warned, but before someone could move, Gaara spoke up.

"_Suna no Tate."_

Without wasting a second, sand immediately created a shield around the Konoha shinobi and the Kazekage, quickly becoming hard as steel. The sound of an explosion, although extremely muffled, was enough to indicate that Tenten's exploding tags had done their job, and hopefully the debris had fallen over their enemies.

In silence, Gaara commanded for the sand to go down, and everyone protected their mouth and nose when dust covered them immediately.

"Hey, follow me!" a voice ordered suddenly, and despite of the dust, everyone managed to spot a brown dog not too far from them, close to where the wall used to be. "We don't have much time."

"Let's go people!" Mesi shouted, and everyone nodded in agreement before going after Pakkun. All of them breathed in relief, though, when they jumped away from the wave of dust, caused by the detonation.

When the small group was about to reach for the security of trees, however, the sound of something sliding through the air forced Mesi and Gaara to look over their shoulders. Very thin needles were coming towards them, at an incredible velocity.

"Jump, now!" Mesi shouted, and everyone looked behind them only to open their eyes wide in surprise. However, when the group jumped towards various branches, two groans of pain echoed through the air as drops of blood tainted the earth.

"Tenten! Ino!" Mesi shouted as she watched the two girls falling on their knees, on the branches they had chosen, and she immediately started cursing under her breath. Without thinking twice, she went to Tenten's side, while Mairi went to Ino's, and without exchanging one word, the two of them helped the injured girls to find security deeper inside the forest.

Hopefully, the other group had had more luck than them, but as she helped Tenten leaping from branch to branch, Mesi could not help but narrow her eyes. They were not in times of luck or fate; they were in dark times, where lives were claimed as if they were trophies.

When she felt Tenten shift in discomfort, Mesi looked down at her before gazing at Ino and Mairi, who were following them. She was not going to allow those two to become two new trophies; she was not going to fail her promises anymore.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Waning Glow

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

Okay, this is the first update of 2008. I want to thank everyone for the constant support. You guys have been amazing, and I must say I'd be lost without your help. Thank you for everything, guys!

**Chapter 13**

_Waning Glow_

"They are over there!" Hinata spoke suddenly, pointing to her right as everyone kept leaping from branch to branch, following the Hyuuga heiress. "There's a gigantic shield of sand around the whole area, and…"

"That's Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, as he increased his speed until he was beside Hinata, who was still scanning the area with her _Byakugan._ "Can you look past it?"

"The barrier is incredible thick, but yes, there are a few people with them." Hinata quickly described, her eyes narrowing as she struggled to see some familiar faces. "Ino and Tenten are lying on the ground, they…they don't seem so good. Mesi-san is close to them."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked suddenly, and Hinata scanned the area before spotting a young man, who had his arms crossed against his chest. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine." Hinata said right when the huge shield of sand emerged from behind a couple of trees, but this time it was Kakashi who spoke, his attention going from the shield to Hinata.

"Are we being followed?"

For a moment, Hinata continued scanning the whole area, in time to see some people still escaping from the hideout at full speed. Small groups of shinobi from Otogakure were chasing those same people, but none was following them. And despite of everything Hinata could not help but find that a bit strange.

"No," Hinata finally answered after a short period of silence. "But that doesn't make sense, does it?"

"No, but we better take the opportunity to go even deeper into the forest." Kakashi replied as the group jumped from the branches, and stopped beside the enormous shield of sand. Most people they had helped escaping had chosen their own paths to get away from the cave, so at the moment, aside from the group of ninja from Konoha, only Temari and Kankurou were following them, along with a few other ninja.

However, before someone could even think of something to do or say, a part of the sand shield started falling to the sides until an entrance, large enough for Kakashi to pass, was opened.

"_Daisan no Me,"_ Temari explained suddenly, as she continued carrying Maiko in her arms, "Gaara's Third Eye. He probably saw us arriving, and now he's letting us in."

Without wasting any more time, the small group walked through the opening only to see sand covering it afterwards. Inside the shield was a small group as well; Mesi's team, Gaara, and a girl, who was currently checking on both Ino and Tenten.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he walked to Mesi's side while everyone else rushed towards Ino and Tenten, asking about what had happened while the unfamiliar girl continued checking the two unconscious girls, one at the time.

"They have been poisoned." Mesi said as she continued observing Mairi taking care of the wounded. "Since we are in Amegakure, we decided it would be better to stop here. Besides, that girl," Mesi glanced at Mairi, "is a medical-nin, and she ought to know how to prepare some medicines with what nature offers us."

"Has she told you what she needs?" Kakashi asked, and Mesi looked at him again before nodding.

"I sent Pakkun and Asa to get what she needs. Most of the plants she asked for are easy for a Northern Hobby and a dog to carry." she quickly explained, and Kakashi nodded in silent agreement. "Now, let's go help them, because apparently two those from Suna brought someone who needs immediate attention."

Okay, everything was prepared to draw the poison, but there was still a problem; she was alone, with two victims. It was simply impossible to draw the poison from the two of them simultaneously, and she was afraid that the condition of one of them would get worse if she took too long to take the poison out.

"Mairi." a voice called out, and the medical from Kirigakure looked up to feel both relief and horror wash over her. Almost instantaneously, she stood up from the ground, and rushed to Temari, and cupped her little sister's face with her hands. Maiko looked back at her, and immediately shouted 'sister' before wrapping her arms around Mairi's neck, and start crying.

When Mairi was about to thank Temari for watching over her sister, Kankurou decided to step forward, and Mairi's eyes widened in shock when she noticed who was leaning against the Sand ninja. The first thing she noticed was the huge stain of blood on Satoru's left side, and of how lifeless his head was hanging down. Since Maiko was still holding her neck tightly, Mairi forced her sister to look away from the scene with a hand as she rushed to Kankurou.

"What happened?" Mairi asked as she motioned for Kankurou to laid Satoru on the ground, and the Suna shinobi quickly explained what he had witnessed. As she listened to Kankurou, Mairi managed to take Maiko's arms from her neck, and she silently motioned for her sister to go Temari's side.

Things were not good. For some damned reason, she had been the only medical-nin in the room where the cells where, which meant that she was the only one present at the moment. The worst was that Mairi simply did not know what to do anymore; it was too risky to keep Tenten, Ino and Satoru there, especially since all of them needed to be taken care of straight away.

"He can't stay here." Mairi started when Kankurou stopped talking, and she started checking Satoru's wound at same time she put some pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "He needs to go to an operating room immediately; I can't do anything here. All I can do is use _Shōsen Jutsu_ to speed up cell regeneration. This way you can travel with Satoru without him bleeding to death."

"We can take him!" Kiba said suddenly as Mairi rested her hands on Satoru's wound, a greenish chakra around her hands. "Akamaru can carry him, and I'll make sure nothing happens."

"What do you want us to do?" Hinata asked as she sat down on her knees beside Tenten, and Mairi looked over her shoulder as she continued trying to heal Satoru's wound.

"I need water." she said quickly before focusing her attention on what she was doing, "Something to smash the plans would be good as well."

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ three Naruto appeared around the real one, all of them with determined expressions and clenched fists. "We'll look for the water. Gaara let us go outside."

Even though Gaara did not move, sand started moving to the sides, creating an opening that the four Naruto could use to leave. Without wasting any more time, the four Naruto left the security of the sand shield, and sand quickly closed the opening that had once existed.

After a long period in silence, full of tension and expectation, Mairi furrowed her eyebrows in concentration for one last time before ending the jutsu she had activated. With a sigh, she lowered her hands, and stared at Satoru's dirty face before gazing up at Kiba.

"Please, I can't do anything else. His wound is too deep, and I can't do things properly all by myself." she confessed, desolation clear in her voice, and Kiba immediately went to her side. "He needs to go to surgery."

"Hey, don't worry; we won't let anything happen to him!" Kiba said with a small wink and a comforting smile, and Mairi smiled unsurely at him. Akamaru also approached them, and barked when Mairi looked at him. "Akamaru said he's going to make sure Satoru arrives safely."

"Thank you." Mairi said, and then she stepped aside so that both Kiba and Kankurou could raise Satoru from the ground, and sit him on Akamaru's back, allowing his torso to rest on the dog's neck.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll be on my way!" Kiba said, as he looked at the silver haired Jounin, who nodded in reply before speaking.

"Tell Tsunade-sama that everyone's alright. Inform her of Tenten and Ino's condition, but explain to her that we have a medical watching over them." Kakashi said, and Kiba nodded before running towards a small opening that Gaara had opened, Akamaru following him closely.

"Here's the water!" Naruto shouted as he walked inside the opening that Kiba had used to disappear, and his shadow clones quickly followed him. All of them were holding bases of trees, most likely that Naruto had found on the way, and that worked perfectly as buckets.

"Alright, all we need now…" Mairi trailed off when Pakkun suddenly walked through a now smaller opening, a falcon flying just above him, the two of them carrying various types of plants. "Great, let's get to work!"

"Let me help!" Naruto spoke as his shadow clones disappeared in various clouds of smoke, and beside Mairi, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's do it." Mairi said, as she prepared herself mentally for what she had to do. She was not going to let the ones that had saved her and everybody else die on her; no, she was going to do her best to make sure they lived to see the new dawn.

* * *

First there was a groan quickly followed by a small movement of a head. Then, there was a small moan, and the grit of teeth as eyelids struggled to flutter open. A small moonbeam managed to enter through the window, enlightening the room, and one pair of eyes finally got free from the chains of dreams and nightmares, and revealed their black orbs to reality.

"Welcome back," a voice spoke up, and she looked to her side in confusion, her eyes still squirming as she tried to get used to the light. "You had us all worried, especially with that stunt you pulled out a few days ago."

"T-Tsunade-sa-sama." she managed to stutter through her sore throat, and she gladly welcomed the glass of water that was handed to her moments later. Even though her muscles were sore, and that it hurt a little to move, she promptly grabbed the cup, and took a long and delicious sip. "W-What happened?"

"You were in critical condition ever since you returned from your mission, and there was a time when we thought you wouldn't make it." Tsunade quickly explained, but then a relieved smile graced her features. "But it's great to have you back, Shizune."

For a moment she looked down, at her glass, but then she stared to her other side only to see another familiar face. He, like Tsunade, was smiling at her, showing that he was also truly relieved to see that she was awake and fine.

"I have to agree with her; now that you're back, you'll finally be able to convince her to go back to where she belongs." Jiraiya started, and Tsunade rolled her eyes while Shizune looked at the man. "Yes, because only heavens know how you manage to put up with her."

"Stop being an idiot." Tsunade hissed, and Shizune glanced at her before allowing a small smile to grace her pale features. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong time to wake up, but then again, it was not every day she could witness the Hokage and Sannin Jiraiya getting to each other's nerves.

"Tsunade-sama, what…what happened?" Shizune asked, finally noticing that she was in a wooden room. "Where am I?"

"You're at the infirmary." Tsunade started, but she surprised Shizune when she rested a hand on her assistant's shoulder. "But for now I want you to rest. I'll explain everything to you some other day."

Since she was indeed feeling very tired, Shizune decided not to argue, and rested her head against the pillow again. After sharing one look, both Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room, and side-by-side returned to Tsunade's office. Once there, Tsunade walked to the window while Jiraiya watched her.

"So, I guess this is it, then." Tsunade whispered as she stared outside, watching as the moon continued ruling the sky. Everything was so perilously quiet…so deceivingly enchanted, "The time when all we can do is to believe."

"Well, its curious how Naruto always kept saying that all we have to do is to believe." Jiraiya started, and Tsunade looked at him, her arms crossed against her chest. "He always kept saying for us to believe that one day he would become the Hokage, and that we should believe in his word."

"Yes," was all Tsunade said in reply, and Jiraiya made his way towards her as he folded his arms against his chest. Then, both of them stared through the window, "All we have to do is to believe that Naruto will be able to do something about all this."

"But we both know what that means." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade glanced at him before nodding; of course she knew what trusting in Naruto meant. To trust in Naruto meant that they had to believe that some of his wishes, no matter how debatable they could be, had to be accepted as well.

But truth was that none of them wanted to admit that for the world of yesterday to become the future again, those who had once been like siblings would have to become mortal enemies.

"How did we come to this?" Tsunade asked, her amber orbs locked with the window, "How could we allow two best friends to become each other's target?"

"It's not as if we could stop that from happening," Jiraiya started, "We both knew this was what was going to happen when Sasuke left to go find Orochimaru. We knew it would be impossible to separate their paths when Sakura died…"

Sakura. Tsunade wondered if Sakura would have been capable of stopping the upcoming battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Perhaps Sakura and Hinata would have been enough, but there was no point in thinking about the past anymore.

Suddenly, Jiraiya rested a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, and she stared back at him. Then, after a moment of silence, she raised her hand, and rested it on top of Jiraiya's in a silent form of understatement.

Suddenly a few, strange white birds crossed the skies, and approached the four wooden houses, hidden in the middle of all the trees. No one heard the flap of wings, and no eye noticed the strange creatures that continued to approach the houses at a fantastic speed.

No one, but a shadow hidden in a branch, that raised a hand in front of a pair of lips, curled up into a smirk.

"Art," a male voice whispered into the night, as all the birds rested at the wooden roofs of the houses, "is a blast."

And at exact same time, the four houses exploded, the burning flames creating a new sun that chased away all surrounding shadows.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Lost on the Inside

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Tw33ty JR.**, **iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**, **Kneise**, **Shadw**, **Xela Cir** _and_ **Terenin**. You guys rock! Thank you for everything!

**Chapter 14**

_Lost on the Inside_

He had always admired the way nature constantly managed to find its balance. No matter how tainted the earth was, no matter how stained the rivers were, nature still continued welcoming the sunrise the same way. Birds would cross the sky, chasing away the shadows with their dances and chirps, the sunbeams painting the heavens with gentle colours.

When watching the sunrise, one could not help but feel content for a moment. Pleased for being alive when so many had been lost, and for being allowed to feel free when darkness taunted everyone wherever they went.

But that was not the moment to thank heavens for being alive or to feel free as the sun started covering the shivering earth with a warm blanket. No, that was the moment to find the past, and face it. That was the moment when they would have to confront their memories, and find the answer for the future.

Both of them were hiding underneath a huge bush, their breathing coming out extremely slowly, their lungs not even once protesting for the tardiness of each new breath. His emotionless black eyes were watching the two pair of feet that were a few meters away from his position, but the girl next to him had tensed up ever since the two people had decided to stop so close to them.

He did not know why she was so worried about their current situation; if they were to be seen, they would have to engage in a fight. Sure Tsunade and Jiraiya had forbidden them from fighting unless it was necessary, but being discovered meant that it was required to battle in order to escape.

Suddenly, her arm brushed against his, and he stared at her face through the corner of his eyes. She was extremely anxious indeed, and he felt her tension grow even further when the pair of feet he had been observing moved closer to them.

"If it wasn't for Jashin…" one of the two people spoke suddenly, and Sai narrowed his eyes slightly at the name. "Man, why are we the ones who have to chase the fuckin' cat when we have two rabbits so close to us?"

"Humph, shut up Hidan, our reward will come if we kill the cat." a second male voice spoke, and Sai watched as the two pair of feet turned to the bush where he and Senko were. "Tsk, it would be a pain in the ass if we lost time now just because you felt like hunting down some foolish rabbits."

"Why on earth I ended up with you as my partner, Kakuzu, I don't know, and I don't really think I want to find out." the first member, Hidan, commented, but only a sigh followed his words. "Ah, this is all a bunch of shit. Fine, let's go before my craving for blood is triggered."

"Stop complaining, you're sounding like an old man." Kakuzu finally spoke, and as the two of them continued with their bickering, Sai watched them turning to the side, and walk away.

For a long moment both Sai and Senko just continued lying on the ground, the bush hiding them. As time passed, Sai could not help but start wondering about how those two strange beings could have been so sure that they were there. In fact, Sai did not even understand why they had not attacked them, when it was obvious that they were the rabbits the duo had mentioned.

"Their chakras…" Senko whispered suddenly, but her low and tensed voice made Sai stare at her, a speck of confusion on the depths of his eyes. "Such an enormous wave…"

At her words, Sai could not help but blink. Was it just him, or she actually sounded a bit weird? What did people usually say? That she sounded…frightened? Was that the correct word? Well, even if it was, Sai could not help but entitle his head slightly to the side as he continued observing Senko; she had always been, from his point a view, a very skilful kunouchi despite of her weakness, and to see her behaving like that was a bit odd.

"Shall we go?" Sai asked suddenly, and Senko finally turned her head to him before nodding, and slowly the two of them got from under the bush, "Where are we supposed to go from now on?"

"Northeast," Senko answered after a short silence, and then she pointed to that same direction with a finger, "Accordingly to Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke left the Land of Waves, and apparently Kusagakure is the most doubtful choice. That's why we have to go to the Land of Grass."

"We are going to Kusagakure because it's the most unlikely option?" Sai repeated, and Senko turned her head to him before nodding. "Oh, so if it was the most obvious, Sasuke would definitely not be there."

"Well, obvious or doubtful, I guess it's a risk we have to take." Senko started, and Sai blinked. "After all, this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about, and apparently also Orochimaru's killer."

Ah yes, the rumour Jiraiya had told them about…

"Anyway, I guess we already lost too much time in this place." Senko continued, and Sai looked down when he felt something warm grab his hand. That had become a routine for them, but he still found it weird to have someone holding his hand. "Mind being my eyes again?"

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here." was all Sai said before jumping to the closest branch, taking Senko with him since their fingers were still entwined. Besides, in a few moments they would be travelling side-by-side without any need for contact, so Sai guessed it would not hurt to hold Senko's hand in his for a few more minutes.

* * *

They had been travelling as fast as the wind, but they had increased their speed when they had spotted the huge and dark cloud of smoke in the sky, and caught the scent of something burning in the air. His heart was pounding against his chest, bullets of sweat were rolling down his face, but none of that mattered.

All that mattered was the fact he had been trying so hard not to think of.

That it was Hanto what was burning in the horizon.

"Damn it." he hissed before gazing at the unconscious young man on Akamaru's back. There was definitely no time to lose; Satoru needed medical attention without delay, but if Hanto was indeed burning down, then it was his job to help saving it.

Heavens, could things get any worse?

"Kiba!" a voice shouted unexpectedly, and he forced himself to stop on a branch before twirling around, and meet a pair of familiar black eyes. "Kiba, you can't go that way!"

"Lee! What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked as his friend appeared in a branch close to his, "Is Hanto burning?"

"Yeah, it is, that's why you can't go that way!" Lee answered, and Kiba sent him an incredulous look. "Trust me; this is not the time for explanations. Neji spotted the possible criminal not too far from here!"

"Lead the way!" was all Kiba said at same time Akamaru barked, and the member of the Inuzuka clan glanced at Satoru again. He was fading; even after Mairi's procedure, he was still dying on them! "Lee, I need a medical-nin now!"

"We can't stop now, Kiba, I'm sorry." Lee answered as he continued leading the way through the trees. "How bad is he?"

"He won't survive another hour." Kiba replied with a small shake of his head, and Lee looked at him over his shoulder for a moment. Then, as he focused his attention on the path ahead, Lee spoke again.

"I'm sure this won't take one hour." he started, and Kiba looked at the back of his head, "Our order was to keep an eye on anyone who looked suspicious, and there's something in the guy Neji saw that just gave us the chill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, but before Lee could answer, Kiba's developed sense of smelling caught Neji's scent, and moments later, the duo, plus Akamaru, stopped in various branches.

"A coat with clouds," Neji elaborated before someone could ask him something, and both Lee and Kiba tensed up at the words, "He was the one who attacked Konoha from the sky. He was the one who sent those explosives at the Academy."

"What? Where's the bastard?" Kiba hissed under his breath, but Neji simply continued staring north, his _Byakugan _activated. "Are you seriously only going to monitor him? Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to try to capture him?"

"With that amount of chakra, we would most likely end up at the Infirmary. That if we got lucky." Neji started, "He's not like Kidomaru or anyone we have faced before. We can't attack him head-on, especially when our orders were for us to observe him."

"So, what is he doing now?" Lee questioned, and for a moment Neji said nothing.

"He's watching the show." the member of the Hyuuga Branch Family said after a few minutes, before noticing the gaze both Lee and Kiba were sending him. "He's just resting on a branch, and…"

"And what?"

"He's leaving." Neji finally concluded, a look of concentration on his face, "We have to go. Tsunade-sama ordered us to return as soon as it became clear that nothing else would happen. He's leaving, and not going to Hanto, which means our mission is complete."

"Wait. Going back to Hanto? But I thought it was burning down." Kiba started as Neji deactivated his _Byakugan, _and stood up on the branch. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Hanto is burning, but since Shino managed to warn Tsunade-sama about a possible threat, Tsunade-sama sent Yamato to another location, where he created four new houses." Lee explained as the small group started moving, Neji leading the way in silence. "We decided to call it Hanto again, because this way our enemies will most likely think we're still on the same place."

"Oh." Kiba mumbled under his breath, but he looked at Akamaru when his faithful friend and partner started whining, and Kiba immediately cursed under his breath. "Damn it. Hey, we need to go faster! This guy here is losing too much blood again!"

After a short nod, the group speed up, and in a few minutes, four wooden houses came into view through between some very impressively tall trees. The houses were just like the others that had been burnt, and the positions were the same as well. The infirmary was on the left side, in the middle was the Hokage's house where meetings and the Hokage's office was, and the house on the right was where the survivors were living. Behind the house that was in the middle was the fourth one, which belonged to the Hyuuga clan; apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi had refused to get mixed with the "lower classes".

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary, so, please, inform the Hokage that I'm here." Kiba said, and after a short nod from Lee's part, the small group was split as Kiba and Akamaru headed to the infirmary, and Neji and Lee went to the Hokage's office.

On the meantime, Mairi was taking care of Ino under the expecting gaze of all ninja from Konohagakure, while some ninja from Sunagakure watched her in interest. All except for a certain blond that had managed to convince Gaara to let him leave the interior of the shield of sand.

For a moment all Naruto did was stare at the sky, and watch as the day slowly overcame darkness. The breeze was cold and refreshing, especially after what they had managed to do and conquer. However, even though he knew he had reasons to feel at least a bit content with what had happened the truth was that Uzumaki Naruto still felt miserable and lonely.

"And you keep on drifting away," a painfully familiar voice spoke suddenly, but Naruto simply lowered his gaze from the sky before focusing his attention on the root of the tree in front of him. "You know, if I wasn't so happy for seeing you here, I would certainly punch you."

A saddened wave emerged from the depths of Naruto's eyes as he continued staring at the roots. There was no point in looking behind him; in fact, he did not even deserve to look behind him. He was not worthy of staring over his shoulder, and see what he had been unable to protect.

"Naruto, since when do I talk to your back?" the voice asked again, and Naruto looked down at his feet, his arms resting lifelessly on his sides. "You know, I had hoped we were past this. You need to go on, Naruto."

"How…How do you expect me to go on?" Naruto finally heard himself ask, but a sigh was all that followed his words. "I…I can't go on, not after what happened. I'm…I'm not suited for all this."

"You know Naruto, judging was never your best trait, so what about not thinking if you're suited or not, and actually start doing something?" the person asked, and this time Naruto raised his eyes to look at the top of trees, the wind still kissing his features. "C'mon, people need you. How do you expect to become the next Hokage if you keep running away from any possibility to make a change?"

Suddenly, something warm rested on his shoulder, and Naruto's eyes widened at the touch. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Naruto turned to his side, but instead of looking straight at a pair of pale-green eyes, his eyes meet a pair of pale lavender orbs.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, and for a moment Naruto just stared at her, "I hum…I called you three times, and since you didn't answer, I… Did something happen, Naruto-kun? You look…troubled."

"Everything's fine." Naruto finally answered as he shook his head in order to clear his mind, and Hinata dropped her hand. "Did something happen?"

"Hum yes, Mairi just informed us that we're finally ready to return to Hanto." Hinata started, the wind playing with her long hair, and Naruto nodded in return. "She said that Ino and Tenten's condition is still delicate, but not as much as before, and hum she said they'll survive the travel."

"Those are good news." Naruto said, and Hinata agreed with a very short nod, "So, we're leaving now?" another nod, "Great. How are we going to transport Ino and Tenten?"

Suddenly the shield of sand started crumbling to the sides so that the top did not fall over those who were still inside the shield. Then, as both Naruto and Hinata turned around to watch, both of them blinked when both Ino and Tenten emerged, lying on two different stretchers of sand. Behind them were Kakashi and Mesi, respectively. Then both Kankurou and Temari emerged only to be quickly followed by Gaara and Mairi, who was holding Maiko's hand.

For a moment, Naruto and Hinata just watched their friends approaching them, until Naruto finally focused his attention on Hinata, who looked back at him. Then, a ghost of a smile graced Naruto's face, and he extended a hand forward. A hand that Hinata grabbed rather quickly, their fingers enlacing almost immediately.

He did not know if he would ever be able to be free of his guilt and of all the blood that had been spilled because of him. Unfortunately, Naruto felt as if that was never going to be possible, but despite of everything, he could not help but feel a pang of contentment for knowing that no matter what Hinata would always be next to him, ready to give him a hand.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Hisses in the Night

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

**I want to thank everybody who has constantly support****ed me.** I seriously have no idea about what I would have done without your constant help and encouraging words. Thank you, for everything!

**Chapter 15**

_Hisses in the Night_

Things were, to put it simple, quite chaotic. People were running around, trying to make sure all their patients were on their beds, and being taken care of. Other shinobi were observing every corner, and every shadow, making sure that no suspicious ninja had managed to infiltrate into Hanto throughout the commotion.

And he could not help but think that everything was too troublesome. Especially since news about Kakashi's team return had started to spread despite of the turmoil and pandemonium, and, of course, that new information only resulted in even more troublesome things.

With a sigh, he rested a hand inside his pants' pocket, and observed as Hana tried to do her best, watching over a few patients that Tsunade had requested her to take care of. And irony or no irony, one of Hana's patients was non-other than Yuuhi Kurenai herself.

Well, at least he had been allowed to stay around, and keep an eye on both Hana and Kurenai, but since he could stand up despite of the pain, he had decided to leave his bed vacant for those who truly needed it. And, as expected, it did not take long until someone shouted for help from the hall, and he looked to his side in time to see Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru storm inside the room.

"I need help!" was all Kiba said, and Hana immediately turned to him before walking towards him as fast as her only crutch allowed her. But of course, since Hana was not exactly the most gracious of all people, she ended up losing her footing. Without thinking twice, and since she was extremely close to him, Shikamaru extended a hand, and prevented the brunette from falling on the ground.

Due to the sudden weight, however, pain erupted from his ribs, and Shikamaru could not help but make a face at the pain. Hana, obviously not expecting the arm around her waist, looked at his face in surprise before standing straight with a little help from the crutch.

"I'm sorry," Hana mumbled, a hand now resting against Shikamaru's chest, but before he could say something, he felt warmth spread through his body, and gradually the pain became faint.

In confusion, Shikamaru looked down on the same instant Hana lowered her hand, but he still managed to see the green chakra involving her hand. Then, he sighed; he should have known…

"Kiba, you have to take him directly to the operating room." Hana spoke suddenly, her voice coming out soft but professional. As she spoke, she continued observing Satoru's side, even though the unconscious Jounin was still on Akamaru's back. "I can't treat this wound here, it's too deep, and there are too many risks. There will be medical-nin prepared for the operation once you arrive."

"On my way!" Kiba exclaimed at same time Akamaru barked, and the two of them left the room without any delay. Hana, on the other hand, took a very deep breath, Shikamaru watching her as he continued leaning against the wall. Then, Hana turned to her side, and their eyes meet.

After smiling faintly at him, Hana turned to the other side, and walked towards Kurenai, who was resting on a bed. Shikamaru, on the other hand, continued watching the medical with attentive eyes. As he observed Hana talking quietly with Kurenai, explaining what they were going to do next, Shikamaru could not help but wonder if Hana had actually noticed that she had changed.

He could remember all those times when she had welcomed him with a hug after he was beaten up, and of how determined she had been when it came to heal his wounds even though she had serious injures as well. At the time, Hana had managed to overcome her introvert and nervous personality, but now that they were finally away from that hell, it seemed as if she had returned to her unconfident and hesitant shell. Sure she laughed and talked, but there was something in the way she moved and gazed at people that had forced Shikamaru to think that she had indeed returned to her troublesome old self.

"Shikamaru," a voice spoke suddenly, and the young man looked to his side, to where the door of the room was, only to see non-other than Tsunade herself. "I understand you still need medical vigilance, but I need your help outside."

"Does this have anything to do with Kiba bursting in here while Akamaru is carrying a wounded shinobi?" Shikamaru asked, his left hand returning to the interior of his pants' pocket, and Tsunade nodded. "What can I do?"

"Kakashi and the others are on their way here," Tsunade started, her arms resting against her chest, "Neji and Lee are taking care of other urgent matters, and I need you and Chouji to go meet Kakashi, and inform them of what's going on."

"Very well," Shikamaru said with a short nod, but when Tsunade continued staring at him, he could not help but sense that there was more. However, before he had the chance to utter a word, the Godaime continued.

"They managed to rescue the Kazekage and his family," Tsunade quickly summarized, and Shikamaru blinked, "They are coming here as well, and if you don't mind, I would like for you to keep an eye on his family."

Oh boy…

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru answered, and the Hokage looked at him one last time before gazing at Kurenai and Hana, who looked back at her, and then she left the room. Shikamaru was about to follow her when he glanced at Hana, and saw that she was looking back at him.

"I'll be right back," was all Shikamaru said, and Hana nodded, but when he noticed that she was struggling to say something, he decided to add. "And don't worry, I'm not going to be all troublesome, and do something stupid."

"Alright," Hana answered with a smile, and after a sigh and a lazy wave, Shikamaru left the room, and went to look for Chouji. Hopefully, the presence of Sand shinobi was not going to bring as many problems as he thought it would.

* * *

"Damn it," Kakashi heard Mesi hiss, and he glanced at her in time to see the female Jounin pressing a hand against her shoulder. He looked away, however, when his opponent tried to hit him with _Kyōmeisen_, forcing Kakashi to flip backwards.

As he narrowed his eye slightly, Kakashi twirled the kunai he was holding before grasping the hilt even harder. Without blinking, Kakashi charged, and tried to hit his adversary with a swift kick before thrusting his kunai forward, and metal kissed metal.

Behind Kakashi, Mesi was also doing her best to deal with her own opponent. They had already defeated the rest of the group, but it seemed as if those two did not know when to give up. It was becoming a bit tiring as well, especially since Kakashi had already been forced to threaten Naruto, who had expressed his wish to stay behind and help.

But truth was that even though he had told Naruto and the others to go ahead, Kakashi could not help but get worried about them. It was not as if he did not trust them, on the contrary, but he knew that Naruto would not turn his back to a challenge again.

Especially since he had so much rage locked up inside himself.

Without blinking, Kakashi kicked his opponent on his side before grabbing the ninja by the collar, and throw him towards a tree. From behind him, Mesi had finally decided to show why people should not mess with her, and had thrown her adversary thirty feet on the air with help of a jutsu.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked in a laid-back tone, and Mesi looked at him, her hand resting on her shoulder again. "Do you need any help?"

"Of course I don't need help, Hatake, I'm fine," Mesi snapped, and Kakashi raised both his hands in defence. "But we're late so lets stop chatting and go back to Hanto."

"Sure, sure," Kakashi replied with a nervous laugh, but he still noticed how Mesi's expression grew serious at each new step, obviously for trying to ignore the pain. As she walked past him, Mesi sent Kakashi one last glare, which made the man sweatdrop. Then, without uttering a word, Mesi jumped to a branch, and Kakashi sighed; if he was not careful, that woman would be the death of him.

On the meantime, both Hinata and Naruto were leading their group while both Temari and Kankurou were at the back. There were other Sand shinobi with them, who had believed to be wiser to go to Hanto to get lost in the middle of the forest of Amegakure.

Gaara was in the middle of the group, his sand carrying both Ino and Tenten. Mairi travelled beside him, observing the two unconscious girls while holding Maiko's hand. From time-to-time a low humming would come from the medical-nin, Gaara had noticed, but he knew it was most likely because of Maiko.

After all, even though they had managed to escape, there was nothing to be happy about. Fellow shinobi had been lost on that day while others were slipping away like water running through fingers.

"Sis," Gaara heard Maiko speak for the first time ever since she had been taken away from the cave, "is Sato okay?"

From his position, Gaara felt Mairi tense up, and when he glanced at her by the corner of his eyes, he saw the medical looking down. He did not know if it was his place to say or do something, but for some reason he felt the need to shatter the silence that had bloomed from an innocent question.

"I hope so, honey," Mairi answered, turning her head to look at her younger sister, "You know how Satoru is, don't you?"

"He's a Jounin!" Maiko exclaimed proudly, and even though he was now staring at the back of her head, Gaara knew that Mairi was smiling. "He's a Jounin, so he's okay!"

For some reason, Gaara could not help but wonder if all children were that innocent and naïve. It was…interesting to see how a child seemed to believe everything would be alright just because of someone's rank, but Gaara supposed that being a child meant believing in things that in reality were not that relevant.

But still Gaara guessed that it was still refreshing to see Maiko smiling for believing that her friend was going to be alright simply because he was a Jounin.

Then, as he watched Mairi gazing at both Tenten and Ino again, Gaara took the chance to glance at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto…something had definitely changed in him, apart from the obvious. Gaara had noticed that something inside Naruto had stirred; he did not know what had happened, but something had changed drastically in the once loudmouthed and hyper Leaf ninja.

There was something darker in him now, something that made Gaara recall the days of his own childhood…

Suddenly something warm forced Gaara to look away from Naruto's back to look at whatever had caught his right hand. It was with a barely noticeable blink that Gaara found himself staring at a pair of forest-green orbs as Maiko looked back at him, her hand never leaving his.

After staring at the child for a short period of time, Gaara looked to the side where Mairi was supposed to be only to notice that she was now approaching Ino, most likely to try to observe the girl the best she could since they were still on the move. He had failed to hear if Mairi had been the one to tell Maiko to stay next to him, but for some reason, Gaara could almost swear that Mairi herself was not aware of Maiko's actions.

"Do you like my sister?" Maiko asked suddenly, and Gaara looked away from Mairi to gaze down at the little girl who was still holding his hand, "You stare a lot at her. Do you like her?"

If he liked Mairi? What kind of question was that? Besides, it was not as if he was used to such word; _like_. Well, he liked his siblings and his village, so Gaara guessed that Maiko was asking if he liked her older sister in that sense.

"Hey, what's that?" Kankurou asked suddenly, but there was no need to look at him to try to understand about what he was referring too. Huge clouds of smoke were covering the sky while the faint scent of something burning got stronger as the group moved forward.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, but the girl was already trying to see what was happening at the horizon with help of her _Byakugan._ In a matter of minutes, her narrowed eyes widened in shock and horror.

"H-Hanto…Hanto is burning!" the girl gasped, and everyone sent her horrified expressions while Naruto continued staring at the cloud of smoke, hands clenched into tight fists, his teeth gritting in anger.

They had wasted too much time…

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"_ a familiar voice echoed through the forest, and both Naruto and Hinata would have slammed against a gigantic hand that had suddenly appeared in front of them if they had not managed to stop, and stand on their respective branches. From behind them, everyone also came to a stop, none of them really understanding what was happening.

"Man, you really need to stop being this troublesome." a second voice commented, a hint of laziness on the words. "You're inclusively going the wrong way. Hinata, I thought you were supposed to pay attention to all of your surroundings."

At that, the Hyuuga heiress blushed ten shades of red in pure embarrassment at same time the huge hand started to diminish. Then, two familiar young adults appeared from behind a tree, and while Temari snorted, Kankurou blinked.

"It's nice to see you too, you sloth." Temari commented suddenly, but Shikamaru simply glanced at her before making his way towards Naruto, doing his best to ignore his aching ribs.

"Why the hell did you stop us? We have to go to Hanto!" Naruto finally burst, and Shikamaru sighed at the blonde's behaviour before resting his hands inside his pants' pockets, Chouji following him in silence.

"We are going to Hanto, but our headquarters aren't on the same place you last saw them." Shikamaru started, and Chouji reached his side before continuing.

"Tsunade-sama ordered everyone to go to another location." the member of the Akimichi clan started, "Hanto has been built in another place, to make sure people can't find us. We use the same name though, so that if our enemies overhear it, they'll think we're still on the same position."

"We should go then, because in case you didn't notice, we have wounded here." Temari spoke suddenly, and Gaara could not help but blink at what happened next. Apparently both Shikamaru and Chouji had failed to notice the two girls his sand was carrying, but when they did…

"Ino!" Chouji shouted suddenly before rushing to the girl's side, and quickly grasp her right hand in his. "What happened to them? What happened to Ino?"

After a few seconds, Mairi finally decided to rush to Chouji's side, and explain what had happened to Ino and Tenten. As she kept explaining, the group started moving again, following Shikamaru. Naruto had moved quicker so that he could talk to the member of the Nara clan, since he was anxious to know the reasons that had forced everyone to move to another location.

* * *

He did not know what they were waiting for. They had arrived to the Land of Grass, but she made no motion of wanting to go to Kusagakure. In fact, just like he was waiting for her to move, it seemed as if she was waiting for something to happen. And that made absolutely no sense since no one knew about the real purpose of their mission.

Silently he glanced at Senko, who had her head up almost as if she was staring at the sky, her arms resting lifeless on her sides. In a small speck of confusion, Sai entitled his head slightly to the side, and wondered if he should say something. After spending so many months with her, going on missions that they never failed to accomplish, Sai could say he had started understanding Senko.

And for some reason, he could say she had started to understand him as well, although there was not much for her to figure out.

"What are you doing?" Sai finally decided to ask, and Senko lowered her head to turn to him.

"I hope you don't mind if we stop for a moment," she said, and Sai blinked at her, "I promise it will be quick, and it won't do anything to our mission. On the contrary, it will be of great help."

"Tsunade-sama didn't say anything about meeting with someone." Sai spoke suddenly, his face still blank of any emotion. "We're supposed to find Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts, and return to Hanto without delay."

"Yes, yes, I know." Senko started, but this time Sai did notice a small hesitation on her voice, and he quickly blinked again; was she going through some sort of mood-swing? At first she had seemed so sure, and now she was hesitant? That did not make any sense to him.

"Whom are we meeting?" Sai decided to ask, but before Senko could even part her lips to answer, the sound of footsteps forced them to focus on the presence they had failed to sense. None of them, Sai noticed, was in fighting stance though, as the two of them waited for someone to reveal himself from behind the trees that were surrounding the two shinobi.

It was with a quick blink, however, that Sai watched as one pair of feet emerged from the shadows, quickly followed by legs, the torso, but when the face of the person was revealed, Sai glanced at Senko. Senko, on the other hand, continued standing on the same spot, in silence, her head also turned to the side where the newcomer was.

"You're late," was the first thing the newcomer said, and Sai would have glanced at Senko again if he had not been more interested in observing the person that had just left the shadows. He certainly had not been expecting that to happen.

"My apologies, but I couldn't just rush here." Senko started, but Sai's eyes never left the other ninja, "I informed you that it wouldn't be easy to show up. I couldn't exactly go to the Hokage, and explain my sudden wish to go meet up with Uchiha Sasuke."

For the second time ever since the newcomer had arrived, Sai glanced at Senko. He did not understand how on earth she knew the survivor of the Uchiha clan, but that was certainly a thing to ask afterwards. Now it was his duty to try to understand what was going on before asking any sort of question.

"And who's he?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his empty eyes staring at Sai, who looked blankly at him as well.

"He's alright. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't trust him." Senko replied, and Sai fought against the sudden urge to glance at her again since his eyes were still locked with Sasuke's. "You want information, yes?"

"You better have something useful for me." Sasuke grunted finally breaking his eye-contact with Sai to gaze apathetically at Senko.

"Well, I can tell you right now that you may accomplish your plan at any moment, because you'll find who you're looking for back in Hanto." Senko started, and Sai finally turned his head to her; why on earth was she helping Sasuke? "I'm not sure how people will react, but then again, it's not as if it's impossible to imagine."

"I heard Hanto had burnt down." Sasuke commented in an uninterested tone, and Senko shrugged.

"I heard you killed Orochimaru," she replied back, and Sai glanced at Sasuke, only to notice his blank expression before turning to Senko again, "You are going to find what you want in Hanto. You just have to go look for it first."

"Tsk, never making it easier for me." Sasuke grunted, and Senko chuckled, the corner of her lips curling up into a very small smile. "But fine, I'll do what I have to do, and you know what to do."

"I'm not going to do anything else, you know that." Senko spoke suddenly, and Sai watched as Sasuke glanced at the girl with a blank mask on his face. "I told you that, remember?"

"Humph, we can't be too sure about the future." that was the last thing Sasuke said before turning his back to the two shinobi, and disappear in the middle of the trees. For a moment Sai questioned himself about what he should do, but when he gave the first step forward, Senko grasped his arm before running her hand down until it was grasping his wrist.

"You know our orders…" Sai said straight-faced, but Senko took a deep breath before shaking her head in silence, her head turned to the young man. "And you have a lot to explain."

"Yes, I know."

"So, why don't you want to go after Sasuke?" Sai questioned, and he looked down at his wrist when he felt Senko's grip increasing slightly. However, he quickly brushed it off, and looked up at the girl again. "I could inform the Hokage that we have a traitor among us."

"I'm not a traitor." Senko said almost immediately, and she dropped her hand before crossing her arms against her chest. "You can call me everything, but you can't call me traitor. I didn't do this on purpose."

"You seemed to be…how do you say it? Pretty cosy around each other," Said pointed out after thinking about the correct expression to use, but his face continued blank as always. "That would be considerate suspicious by most people."

"Please Sai; I need you to trust me. I am not a traitor." Senko repeated in an attempt to defend herself, and Sai quietly turned completely to her, his onyx-black eyes watching her with slight interest.

"Then, explain." Sai said, and he noticed that Senko was debating with herself about if she should or not say something; the way she kept pressing her arms against her chest was an indication of her mental struggle. "I may not understand many things, but I know when someone's a double agent or not, and it's my job to inform the Hokage about possible traitors."

"Fine, I'll explain." Senko finally whispered, and she slowly raised her head to him before licking her lips in nervous, "Everything started a few years ago, when Uchiha Sasuke left his village."

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Remember Our Shadows

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

»«»«»«

**Thanks everyone; you guys have been so awesome with me.** I know I would not be where I am today if it had not been for your constant support and help. Thank you all!

**Attention: **Since this chapter is a filler, I decided to post it sooner than I had planned. I also thought that it was necessary to write this in order to give you an idea about what happened in the past. I hope you enjoy it.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 16**

_Remember Our Shadows_

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?" he asked in a roar as people screamed and run through the streets in a pure act of despair to find some shelter. Explosions continuously broke the silence, clouds of smoke blocking away the moonlight while the warm temperatures that came from the flames forced everyone to recall a living hell.

There was no point of reference; there was nothing to comprehend. All that mattered was that everyone had to survive, and that everyone had to try to do something to stop that madness from spreading. News about people needing help came from all directions, but no one had a direction to follow.

Everything was about confusion…

Everything was about terror…

Everything was about death…

As he clenched his hands into tight fists, his teeth gritting in anger for not understanding what was truly going on, he started staring around. It was with a small cry that he understood that the person that should have been next to him was no longer beside him, and he quickly started looking around.

"Damn it!" he cursed before rushing to his right side, towards the edifice where the Hokage's office was, his determination and anxiety forcing him to run faster than usual. He had to find her! He had to stop her from doing something incredibly stupid!

"_You have to understand; if you don't do anything, I will, and I'll do it my way! I want to help him __to return to the light! I refuse to be like you, and let him fall deeper into the darkness. It's already so hard to reach out for him! I refuse to waste more time!"_

Darn it. He knew what she had been plotting, and yet he had been foolish enough not to keep an eye on her. Without reducing his speed, he raised his hands in front of his face, and screamed a jutsu. Instantaneously, three clones of himself appeared in three clouds of smoke, and they immediately scattered around.

Darn it all!

He did not know what was going on. Everything had been fine until dinner time, and then things just went chaotic! Bombs started exploding everywhere, people started screaming, and then all hell broke loose.

And in the middle of all the tumult, he lost the only person he had sworn never to lose from his sight! The worst was that he had received all sort of warnings that incessantly informed him that something stupid was about to happen, but instead of paying attention, he had decided to be an idiot, and ignore everything!

Besides, it was not as if he had expected her to actually stay true to her words. Even though he knew she was anxious about doing something to fix the situation, he had never expected her to be so damn hasty, and go against all logic just because she had heard that…

"Where the hell are you?" he asked to himself as he continued running towards the Hokage's building, but when he looked up at the edifice as it came into view (also burning, while people tried to run away from the blazing flames), his eyes caught something. Due to the fires that kept enlightening the night, he had managed to notice the two forms standing on top of the Third Hokage's head.

Damn, he was not going to arrive there on time to stop her from doing something stupid.

Despite of his aching muscles, he managed to increase his speed even more, and without bothering to help those around him, he jumped to the closest roof. Then, as he leaped from one roof to the other, trying his hardest to arrive to the Hokage's Monument, he found himself observing the two forms.

The two people that he had struggled so hard to bring back together, for the sake of the past, but that now he wanted so much to separate for the sake of the future.

"Faster…" he told himself, and in spite of the fact he was already running as fast as his body allowed it, he did manage to push himself even further. His form quickly became a blur, as he jumped from roof to roof, but his eyes widened in surprise when the flames of the fire from the Hokage's edifice caressed a long blade.

Damn it; was he the only one watching what was going on? Was he the only one who was trying so hard to actually stop something terrible from happening? Had everyone else grown blind just because they had to protect the village?

Suddenly, he noticed that there was no roof to leap next, and without blinking, he jumped to the ground. Then, without stopping not even to breath, he started rushing up the stairs that lead to the top of the Hokage's Monument.

He had to make it. He had to make it. He just had to make it on time!

The warm wind was already whispering muffled words into his ears while his feet continued making noise against the stoned stair. His fists were closed so tightly that he could feel his nails cutting the skin, but all that went unnoticed as he finally arrived to the top of the stairs.

He was forced to stop, however, at the sight in front of him, his eyes widening in horror.

There she was, her arms resting limply against her sides, her back turned to him. Her head, he had noticed, was upwards, almost as if she was staring at the sky while long streaks were caressed by the wind.

His eyes quickly focused on the metal he could see on her back; the edge of a very sharp sword, drops of blood dripping from it while the middle of the sword was sheathed inside her torso. Horror deepened in his eyes when he glanced at the person that had done such unforgivable act, and his eyes widened even more when a pair of red orbs looked back at him.

A cry echoed in his ears, but he failed to understand who had screamed as he watched the attacker smirk, and pull the sword off her. In slow motion, he watched her body fall backwards, her right hand extended forward almost as if she was trying to reach out for her aggressor until she fell on the ground, on her back.

Suddenly he felt as if a new person had taken control of his body. He could feel power emanating from inside of him, anger, rage and fury consuming his muscles while odium, revulsion and insanity took over his mind. His mind quickly blanked out, but deep inside of him, he could still feel his body moving, trying to attack the one that was still smirking at him.

All he wanted was to kill someone.

All he wanted was revenge.

All he wanted was to have her back!

He seriously did not understand what had happened afterwards. In fact, he did not know what had forced him to tame the monster that had taken over him, but for some reason, his mind kept recalling a small and pale hand. What had happened during the following days were also a blur to him; he recalled someone holding him by the hand, whispering small words, almost as if whoever was talking wanted to make sure he was still alive and breathing.

He was aware of when he came back to life, though, and he also knew he was never going to forget it. Surprisingly, he remembered quite well shooting up straight after a nightmare, completely lost in the dream he had just lived. He recalled him being trapped in his own mind, screaming the name of the one he had lost, until he felt something warm wrapping around him.

And he also recalled opening his eyes to meet a pair of pale lavender orbs.

That had been the first night, after everything that had happened, that he had felt as if he had someone who truly did not blame him for anything. It had also been on that night that he decided to create walls to make sure no one else could get to his heart.

But for some reason, he could say that he had also failed that. He did not know why, but something deep inside of him forced him to admit to himself that he was not going to be able to go forward with that decision of his.

Something that stirred inside of him every time he found himself staring at the innocent and gorgeous pale orbs of Hyuuga Hinata…

However, truth was that Uzumaki Naruto was not the only one who was chasing his ghosts away, and trying desperately to find peace in his memories. There was also another, who saw in wars and death the thin chance of showing people that he had changed. Of course he had been aware that his attempts would most likely go unnoticed, but he had refused to just sit down, and do nothing.

Before the war, he had chosen to go through the same training as any other shinobi. He had joined a team, learnt how to survive with help from his team mates while he desperately tried to show them that he was not going to kill him.

It had been a very slow and painful path to tread, always accompanied by loneliness, but he had managed to conquer it all. He had managed to transform every obstacle into bridges that he crossed with his silent grace.

He had been aware that when he was chosen to become the Kazekage of Sunagakure, he had not been selected because of his qualities or abilities. No, he had always been aware that he had been elected because he was the Ultimate Weapon.

And such decision had quickly turned into his next obstacle; an obstacle he had to cross no matter what. And after a long time, he had managed to start cracking the image that the villagers used to have of him….after a long time he had managed to create a fissure on his image as a monster, but before he could shatter that reflection, the war had started.

"The hospital!" a voice shouted, and he turned to his side, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the hot flames consuming the building. They had managed to break the barrier? How was that possible?

Slowly, his eyes narrowed, and without saying a word, he darted towards the burning hospital. He would be damned if he allowed something to happen to the villagers!

When he got there, he saw some ninja using buckets of water and water-jutsus to try to end the fire. However, water was also his worst enemy, so he had been forced to keep a secure distance between himself and the water.

As he focused his attention on the burning building, he raised his hands, and did some hand seals before whispering _Suna Shigure_. There were secret passages inside the hospital, but if the flames were not stopped, lives would be lost.

As sand continued falling from the sky, putting out some parts of the fire, he looked around. Otogakure ninja had managed to walk inside his village, but Baki and other Sand shinobi were taking care of those. But there was something he had to find…

Where was the shinobi that had put the hospital on fire?

Suddenly something white caught his attention, and he lost no time in using his sand to levitate him towards the sky. His enemy, a blond haired ninja dressed in a black coat with red clouds all over it, used strange explosions that could be detonated from far.

From the moment their eyes locked, a challenge had surfaced. The village was being attacked, and even though he had most of his attention on what was going on underneath him, he knew it would be foolish not to keep an eye on the stranger that was standing on the odd white bird.

He quickly got lost of time, his mind forcing him to keep his opponent occupied while he protected his village. Sand shinobi already had too much work to do; they had to watch out for new and sudden explosions at same time they tried to put out the fire that was still consuming the hospital. Not to mention that the villagers also needed to be protected.

The last memory he had from his fight with his adversary was of him watching some strange looking animals, somewhat similar to spiders, crawling inside his shield of sand. He also remembered hearing an explosion, and feeling a heat wave hit him. From that moment on everything was pretty much a blur to him. Everything until he woke up in the cell where he had been locked up for months without any contact with the exterior.

He had been forced to be all alone, wondering about what had happened to his village and family, until she stepped inside his cell, with orders to check him, and make sure everything was alright with him.

And it had been on that moment, when she had stepped inside his cell…when she had become a familiar person to him that he had vowed to find a way to be free, and rescue the villagers he had once sworn to protect. And it had been her smile that had helped Sabaku no Gaara to understand that it was time for good to overcome evil, and he would make sure that happened even if that meant dying on the process.

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Reflections in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Xela Cir**, **Shadw**, **Terenin,** and all those who are reading this fic. I seriously love you guys!

**Chapter 17**

_Reflections in the Dark_

It was unbelievable how things changed constantly, sometimes offering no steadiness to those who had to go through those transformations. People tried though; people tried to accept those changes, and live with them no matter if they were at the brick of insanity or living the most peaceful moments of their lives. Unfortunately, it was the former that ruled the present, no matter how hard they tried to think otherwise.

They had managed to leave the cave where they had lost months of their lives, but before they had the chance to acknowledge that they were indeed free of those walls, they had been engulfed by a larger anguish. No one had had the opportunity to even celebrate inwardly their freedom since the chains of reality kept pulling them away from their dreams.

As she run the back of her hand through her forehead, she gazed around, a sigh barely leaving her lips when she noticed the people that still needed attention. Since she was no medical, she had asked if it was possible for her to take care of minor injuries. And since help was indeed needed, she had been taken to a room of the infirmary almost immediately. Thankfully she had older medical around her, who could help her when she did not know what to do.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, she motioned for a young woman to approach her, and sat on the stretcher. There was no need for her to ask what was wrong; the cut that was just above the woman's left eyebrow said it all. However, as she grabbed a needle, she forced herself to ask if there was something else aside from the obvious that she should take care of.

"My wrist hurts," the woman quickly explained, and Temari nodded in agreement before turning to the medical-nin that was behind her, tending a little boy. Sure she was there to help, but stitching was not her best trait.

"Go check that elder," the medical-nin Temari had addressed to said as she turned around, to check on the young woman. In silence, Temari nodded quickly, but when she turned around, her eyes meet a pair of dark orbs.

Since when was he there? She had not even sensed his eyes on her. Perhaps she was too focused in the task in hand, and since they were in Hanto, she had allowed herself to drop her guard a little…but it had just been a bit. Nothing could possibly explain what had stopped her from feeling his gaze on her.

With a small shake of her head, she forced herself to look away from him, and focus her attention on the elder, who was quietly sitting down on a stretcher, a hand holding his left side. She was in no position to start thinking about why he was there, watching her, when he could be doing something more useful. After all, even though they had been wandering around through Konohagakure before the war, during her time as the mediator between his village and hers, at the present time there was no reason for him to be watching her.

But then again, she had always known it was safer not to understand the mind of a lazy guy such as Nara Shikamaru. To understand him had become quite a hard mission to accomplish, not to mention that she preferred to get to his nerves to actually have a proper conversation with him. And she thought that especially because she was aware that he constantly believed that women needed protection.

"My, never thought I would live to see the day when so many different shinobi would work together," Temari heard the elder she was about to observe utter in a hoarse and hushed tone, "My beloved, if only you had lived to see these days…"

"Sir, can you tell me what's wrong?" Temari asked, noticing how the man suddenly looked up from his knees, to look at her with a surprised expression on his face. "I noticed you're in pain."

"Oh, it's just my old bones giving me some hard time, I believe." the man started, his right hand still holding his side. "Unfortunately I think my ribs decided to play a trick on me, this time."

"Well, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Temari asked, the corner of her lips curling up into a very small smile, and while the old man lowered his hand, the Sand kunoichi found herself looking over her shoulder. Her smile never faded though, not even when her dark teal orbs found Shikamaru's eyes.

War made people behave differently than usual, and Temari guessed that Shikamaru was there because someone had ordered him to. Yes, because that would be just like him, and Temari also knew that he was probably thinking everything was troublesome as he continued leaning against the wall, hands stuffed into his pants' pockets.

* * *

He had never felt so nervous in his life; at least, not that he could remember. Sure they had faced monsters, extremely powerful ninja, and had even came close to death, but no event that had happened in his past could ever be compared with what he was going through on that exact moment.

It was simply irritating not to be able to do something while one of the most important people of his life was in an operating room. All he wanted was to rush through those closed doors, and hold her hand, but since he knew it was impossible to do what his heart wanted, he crossed his arms against his chest.

Oh, he wondered what his father would say if he saw him in such a distressing position. He would most likely laugh, tap his son on the shoulder, and say that everything was going to be alright. But no matter what, and even though he was doing his best not to think with his heart, his mind was not helping much either.

As he started chewing his lower lip in pure nervousness, Akimichi Chouji stared at the closed doors of the operating room. He knew he had no reason to be that nervous; Tsunade herself had hastened to the operating room, and Hana was there as well, and he trusted them completely.

But it was also true that it was Ino who was lying on a stretcher, unconscious, and with poison running through her veins, taking her life away at every passing minute. And _that_ was what truly worried him as he continued passing on the hall, his eyes never leaving the doors of the operating room.

"How is it going?" a voice asked suddenly, and Chouji forced himself to stop walking from side-to-side as his eyes turned left, and meet a pair of pale lavender orbs. Now, who would have thought that such thing could happen?

"No one told me a thing." Chouji replied, mentally recalling that the operation was taking too long. How long had passed? One hour? That surely could not mean that things were going smoothly. "No one comes out."

"Hmm." was all Neji said, and for a moment, Chouji continued staring at the Hyuuga, who also had his arms pressed against his chest. Now, even though they were far from being close friends, Chouji could say that underneath his cool expression, Neji was anxious to hear about Tenten's condition.

And on that moment, as the two young adults pressed their backs against the wall across from the operating room, Chouji could not help but sense that, for the first time, they were truly on the same boat. Both of them behaved as if they felt nothing towards their female team mates, but Chouji knew that Neji did not look at Tenten the same way Lee did.

Chouji did not know why he felt that way, but truth was that he did, and despite of everything he could not help but believe that he was right. Besides, Shikamaru and Ino herself had persistently told him in the past that it was his nature to see certain things that others did not noticed.

Though Chouji had no idea what they meant with that.

Suddenly the doors of the operating room swung opened, and both Chouji and Neji looked at them in time to see Tsunade rushing out, not glancing at them as she run down the hall. However, before someone could even wonder about what was going on, Hana walked through the doors as well.

"What's going on?" Chouji asked as he turned to his cousin, Neji silently staring at Hana, probably waiting for explanations or permission to enter inside the operating room, "How are they?"

"They're fine," Hana finally answered as she tore her eyes away from Chouji to look at Neji before focusing her attention on her cousin again, "Both of them are out of danger. They're going to be moved to a room, and you'll be able to see them soon. But I must warn you that they are sleeping now."

The breath that Chouji had not even noticed that he had been holding finally escaped from his throat, his lungs gladly welcoming the oxygen. Neji, who was now beside Chouji, also seemed to relax a little bit even though his face was blank as always.

"Thank you," Neji finally said, and Hana looked at him before smiling faintly.

"You should thank the Hokage, not me, she was the one who told me what to do." the medical started, "I simply followed her instructions. But now I really must go; there are still many wounded that need to be taken care of."

"Where will Ino and Tenten stay?" Chouji asked as he raised a hand when his cousin turned to the side, and Hana looked at him again.

"The medical-nin that are still inside the operating room will tell you." she said before approaching her cousin, and rest a hand on his shoulder. "But they're fine; they'll probably wake up in a few hours. You can stay with them until then if you want to."

With those words, Hana walked away, while Chouji glanced at Neji before focusing his attention on the doors of the operating room. And as he waited for the medical-nin to come out with Ino and Tenten, Chouji vowed to himself that from that moment on, he would protect Yamanaka Ino with his life.

* * *

With a sigh, she looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes when a soft warm breeze started caressing her pale features. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she raised her arms to the sides, and entitled her head upwards, the corner of her lips curling into a timid smile as the feeling of her being flying finally took over her.

Rare were the times when she allowed herself to do such things, but truth was that this time she could not help it. After everything they went through, she just could not help but want to feel free even if it was only for a split of a second…even if her feelings were nothing but an illusion…

Before she knew it, however, the wind died down, and with a somewhat saddened sigh, she allowed her arms to fall to her sides again. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and she gazed at the sky again, her smile gradually vanishing.

What they were supposed to do now? She knew what Naruto intended to do, and she would go with him, like she had promised him. But the question was; what would they do in order to leave Hanto without getting into a fight with everybody else, especially the Hokage?

At the question, she could not help but chuckle to herself; of course there was going to be a massive fight between Naruto and Tsunade, that was clear as crystal, but that did not mean that she was eager to see them trying to bite each other's heads off. After all, even though she did not know Tsunade that well, Hinata knew that the Hokage looked at Naruto with a special care, perhaps even through a motherly point of view.

"Having fun?" a voice asked suddenly, and Hinata turned to her side only to feel her heartbeat speeding up. What was it about him affecting her in such way just by even addressing to her?

"Hum…n-no," Hinata answered, mentally wincing at the stuttering, and Naruto smiled faintly at her as he walked to her side. "W-What are you doing here, Naruto-kun? I thought you wanted to be with Gaara-sama."

"He's with his brother, and with some Kirigakure shinobi." Naruto quickly explained, and Hinata nodded. "And then I saw you through the window. I thought you were supposed to be with your father?"

"I was." Hinata answered unsurely as she watched Naruto gaze at the sky again, a light wind dancing with his spiky blond locks. "Father is…well, he's very worried about Hanabi and hum…"

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-basan said something about your sister deserting your family." Naruto interrupted suddenly as he focused his attention on the girl beside him, and Hinata nodded again. "Does your father want you to go after your sister?"

"He asked Neji-nii-san as well." Hinata said in her quiet tone, and Naruto entitled his head slightly to the side. "I…father really cares about Hanabi, and I think he's genuinely worried about her."

"Tsk, apparently he's far worried about her than about you, even when he did not know if you were alive or not." Naruto grunted under his breath, and Hinata glanced sideways at him before looking down, hands clasped in front of her. "Sorry."

At the apology, Hinata raised her head again only to see that Naruto was staring at the sky. Before she knew it, Hinata shook her head, and gazed at the heavens as well, noticing how the sunset brought joyful colours to the once baby blue sky.

For a long moment, nothing was said, but before she knew it, Hinata found herself glancing at Naruto through the corner of her eyes again. She knew that he had failed to notice how different he was now, but after everything he went through, it was not as if someone could blame him. Yet Hinata often wished she had the guts to approach Naruto, and tell him what she constantly kept locked inside her heart.

But then again, that was not the time for her to walk to Naruto, and confess her feelings for him. He still thought about Sakura, he still blamed himself for what had happened, and he still thought about his revenge. Hinata guessed that there was not going to be a proper opportunity in a close future for her to tell Naruto what she felt towards him.

However, that did not stop her from hoping that one day she would be able to find an appropriate moment to finally be honest with Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto called suddenly, and the Hyuuga heiress snapped from her thoughts to look at him. His eyes, however, were now locked with the ground, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Can I ask you something stupid?"

"Hmm yes," Hinata answered not really knowing what to expect, and then Naruto motioned for her to look at the ground with a hand. In confusion, Hinata looked down, but failed to notice what could have caused Naruto to grow quiet so swiftly.

"Have I become that?"

Now, Hinata knew that Naruto was referring to something, but the problem was that she could not see what he was using to compare with himself. For a moment, Hinata continued gazing at the ground, trying desperately to see whatever Naruto was seeing. When she failed to find it, though, Hinata glanced at the young man.

"Become what, Naruto-kun?" she asked, her voice coming out soft as always, and once again, Naruto motioned to the ground with his left hand.

"My shadow…" the young man finally whispered, and Hinata looked down again only to gaze directly at hers and Naruto's shadows. Before she could say something, however, Hinata heard Naruto sigh. "You know what? Never mind, it was a stupid question."

"N-no, it's just…I don't think I understand what you mean." Hinata confessed, turning to Naruto, who eventually raised his eyes from his shadow to look back at her. "I hum…why are you comparing yourself to your shadow?"

"Because it's my dark side," Naruto finally explained, and Hinata blinked at his words, "I…I told you this was stupid, but…you once told me you did not know where Uzumaki Naruto was, and then…I don't know, I noticed some glances, and…everyone's expecting me to behave like I used to when I was a kid."

"No one is expecting you to be what you were before, Naruto-kun." Hinata started before she could stop herself, and when Naruto snorted, she blushed faintly. "I-I mean, at least I don't think so. Err…I just think that people are…I think people are just happy to see you. They know what happened, and hum…they're just hoping you're okay."

"How can people expect me to be okay after what happened?" Naruto asked, rather harshly, and Hinata looked down at her clasped hands, "How could people have moved on so easily?"

"Have you thought that perhaps it wasn't that easy to move on?" a voice asked suddenly, and both Hinata and Naruto turned to their sides in time to see Rock Lee emerging from behind a tree. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you're not exactly speaking in hushed tones."

"Well, if you didn't move on so easily, you're sure doing a lousy job showing your real feelings." Naruto snapped, and Hinata looked from Lee to the blond in surprise; his tone was so aggravating…so heated. "You're all behaving as if nothing happened!"

"Well, we do that because we know Sakura-san wouldn't like to see us getting depressed all the time." Lee started in a controlled tone, and Hinata turned to him. "It's hard. Everyday everyone has to fight against depression, but hey, at least we're trying."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, and Hinata gazed at him only to see him clenching his hands into tight fists. "You of all people should know that she doesn't deserve to be forgotten!"

"Who said anything about forgetting her?" Lee asked, as he crossed his arms against his chest, and Hinata could not help but bite her lower lip in nervousness. If someone did not put a break in that conversation, she knew something bad would happen. "You're the one who's trying so hard not to forget her. I personally think you're doing that because deep down you know that if you don't struggle to think about Sakura-san every day, you will, eventually, forget her."

"How dare you?" Naruto shouted, and Hinata's eyes widened in dreadfulness when the blond suddenly cried out before charging at Lee, a fist raised up in the air.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted before she could stop herself as she watched Naruto approaching Lee at full speed, ready to punch him, while the member of the Team Gai just continued standing on the same spot, arms crossed, "Lee!"

"You're going to pay for that!" Naruto screamed, as he finally reached Lee's side, but the other boy simply moved to the side in order to avoid the punch that Naruto had directed at his chin.

As Naruto prepared himself to grab a kunai, Lee finally decided to let his arms rest on his sides, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. From where she stood, Hinata watched Lee finally resume to his fighting stance while Naruto took a kunai from his pouch. She had to do something to stop them!

"Bring it on," was all Lee said, but Naruto did not need to be told twice, and charged against him.

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Confessions under the Moon

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Also, the song shown in this chapter belongs to _Amie Grant_, and it's named **River Lullaby **(which you can hear in the movie _Prince of Egypt_).

* * *

**I have to thank ****my reviewers, readers, and friends for your constant support and cheer**; those two things are crucial for me to keep on writing. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be here now. Thanks for the opportunity you keep offering. You guys are outstanding!

**Chapter 18**

_Confessions under the Moon_

As she hummed, she took her hands off her sister's cheek where a curative had been made, and then she run her fingers through Maiko's disheveled hair. Then, as she continued humming, Mairi motioned for her sister to lay down on the stretcher before covering her petite body with a soft blanket.

"Sis, where's Sato?" Maiko asked in a tired tone, but instead of answering, Mairi kissed her sister on the forehead before smiling at her. "I want to see Sato."

"You know you can't see him yet." Mairi started in a hushed tone as she continued looking at her sister in the eye. "I promise that when you wake up, I'll tell you how Sato is, okay? But you need to rest first."

"But I'm not tired." Maiko said stubbornly before yawning, and Mairi chuckled at her sister's actions before sitting on the stretcher, her hand never leaving the child's uncombed hair.

"Well, can you close your eyes for me, then?" Mairi asked, and Maiko stared at her for a moment before doing what her sister had told her. "Now, don't open them okay? I promise I'll stay here."

"River lullaby," Maiko mumbled suddenly as she turned to her side, and Mairi pulled the blanket over her sister's shoulders, knowing to what she was referring too.

"Alright, but keep your eyes closed, okay?" Mairi said in a hushed tone, and Maiko nodded, her right hand resting on the pillow, close to her chin. "Alright. _Hush now, my baby, Be still love, don't cry, Sleep like you're rocked by the stream…"_

As she sang, Mairi continued combing her sister's hair, her mind drifting to Satoru. Ever since they had arrived that Mairi had failed to go search for someone that could tell her about Satoru's condition. With Maiko around her, Mairi knew that her priority was her sister and her welfare.

However, as she watched her sister slowly drifting to sleep with a little help from the melody, Mairi found herself thinking about how she had escaped from the cave with a lot of help from Gaara and the others. She had yet to thank them for actually allowing her to participate in the escape, but truth was that as soon as they had arrived to Hanto, Gaara and his family seemed to have had disappeared.

"_Here in my arms, Safe from all harm, Holding you, I'm smiling, too…"_ as she prepared herself to continue singing, Mairi started thinking about her parents. Ever since Sunagakure had been attacked that she had lost all possibility to contact them, and at the moment it even pained her to think that they could be imprisoned somewhere without any chance of escaping.

"_Sleep and remember,_ _This river lullaby, And… "_ Mairi trailed off when the sound of footsteps forced her to look at the entrance of the room. When the person appeared by the door, Mairi felt the corner of her lips curling up into a small smile.

"Is it just me or you simply can't stop singing?" Kankurou asked as he walked inside the room, and Mairi chuckled at his question before gazing at Maiko. Quietly, she stood up from the stretcher, and kissed her sister on the forehead before turning to the Sand shinobi. "How's the kid?"

"She's fine, just exhausted." Mairi answered in a hushed tone, and Kankurou nodded before motioning for her to follow him out of the room. "I thought you were supposed to be with Gaara and your sister."

"Nah, Temari is too busy trying to be a nurse, and Gaara is somewhere, most likely thinking about what to do about Sunagakure." Kankurou replied, and Mairi nodded. "I was about to leave for a mission, but I just wanted to ask how Maiko and Satoru are."

"I…I haven't heard about Satoru yet, he's still in surgery." Mairi answered after a short silence, and she looked down. "I wanted to be with him, but people decided that it wouldn't be wise if I was in the operating room, so…"

"Well, he looked like a tough guy, so I bet he'll be fine." Kankurou replied, and Mairi looked up at him before smiling slightly at his support. "Anyway, I hope when I return, he's out of danger."

"You're going on a mission, already?" Mairi asked, and the Sand shinobi nodded. "But don't you think it would be better if someone checked your wounds? They may not be serious, but still…"

"Nah, there are people out there who need more help than me." Kankurou replied, "Anyway, keep an eye on Gaara for me, will you?"

"I err…sure." Mairi said not really expecting that request, and Kankurou beamed at her before turning around, and raise a hand in goodbye. "Just be careful, okay?"

After reassuring her that everything would be fine, Kankurou made his way down the hall, quickly disappearing from sight. Mairi stood on the same spot for a short period, but when she was about to turn around, and go to the opposite way, someone appeared beside her. With a small jump in surprise, the medical-nin turned to her side, and reddened when she noticed who it was.

"H-Hey, Gaara," Mairi greeted, trying desperately to stop blushing, but the young man simply glanced at her before looking at the direction Kankurou had chosen to walk away. "I-I didn't see you there."

"Kankurou left for a mission?" Gaara asked suddenly, but for some reason Mairi could not help but feel that he was not questioning but confirming the fact that his brother had left. However, Mairi still nodded in reply, "How's your sister?"

"Resting, but fine, thank you," Mairi answered, and Gaara looked at her before nodding as well. "Listen, I…Maiko won't wake up soon, so…hmm, I don't know; can we go outside?"

Instead of replying, Gaara continued gazing at her for a few more seconds before nodding. With a timid smile Mairi revealed her gratitude towards his gesture, and quietly both of them made their way out of the building, darkness already taking over the earth.

* * *

"_Konoha Daisenpū!"_ Lee shouted as he got ready to kick Naruto, but the blond boy raised his hands in front of his face.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_

Before someone could understand what was going on, another Naruto emerged from a cloud of smoke, and threw the real Naruto over his head, in order to escape from Lee's kick. From where she stood, Hinata could not help but wonder if she should do something to interrupt the fight. Well, she truly wanted to stop them, but Hinata also knew that she was not strong enough to stop Lee and Naruto.

However, as she continued to watch them, Hinata could not help but notice how angered Naruto looked while Lee's expression was difficult to read. It was easy to see that he was irritated, but it was almost as if he was also dealing with Naruto's rage for some deeper reason. And for some reason, Hinata could not help but think that Sakura was probably the reason why Lee was facing Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, a hand resting against her chest, and her eyes widened slightly when Lee managed to kick Naruto on the stomach, throwing the blond directly towards a tree.

To watch them fight, and not being able to stop them was simply killing her. If only she was as strong as Sakura, and had Ino's boldness she would be able to step into the middle of the fight, and punch the lights out of both boys.

"Ah, losing some stamina, I see." a voice spoke suddenly, and Hinata looked over her shoulder, her hand still resting against her chest, "When did they start?"

"I-I don't know, five, ten minutes ago?" Hinata asked back, and Kakashi looked away from her to gaze at both Naruto and Lee, who were pretty much throwing punches and kicks at each other. However, it was not necessary to watch their fight for long to notice that Lee was not giving all his best, while Naruto was too blind by rage to actually acknowledge what he was doing.

Personally, Kakashi knew that Naruto had been in need of a challenge, and for some reason, he could not help but think that Lee was definitely the best choice. But truth was that as minutes continued to pass by, the fight started getting worse.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he stood up from the ground after being kicked on his side, and he quickly wiped off the blood that had trailed down from his lower lip. Then, as he took another kunai from his pouch, Naruto cried out again, and run towards Lee.

"Show me what you've got," Lee said, loud enough for Naruto to hear, and to make the blonde's blood boil. Without thinking about what he was doing, Naruto attacked head-on, and mentally screamed when Lee jumped away, avoiding the kunai. By now the reason that had driven them to such situation no longer mattered; all that mattered was that Naruto could not stop.

Besides, Lee seemed to honestly want to continue with the fight, and Naruto knew both of them had to train. Of course that deep down both knew what had forced them to fight each other, but it was also true that they did not blame each other. No matter how hard they tried to do it, both knew that none of them was to blame. However, that did not stop them from blaming themselves for not being present when the sun of their lives had needed them the most.

"Kakashi-sensei, please…" Hinata started, her eyes never leaving Naruto, and the Jounin glanced at her. "Please, stop them. Naruto-kun…he…"

"They're just relaxing," Kakashi interrupted as he looked at Naruto and Lee again, but this time he made a face when Lee kicked Naruto on the stomach, sending the blond flying through the air. "Naruto needs this."

"But…Kakashi-sensei, what if Naruto-kun gets hurt?" Hinata asked, and Kakashi was about to reply when he noticed the color of Naruto's eyes as the boy stood up from the ground, and glared at Lee. Damn, that was not good.

"Alright guys, show is over." Kakashi spoke suddenly as he approached the two boys, but his content expression faded into a serious one when he noticed that Naruto had not heard him. In a flash, Kakashi appeared in front of the blond, two fingers resting against Naruto's forehead.

"That's enough, Naruto." Kakashi said in a strong voice, and the boy in front of him growled.

"This is my fight!" Naruto spat, but Kakashi kept his eye locked with Naruto's now red orbs. "You have no right to interfere!"

"I have every right to get in the way when two friends are trying to kill each other." Kakashi corrected, without changing his position. "Now, you better calm down before I force you to do so. This is not the best time for two friends like you to try to kill each other, especially when someone is watching."

At those words, Naruto looked over his shoulder, and his maniac expression faded into a shocked one when he saw Hinata. His red eyes also turned sapphire-blue when Naruto noticed that Hinata was looking both afraid and concerned Then, Naruto dropped his kunai, allowing it to fall on the ground, and he looked away from the Hyuuga heiress to gaze at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Naruto apologized before glancing at Hinata again, "Forgive me, Hinata, I-I don't know what came over me. It was almost as if…as if my shadow had taken over me or something."

"Your dark side, you mean," Lee corrected, and Naruto turned to his side when he felt a warm and strong hand on his shoulder. Behind him, with a Gai-like smile, was Lee. "And don't worry, everything's fine. This was a good exercise anyway."

"Alright, now that this is over, let's go take care of your wounds." Kakashi started before gazing at Hinata, and motion for her to get closer with a hand. "Hinata, please, escort Naruto and Lee to the infirmary."

"Y-Yes," Hinata said quietly, and she slowly approached the two boys, who silently waited for her. Kakashi, on the meantime, watched the three young adults walking away, a hand resting on his hip, and then he narrowed his eye.

Things were getting uglier faster than they had expected. If they did nothing to stop what was silently growing in the middle of them, they would be force to face more problems than the ones they were ready for. And that was definitely not good to know.

* * *

Even though they were not tired, they had agreed to stop close to a small lake for the night. There was no moon to enlighten their steps, and so they had decided to make a small fire. The flames were not warm though; instead, the low temperatures of the darkness constantly pulled them into freezing embraces.

Quietly, Senko raised a knee as she felt the warmth of the fire taunting her with a delusional comfort. She knew that Sai was sitting across from her, the fire between them, silently waiting for her to explain what had happened on that day. And Senko knew he deserved to know; she had known that was what she had to do when she had decided to meet Sasuke while Sai was still with her.

But to start explaining was a completely different story.

"I was in Takigakure when I first meet Sasuke, and I believe that was right after he had decided to join Orochimaru." Senko started after she had decided what she would say, "I had been searching for some things at the time, and I had no idea of who Sasuke truly was although I quickly understood he was quite powerful. We didn't speak much, but Sasuke told me he was looking for something as well."

"A new team," Sai questioned, but for some reason for Senko his question had sounded more like a statement.

"Actually, he didn't explain anything at the time. He simply said that he was interested on having me working by his side." Senko answered with a small shrug, "Truth was that at the time I wasn't interested in working for anybody; I was simply trying to figure out a way to heal my eyes. But I guess at the time I was too stupid to understand that Sasuke was offering me something that would never truly work."

"He said he was going to help you heal?" once again, the question sounded like a statement, and Senko nodded.

"Yes, and at the time I was so desperate to try to do something about this," she ran the tip of her fingers through the black cloth, "that I accepted. At the time I was still expecting an answer from Konohagakure, because my mother had heard about the Godaime, but despair took the best of me I guess, and I ended up accepting Sasuke's offer."

Even though she could not see him, Senko could not help but picture Sai's expression in her mind. People had already informed her that Sai was not a typical adolescent, for he felt no emotion and no feeling, so Senko could only imagine him, sitting in front of her, with a blank expression on his face.

"When I accepted his help, Sasuke said he was going to leave Takigakure to go in search for something." Senko proceeded, "And call it quirk of fate if you want, but some weeks after the deal, Konohagakure finally answered my letter, and accepted to help me. Apparently, the Godaime was up for a new challenge, especially after she had healed Rock Lee."

"You told Sasuke?" this time, Sai's words came out as a question, and Senko could not help but smile sadly as she prepared herself to answer.

"Yes, I told him I was going to Konoha, and Sasuke was in fact the one who told me to work as a spy for him." she started, before laughing lightly, "And it was then that I understood that I had been a foolish girl. In my desperate quest to see again, I ended up throwing myself to the lions."

"So you are a spy." Sai pointed out, and Senko shrugged.

"I have no idea of what I am right now," the girl confessed, once again caressing the cloth around her eyes with the tip of her fingers. "When I first arrived to Konoha, my idea was to work as a spy for Sasuke, and not to say anything to anyone about what I was doing. At the beginning I would send Sasuke messages about the Godaime's every step, but then something happened."

"What?" his tone, monotonous as always, would most likely make many people believe that Sai was not one bit interested in that conversation. But after spending so many months as his partner, Senko could easily point out the minuscule note of interest in that single word.

"Tsunade-sama started spending too much time trying to figure out what was the best procedure to take care of my problem." Senko started as she raised both her knees, and wrapped her arms around them, "She started working every night and day, trying to figure out what was safe and what was dangerous. And then, one day, she came to me, and told me she had figured out a way to perform the operation with seventy percent of chances of me getting my vision back."

"That changed your mind?" Sai asked, and for some reason, Senko had the sensation that his head was entitled slightly to the side as he waited for her to answer.

"Actually, yes," Senko finally confessed, and then she took a deep breath, "When Tsunade-sama figured out what to do, I was already getting too involved. I had met Lee, and many of the others, and they had welcomed me with open arms, and…the more I started to get to know them, the worst I felt every time I sent Sasuke a new message."

This time, Sai said nothing, and Senko took another deep breath before pulling a lock of hair behind her ear. Only heavens knew why she was actually telling all that to Sai of all people. Perhaps she was closer to him than she thought?

"And after thinking a lot about my situation, I decided to go talk to the Hokage." Senko continued, "It took me three days to go to Tsunade-sama, after she had informed me about her new discover about the operation. I guess it's pointless to say she almost threw me to a cell when I told her I had been working for Sasuke all those months."

"Was that the reason you started working with me?" Sai inquired, and Senko shrugged.

"Perhaps, I never asked; I was too relieved when Tsunade-sama didn't throw me into a dungeon to even think about questioning her decisions." the young woman started, "It was also then that the Godaime decided that since Sasuke didn't know I had actually confessed, I could continue working as a spy, but this time for Konohagakure."

"So, who are you?" Sai asked suddenly, and for some reason Senko felt her heart skipping a beat as she lowered her head down slightly, and then she shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know." she confessed, but she raised her head again when she felt Sai standing up, and before she knew it, she sensed the boy standing next to her. In confusion, she raised her head up, and tried to picture Sai's expression only to realize that it was impossible.

It was then that Sai spoke, and his words helped Senko to finally realize why they had been put together, as a team.

"Don't worry; neither do I know who I am."

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Haunting the Ghosts of Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

It's quite funny to see that even though it was not my intention, I managed to put one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most on this day. But anyway, I want to thank everyone for being my pillars through all these years, and for helping me to grow as a fanfiction writer. You guys are fantastic, and I wish you all good luck with the projects you may be writing or even planning to write in the future. This world sure needs to be painted with the never fading colours of imagination.

**Chapter 19**

_Haunting __the Ghosts of Tomorrow_

The night was so tranquil. There was a light wind singing to the night, the stars shinning brightly above as the moon kept enlightening the steps of all lost souls. It was warm too, revealing how summer was standing still against the progression of autumn. But still that night was blessed not by happiness and peace, but by tormented memories and ghost-like expressions.

"_Eh? You expect me to do __**what**__? B-But she's a __**gir**__l!"_

"_Do you have something against fighting girls?"_

Of course their first meeting had ended up in a fight. In fact, every time they shared a word, they would end up trying to bite each other's head off. She never quite understood why though, but maybe it had something to do with the fact they were somewhat alike in some aspects; the healthcare of their friends, and their lazy behaviour being two of those facets.

But there were also points she envied in him. She knew she had nothing for him to envy, but every time she looked at him, she would see everything that she had always wanted to have and that had never been allowed to hold.

It was not as if she had planned to think about that, though. When she had woken up, she had simply decided that such beautiful night should not be wasted or exchanged for dreams and illusions. But she had been foolish enough to forget about how bewitching the moonlight could be…

And before she knew it, she had exchanged dreams for memories…

They had grown up together. They had always found a reason to quarrel, but they had always something that constantly drew them to each other. Everyone used to find their relationship fascinating because he was the only one who managed to make her leave her timid shell, and reveal her wild side.

And she had always hated that ability of his. She had always hated the fact he could make her do things that she would never do with somebody else.

She had always hated his ability to read her as if she was an open book, and yet his shadowy personality had always attracted her. His personality was what kept calling for her, and she had always been too weak to fight against that call. She had always been too weak to fight against the infatuation she had always felt for him.

As they grew up, she became aware of somebody else's feelings for him, and she quickly started withdrawing from him. Most of those times she did it conscious of her actions, but inwardly all she wanted was to be close to him. But from the moment she had found out about the other girl's feelings for him, she had decided to stay in the sidelines. She could remember perfectly how she constantly told herself that she would never, ever, be good enough for him.

And it was during that time, when she desperately struggled to create an abysm between them, that tragedy stroked. Oh, she could still remember how he had started to withdraw from the world, feeling too guilty even to accept the sunrays. It was then, when the news about his best friend's loss reached her ears that she understood how stupid she had been, and she tried her best to reach out for him again…

…Only to see that her space had already been filled by the other girl.

At the time she had felt guilty for not being with him, and she had felt angry towards herself for allowing her feelings to turn her into a real weakling. She had tried to approach him again, only to see that the boy that once took every opportunity to annoy her was gone. The boy of her childhood was gone, and had been replaced by an enraged teenager, who wanted nothing else but to avenge his best friend's death.

But it was also then that his other friend disappeared, leaving nothing but a void behind.

She had felt his solitude…at the time she had wanted to share his loneliness, and against all fear, she had decided to give one step closer to him again. She had decided to forget her insecurity, and to try to hold him again, to show that he was not entirely alone. But truth was that when she had been just about to walk past his walls the worst happened, in a faithless night.

She had lost everything on that night. She had lost her team mates, her sensei…her family. She had lost every single person that was dear to her, but before she could even cross the line of insanity she discovered that he too had lost the last person that truly mattered to him as well.

They were but children at that time; children that had been forced to grow up in just one night, and become adults before their bodies and minds were prepared for it.

She had also become aware of Naruto's existence on the day that had followed that haunting night. She had been aware of him, and she had actually tried to see if she could take care of him regardless of the fact that she was but a child in the eyes of the Council. She had heard that he had tried as well, even though he was as broken as her, but when both their requests were denied, she had forced herself to make a decision.

She had heard that he was going to try to be an ANBU, but after the Kyuubi's attack she had lost all wish of wanting to achieve some thing. And so, against everything that her sensei had taught her, and against every chance that she had to continue with her life in her village, she had decided to leave.

She could still remember how she had approached him, her mind resolute to say goodbye, her heart aching for her not to leave. She could still remember how she had spoken to him, in her once quiet tone, a smile gracing her features, while he stared at the twinkling sky. He had not looked at her not even when she had whispered those two words that had made all air leave her lungs.

"_Alright, so take care okay? Tonight's rather cold, so make sure you don't get sick."_

And after that, she had said two last words…

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

"It's been a while since I last heard you say my name."

Slowly she tore her eyes away from the twinkling stars, and gazed at her side only to soften her expression even more when her eyes meet one single black orb. Quietly, he made his way towards her, his hands stuffed inside his pants' pockets.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

Oh, how she envied his sluggish way of behaving. How she envied his slipshod side, and his easiness to laugh at everything, almost as if he did not have one single care in the world. She envied it all, and yet she could not help but feel the corner of her lips curling into a small smile as she continued looking at him.

"I didn't know I have a stalker."

"Ah, I'm no stalker. I simply gazed through a window as I walked to my room, and saw you standing here." Kakashi started, "You know, tonight's rather cold. What about us going back so that we don't get sick?"

At those words, Mesi felt her heart skip a beat, but the smile did not vanish from her face. Then, with a small sigh, she shifted closer to the man standing next to him, and elbowed him not too gently on his side.

"Don't worry about me Hatake, I'm fine. You're the one who has the tendency of being outside when it's freezing anyway." Mesi stated, and Kakashi laughed nervously at her words, a hand now resting behind his neck.

"Well, some habits die hard, so…" Kakashi trailed off when Mesi glanced at him one last time before making her way towards the building where the dormitories where. "Hey, wait! I'll go with you!"

"Don't you even try to follow me to my room, Hatake!" Mesi exclaimed without looking at him, but she mentally laughed as she pictured Kakashi sweatdropping at her words.

As she approached the door of the building, however, Mesi could not help but glance at the sky again, allowing one thought to cross her mind.

'_Thank you, Kakashi.'_

* * *

She was twiddling her thumbs again, but she was too worried to actually notice that one of her bad habits had surfaced again. In fact, she had not even notice how her hair was shadowing her eyes as she kept her head down, in a shy and preoccupied position. But none of that mattered simply because her mind was too focused in one of the two people that were sitting in one stretcher just across from her position.

She had been powerless again. She had decided to stay still, and let someone else do the job. Oh, why did she have to be such a pathetic person? Why couldn't she just do what her mind usually screamed her to do? Heavens, how had she actually managed to spend all those months close to Naruto when she clearly was still weak?

There was an uncomfortable tension hanging around them as well. She had felt it when she had taken Naruto and Lee to the infirmary, and she knew that that tension was being shared by the two boys while Naruto also shared it with her. Hinata did not know why though; perhaps he now thought she was too much of a burden, and did not know how to tell her that?

No, that was not it. It could not be it, and Hinata knew she had to stop thinking that way. It had taken her so many years to finally stop putting herself down all the time, but now, after watching Naruto and Lee's fight, the Hyuuga heiress simply could not help but wonder if she was actually a good friend.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice echoed through the silent room, and the girl could not help but visibly wince at his soft tone. Oh, why was she returning to the shy and frightened child she used to be? "I…"

"Naruto! Lee!" a voice shouted suddenly, and everyone looked at the door of the room in time to see Tsunade storming inside, anger visible in her eyes. "I was just informed about what you two did. What on earth were you two _thinking_?"

"Tsunade-basan…" Naruto started, but he went silent when the Hokage sent him an infuriated stare.

"What on earth possessed you two to fight each other?" Tsunade asked, her arms resting on her hips in closed fists. "Did you even think that this is not the time for friends to try to kill each other? Did you think that perhaps you should take all that frustration on your enemies? You two are adults, behave as such!"

"Tsunade-basan, this is all my fault." Naruto finally spoke, his voice still coming out softly while his now faded sapphire-blue eyes were locked with the floor. "I shouldn't have attacked Lee the way I did."

"This is not about blaming someone; this is about making you see that we can't afford to have someone knocked down just because you didn't manage to overcome your differences!" Tsunade roared, and both Naruto and Lee continued looking down while Hinata silently watched from afar, a pained expression on her face. "You are _friends_, for heavens sake! Work together, or don't even look at each other!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," Lee spoke suddenly as he stood up from the stretcher, a curative on his right shoulder. Then, he bowed, and still with his head down, he continued, "I was the one who started the fight, and I apologize."

"If I hear that you two got into a fight again, I'll make sure you'll regret even thinking about tearing each other's heads off!" Tsunade growled darkly, and while Naruto glanced at her with a somewhat saddened expression, Lee kept his head down. "Lee, you come with me now. I have an assignment for you."

"Yes," was all Lee said before straightening up, and follow the Hokage out of the room, leaving Hinata and Naruto all alone. Tension quickly combined with the silence as Naruto continued sitting on the stretcher, and Hinata continued standing close to the door, her fingers still twiddling due to nervousness.

"Hinata," for some unknown reason, at her name, the Hyuuga heiress stopped playing with her thumbs, her eyes still locked with the floor, "I'm very sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize, Naruto-kun," Hinata said in her soft tone, still without raising her head. "I…I'm the one who should be apologizing. I-I should have done something…"

Suddenly, Hinata found herself staring at a pair of dark blue ninja sandals, and in confusion she looked up only to freeze when she noticed that it was Naruto who was standing so close to her. As a reaction, she tried to move backwards only to feel her back leaning against the wall.

"Hinata, you really need to stop doing that." Naruto said, and the Hyuuga heiress looked at him in the eye before blinking in confusion. Her puzzled expression continued though, when Naruto smiled slightly at her. "You really should be aware of every little thing you did, related to me."

"Eh?" was all Hinata managed to ask, feeling too uncomfortable about the fact that the two of them were inches away from each other.

"You were always there to help me, Hinata; my fight with Fuzzy Eyebrows was my fault alone." Naruto proceeded, and the girl blinked again. "I should have controlled myself, but when he said that I was holding to Sakura-chan's memory simply because I fear about forgetting her…"

When Naruto trailed off, Hinata looked down. That was the subject she had always dreaded to talk about, even after Naruto's confession many nights back. She knew that Sakura was always in Naruto's thoughts, and she knew that to find a spot in Naruto's life was a challenge, but it still hurt to be reminded that she was most likely never to have a special place in Naruto's life.

"N-Naruto-kun, I…I know you don't think about Sakura just because you're worried you may forget about her." Hinata started, unsure if what she was saying was the most proper thing to utter. "I-I think that it's okay to hold on to those memories, but…I just think that perhaps…I don't know, you could…allow Sakura to rest..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto inquired, his faint smile fading as a serious mask covered his face. "You think I should just forget about Sakura-chan just because she isn't with us anymore?"

"N-No!" Hinata stuttered, mentally wincing at her cracked voice, "I just think that you could try to ease it a bit. I-I know how important Sakura was for you, and I would never ask for you to forget her."

"I seriously don't know what you people expect from me." Naruto started, and Hinata raised a hand to her chest when he gave one step backwards. "How can you all behave as if everything's fine? All of you behave as if everyone's here, when everybody knows that Sakura-chan isn't with us anymore!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed off when the blond stared at her, and she felt her breathe get stuck in her throat at the enraged yet lost expression reflected in the depths of his eyes. "I didn't mean…"

"Sorry Hinata, but I need some time alone, to think." Naruto interrupted with a small shake of his head, and the Hyuuga heiress looked away before nodding. Then, without saying another word, Naruto walked out of the room, leaving Hinata alone, wondering about what she should do.

Quietly, Hinata walked towards the closest window of the room, and watched as Naruto left the front door, and made his way towards the forest. Every time she thought everything was going to be alright between them, something would happen, and create a new abysm between them.

And what hurt her the most was the fact that Hinata did not know what else she should do to approach Naruto.

"He's really an idiot." a voice commented suddenly, and Hinata turned around only to see Shikamaru standing by the door, a hand resting on his hip. "Don't worry; I'll go talk to him."

And before Hinata could say something, Shikamaru turned to his side, and walked away. Still with her hand pressed against her chest, Hinata looked through the window once more, and stared at the starry sky, her mind quickly returning to Uzumaki Naruto and to what could possibly happen in the future.

* * *

Their steps came to an end when they reached a spot where white snowdrops were growing beautifully. The moonlight offered their petals a unique touch of silver, as their petals kept bowing down almost in appreciation for being blessed by such exquisiteness. The trees surrounding those fragile flowers stood tall, like strong warriors protecting an exclusive treasure.

Such scenery deserved to be recalled every day, but the darkness that continued conquering that night forced every mind to remember that those were not peaceful times. Such immaculate panorama was rare, and even though it deserved to be observed, it also worthy of being kept untouched.

For a moment he just continued observing the white petals of the snowdrops, taking in every detail, and of how the moonlight made those flowers seem to glow in the dark, like fallen stars. When he was younger he would not have looked at those flowers twice, but after everything he went through, he had began to understand how lucky he was.

And that he should thank heavens for being alive.

Quietly the person that was standing next to him walked towards the snowdrops, and fell on her knees before touching one of the flowers with the tip of her fingers. Her back was to him, but he guessed that she was most likely smiling slightly at the sight in front of them while he continued standing, arms pressed against his chest, his face emotionless as always.

"This is beautiful." he heard her whisper, and he looked at the back of her head, "We must be really close to autumn for them to be like this. I didn't even know snowdrops grew in this country."

"Hum," was all he grunted for not knowing what to say. He was the Kazekage and a man; people did not expect him to know about flowers.

"Satoru used to take these every time he went to visit us, and he would give them to Maiko." Mairi proceeded, but Gaara tore his eyes from her to gaze at the sky, "He's always spoiling her."

"…Can I ask you something?" Gaara inquired suddenly, and the medical-nin looked over her shoulder at him, before nodding in reply. "…Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Mairi asked as she stood up, and then she entitled her head slightly to the side. "Well, everyone was coming to Hanto, and you seemed sure that this would be the best place for us to hide, and hum…"

"…Why are you here with me?" Gaara rephrased without taking his eyes off the dark sky, but for some reason he could say that Mairi had blinked at his question. Then, after questioning himself about what on earth he was doing, Gaara proceeded. "You must know what I am."

"Yes, I know _who _you are," Mairi started, "Someone informed me when they were taking me to your cell for the first time that you're the Sunagakure's Kazekage, and that you are a container."

"So you know what I am." Gaara stated, finally looking down at the girl, who stared back at him. "Why are you here then? You can stop the act now; I won't kill you. I understand why you took care of me."

"Then…mind telling me why did I take care of you?" Mairi asked, and for a moment Gaara just stared at her. Was it just him or she was really daring him to answer her question? Well, if she was indeed doing that, he had to admit that she was either very brave or very stupid, but like Temari had once said, rare were not the times when those two traits used to coincide.

Instead of answering, Gaara looked up at the sky again, his arms still crossed against his chest. He did not look away from the stars not even when he heard Mairi chuckle, but he sensed her approaching the flowers again.

"You know, the first time I went to your cell, I was terrified." Mairi started, but Gaara did not even blink as he continued observing the stars and the moon. Her words were no news for him. "I guess that I was picturing a 6'0" tall guy, with way too many muscles and a petrifying temper that would most likely rip me apart during my first visit. But…"

When she trailed off, Gaara forced himself to gaze at her only to see that this time Mairi was standing next to the flowers, on her side. There was a strange look on her face, he noticed, but there was no speck of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but when I saw you, and noticed that you barely reacted to my presence, I started dropping my guard a little bit." Mairi started, before shrugging as Gaara continued to watch her in silence. "Stupid I know, but you never did anything to hurt me. When I annoyed you, you glared at me, but that was still far from the beast I used to picture in my mind."

Indeed, no one had ever told him they had imagined him as a 6'0" tall monster that could rip someone in two. Gaara had to admit that such picture was a bit amusing, though on the outside his face continued blank as always.

"And then there was the day you actually started speaking to me, and I don't know, before I knew it, I found myself waiting for the day I would be taken to your cell." Gaara could not help but blink at those words, and with a suspicious look, he watched as what seemed to be a blush painting Mairi's cheeks. "I guess that's why I like to be around you now. I think I would miss being around you, like I used to when we were captives."

"You…don't fear me?" Gaara asked before he could restrain himself, and when Mairi looked at him he could not help but notice once more the faint pink color on her cheeks. "…I don't understand why."

"Friends aren't supposed to fear each other."

At such statement, Gaara found himself widening his eyes. However, before he could react at such confession, his surprised expression was replaced by a serious one as he turned to his right. Mairi, on the other hand, was staring at him, confused by his sudden change of humor.

"Aw, this looks so precious it makes me sick." a strange voice commented suddenly, and Gaara allowed his arms to fall on his sides as he continued staring ahead. "At least I arrived just in time to interrupt you."

Suddenly leaves were rustled, and before Gaara knew it, his eyes meet a pair of stormy-grey ones. Those orbs were so bloodthirsty that Gaara did not think twice about moving closer to Mairi, who also shifted closer to him as the black panther left the shadows of the trees.

"So, did the cat eat your tongue?" the same voice questioned, but Gaara did not take his eyes off the panther that was still advancing towards them in a slow pace. "Tsk, just my luck; I just had to find people who are afraid of a kitty."

"Show yourself." Gaara commanded as he felt Mairi moving even closer to him, though she was already beside him, and once again, leaves rustling broke the tranquility of that night.

"Ah, I know you, you're the Kazekage." this time it became clear that the voice belonged to a girl, and Gaara finally looked away from the panther to see someone standing on a branch. A pair of carmine orbs stared back at him, as a pair of lips curled up into a smirk. "It's a pity that I can't fight ya."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, his voice coming controlled and impassive, and the girl continued staring at him, her right hand resting on her hip while her left arm was resting on her side.

"No one too bothersome, I assure you." the girl started, "In fact, I didn't even want to be here, but since I am, do you mind telling me where I can find Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I'm going to repeat this one last time, who are you?" Gaara repeated still in the same tone of voice, and the strange girl sighed before jumping off the branch, falling gracefully on her feet.

"Gee man, don't bite my head off before I deliver the message." the girl started, her eyes never leaving Gaara's. "If you must know, the name's Anei Suki, and I have something rather important to tell Uzumaki, so do you mind telling me where that guy is?"

"What is it that you want to tell him?" Gaara questioned, and the girl rolled her eyes before gazing at him in the eye.

"Fine, never thought men were that interested in gossip." she mumbled before resting both her hands on her hips, "I simply want to tell Uzumaki that Uchiha Sasuke is interested in a meeting between them."

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Decisions of a Shattered Path

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Xela Cir**, **Erizibang**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Silver Warrior**, **SGCred**, **Shadw** _and_ **Terenin** for your constant support and help. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 20**

_Decisions of a Shattered Path_

With a sigh, he gazed at the sky as he walked, a frown on his face, hands stuffed inside his pockets. He could not believe he had said he was going to fix that tiresome situation; he did not even know what had happened exactly. Sure it was rather obvious, but it was still troublesome, and he had been an idiot for stepping forward when the situation had nothing to do with him.

Well, it had nothing to do with him in a direct manner at least, because indirectly it had everything to do with him. With him and with everyone who actually cared about what was going on with the hero they had been expecting for so long.

Surprisingly it did not take long for him to find the person he was looking for. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that now they had some things in common, but he was not going to think about that. Maybe he would give it a thought in the future, but at the moment other serious business was in order.

"Oi, Naruto." he called out as he stared at the tree in front of him, and spotted the blond ninja lying down on a branch, hands resting behind his neck, "Mind coming down? I'm not really in the best shape to climb trees."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked back, and Shikamaru sighed before approaching the tree, and gently he lean his back against it in order not to hurt his aching ribs. "I would prefer to be alone right now."

"Well, that's tough, because I'm sure Hinata would really like to help you, and you're not giving her a chance to do so." Shikamaru retorted with a small shrug, but he looked at the sky as he felt Naruto's glare on him. "Seriously, you need to stop being so damn troublesome, man."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, anger clear in his voice, but Shikamaru continued staring at the sky as a melancholic spark emerged from the depths of his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask you something," Shikamaru started, and he finally directed his gaze at Naruto, revealing his now hardened eyes, "Tell me, Naruto, since when did you become this selfish?"

There was a moment of silence during which wind started rustling the leaves…

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned, irritation now visible in his voice and eyes, but Shikamaru simply continued staring at him with the same expression as before. "Who do you think you are to say that to me?"

"Well, not someone who cares about what you do, that's for sure." Shikamaru started, hands still resting inside his pants' pockets as the two boys continued staring at each other, "But I guess it does become my business when I see you hurting the only person who does not deserve to be hurt, especially by you."

"You have no right to lecture me!" Naruto started enraged, but Shikamaru continued staring at him with a blank expression. "You have no right to come here, and annoy the crap out of me!"

"Tsk, egocentric bastard." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, but he did not even blink when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, and grabbed the front of his vest, an infuriated mask on his face.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked in a low and deadly tone, but Shikamaru simply tsk'ed again before raising his right hand, and grasp Naruto's wrist. "You tell that in my face!"

"You're a selfish and childish bastard." Shikamaru repeated, his eyes finding Naruto's, and then he continued, "Quite troublesome too, because one year ago you would never play the victim."

Without looking away from Naruto, Shikamaru increased his grip slightly on his friend's wrist. It was not as much as he wanted to, but his ribs were hurting again since Naruto was still holding his vest, forcing him to arch his back just a little bit.

"You have no right to call me that," Naruto hissed, without stepping backwards, "You have no right to call me selfish or childish. You have no right to say I'm playing the victim either!"

"Oh, but I do." Shikamaru started, "I have every right to say that in your face, because you're behaving as if you're the only one who lost someone important in this war. You behave as if you're the only one who has a reason to be pissed off, and you're obviously ignoring the fact that other people lost someone too."

Even though he was still holding his vest, Shikamaru could see that something had stirred in the depths of Naruto's orbs even though the blond still wore an irritated mask. That was becoming really troublesome; in fact, he had never expected to be the one saying those things to Naruto. But since he had already started…

"You're being selfish, because all you do is to think about yourself, and about what happened to Sakura." Shikamaru proceeded, "All you think about is that you lost her, and that you're to blame because you couldn't save her. But tell me, did you ever think about those who suffered with that loss as well? Did you ever think about Lee, for instant?"

Even though Naruto did not say a word, the grip on his vest disappeared when the blonde's brain finally processed the words that had just been uttered. As he sighed, Shikamaru let go off Naruto's wrist, allowing his friend to drop his hand.

"Did you ever think about Kurenai? Ino? Chouji? Kiba? Shino?" Shikamaru continued as he watched Naruto lower his gaze. "What about Tenten? Neji? Hinata?" at the last name, Naruto stared at the lazy genius again. "All of them lost someone dear to them, but you don't see them crying and blaming themselves all the time do you?"

"I…I saw…I saw Sakura-chan die in front of me!" Naruto finally burst, "I saw her being killed right in front of me! I failed to protect her! I failed to save her!"

Rare were the times when Shikamaru allowed himself to act instinctively, but this time he did not even think twice. Without breaking the eye-contact, and as he ignored the pain on his ribs, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's collar, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You were not the only one who saw someone die in front of you." he hissed before he could restrain himself, and Naruto continued staring back at him. "Stop behaving like a damn victim. The old Naruto everybody knew would never do that, regardless of the situation. Stop trying to make people pity you, and start doing something for a change!"

With those words, Shikamaru let go off Naruto's collar, and watched the blond giving a few steps backwards in order to keep his balance. After a short period of silence, Shikamaru sighed, and stared at Naruto one last time before turning to his side.

"Stop being so damn troublesome, and remember that you're not the only one who's suffering with this war." he said before walking away, back to the infirmary. It was only when he was no longer close to Naruto that Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his torso, and gritted his teeth in pain. Damn his ribs…

"Need help?" a voice asked suddenly, and Shikamaru groaned not having to look to his side to know who had talked to him, "Looks as if you did a terrible choice when you decided to leave your bed."

On the meantime, Naruto was on the same spot, his eyes locked with the ground while his right hand was clenched into a tight fist. Did people really think he was being a childish and idiotic bastard? Was he really playing the victim?

"Eh, you always needed for someone to smack you on the head," a voice commented suddenly, but Naruto continued staring down, "C'mon Naruto, start behaving like you used to. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Naruto recalled Hinata, and immediately closed his right hand into a tighter fist at the point of turning his knuckles white. Damn it! What was wrong with him? Was he truly behaving like an idiot, and pushing those he cared for away? Was he pushing Hinata away despite of his unconscious need to be always close to her?

"Oi, you in orange," a voice called out suddenly, and Naruto turned around in confusion only to face a strange girl he had never seen before, "Hum…blond hair, terrible fashion sense, and those whiskers…took me long enough to find ya, you know?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the way the girl had described him. Who the heck was she anyway? He knew she was not from Konohagakure, and he was positive he had never met a girl with long black hair and carmine eyes before... "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, straight to the point, I like that." the girl commented with a small smirk as she slowly abandoned the shadows of the trees, and stepped forward, her right hand resting on her hip. "Well, Uzumaki Naruto, I have a message for you," Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, and the girl's smirk widened slightly, "from Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Tsunade did not look up from the documents she was revising when the door of the office was opened, but she did gaze up from the papers when silence fell inside the office again. She had been studying that case with care and attention, and the time to do something about it had finally arrived.

She had spoken with both Jiraiya and Shizune, to know if they agreed with her decision, and when both of them said that it was indeed time for something to be done, she had wasted no time in requesting for the presence of the two ninja that were now standing in front of her. Tsunade knew that that was going to be a tough decision, but it was a vital one.

"Thank you for coming right away," Tsunade started without standing up from her chair, and she put the documents she had been reading on top of a pile, on her left. "I have a mission that must be accomplished with efficiency and rapidly. However, due to the fragile side of this matter, I decided to let you choose among yourselves about which one of you will accompany Lee and Kiba on this mission."

"What is it that you need us to do?" Neji questioned suddenly while Hinata continued staring at the Hokage, and Tsunade gazed at the two members of the Hyuuga clan before leaning against the back of her chair.

"Recently, Hiashi requested for a reunion with me, during which he expressed his desire to leave Hanto in order to go after Hanabi." Tsunade started, and while Hinata's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Neji blinked at the information. "I refused to let him leave, and so he requested for one of you to find and bring Hyuuga Hanabi back to Hanto. Since this is a matter of high priority, I must ask for one of you to leave immediately. Lee and Kiba have already been informed."

"H-Hanabi-sama…" Hinata whispered, and Tsunade saw Neji glance at his cousin before focusing his attention on the Godaime again, and narrow his eyes slightly.

"I'll go." the member of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga clan spoke, and Hinata stared at him while Tsunade watched the two cousins' reactions. "I refuse to allow Hinata-sama to fight against her sister. It's my job to make sure no harm comes to the Head Family, so I'm the one who shall go after Hanabi-sama."

"N-No, Neji-nii-san, I'll go." Hinata started, nervousness clear in her voice, "Hanabi-sama is my sister, and it's my job to make sure she's okay. I-I can go, in fact, I want to go."

"No." Neji retorted in such an authoritarian voice that it forced Hinata to look down for a moment before gazing at her cousin again. "You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and the one I was told to protect. You have a very important job here in Hanto, and you shall do it."

"But I know you're worried about Tenten…"

"Tenten is a strong and skilled kunouchi, and I know that by the time I get back, she will be on her feet, training." Neji interjected, his voice calm and controlled, and he slowly crossed his arms against his chest. Hinata, on the other hand, bite her lower lip in an attempt to figure out what to say.

"But still, I should be the one to go." the Hyuuga heiress started, her voice soft and worried, "I-I can't ask you to go after Hanabi-sama, that's…"

"Stop it." Neji interrupted once again, but this time the tone on his voice indicated that Hinata should really stay silent from that moment on. "If you leave, Naruto will lose his point of sanity, and you're aware of the consequences if such happened. Tenten is fine, Naruto is not, and Uzumaki is, at the moment, the person that needs attention."

"B-But, Neji-nii-san…"

"Very well, you can go." Tsunade finally spoke, and Neji turned to her before nodding. "Lee and Kiba know the details, so they'll tell you the rest. For now, I must ask for you to go prepare your things, and leave as soon as you can. Don't forget to report back as soon as something happens."

"We will," was all Neji said as an answer before bowing slightly in respect, and leave the office. Hinata, on the other hand, watched as her cousin left the office, and only glanced at Tsunade when Neji closed the door soundlessly behind him.

"Tsunade-sama, I-"

"It was his choice, and you should accept it," the Hokage started as she crossed her arms against her chest, "You know he'll bring your sister back, and you also know that he's right. You're needed here, to look after Naruto like you have been doing until now. And even if you don't agree, I admit I have the same opinion as Neji."

For a moment there was silence, and during that time Tsunade could not help but watch as Hinata looked down, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. Inwardly, the Hokage smiled when she noticed that some little and innocent things had not been conquered by those dark times.

"I must say that you have indeed become Naruto's sanity." Tsunade concluded, and despite of the seriousness of the subject, she could not help but reveal a ghost of a smile when she saw Hinata blushing ten shades of red.

* * *

As she pressed a book against her chest with a hand, and used a crutch with the other, Hana walked out of the room where both Tenten and Ino were resting before pushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. She was really tired since she had been running around, looking out for her patients ever since the previous day. However, some people were so injured and in such pain that Hana found it impossible not to want to help them in every little thing she could.

However, there were moments that made Hana think that everything she did truly had a meaning. When she had first walked inside the room where Ino and Tenten were resting, Hana had been unable not to smile when she had spotted Chouji sitting on a chair, close to Ino's bed, head down, snoring faintly. Hana had always known that her cousin cared deeply for the blonde medical-nin, but to be able to witness it first hand was simply adorable.

Quietly, Hana closed the door behind her, and approached a window before looking outside. She guessed that dawn was getting closer since the sky was now being painted with faint shades of clear blue and purple. Perhaps she was going to be able to take a nap in the morning; that indubitably sounded good.

When she was about to step backwards, however, something caught Hana's attention, and the girl looked down, through the window. Unconsciously, she pressed the book she was holding closer to her chest, but even though her heart was telling her to walk away, the truth was that Hana could not help but watch as Shikamaru and Temari talked. The two of them were walking towards the infirmary, and Hana knew that Shikamaru was most likely in pain since he had an arm around his stomach, but still the young man was chatting with Temari. Well, in reality it did not seem as if they were talking, by the looks they had on their faces it looked more as if they were fighting.

The typical behaviour when the two of them were together, Hana knew, but still she could not help but feel uncomfortable as she continued to observe them. What she was doing was improper, Hana was aware of it, but her aching heart and her mind just did not seem to be able to command her body to move.

And so, with silence as her companion, Hana continued watching Shikamaru and Temari fighting. Ever since they had been locked in a cell together that Hana felt that she had grown closer to Shikamaru, and during that time they had ended up talking about some personal matters. Not that Hana had ever needed for someone to tell her that Shikamaru and Temari certainly had something going on between them, but every time the two of them ended up talking about the Sand kunouchi, Hana had continuously told herself that it was foolish to keep on hoping.

After all, Hana refused to take the risk of ruining her friendship with Shikamaru simply because she had been silly enough to fall for the lazy ninja. No, she preferred to watch Shikamaru and Temari get together, to actually voice her feelings. She simply refused to put her bond with Shikamaru in jeopardy, and perhaps end up losing everything just because of her feelings.

With a short sigh, Hana gazed at Shikamaru, and smiled slightly when she saw him muttering something while rolling his eyes. He had most likely said his favourite word ever, and his annoyed expression supported that idea. However, it was then that Shikamaru gazed at her window, and Hana immediately limped backwards, trying to find refuge in the shadows.

Hopefully he had not seen her, or if he did, with luck, he would confuse her with someone else.

As she rested a hand against her chest, over her beating heart, Hana closed her eyes before resting her back against the wall behind her. That was it, she was going to stay in the sidelines and watch Shikamaru and Temari get together; her friendship with him deserved that sacrifice.

Now all she needed to do was to convince her own heart that she was doing the proper thing…

"I'm stretching but you're just out of reach." (1) Hana whispered to herself as she recalled an old song she used to listen to, one hand still pressed against her chest while the other was still holding her book. Then, she gazed at the floor, and took a deep breath, but before she could move, her body froze at the voice that unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Feh, what are you still doing up?"

Good grief, how long had she stood on the same spot, lost in thoughts? She had stupidly lost the only possibility she had had to escape in order not to encounter him. But now that he was there, she guessed that it was time for her smile to surface again.

"I was just checking on Tenten and Ino," Hana answered as she raised her head to look at Shikamaru, the corner of her lips curling up into a small smile. "Chouji is inside as well, but he's sleeping. You may go in if you like."

"Nah, let Chouji be." Shikamaru replied, his right arm still wrapped around his stomach while his left hand was stuffed inside his pants' pocket. "It would be too troublesome to be in there when Ino wakes up."

Ah, so despite of his slothful behaviour, he had noticed it as well.

"But you're being troublesome as well," Shikamaru continued, and Hana's smile faded slightly as a confused expression replaced her content one. "You should be resting; you've been working non-stop ever since we arrived."

"I was going to rest a bit, but…" Hana trailed off as she gazed at Shikamaru's torso, and then she sighed. "I wanted to make sure all of my patients are alright, and…well, it's not as if you're not one of my patients."

"Feh, I'm fine." Shikamaru replied, but when he looked away towards the window where Hana had once stood, the medical-nin understood that he was just playing tough, as always. "And I feel like resting as well, since Tsunade-sama doesn't want to let me go on a mission."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Hana inquired suddenly before she could stop herself, and Shikamaru looked puzzled at her as the medical made her way towards him. "I can see you're in pain, so let me take a look. And I don't accept a 'no' as an answer either."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, and Hana could not help but smile faintly at his favourite word as she grasped his left elbow, and started pulling him towards the closest room so that she could check his injuries.

As Hana motioned for Shikamaru to sit down on a chair, Naruto kept staring at the strange girl that was standing in front of him, a hand still resting on her hip. Thoughts were clouding his mind as he recalled every little thing the girl had just told him, and he quickly closed his hands into tight fists.

"When does he want to _talk_ to me?" the blond asked, and the girl snorted before shaking her head.

"Dear, this isn't a matter of _wanting_, it's a matter of _waiting._" she corrected, "You see, you're really in no position to talk the way you're talking, and I'm in no position to tell you where you can find Sasuke. In the end, all that you need to know is that _Sasuke_ will find _you_ whenever _he_ feels like it."

"If that's all you had to say, then why the heck did you go through all the trouble to find me?" Naruto asked in rage, but the girl simply continued smirking at him. "He could just show up without sending his subordinate to do it for him."

"You know, you really shouldn't talk that way to someone you don't even know." the girl pointed out, her eyes glinting with malice. "You never know what the shadows may be concealing, but if you must know, I came because Sasuke really isn't in the mood for a massacre."

"Too bad, because that's exactly what he'll get the moment he shows up." Naruto hissed, but he narrowed his eyes when the girl shook her head. "You better tell him that."

"Uzumaki, no matter how much I hate to tell you this, I must say you'll be a complete idiot if you attack Sasuke before you listen to what he has to say." she started, "I mean, feel free to try to attack him, but heck, don't blame me when he cuts your arm off."

"You have to be kidding me." Naruto snorted, his hands still clenched into fists. "If Sasuke wants to talk, he'll talk while he fights me. It's as simple as that. Besides, I hardly think what he has to say may be of any interest to me."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," the girl started, and Naruto watched her smirk widen as they continued staring at each other, "For some reason, I have the feeling you'll like to hear what Sasuke has to say to you. After all, the whole world knows that you need to know what _really_ happened to that annoying girl called Haruno Sakura."

**To Be Continued…**

(1) – This is from the song _Yours to Hold _by **Skillet**.


	21. Breaking a Shattered Vase

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Tw33ty JR.**, **Silver Warrior**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Shadw**, **Music 1s my s0ul**, **Xela Cir**, **Terenin**, _and_ **Major Hinata Fan** for everything you guys have done, and keep on doing. You guys are fantastic!

**Chapter 21**

_Breaking a Shattered Vase_

Warm, that was how she felt as she struggled to leave the darkness that had imprisoned her during what had seemed to be an eternity. She felt warmth irradiating from inside her body as she finally managed to move a finger and then the rest of her arm.

It was with relief that she fluttered her eyelids a little bit, and stared right at the dark brown colored ceiling. After twitching her eyebrows a little, and after clenching both her hands into loosened fists, she finally broke free of the dark prison and was immediately engulfed by the rainbow of a new dawn.

For a moment she stood still, feeling the fluffiness of her pillow behind her head. Even though the sun had yet to conquer the top of the sky, the temperature was already rather moderate. And she had to admit she felt comfortable too, with only a sheet covering her, but then again, she knew she should not be thinking about it; after all, she had never been the type of person to care about that kind of thing.

Suddenly her ears caught two distinct voices, and she looked to her side only to feel the corner of her lips twitching upwards when she spotted Chouji sitting beside Ino's bed. They were talking in hushed tones, and close to Chouji's feet was a small basket with various fruits.

"Oh, good, you're awake." a voice spoke suddenly, and she looked to her other side only to Hana approaching her. "We were just waiting for you since Ino woke up a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Tenten finally decided to ask as Hana placed a wooden tray on the stretcher, close to the kunoichi's knees. "I remember we were just returning to Hanto, and then I felt a throb, and then…and then nothing."

"You and Ino were poisoned." Hana elucidated, and Tenten stared at her as if she was crazy. "I know you're a high qualified Chunin but it did happen. We managed to take care of it though, but you certainly needed the rest."

"Where's…?" Tenten trailed off, and found herself glancing at both Chouji and Ino, who were still whispering to each other, before looking down at her hands. Did she really want to finish that question?

"Both Lee and Neji went on a mission." Hana started, and Tenten looked up at her, "They both wanted to stay until you woke up, but Tsunade-sama said that their mission was of high importance."

"Oh. Well it's good to know that they are doing something even though I'm not with them." Tenten muttered as she looked down at her hands again, but mentally she was furious. What the hell had happened for her to stay in a bed while her two best friends went on an important mission?

What had possessed her not to wake up sooner in order to help?

Almost immediately Tenten closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. There would be none of that. She was sure that Neji knew how to take care of himself, and she knew that Lee would never do something stupid. All she had to do was to trust in them like she always did.

"So, when will I be able to leave?" Tenten finally asked as she opened her eyes to gaze at Hana again. "You can't really expect me to lie around while other people risk their necks for the sake of the future."

"Well, you have to stay here today, because we need to run some tests." Hana started, but then she surprised Tenten with a soft smile. "But I'm sure that tomorrow, most likely during the afternoon, you'll be able to leave."

"That's good enough for me." Tenten replied, the corner of her lips curling up into a faint smile. As she relaxed against the pillow behind her, Hana preparing what she needed to start examining the Chinese ninja, Tenten glanced at Chouji and Ino again.

She had actually never thought about who could end up with who, or even if someone in Rookie 9 had a crush on someone she knew. However, as she watched Chouji handing Ino an apple while the blonde laughed, Tenten could not help but think about Neji. He was certainly not the type of person who did something so common as making a girl laugh (that was why Lee was on their team), but sometimes…rare times, Tenten would always end up wondering about what would happen if Neji was ever to find out about her attraction for him.

* * *

It was strange for him to know someone else that somewhat understood his situation. For the world they had absolutely nothing in common, but now, after learning a little bit about her past, he could say that they did have more than just one thing in common.

Emotions had been ripped away from him. Vision had been tore away from her.

Of course that those were different things that had ended up with dissimilar results, but it were those same results that made their relationship work so well. And he was indeed very grateful for now knowing someone else with whom he could share some experiences, aside from Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sai," he heard her speak, and he looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He still kept his guard up, but for some reason he had come to the decision that Keanna Senko was not a traitor. At least, not by choice, just like he had not been the one to choose the mission that allowed him to meet Uzumaki.

And perhaps that was it. They had meet by chance, by cheer luck, and just like what had happened with Naruto, Sai could almost say that Senko would also teach him some thing. What precisely he did not know, but he guessed that that was the fun of making friends.

"You like to paint, right?" Senko finally asked, and Sai nodded as he mumbled a quick declaration that she was correct. "Then…can you describe the sky for me? I know the sun is already rising at the horizon."

"You know colors?" Sai questioned, not really knowing if he should be asking that or not, but none of the books he had read had ever explained what he should do if he was ever to meet someone like Senko.

"Yes, I was not always blind." the young woman answered before caressing the cloth around her eyes, a habit of hers, Sai had noticed, that would always surface every time her blindness became the subject of the conversation. "I guess I'm just curious…"

"It starts as navy blue, and then it fades into steel blue before giving place to a pale red." Sai started as he stared at the sky, his lips curled into a smile, "The pale red becomes orange-red before fading into amber and then into tangerine yellow. There are a few clouds, painted with colors as well."

"I miss watching the sunrise." Sai heard Senko confess in a soft voice, and he looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Almost as if knowing that he was gazing at her, Senko turned her head to him, and surprised him with a faint smile, "Thank you, Sai."

"May I ask you something?" Sai asked, and Senko nodded in return. "You said that you weren't always blind, so what was the last thing you saw?"

Straightforward as always; something that he was still trying to improve, but in his situation it was a bit complicated to do so.

"It was ice," Senko answered almost immediately, but this time Sai decided not to pry anymore. A few hours ago the girl had told him the real reasons why she was in Konoha, and despite of everything, he knew that it was better not to snoop about other things.

After all, Senko did not seem that curious to know things about him.

"How long do you think it's going to take for us to arrive in Hanto?" Senko inquired suddenly, and Sai snapped from his thoughts.

"I believe we'll be there before tonight." he answered, but before he could say something else, he focused his attention on the trees on his left. Senko had stopped her tracks as well, and was silently waiting for something to happen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a female voice asked suddenly, but Sai did not look away from the trees when he felt Senko tense up. "Say, is this guy your new boyfriend or something, Senko? And to think I said Uzumaki had a terrible fashion sense."

"Uzu…? What are you doing here, Suki?" Senko asked, and Sai watched without interest as a young woman jumped from a branch, right in front of him, her carmine eyes never leaving his. "Don't tell me you went to…?"

"Ah yes, I went to Hanto." Suki interrupted with a wide smile, but then she rested her right hand on her hip. "Honestly Senko, you should know better than leaving Sasuke in the dark. You know he doesn't like that."

"Sasuke told me he didn't know where Hanto is." Senko commented in a controlled tone, and Suki chuckled at her statement.

"Honey, isn't it obvious that he doesn't know where Hanto is? I mean, I'm the one standing in front of ya, not Sasuke." Suki started, "I guess he's too busy right now. Besides, I'm the one who has the kitty."

At those words, Sai watched as a blank panther emerged from behind the trees, and stopped beside Suki. By the way things were going, he guessed that Suki was someone who worked with Sasuke, and who obviously knew Senko. They had probably been team mates as well.

"What did you do in Hanto?" Senko questioned, and Suki laughed at the question before shaking her head.

"Nu-uh, if you want to know, then you better go back. Things are seriously going to spice up from now on." the black haired girl started, "Finally may I add. Things were getting a tad too boring."

Before Sai could even move, Senko appeared right in front of Suki, who did not even blink. The panther did not move either, as it continued to watch Sai with its ferocious eyes.

"What did you say to Naruto?" Senko asked in a low tone, her face turned directly to Suki's, but the other girl simply smirked.

"Senko, honey, this really isn't the time for us to sit down and chat about old times." she started, before resting a hand on Senko's upper arm. "I don't really fancy that kind of stuff anyway. So what about you returning to Hanto, and ask Uzumaki himself? The clock is ticking after all."

"Suki…"

"Tic tac." the other girl said before gazing at Sai, and saluted him. "It's time for me to go, though. It was nice seeing you again, Senko; it's good to see that some people just don't change. And hey, what about giving your boyfriend some fashion tips?"

Before Sai or Senko could say something, the kunoichi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the panther disappearing as well. As silence started to taunt them again, Sai stared at Senko's head before noticing that her right hand was closed into a tight fist.

"Hey Sai," the girl called-out suddenly, and he stared at the back of her head again, "let's try to be in Hanto around lunch time."

"Yes," was all Sai said in reply, knowing that it was not needed to say something else. And without as much as sharing one last word, the two ninja turned north, and speed off towards Hanto.

* * *

"_For some reason, I have the feeling you'll like to hear what Sasuke has to say to you. After all, the whole world knows that you need to know what __**really**__ happened to that annoying girl called Haruno Sakura."_

No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not forget the last thing the strange girl had told him. And no matter how hard he tried to make some sense out of it, he would find himself slamming against a wall that had written 'impossible conclusion' all over it. After all, what could had that girl wanted to say when she had stated that he needed to know what had truly happened to Sakura?

He knew what had happened to her. He had seen her die right in front of him, and there was absolutely no mystery in that. He also knew who killed her, and had swore in that night to murder him even if that meant killing the one he had once called brother.

So, if he was that determined to go through with his plan, why on earth did the girl's words keep echoing in his mind?

"Naruto-nii-chan!" a voice shouted suddenly, and the blond snapped from his thoughts in confusion only to look to his side, and open his eyes wide in surprise. "Naruto-nii-chan, I finally found you!"

"K-Konohamaru?" Naruto asked in shock as he watched a brown haired boy approach him with a wide smile, and he slowly stood up from the ground. "Is that you?"

"Eh? You forgot about me?" the thirteen year-old boy asked as he finally reached Naruto's side, and the blond blinked when he saw that Konohamaru was grown taller since last time he had seen him. "Ah, how is that possible? And here I was, spending my days searching for you! If I knew you weren't going to recognize me, I wouldn't have looked so hard!"

"Eh, calm down, I was just….I'm just surprised." Naruto answered not really sure of what to say, but then he managed to smile faintly and rest a hand on top of Konohamaru's head. "It's nice seeing you again. Where're Moegi and Udon?"

"Konohamaru-kun!" a voice shouted suddenly, and the two friends watched as the two adolescents Naruto had just named appeared from behind Konohamaru. "Ne, you should know better than leaving like that!"

"Hehe, sorry about that Moegi, but I thought I had seen Naruto-nii-chan and I had to check it out!" Konohamaru started rather nervously as he stared at an angry Moegi, who had both her hands on her hips. "And look! Look! I was right!"

"Oh my, it _is_ Naruto." Udon expressed not very animatedly, and the blond sweatdropped at boy's behavior before noticing that Moegi was blushing. "Konohamaru was worried sick about you."

"Hey, don't say those things!" Konohamaru quickly said while Moegi kept gazing at Naruto, a blush still covering her cheeks. "What are you trying to do? Ruin my reputation?"

"Oi, knock it out you two." Naruto finally decided to step in, raising both his hands in the air as he stepped into the middle of the conversation. "What are you three doing here anyway?"

"Well, you see Naruto-san, we were about to keep watch, but since Konohamaru-kun saw you…" Moegi started explaining, but she looked down when Naruto gazed at her at same time she went red. "Konohamaru-kun was really worried about your wellbeing."

"Hey, don't say those things!" Konohamaru said rather angrily, but a soft blush had already conquered his cheeks, and he immediately looked away.

At the youngsters' behavior, Naruto could not help but laugh lightly as he recalled how he had once been like them. He guessed he should indeed thank heavens for saving such fragile and innocent things from the war and from those devastated times.

"I think you three should go, before someone notices you're gone." Naruto finally spoke up, his hand resting on top of Konohamaru's head again, and the three Genin looked at him. "Ebisu is still your sensei, no? We seriously don't want to annoy him."

"Bah, I guess you're right." Konohamaru mumbled as he crossed his arms against his chest, and then he turned to both Moegi and Udon. "C'mon guys, lets' go."

However, while Moegi and Udon jumped to two different branches, Konohamaru hesitated before turning around on his heels, and surprise Naruto with a quick hug. Then, without as much as saying a goodbye, Konohamaru leaped towards the closest branch, and disappeared from sight.

When he was finally all by himself again, Naruto allowed his ghost of a smile to become a frown, and slowly he turned around. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts, but life had taught him that he should not just snap at people, and tell them to go away. Besides, he had been wondering what had happened to Konohamaru, so he guessed that a small break from his depression had been welcomed.

But as soon as Naruto turned towards the tree he had chosen, he froze. Standing on the same spot he had once occupied was non-other than Hinata herself, her head down while her hands were clasped in front of her legs. For a moment he wonder what he should do; he continuously kept pushing her away, but Hinata always managed to find a way to return to his side. Naruto had long decided to stop wondering if that behavior had something to do with stubbornness.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered not really knowing what to say, but instead of gazing up, the Hyuuga heiress continued looking down. "I hum…what are you doing here?"

"Neji-nii-san just left on a mission to find Hanabi-sama." Hinata answered, and Naruto mentally winced; he knew that despite of everything Hinata wanted to be the one to go after her youngest sister. "Neji-nii-san refused to let me go, and Tsunade-sama said I had to stay here and…"

"You wanted to go, right?" Naruto interrupted as he stuffed both his hands inside his pants' pockets, but Hinata simply continued looking down. "I guess both of them decided that it was safer if you stood here."

"I know, but….Tenten…" when Hinata trailed off, Naruto blinked in confusion before his mind forced him to remember that the only female from Team Gai was at the infirmary. Perhaps that was why Hinata was behaving so quietly; after all, Naruto was positive that she felt bad for Neji to be the one to go on a mission when his team mate was injured.

"I'm sure Neji thought about all that before he decided to accept the mission." Naruto finally decided to say in order to break the silence that had started to encircle them.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started, and she finally raised her pale lavender orbs to look at him, "I-I just wanted to say…. I-I'm very sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean….I know it's none of my business…"

He knew why she was apologizing, but despite of everything he felt that if there was someone who should be asking for forgiveness that would be him. After all, Hinata had been the only one to stick by him through thick and thin, and yet he incessantly pushed her away. Naruto knew that all she wanted was for him to be alright despite of everything, and as he heard her try to apologize for something that was not her fault, Naruto could not help but hate himself.

"No, it's alright." Naruto finally decided to say with a small shake of his head, and Hinata looked to her side through the corner of her eyes for a moment. "I mean, I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you."

"But I was the one who said all those things." Hinata started as she looked at him again, insecurity clear in her tone while her introversion took a physical form as she started twiddling her thumbs. "I-I never meant to tell you what you should do, I just….I just thought you could…all I wanted was…"

"Stop blaming yourself over what happened. It's fine." Naruto started when the girl trailed off, and Hinata glanced at the ground again. "I know what you meant, and I thank you for watching over me all the time, Sakura-chan."

As soon as the name left his lips, Naruto knew he had said something terribly stupid. And his guilty increased even more when he saw Hinata's head shot up, her slightly widened eyes revealing both her surprise and shock. Almost immediately, Naruto walked closer to her, his right hand slightly stretched towards her.

"Hinata, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." Hinata cut in as she shook her head slightly, her hands clasped in front of her legs again, but her eyes continued locked with Naruto's blue ones. "It's okay, I-I guess I should feel flattered because I-I know how much you cared for her, and…."

"Hinata…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Hinata blurred out as she walked past Naruto with hurried steps before increasing her velocity until she was running towards Hanto. Naruto, on the other hand, just turned to his side, and watched Hinata running away before closing his eyes in anger.

Yes, it was official, he was a bastard.

"Naruto." a male voice called out suddenly, and the blond ninja took a deep breath before looking to the opposite direction Hinata had taken, and come face-to-face with Jiraiya. "We have to talk."

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Standing by the Abysm

**Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to leave here my gratitude towards everyone who has been reading this story ever since the beginning. I'll also leave here a special thanks to **Tw33ty JR.**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Shadw**, **Music 1s my s0ul**, **Silver Warrior**, **Terenin**, **Xela Cir** _and_ **Major Hinata Fan** for all of your constant support and help.

**Chapter 22**

_Standing by the Abysm_

Things were indeed going from bad to worse. News about the presence of a stranger had quickly reached the Hokage's ears, and Tsunade promptly ordered for Naruto to be brought to her. Other sources had also reported about Akatsuki members being on the move, and about the fact that it seemed that they were truly after every Jinchuuriki.

And Hatake Kakashi, like most people, could not help but worry about such information.

"Tsunade-sama, you know that I never spoke a word against your plans, but I must say something about all this." Kakashi started as he stood in front of the Hokage's desk, and Tsunade entwined her fingers in front of her chin as she waited for him to continue. "I understand that watching over Naruto and Gaara is now a priority, but I don't think that's the wisest thing to do."

"I fully understand your point of view, Kakashi, and trust me, I just talked to Temari, and even though she thinks the same way as you, she's going to keep an eye on Gaara no matter what." Tsunade started, "However, I'm simply trying to come up with a better plan. I refuse to allow Hanto to be attacked again."

"Very well, what do you want me to do?" Kakashi questioned, and Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment before staring at the Jounin again, a serious expression on her face. "Shall I keep both my eyes on Naruto?"

"Actually, I would like for you to work with two other qualified ninja." Tsunade started, and Kakashi blinked at the number. "One of those is, as you probably were already expecting, Kourui Mesi, but the other person is…"

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, and Tsunade vocally expressed the permission for whoever that was outside to enter. As he turned to his side, Kakashi watched as Mesi opened the door, and stepped inside close followed by a man with brown hair.

"Kakashi, I want you to work with Yamato as well." Tsunade finally finished, but Kakashi simply continued staring at the other man while Mesi approached the desk.

"Tsunade-sama, while I was waiting for Yamato outside, Jiraiya-sama informed me about a rather disturbing news." the female Jounin started, and the Godaime stared at her, "It's not official yet, but Jiraiya-sama believes that the missing-nin that showed up in here wanted to talk to Naruto about Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade repeated, and Mesi nodded while both Kakashi and Yamato finally turned to her. "Jiraiya wouldn't mention this if he wasn't sure about it. What made him think about that possibility?"

"Sabaku no Gaara did." Mesi answered almost instantaneously, and Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "He's outside actually, and wishes to speak with you. Karim Mairi is with him as well."

"Tell him to come in, immediately." Tsunade ordered, and Mesi nodded before rushing towards the door, and talk to the two young adults that were outside. Moments later, Mesi turned to the Hokage again while Gaara walked inside with an emotionless mask on his face, Mairi following him in silence.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, Godaime Hokage." Gaara apologized as soon as he approached Tsunade's desk. "I know I should have come forth as soon as my conversation with Anei Suki ended."

At the name, Tsunade immediately looked at Yamato, who nodded before disappearing without leaving a trace. Then, Tsunade glanced at Gaara again as she leaned against the back of her chair, arms crossed against her chest.

"What did she say to you?" the Hokage questioned, and Gaara quickly summarized his short encounter with the foreign girl. When Gaara finally finished his description, Tsunade glanced at Mesi and Kakashi, "Kakashi, go see where Naruto is. Mesi, go search for Hinata, and talk to her."

With two nods, the two Jounin disappeared in two clouds of smoke, leaving Gaara and Mairi alone with the Hokage.

"Gaara, I must talk to you about something important." Tsunade begun in a serious tone, "As Sunagakure's Kazekage, you know that it's vital to make sure that nothing happens to you. I know you're very well protected with your sand, but still, I must request for you allow your sister to stay close to you."

"Temari is busy taking care of the wounded." Gaara started in his usual tone, his arms pressed against his chest, "And Kankurou is doing his best to find a way for us to return to Suna. There's no need for a bodyguard."

"I know you don't like it, Gaara, but you must understand that since you're the leader of the second most powerful country, it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you." Tsunade explained, "I would prefer if y—"

"Sister!" a voice shouted suddenly, and the three adults inside the office only had time to see a cobalt blue blur rush inside.

"Maiko, what are you doing here?" Mairi asked as she glanced worriedly at Tsunade, who was watching everything with an eyebrow raised. "You're supposed to be sleeping. You know you're not supposed to enter in this office."

"But Sato is…Sato is…"

"Hokage-sama, I'm very sorry for all this." Mairi spoke suddenly as she knelt in front of her sister, and stared at Tsunade. "I'll take her away from here. Please, forgive us."

With those words, Mairi pushed Maiko gently towards the door, but it was only when the siblings disappeared, closing the door behind them that Tsunade turned to Gaara. Perhaps Kakashi was right; perhaps imposing bodyguards was not such a good idea.

* * *

If he had known that the first thing he would see as soon as he returned to Hanto would be his sister having another fight with Nara Shikamaru, than he would have found a way to delay his return. But since he was already there, he used the only thing he could exploit in order to get away from that quarrel; even though he was positive that neither Temari or Shikamaru had heard him, Kankurou expressed that he was going to deliver his report to Tsunade.

As he walked away from his sister and Shikamaru, Kankurou shook his head as he continued to hear the two supposedly adults retorting to everything each other said. He guessed he should find refreshing the fact that some things just did not change, but he was too tired to witness another squabble between Temari and Shikamaru.

Besides, his left arm was bothering him due to a small lesion he had close to his elbow so Kankurou guessed that it was also time to go to the infirmary for a visit. However, truth was that as soon as he was about to walk through the front door, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Sis, Sato needs yours help!"

"Maiko, calm down!" a second voice spoke suddenly, "What happened to Satoru?"

With his right hand resting on the door's knob, Kankurou looked over his shoulder only to see Maiko dragging her older sister by the wrist. They were coming right towards him, but definitely not paying attention to where they were going since Mairi had her eyes focused on Maiko, whose eyes were closed as she struggled to keep dragging her sister.

And even though he had been watching them with a speck of amusement, Kankurou ended up regretting not moving aside when Maiko slammed right into his legs. Due to the sudden collision, Maiko lost her balance, and fell backwards, crashing into Mairi's legs since her older sister was standing right behind her.

"Oi, be careful." Kankurou said with a small smile as he turned to the two girls, and watched Mairi helping Maiko to stand up straight again, "Why the rush?"

"Sato!" was all Maiko exclaimed before grabbing Mairi's wrist again, "Sato just woke up! He's hurt too!"

"Maiko, calm down, Satoru isn't going anywhere, and you have something to say to Kankurou-san, don't you?" Mairi questioned as she continued looking at her younger sister, who looked back at her before gazing at Kankurou.

"I'm very sorry for crashing into you, Kankurou-san."

"Kankurou-san, eh? What about dropping the honorific? It makes my name sound weird." the Sand ninja retorted with a small wave of his hand, "But hey, if Satoru's up, I think we should drop by. Mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not, but your arm…" when Mairi trailed off, Kankurou looked down at his arm before chuckling, and gaze at her again.

"Well, you're a medical, do you think you can give it a look when we're with Satoru?" he questioned, but before Mairi could reply, Maiko smiled widely, and grabbed the wrists of the two ninja.

"Let's go see Sato!" the little girl shouted joyfully and Mairi quickly mumbled an apology to Kankurou as her sister dragged them to the interior of the infirmary. Kankurou, on the other hand, simply shook his head as he allowed Maiko to continue dragging him through the halls.

That was something he had always wanted to experience, but had never had the opportunity to do. With Gaara as his younger brother, Kankurou had always known that his childhood would never be entirely normal. Of course he had Temari as his oldest sister, but none of them ever had the chance to do trivial things, such as dragging each other around by their wrists.

During his childhood, Kankurou had cursed his life for having Gaara as a sibling, but now, at the age of nineteen, he knew better than to care about their differences. Gaara no longer resembled to the child he had once been, even though he still had Shukaku locked inside of himself. And now, with the war going on, Kankurou had to admit that his family had grown closer even though they had spent months apart.

"Sato!" Maiko shouted suddenly as soon as she walked through an open door, and with a small laugh she released Kankurou and Mairi's wrists before rushing towards the bed that was close to a window. "Sato! You're awake!"

"Hello there, my little firefly, how are you?" the Jounin from Kirigakure questioned as he rested a hand on top of Maiko's head, and the little girl giggled as both Mairi and Kankurou approached the bed. "Why, hello there."

"It's nice to see you awake, Satoru." Mairi said in a calm tone, her lips curling into a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but happy for being alive." Satoru answered before gazing at Kankurou, and nod at him, something that Kankurou returned with a tiny smile. "How are you?"

"We're both fine." Mairi answered as she glanced at Maiko, who now had both her hands on top of Satoru's, which was still resting on top of her head. Then, she turned to Kankurou. "Please, sit on the chair so that I may observe your wound."

With a short nod, Kankurou walked around the bed before sitting down on the chair that was on the right side of the bed, close to the window. As Maiko started asking all sort of things to Satoru, Mairi approached Kankurou, and started observing his wound. However, before she could even think about going to find a nurse to request for some bandages, footsteps forced everyone to stare at the door of the room.

"Oi, Gaara!" Kankurou greeted with a small wave, and his brother looked at him before approaching Satoru's bed. "I was going to look for you as soon as Mairi treated my wound. How are you?"

"…Well. Have you seen Temari?" Gaara asked back, and Kankurou nodded as he felt Mairi's gaze on him.

"Yeah, she was outside, arguing with Nara again." he replied before chuckling slightly, "Seriously, I'm beginning to think he'll make part of our family one of these days."

"Shut up," a voice spoke suddenly, and everyone saw Temari walking through the door of the room. "What's wrong with you people always trying to hock me up with that sloth?"

"Such a loving pet name," Kankurou teased, and Temari glared at him before moving closer to Mairi, and rest a hand on the medical's shoulder.

"They requested for your presence at the operating room. You may leave Maiko with us, if you want." the Sand kunoichi said, and Mairi dropped her hands from Kankurou's shoulder as she turned to her side.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate if you did." Mairi said before turning to her sister, who was still rambling, "Maiko, sweetie, I want you to be good okay? And don't forget that Satoru still needs to rest. And do everything Temari-san asks you to."

"Okay!" Maiko exclaimed, but she surprised everyone by bouncing towards where Gaara was. For a moment, Mairi glanced at Gaara, who looked back at her, and after smiling faintly she left the room.

"I don't know why," Kankurou started as Temari started checking his wound, while Gaara tore his eyes from the door of the room to gaze at Maiko, "but I'm starting to think that Nara isn't the only one who's going to join our family. _Ow!_"

"Stop being an idiot," Temari hissed as she twitched, and Kankurou laughed nervously at her, both of them completely oblivious of the fact that Satoru was silently watching both Gaara and Maiko from the bed.

* * *

"Be careful out there, Gai. We never know what our enemies may have on their sleeves." Mesi warned as she waved a hand, but she shook her head when Gai gave her his usual 'nice guy' pose before rushing towards the north entrance of Hanto, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

As she resumed to her search, Mesi continued gazing around, watching as people stood close to the houses that Yamato had built. Everybody knew they could breathe a little bit of freedom in Hanto, but still it was obvious that everyone refused to do so in fear of being forced to witness Hanto burning down again, in the future.

The present was indeed all about choices; good and bad, but fear was definitely holding the reigns of everybody's lives. After all, not even children could to set a foot away from their parents without being lectured…

"People who live in thepastgenerally are afraid to compete in thepresent. I've got my faults, but living in thepastis not one of them. There's no futurein it." Mesi murmured to herself, but unfortunately she could no longer remember who had uttered those words.

With a small shake of her head, Mesi forced herself to focus on the mission in hand. Things were indeed getting too serious as everyone continued stumbling down the hill of life. The problem was that the news about Uchiha Sasuke wanting to talk with Naruto only made everything worse.

And for some reason, Mesi feared the possibility of Hinata being hurt by Naruto himself due to the sudden possibility of Sasuke stepping into the blonde's life again.

"Asa, take me to her." Mesi said suddenly as she glanced up at the sky, directly at a Northern Hobby that was soaring just above her head, a patch over its right eye. Almost as if it had heard her, the falcon turned right.

In a matter of seconds, the female Jounin stepped from behind a large tree, but stopped her tracks when she saw Hinata training right in front of her. It was obvious that she was training for a while due to her flushed and tired condition, and the way she struggled to keep her grip on the two kunais she was holding.

However, as she crossed her arms against her chest, Mesi blinked, and when she looked at Hinata again she did not see the Hyuuga heiress. Instead, she saw an eighteen year old girl with long teal hair and mismatched eyes kicking and punching trees with all her might.

"Mesi-san!" Hinata gasped suddenly, and the Jounin pushed her memories to the back of her mind before emerging from the shadows. Hinata, on the other hand, continued looking at her with _Byakugan _activated. "W-What are you doing here? Di-did something happen?"

"I actually came here to ask you the same thing." Mesi started calmly, and Hinata deactivated her _Byakugan _at same time she lowered her weapons. "We were just informed that someone came to talk to Naruto about Sasuke, and I was wondering if you could tell me something about it."

Now Hinata was not exactly a professional when it came to the basics of hiding her emotions. And even though she did not know the Hyuuga heiress that well, Mesi could tell that she did not keep the 25th clause of the ninja know-how close her heart, but then again, Hinata seemed too be too genuine to follow that clause, and it was obvious that she showed emotion in every situation she found herself in.

And when Mesi had said Naruto's name, the Jounin noticed how Hinata's eyes had widened in both shock and horror. Mesi had also noticed how the girl had started to twiddle her thumbs as she gazed at the ground, her hair hiding her pale orbs.

"He did something, didn't he?" Mesi asked before sighing, and rest a hand on her hip. "Of course he did, he's Uzumaki Naruto, and Jiraiya's apprentice. Do you want to tell me what happened between you two?"

"N-Nothing h-happened," Hinata stuttered, and Mesi raised an eyebrow since the girl had not raised her head as she continued twiddling her fingers. "Naruto-kun, he…he didn't tell me anything."

"Look, I know I'm not your sensei, and despite of the way I may behave, I'm a good listener." Mesi started, and she looked up only to smile when she spotted Asa resting on a branch. "And for some damned reason, you remind me of…well, never mind. I just wanted to figure out if you knew if something had recently happened to Naruto. Apparently you don't, but I can say that something happened between you two, and that it's killing you."

"I…Naruto-kun, he…"

"Hinata, listen." Mesi interrupted suddenly as she gazed at the young woman in front of her again, and this time Hinata did gaze timidly at her. "You'll probably feel more comfortable if you talk to someone you're close to. So why don't you go see Kurenai? I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"I…"

When Hinata hesitated, Mesi scratched the back of her neck with her left hand before dropping her arms to her sides. Then, as Hinata glanced at the ground again, Mesi walked towards her, and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, forcing her to look up.

This time, however, Mesi did notice without any effort the anguish concealed in the depths of Hinata's pale eyes. And even though Hinata was not her student, Mesi could not hep but feel proud of her; she was probably going through a rough time, and yet she was trying to be brave for her friends…for Naruto…

"You know something, Hinata?" Mesi asked suddenly, her hands still resting on the girl's shoulders, "I may not know you very well, but I must say I'm very proud of you. And even if the present makes everything look a bit too cloudy, I'm positive that you'll show Naruto a sunny place where both of you can finally be yourselves."

With a small smile, Mesi dropped her hands, and turned around, ready to go inform the Hokage that Hinata was not aware of the meeting between Suki and Naruto. However, when she was about to give the first step forward, Hinata's quiet and shy voice forced her to stop.

"Mesi-san…" in silence, Mesi looked over her shoulder only to notice that the lavender-eyed girl was gazing down at her twiddling fingers. "I…I really want to be strong. I-I want Naruto-kun to…to know that I'm always here for him."

"Then, trust in me when I say you're doing a terrific job." Mesi spoke suddenly, and Hinata looked up at her in surprise, and Mesi could not help but smile when she saw the pale blush on the Hyuuga's cheeks. "You're giving something to Naruto that no one ever offered him. And let me tell you that something that pure is extremely rare nowadays."

With those words, Mesi waved a hand in goodbye before walking away, quickly disappearing behind a tree. Hinata, on the other hand, stood quietly on the same spot, but she slowly stopped twiddling her fingers as she gazed at the ground once more, a soft pink shade still covering her pale cheeks.

At the moment she did not feel as if she was offering something pure to Naruto. On the contrary, the feeling that she was standing so deadly close to an abysm was haunting her ever since she had heard Naruto call her by the name of the person who still controlled his heart.

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Drops of Exodus

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to leave here a special thanks to **Silver Warrior**, **Shadw**, **Terenin**, **Music 1s My S0ul**, **Flameburst**_ and_ **Silvan Arrow**. You guys have been such a support to me. Sometimes I wonder if you are aware of that…

**Chapter 23**

_Drops of Exodus_

With narrowed eyes, Tsunade read the message that had just been delivered to her all over again, her chin resting against her left hand. Akatsuki was truly becoming more ferocious in their attacks; after taking over the countries, they still continued grasping every opportunity they got to show who controlled everything and everyone.

Before she knew it, Tsunade was crunching the paper in her left hand, anger pulsating throughout her body as she struggled not to hit her desk. It was time to put a stop in all that, but they still needed to figure out what was Sasuke's function in all that was happening. Even though it was clear they were not on the same side, it was also clear that Sasuke had the same goal as them; to obliterate every Akatsuki member until the group was nothing but a memory.

But for now, Tsunade knew they needed to have priorities, and at the moment the most important was the message she had just received. It was also when Tsunade looked down at the paper she had crushed with her hand that someone knocked on the door of her office, and the Hokage quickly told them to enter.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" Shino asked as he walked inside the office quickly followed by both Hinata and Hana, and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes, I need the three of you to leave on a mission at once." she started before putting the paper she was still holding on the desk, "Apparently a group of refugees was discovered by Akatsuki members, and unfortunately, they were forced to engage on a fight. I need you to find that group; those who survived the attack are in extremely bad shape, and all of them require medical attention immediately."

"But…don't you think other medical-nin should come as well?" Hana dared to ask, and Tsunade looked at her only to notice that the young woman was definitely not sure if she could handle everything on her own.

"I realise that you're still sore from what happened before you were rescued, but at the moment you're the only medical I trust to do this." Tsunade started, and Hana looked down. "I would send Ino as well, but she's still at the infirmary as you know, so I must ask for you to do it. Shino is going because he can help you find any sort of herbs you may need, and Hinata knows a few things as well, so she can give you a hand with the wounded."

"We'll leave in one hour." Shino spoke suddenly, and Tsunade gazed at the paper lying in front of her, on the desk, before glancing at the three shinobi in front of her.

"You are to go to the Land of Rice Fields." the Hokage started, but silence was all that answered her. "I realise this is going to be a very complicated and delicate trip, but aside from asking you to be extremely careful when you reach those lands, I must ask for you to return as soon as possible, with the refugees. If something happens, I want you, Shino, to send a bug without any delay."

"Will do," was all Shino said in reply at same time he nodded, and Tsunade told them they were excused. When the door of the office was closed, the Godaime leaned her elbows on her desk, and narrowed her eyes slightly; all she hoped was that they did not encounter someone unpleasant on the way.

On the meantime, Shino informed Hinata and Hana that he was going to his room, to pack everything he needed to take on that mission. In silence, the two girls walked together, Hinata looking down, while Hana stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want to go find Naruto?" Hana asked as the two of them left the building, but when Hinata did not answer, she glanced at her friend in worry. "Did something happen?"

"N-No. I just think Naruto-kun must be busy with things as well." Hinata answered as she finally raised her head to look at Hana, "Besides, we can't waste any time searching for Naruto-kun. The mission is our priority." at that, Hana nodded in agreement. "Do you want to go say goodbye to Shikamaru?"

"No, it's alright." Hana replied with a small shake of her head, and Hinata blinked. "He has his own work to do."

How strange it was to watch two girls, so devoted to keep their feelings a secret, not wanting to say goodbye to those they cherished. And it was even weirder to watch them being so obvious about their fears, and look so terrified about biding farewell to those they knew that deserved to hear about their departure.

On the meantime, Naruto was resting on a branch; his eyes closed as he struggled to bond with nature and feel its tranquillity. He felt like the biggest bastard ever, and the conversation he had just had with Jiraiya sure did not help him feeling any better. Apparently everybody was worried about what could happen in case he was unable to secure the beast inside of him, but Naruto knew that such concern had something to do with the message the weird girl from the other day had delivered him.

Naruto knew that everyone was worried about the possibility of him meeting Sasuke. He knew everyone was concerned about the possibility of the fox taking over him on that moment, but Naruto really did not understand why. After the girl's last observation, Naruto had become more intrigued about what Sasuke could possibly want to tell him than what he showed.

But apparently that was not the only reason why everyone was so worried about it…

"_You may deny it all you want, but Tsunade and I agree that Hinata has become your point of sanity. We know how significant her presence in your life is, but have you realised how dangerous it is for her to be so close to you? Do you know how dangerous it is for her to be so important for you?"_

Naruto knew why Jiraiya had asked him that, and understood the man's doubts. In fact, he had known all along how dangerous it was for Hinata to be constantly close to him, but truth was that he could no longer do anything to pull her away from him. No matter how hard he tried not to admit it, Naruto knew that Hinata had become what he needed to keep on going. He did not call it obsession, but he called it necessity.

He _needed_ Hinata close to him. He _needed_ Hinata to be always there for him, to smile at him, to give him a hand…

He needed Hinata…

It was as simple as that.

Naruto was conscious that that could be taken as some stupid egocentric necessity, but it was the truth, and he knew there was no need to hide it anymore. Hinata had always refused to leave his side ever since that night, and she had always managed to overcome any words that he had thrown at her in desperate attempts to push her away.

But ironically enough, now that he needed her the most, he had managed to make her withdraw from him.

"_Stop blaming yourself over what happened. It's fine. I know what you meant, and I thank you for watching over me all the time, Sakura-chan."  
_

Sakura-chan….

He did not know what had possessed him to call Hinata that, but every time he recalled the expression of horror of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto felt his insides twist in anger.

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, and stared at the sky. He had to go in search for Hinata, and he would apologize to her. He needed to show her that calling her 'Sakura-chan' had been a mistake that he would never repeat again. And he would show her that that same mistake had been enough to make him realise that he had indeed been clinging to Sakura's memory, just like Lee had told him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" in confusion, the said boy glanced at the branch just above his head, and blinked when he saw who it was. "Don't you think you should at least go say goodbye to Hinata?"

"Goodbye?" Naruto repeated in confusion as he dropped his arms to his sides, and Kakashi mentally sighed before nodding.

"She's leaving on a mission, with Shino and Hana." he explained, "They are going to try to rescue a group of refugees that was attacked by Akatsuki members."

"Say what?" Naruto asked jumping to his feet almost immediately, and even though Kakashi was about to repeat what he had just said, the Jounin found no need to do so. After all, before he could even utter a word, Naruto had already jumped to the ground, and was already running at full speed towards Hanto.

* * *

"Excuse us, Tsunade-sama." Sai spoke suddenly as he opened the door of the office right after the permission for him to do so was given, and Senko silently followed him. "We are here to report our mission."

"What are you doing here, already?" Tsunade asked suddenly, a hint of surprise in her tone, and Sai glanced at Senko when the girl appeared by his side, head high as always. "Did something happen?"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid this is all my fault." Senko started, and the Hokage turned to her. "I was unable to inform you, but I was with Sasuke, and Sai was forced to come with me."

"You were with Sasuke, and didn't warn me in advance?" Tsunade asked, but Senko did not answer. "Do you realise how stupid that was? What if Sasuke had discovered everything? What about Sai?"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but this was an opportunity I couldn't miss." Senko started explaining, her arms resting on her sides while Sai observed her in silence. "I also told Sai about what has been going on. I know this was probably a very foolish thing to do, but Sai has been my team mate ever since we came here, and I trust him enough to tell him about this."

"What do you have to say?" Tsunade asked suddenly as she focused her attention on Sai, and the young man turned to her as well.

"I found it suspicious, and I wanted to report that we had a spy among us." he started in an impassive tone, "But then Senko explained to me what her job truly is, and even though I kept my guard, I thought it would be wiser to talk to you first, Hokage."

"What did Sasuke want?" Tsunade questioned as she turned to Senko again. "Did he tell you what he's planning to do in the future? Did you ask him about Orochimaru?"

"He didn't answer me when I mentioned Orochimaru," Senko started, "but he sounded more indomitable than usual. His tone of voice was strong, resolute, and I believe he's going to show up in Hanto sooner than we think."

"Do you know what he wants in Hanto?"

"I'm afraid he wants to meet with Uzumaki Naruto." Senko answered, and Tsunade clenched and unclenched her right fist for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Very well, since this is Sasuke we're talking about, you'll most likely have to report back once in a while, as usual." Senko nodded in reply, "If he sends you something, I want you to tell me about it immediately."

At that Senko nodded again, and Tsunade turned to Sai.

"By now, you know that Senko's real post is a secret." Sai nodded, "I want you two to continue working as a team. You surprised everyone by actually working well as a duo, and I don't think it's wise to break your bond now."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Senko appreciated with a small bow that Sai quickly mimicked.

"Also, I forgot to say something." the Hokage started right when the two ninja were about to leave the office, "Senko, I've taken care of every procedure for your operation. We can do it in a close future."

For a moment Senko stood frozen on the same spot, her back to Tsunade, and Sai looked at her in confusion. Tsunade, on the other hand, watched as Senko tensed up under their gaze, and her frown deepened a bit as she watched the girl slowly turn to her.

"I was thinking about doing the operation in three days." Tsunade continued as she opened a drawer on the right side of the desk, and took a small pile of papers from inside. "Afterwards, you'll be able to participate in missions and continue with your life."

The operation….

As she turned around on her heels to face the Hokage, Senko found herself caressing the cloth that was covering her eyes. So many years had passed ever since the day she had decided to hide her eyes from the world…so much time had been wasted in wishes and hopes…

Ever since she had lost her vision that Senko had promised that she would do whatever it took to have it back. Her brother had been the one to convince her to do so, since he felt guilty and believed that he was to blame for the accident.

And then there were the shadows…

Senko guessed that it were the shadows that continuously taunted her that kept forcing her to believe that one day she would see again. It was the shadows that she would be able to observe occasionally that incessantly boosted her hope.

But it was also true that once again faith was taunting her…

"Tsunade-sama," Senko finally heard herself whisper as she turned fully to the Hokage, and then she clenched her right hand into a fist. "I…I guess it's safe to say that I wasn't expecting for this opportunity to come so soon. I'm really grateful for it, and…I can't wait for the moment I'll be able to see the sky again, but…"

"You do not want to do the operation." Tsunade finished, and Senko waited for a moment before nodding, "At least, not yet anyway. Care to tell me why?"

"I guess it's not the right time." Senko tried to explained, and Tsunade entwined her fingers in front of her chin. "I want to do this…I've spent all these years wondering how I would react if this opportunity knocked on my door, but now….I believe it's too risky to do the operation now. Sasuke will get suspicious if I do it so suddenly; after all, it was because of my blindness that I accepted to help him with his plan."

"I understand." Tsunade started with a short nod, Sai watching them in silence. "Just inform me when you think you're ready for the operation. There are still seventy percent of chances of you getting your vision back."

"I'm sorry for not accepting your offer now." Senko apologized as she bowed, "If I could, I would go to the operating room immediately, but my mission comes first."

"Like I said, I understand." Tsunade repeated, and Senko straightened up again, her hands still clasped in front of her legs. "Hopefully it won't take long until you're able to see again."

"Yes." Senko whispered in reply before turning to Sai, who nodded, and after bowing in respect, the two ninja walked out of the room.

That was not time for regrets; it was time for action.

* * *

For a long moment nothing was said as the words that had just been uttered continued hanging in the air, carrying a heavy and unwanted burden. To swim in such ancient and turbulent waters was dangerous, and both of them knew it. However, the urgency of those times forced them to try jumping over the tumultuous stream.

"I never thought there could be a survivor." Kakashi finally commented, and Yamato nodded in silent agreement. "It sounds a bit farfetched to think such can be true. Are you sure the historical is correct?"

"Yes, I checked it three times." Yamato said with another nod, and Kakashi leaned against the wall, his arms stuffed inside his pants pockets. "Apparently six years ago the last member of the Anei clan died of a strange disease. Since everyone believed that it was indeed the last member, no one thought about the possibility of a survivor."

"What did you do to confirm that the historical is accurate?" Kakashi questioned, and Yamato sighed.

"You know very well that I have my memories." he started in a controlled tone, "And I checked if the supposedly last survivor had any relatives, and if so what had happened to them. That was when I noticed that the member who died of a strange disease had been a woman. Afterwards it was easy to explain how there's a survivor from the Anei clan wandering around."

"Still, that doesn't explain it that well. After all, if such information reached Orochimaru's ears, I don't doubt he would try to find the last survivor." Kakashi started, as he stared at the floor, "Tsunade-sama told us that only the three Sannin knew that all the members of the Anei family were obliterated by Orochimaru."

"I must disagree with you," Yamato started suddenly, and Kakashi turned to him, "Accordingly to the Hokage and the research I've just completed, the last member of the Anei clan we have registers of was used by Orochimaru in one of his experiments in order to find what could offer him eternal life. But accordingly to the information I gathered, and if you allow me to add my own conclusion, it seems as if everyone forgot about those who were born from those same experiments. After all, there was another goal Orochimaru wanted to achieve, which was to have the perfect human that could follow his footsteps."

"Which has been filled by Sasuke," Kakashi said in a rather low tone, and Yamato nodded in agreement as he rested his right hand on his hip.

"There was nothing that could clarify why Orochimaru choose the Anei clan of all clans, but apparently since none of the experiments gave him what he wanted, Orochimaru gave up." Yamato continued, and Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly, "I suspect he turned to the offspring, but since the children did not have whatever Orochimaru was looking for, he most likely decided to punish them."

"Yes, I have to agree with you." Kakashi said as he nodded in agreement, but before he could say something else, someone knocked on the door. Even though no permission was given, the door was quickly opened, and Mesi stepped inside.

"Sorry for being late," she apologized quickly as she closed the door behind her, and while Kakashi sighed, Yamato turned to the female Jounin with a small smile.

"It seems that Kakashi's unpunctuality is rubbing off on you." he pointed out, and Mesi immediately glared at him, which made the ANBU member chuckle in reply. "But don't worry, we were just talking about the Anei clan."

"I see. So, what are we going to do now?" Mesi asked as she looked from Yamato to Kakashi, "Our mission is to keep our eyes on Naruto, and wait for the moment Sasuke decides to show up. The Anei girl isn't our priority at the moment."

"We understand it, but Kakashi and I think it would be wise to ponder about the possibility of the girl showing up with Sasuke." Yamato started, "After all, as team mates, she's bond to make another appearance sooner or later."

"I never thought Sasuke would need a bodyguard." Mesi commented suddenly, and while Kakashi shook his head at her words, Yamato walked closer to the woman.

"Well, we like to believe her job is to watch Sasuke's back." he started, and Mesi turned to him. "After all, a meeting between Naruto and Sasuke will most likely result in bloodshed."

"Very well, so let's make a deal." Mesi started, and the two other Jounin stared at her in silence. "I'll keep an eye on the Anei girl. Yamato, you can keep an eye on Sasuke whenever he decides to show up. As for you, Hatake, you can make sure that Naruto doesn't end up doing something stupid."

"That's a good idea." Yamato said, but Kakashi sighed, forcing the two other adults to look at him.

"You decided that I should be the one to keep an eye on Naruto, because we have no idea if Anei Suki is going to show up, right?" he asked, and Mesi stared at him for a moment before she decided to stick her tongue out. "Oh, now that's very mature."

"Hey, if you have time to keep reading those _outstanding_ books of yours, you also have time to keep an eye on your student." Mesi pointed out, and Kakashi sighed again, now with a somewhat depressed expression on his face. "Anyway, I have a job to do, so I'll see you guys later."

When Mesi closed the door of the room behind her, Yamato turned to Kakashi, who still had the same tired expression on his face. As the corner of his lips curled up into a small smile, Yamato walked to his friend's side, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If I were you, I wouldn't give up." he started, and Kakashi glanced at him by the corner of his eye before straightening up since he had been slouching slightly. "I mean, now that I think about it, if Minato-sama managed to conquer Kushina's heart, then you mustn't give up."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked suddenly, his gloominess being promptly replaced by horror, but Yamato kept smiling. "Kushina was a girl, who blossomed into a very beautiful woman. Mesi never left her tomboyish side."

"I have to disagree." Yamato started before patting Kakashi one last time on his shoulder before dropping his hand, "But I'm no one to advise you about this, but I still think that if Kushina changed a bit thanks to Minato-sama, then something may end up happening if you give it a try."

"We have more important things to take care of." Kakashi spoke suddenly as he gave one step forward, Yamato watching him in silence. "Let's try to find clues that can help us speculate about when Sasuke's may arrive. We need to make sure Naruto doesn't end up doing something he'll regret."

As he watched Kakashi making his way towards the door of the room, Yamato rested his right hand on his hip. He was unsure if he should mention that Kakashi had not refused to do what Yamato had told him to, but he quickly decided against it. After all, stubborn people such as Hatake Kakashi and Kourui Mesi were bond to end up doing something none of them actually expected to do with one another.

On the meantime, Naruto was standing a few meters away from Hanto, staring with blank eyes at the road ahead of him. She had left, and he had been unable to say goodbye to her. She had not even tried to find him, and therefore he had been unable to be there on time, to give her support.

And for some reason, as the wind blew from east, Naruto could not help but feel utterly alone as he continued staring at the empty path ahead of him.

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Illusions of Former Times

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

I want to thank **Erizibang**, **SpeakerofNaught**, **Silver Warrior**, **Shadw**, **Music 1s my s0ul**, **queenboogie16**, **alwaysNaruhina**, **Xela Cir**, **Silvan Arrow**, **Terenin** _and_ **SGCred**. You guys are absolutely awesome! I couldn't ask for better readers! Thank you for everything!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_Illusions of Former Times_

They were jumping from branch to branch at full speed. The information they had just received was too precious to be lost, and it was also because of the words that had just been shared with them that they had decided to increase their speed. They had to reach Land of Rain before sunset because all of them knew how important it was to return to Hanto as soon as possible.

However, it was also true that on the way, discussions about what they should do had occupied most of their time as the three man team continued on the move. All of them wanted to make sure there would be no risks added to that mission, because the situation was already extremely delicate.

"You know, I'd like to know why you refused to let Hinata come." Kiba started suddenly as he leaped to another branch, Akamaru following him closely. "I mean, as the future head of the clan, she's expected to take care of these matters…"

"Hinata-sama is, as you said, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." Neji started calmly as he continued observing their surroundings with his _Byakugan. _"However, she's also Hanabi-sama's older sister. Do you really believe it's proper to let two sisters fight each other?"

"Well, no, but still that doesn't mean Hiashi wasn't expecting for his oldest daughter to be the one to participate on this mission." Kiba pointed out before making a face, "But then again, he always thought Hinata was pathetic."

"Hiashi-sama only wants the best for his clan." Neji retorted, without looking over his shoulder as he continued to lead the group, "He wants Hinata-sama to be strong, but this is a matter that must be discussed and taken cared of by members of the branch family."

"You know, I think you're trying to protect Hinata." Lee spoke suddenly, but while Neji continued looking ahead, Kiba gazed at the member of Team Gai. "I mean, you know she'd probably prefer to talk to fight, while we all know Hanabi is just waiting for an opportunity to reveal how strong she truly is."

"Is that true?" Kiba questioned as he focused his attention on the back of Neji's head again, but for a moment the Hyuuga said nothing. "You're just doing this because you know Hinata will most likely refuse to fight her sister, and thus lose if they were ever to engage in a fight?"

"I am Hinata-sama's guardian." Neji finally started, and Kiba blinked at his choice of words. "And a guardian's job, in case you don't know, is to provide protective supervision, and safeguard someone's life. My main concern is Hinata-sama's security."

"And that's why you volunteered before Hinata could say that she accepted the mission." Lee finished with a small smile on his face, "You know; I wish everyone could look after the flame of youth as faithfully as you do."

Kiba was about to say something when Neji suddenly stopped his tracks, consequently forcing everybody else to stop on various branches. For a long period nothing was said as Neji continued looking forward, with his _Byakugan, _both Lee and Kiba waiting for him to say something.

"Just ahead of us," Neji started, and his friends looked at the back of his head at his grave tone, "is a group of ninja fighting three Jounin from Amegakure."

"So? We can either go help them or continue with our mission." Kiba pointed out, but when Neji did not move, the member of the Inuzuka clan turned to Lee, who shrugged in reply. "So…what do you want us to do?"

"One of the ninja that's attacking the Jounin," Neji continued, his tone even more sombre than before, and both Lee and Kiba turned to him again, "is Hanabi-sama."

* * *

He never quite understood how some people could be so troublesome. It was just plain bothersome to get into pointless fights, and actually be unable to retort back when some sort of proclamation was made. And he absolutely hated to lose to the kunoichi from Suna, because every time he lost, it was just another time she could tease him.

With a sigh he rested his hands behind his neck, and gazed at the clouds. He had lost many opportunities to watch the clouds, but he sure was not going to pass the opportunity on that day. There were many thoughts troubling his mind, and he seriously needed a breather.

But, for some troublesome reason, not even the clouds were helping him to forget some of the recent things that had happened in his life.

"Shikamaru," a voice called-out suddenly, and the said boy entitled his head backwards only to sigh again when he saw who was approaching him. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure, sit down." Shikamaru said in a tired manner, and with a quick nod, Naruto sat down beside him, in Indian-style. "Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of," Naruto answered with a small shake of his head, and Shikamaru stared at the white clouds again while the blond looked down, "I just needed to talk to you, that's all."

When Naruto trailed off, silence surrounded the two boys while a rather chilly wind suddenly blew from west. After a few minutes, Shikamaru glanced at Naruto through the corner of his eyes, and noticed that the boy was staring at the ground with a rather morose expression on his face.

"I guess what I wanted to say was that…" Naruto started, but when the wind carried the last word towards the sky, Shikamaru focused his attention on the white clouds again. "I just…after a lot of thinking I came to the conclusion that I have to…agree with you." Shikamaru glanced at him for a moment before returning to his original position, "You were right; I am a selfish and childish bastard."

"It's about time." Shikamaru muttered suddenly, and Naruto winced slightly at his low tone before continuing.

"It's just that…Sakura-chan was a very special person to me, but you know that already." Naruto quickly added, but Shikamaru simply continued watching the clouds. "I guess I just needed someone to smack me on the head. Not that I'm complaining."

"You know," Shikamaru started without looking away from the clouds, and Naruto turned his head to him, "someone once said; 'some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes, it's letting go'. Letting go, however, is never easy. And that's why we should remember Budha's words: 'do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment'."

At those words, Naruto looked away, and Shikamaru mentally sighed. He guessed those words were appropriated to the two of them, although they were obviously not doing a good job about concentrating on the present. But then again, even though they had lost a change, perhaps fate would be kind to them, and allow them to have a second chance.

At least, he hoped he would be allowed to try to do some things he had not done in the past.

"She left." Naruto spoke suddenly, focusing his eyes on the sky as well, his hands resting on his sides for support. "She left, and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye or to tell her to be careful. I really am an idiot."

"That you are." Shikamaru agreed with a short nod before glancing at Naruto, who looked back at him. "But if you are an idiot for not saying goodbye to Hinata, then I'm an idiot as well."

"I don't think I'm following it." Naruto said with a troubled expression, and Shikamaru stared at him for a few more seconds before focusing his attention on the clouds. After a very short period in silence, Shikamaru sighed when he noticed that Naruto was still staring confusedly at him.

"What I'm trying to say is," Shikamaru started, and regret started emerging from the depths of his dark eyes, and for a moment he could swear that a fragrance of lilies had surrounded him, "that you're not the only idiot around here."

* * *

They did not know how they had managed to sneak into the Land of Rice Fields unnoticed, but the three of them had decided that it was safer not to wonder about that. After all, after some search from Hinata and Shino's part, they had managed to find the group of refugees in a secluded area, surrounded by plateaus. Apparently the refugees had thought that that was a safe place when in fact they had been risking their lives.

They were in the lands where Orochimaru had once resided in after all.

Even though they had been forced to prove that they were indeed people that were there to help them, Hinata, Shino and Hana had eventually managed to approach the refugees. The three of them had quickly noticed that those people were frightened, suspicious, and very withdrawn. But since they were aware of the reasons why people had grown so cold towards strangers, they had decided to ignore it the best they could.

Hana had wasted no time about taking over her job as a medical-nin. With experience, she started examining the rather large group of survivors, and had managed to divide it into smaller groups accordingly to the care they required. And even though the ninja from Konoha meant no harm, it had been a bit complicated to divide the group since some of the refugees thought that Hana was separating them in order to weaken them.

After a long process of analyzing every person's condition, Hana quickly asked for Hinata to watch over those who had less serious wounds while she took care of the ones who needed medical attention right away. Shino, on the other hand, promptly approached those who seemed to be the leaders of the group, and started asking questions.

It did not take long for them to understand what had happened. Apparently, the group of refugees had tried to hide when they noticed that someone was close to their hiding place. But unfortunately their enemies had managed to find them, and had quickly attacked the whole group. The most barbaric of all was that, accordingly to some of the survivors, their enemies had attacked the crowd for fun, and not because they were some sort of threat.

"Please, can you help her?" a voice asked suddenly, and Hana looked up from the wound she was treating only to see a boy, no older than her, holding a girl in his arms. The girl was unconscious, with her head resting against the boy's shoulder, and after a few seconds, Hana stood up. "The bastard that attacked her almost cut her arm off."

As she observed the unconscious girl, Hana found herself thinking about Tsunade. She seriously did not know why the Hokage had thought that she alone could take care of so many wounded. Sure that during her time studying to become a medical-nin, Hana had been taught to make priorities, but at the moment she could not make them. She refused to chose who deserved to die and who deserved to be saved.

"Press her wound with a cloth; she's losing blood." Hana told the boy as she motioned for him to lay the girl on the ground, "I cannot take care of her right now, so please, just press a cloth against the wound."

"Please, you can't possibly leave her like this." the boy pleaded as Hana stood up, since she had knelt next to the unconscious girl in order to study the wound. "Please, I beg you, save her."

"I'm sorry, but I need to start by those who need immediate attention." Hana started before realising that that had come out wrong, and she immediately closed her eyes. "I mean, I need to take care of those who are dying. I'm already wasting precious time talking to you."

"Please…"

"Listen, I'll come here as soon as I can." Hana started, aware that she needed to start making decisions. She needed to start taking care of the wounded. "If you do what I say, she'll be fine. The cut is not as deep as I thought, so please, help me out by doing what I told you to."

Before the boy could say something else, Hana rushed to the person she had been treating before she had been interrupted. That had to be it. Tsunade had sent her there with Hinata and Shino, because the Hokage knew she had to learn how to deal with people and how to make priorities.

But the thing was that Hana was not sure she could make them.

"You really expect us to go to the Land of Fire?" a man with dark blond hair asked, but Shino said nothing as he continued standing, face completely covered by his hood. "There are almost forty people here. Do you really expect to take us all to the Land of Fire, and survive to tell the tale?"

"I understand your hesitation, but that is our mission, and we shall complete it." Shino stated in a controlled tone as he turned his head to Hinata, and saw her taking care of a child. "Don't worry about protection; we will make sure you arrive to Hanto safe and sound."

"But what if the guys that attacked us show up again?" the same man asked, and Shino was about to reply when a bug suddenly caught his attention. Gently, the member of the Aburame clan raised a hand, and allowed the small insect to rest on his finger. The message the bug had for him, however, forced Shino to look at Hinata and Hana.

"We have incoming." he said, but even though his voice came out rather controlled, when Hinata turned to him she nodded before activating _Byakugan. _Hana, on the other hand, stood up, and rushed towards another wounded. They certainly had not been expecting that.

A small gasp left Hinata's lips when she spotted the two figures that were approaching the place where they were. Both figures were not doing anything to try to stay hidden; in fact, Hinata could almost say that they wanted to be seen regardless no matter if it was with _Byakugan_ or something else.

"Two missing-nin…" Hinata whispered to herself, but she knew that Shino was already aware of that information. It was also then that Hinata glanced at the two ninja's clothes, and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the black coats and red clouds.

That was definitely not going accordingly to plan.

"What's going on?" Hana asked as she looked at Hinata though she was still healing a deep gash on a man's back, but both Hinata and Shino simply glanced at each other. The same thought crossed the two friend's minds, and they uttered one single word at exactly same time. One word that worked as a trigger, and quickly brought fear and despair to most people that were around them.

"Akatsuki…"

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Faded Words in Ancient Pages

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hello everyone! How are you? As you can see, I am not dead! I truly wanted to have updated this story sooner, but I was unable to do so due to some unexpected problems. Also, aside from my personal problems, I'm relaying on **Terenin**(-san) to help me out with one of the scenes for the next chapter, but at the moment he's unreachable so I do not know if he still wants to give me a hand or not. I swear that if it was not for this particular scene, I would have updated _The World of Yesterday _a long time ago.

So, yesterday, while I was re-reading this story, I decided to come up with a filler for this while I wait for **Terenin**(-san) to contact me. Therefore, this chapter is what I believe that can be called as a _one-shot story_ about two characters of this plot. I hope you guys do not get mad, it's just that I thought that since I have not updated ever since April, I could give this a shot.

Thank you for your attention, and once again, please, forgive me for taking ages to update this.

* * *

_**Faded Words in Ancient Pages**_

_The History of Our Past…_

…_The Narration of Our Lives._

There was simply no possible word with enough power to portray the scenery that surrounded the famous Konohagakure, the Village Hidden among Tree Leaves. Nature was no longer constant and dazzling; instead, desolation, exhaustion and death lingered in every tired leaf that continued hanging to the moribund trees.

Even the heavens above were hidden behind the dark clouds, waiting for the proper moment to shed a few tears. The wind was blowing softly, almost as if it was singing prayers, and carrying comfort to the souls that were now aching for those who were lost.

One single black orb scanned the whole area ahead, taking in the devastation and depression of the landscape. That no longer resembled to the Konohagakure of the past; now, it was more like a gloomy and excruciating memory that most people wanted to forget. All vigour…all willpower….all life had been wasted in the preceding night, in a distressed attempt to make sure the future would arrive with the sunrise…

…but even though the sun did rise on that morning, its light brought nothing but even more misery and melancholy to the still unpleasantly cold earth.

A sudden scream forced the person that was standing on top of the mountain to look down, in time to see a woman falling on her knees as she cried. Everyone who surrounded her were either weeping as well, or trying to comfort those who were hurting. She was, he guessed, another person who had been informed that her family was never going to return home.

Silently, he glanced at the dark clouds again, half of his face covered by a black mask while his head-hitai covered his left eye. That was time for mourning, it was true, but it was also time for people to step out from the shadows, and help Konohagakure reborn from the ashes.

After all, like some said there was a possibility for optimism and hope to be found in the ashes that had been left as a memento from the previous night. Personally, he was not sure if he was ever to agree with those people, but it was not as if someone was ever going to ask for his opinion. He, like many from his village, had also lost those that were important to him.

And that was why he was now standing all by himself on that mountain, observing what the future could have prepared for him. However, truth to be told, he could not see anything past the wretchedness, the pain…death…

All of a sudden, his muscles grew tense, and he looked over his shoulder with a blank expression on his face. Then, he reflexively moved his right foot backwards so that he could gradually turn his body around in order to face the person that had dared to interrupt his peace.

Elbow-length teal hair, blowing at the wind, was the first thing he spotted before he looked straight at the back of the person's head. She was staring at the Memorial Stone, which was not too far from his position, the fingers of her right hand touching the surface of the stone. For a moment he wondered if she was aware of his presence, but he decided to ignore that uncertainty by thrusting his hands inside his pants pockets.

He had been informed about what had happened to her sensei and her team mates. Like him, she had lost everyone she loved on the previous night, for being unable to do something to protect them from all harm.

Had others been there with him, they would tell him to go talk to her, but the thing was that he just could not do it. He was still grieving for his lost family, and he knew that like him it would take her years – if not her entire life – until she was finally able to let all of her memories go.

"Uzumaki Kushina…" he heard the girl whisper, loud enough for him to hear, but she had yet to turn her head around. "I was just informed that…she passed away a few hours ago. I believe it was shortly after she gave birth."

"The child is alive?" he asked before he could stop himself, and the girl nodded without looking over her shoulder. "You have been told about what the Fourth Hokage did, have you not?"

"How can you behave like that?" the girl asked suddenly as she continued staring at the Memorial Stone, her fingers now brushing gently against it as she felt the names that had been incrusted on it against her skin. "He passed away a few hours ago and yet you…"

"People grief in different ways." he stated in an apathetic tone of voice, "I cannot cry like you're doing right now. Do not ask me why, but I simply cannot do it. He told me what he would do in case no one was able to stop the Kyuubi from approaching Konohagakure, and he also told me that his jutsu would most likely mark the end of his life."

"But that shouldn't make it right," the girl confessed still in a low voice, though her words were growing stronger as she spoke, "Kushina-sama and Namikaze-sama shouldn't have died like that, they…it just isn't fair."

"You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love." he replied, recalling how his sensei would always tell him that, especially when he was going through uncertainties and worries. He guessed that it was because of those words, that he could not force himself to cry, "He knew what he was doing, and so did Kushina-sama."

Abruptly, the girl turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks. When they had first met, it had taken him half a day until he noticed her mismatched eyes. Now, as her orbs grew red because of the tears he could not help but wonder if she should be crying or not. Half of him wanted to tell her to stop it, but the other half of him wanted to tell her that it was alright to grief.

After all, not many had been forced to become adults while being locked inside the body of fourteen year-olds adolescents.

"I guess I'm just…" there was a small pause, and the girl heaved a sigh, "I guess I'm just sad, and perhaps even a little revolted that Naruto will never be able to meet his family, that's all."

"Naruto?" he repeated, and he mentally imagined the steamed fish-paste cake, sliced to decorate soup, and the girl nodded before raising her hand, and wipe her tears away with one quick movement of her wrist.

"That's the name of Minamino-sama's child." she quickly explained, "Or so I have been told by other shinobi. I was also told that the Third Hokage is going to reclaim his position again, since Konohagakure must have leader."

"Do you know what's going to happen to Naruto now?" he inquired as he took his hands from his pockets in order to cross his arms against his chest, but when the girl nodded, he decided to continue, "Is the Third Hokage going to watch over him?"

"I believe that's the most plausible choice, yes." she answered, "But I think the Third Hokage is planning to assemble the Council this afternoon, to talk about what we're all supposed to do now so that he may talk to the rest of the village later."

"I guess we should go get ready then," he stated, and the girl nodded. For a long period of time though, the two young adolescents just stood on their spots, looking at one another, almost as if they were expecting for the other to speak up.

When nothing happened, he decided to turn around, and he was just about to walk away when a hand suddenly grasped the back of his vest. Instinctively, he glanced over his shoulder only to notice that the girl was now standing behind him, her fingers clutching his shirt as she continued looking down, her hair partially hiding her face.

He knew what she wanted as much as he knew what he needed. He could almost hear her unvoiced plea as the wind unexpectedly started combing his spiky hair, his eye still locked with her shadowed face. And the truth was that even though he wished to do what she was waiting for him to do, the fact was that he could not.

The moment for consolation and support had passed a long time ago. Now, it was time to roll up their sleeves, and start working. The village needed them, and that was now their main concern. Intimate moments were now to be put on top of the bookshelf, and stay there until peace and protection were back to Konohagakure.

"We should go," he heard himself say in his strong voice, but when he noticed that the girl had yet to let him go, he gave two steps forward. At his action and since she obviously did not want to be dragged by him, the girl released him, and dropped her arm to her side.

For a split of a second, he just stared at the girl's face, even though she was still looking down, before looking ahead. Then, without saying another word, he started walking forward, towards the Hokage's office.

Around him, the scent of tears and ashes was still extremely dense, and for an instant he could not help but assume rather forlornly that such smell would always be locked inside his mind.

* * *

Two years had passed ever since the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure. Two years had passed ever since the Hidden Village among Tree Leaves was forced to watch their Hokage surrender to the power of his jutsu while his wife succumbed to the will of death…

…Two years had passed ever since the existence of Uzumaki Naruto was known as a blessing and as a curse…

With a growl, she closed the door behind her a tad too strongly, but she ignored the loud slam as she continued cursing under her breath. That was the third time they gave her a flat no, and to be honest she was getting tired of it. And to think they had called her 'little girl'! Just because she was sixteen it did not mean that she was incapable of looking after a child!

All she wanted to do was to open the door again, and tell them to go to hell!

After a few seconds clenching and relaxing her hands, she finally walked away from the Council's meeting room, ignoring everyone that appeared in front of her. By now most people that worked on that area were used to her mood-swings, but especially her antagonism and wrath.

But then again, it was not as if she was to blame. The Council was the reason why she would always get tremendously infuriated…them and the Third Hokage himself, who always had the last word in all of the assemblies. He was the one who kept stopping her from doing what she wanted.

"Angry again, I see." a voice commented suddenly, and she snapped from her thoughts at the familiar voice. With a blink, she raised her eyes, and quickly found the person that had talked to her, a trail of smoke following his built form. "You were dismissed again, I take it."

"I just can't understand why they don't let me take care of him!" she blurred out at same time she threw her arms in the air in pure annoyance, "I mean, seriously! I know I'm young, but I'm more than capable of looking after a child. He deserves to have a family!"

"Well, he is a very special kid." the eighteen years-old boy replied as he grabbed his cigarette with the tip of his fingers, and she rolled her eyes at his observation, "I'm sure my dad has his reasons for not allowing you to adopt him."

"This was my last shot, and I blew it somehow." she said, her voice now coming out just above a whisper as she forced herself to calm down, "All I wanted was to take care of him, and make sure he grew up knowing that he was not despised by everyone. I honestly don't understand your father's behaviour."

"Well, you know how my dad is, so don't keep beating yourself up like that." the boy advised, his cigarette back to his lips, and she sighed in reply. "I'm sure whatever the old man is thinking about, will be the best for the kid."

"You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love..." she recalled, causing the other shinobi to blink at her words, "But I guess you're right; your father _is_ the Third Hokage after all. If someone knows what he's doing that would be him."

At that the boy smirked, and nodded in silent agreement. After smiling slightly at him, she decided to bid farewell, and resume to her stroll, but when she was just about to turn around on a corner, her friend called out for her again.

"I heard he tried to adopt the kid as well," the boy stated, causing her to blink. "My dad didn't let him go through with it either, if you want to know. Have you ever thought about talking to him about it? He just returned from another mission."

"I guess I will," she answered before raising a hand in a quiet wave, "Thanks again, Asuma, and please try to get rid of that nasty habit of yours. You know the misdeeds of smoking better than anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, don't you dare to lecture me," the boy laughed before waving in goodbye as well, and the two friends went their separate ways.

After abandoning the building, she raised her eyes, and stare at the clear sky. That was a gorgeous spring nightfall; children could still be heard at the distance, probably playing at the playground, while adults could be seen wandering through the streets of Konohagakure, taking care of their chores.

It was remarkable how that village had managed to spring from the ashes, and look even more magnificent than before. The revival had been slow and extremely agonizing, but now everyone could say that it had been worth it.

But she guessed that in spite of everything, she was going to miss that place…

Not knowing what else to do, she continued walking through the still crowded streets of Konohagakure, taking in all the changes that had occurred in two years. There were positive and negative alterations, and even though it was great to hear laughter echoing from everywhere again, it was rather distressing to see how people were slowly becoming apprehensive and vile.

And the worst of it all was the fact that all their hate was focused on one single, vulnerable and innocent child.

Reflexively, she crossed her arms against her chest, and before she knew it, she was thinking about the person Sarutobi Asuma had mentioned. To be honest, she had never expected for him of all people to actually come forth, and admit that he also wanted to adopt Naruto. She guessed she had underestimated him on that aspect, but she certainly was not going to do it again.

However, she understood why the Hokage had refused to let him take care of Naruto. He was, after all, going through an extremely rough and dangerous training in order to become an ANBU, which clearly indicated that he had no time to take care of a child.

When the sound of grass crunching under her feet reached her ears, she snapped out of her reverie only to blink when she noticed where she now stood. Unconsciously she had made her way towards the top of the mountain where the Memorial Stone stood. Perhaps her mind knew that she would never be able to leave the village without saying goodbye to her family and friends…

With a small, melancholic smile now on her face, she approached the Memorial Stone, and rested the tip of her fingers against its cold and hard surface. She knew where the names of her team mates, sensei and family were, and her eyes promptly found them, lingering on each name long enough for her to evoke that person's face.

She guessed it was finally time to let her ghosts rest, and start living her life again…

All of a sudden, she felt something move from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder only to see the boy that constantly haunted her thoughts standing not too far from her. He had his back to her, his arms resting on the railing as he observed the twinkling stars and the First Quarter.

He was clearly lost in his own thoughts.

A rather cold breeze suddenly blew from north, but she ignored the goosebumps that quickly conquered all of her exposed skin. For a long period of time, she just stood on the same spot, staring at him as he continued star-gazing. She would never declare it out-loud, but she still had to admit to herself that he had grown up to become a very interesting specimen.

Physically, he had grown into a handsome man, with his spiky, greyish-silver hair and penetrating black orb. In fact, she had heard from other fellow female shinobi that he looked way too sexy also due to the mask he wore to hide half of his face along with his left eye. And even though they were friends, she had to admit that all of those girls were right.

He was too good-looking for his own good, and even his personality was the envy of some male shinobi.

With a deep breath, she dropped her arms to her sides, and noiselessly made her way towards him. She knew that he had already sensed her by now; what kind of ANBU would he be if he had not? But still she only spoke up when she was practically standing next to him.

"If it wasn't for Asuma, I wouldn't have known that you were back."

"My apologies, I simply couldn't stop myself from coming here as soon as I arrived." he explained without looking away from the dark heavens, but she simply smiled faintly at his antics. After his best friend's death he had had adopted many of his friend's traits and philosophies, in particular the notion of teamwork and fellowship.

"Not reading your precious book, I see." she pointed out, before she could stop herself, but he simply chuckled in reply, and she glanced at the stars as well. "Are you finally loosing the habit of reading such disgusting things? That can hardly be called literature."

"That's why I read it, and you don't," he retorted, but when she looked at him ready to answer, her voice died on her throat when she noticed that he was now gazing at her. Before she knew it, she felt warmth rushing up to her cheeks, and she quickly looked away. She would be damned if he found out about the turmoil that was going on inside of her now.

Ever since she had found out that other girl liked him, she had decided to treat him as a friend. But now, even with that same girl gone, she could not help but think the same way. Even though they had a few things in common, they were still too different, and that was what she persistently kept telling herself.

Besides, her feelings were doomed to fade away anyway, especially after her departure.

"I heard the Third Hokage is going to keep an eye on Naruto," she mentioned suddenly, and when she felt him nod, she turned her head to him again, "And I'm sure you're going to do the same, no?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who's going to do that," he stated as he focused his attention on the stars, and she allowed for the corners of her lips to curl upwards. Then, when she noticed that he was still stargazing, she turned fully to him, and licked her lips in anticipation.

Then, her voice came out in her once quiet tone, a smile gracing her features, while he stared at the twinkling sky.

"Alright, so take care okay? Tonight's rather cold, so make sure you don't get sick."

When he said nothing, she inhaled, and wasted those last, few seconds admiring him. She hoped that one day they would be able to meet again. Perhaps, after she had found herself again…

"Goodbye, Kakashi."

With those last words, she turned her back to him, and started walking forward until she passed the Memorial Stone. Not once did she look over her shoulder, and not once did he look behind him to watch her go.

And somewhere in Konohagakure, lying on a wooden crib, a blond haired baby started weeping to the night.

_The __Ending of a New Beginning…_

…_The Salvation of Those Who Were Lost._

* * *

Okay, so as I told you before, this was pretty much a _filler_. I know it was rather unexpected, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I really want to finish this story this year, but since I can't update this story properly yet, I decided to write this down. I hope you liked it, though, but if you have any doubts, please, let me know.

Thank you for reading this, and once again, I am very sorry (bows).


	26. Battle of Blood

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

**Authoress Note 1: **Hello everyone. It has been a while, has it not? After posting the filler _Faded Words in Ancient Pages_, I decided that I had to continue with this story. The thing is that I really want to try to complete this story still in 2008, but I won't be able to reach that goal if I continue to postpone the post of this chapter.

Like I said on the previous chapter, I have requested for **Terenin**(-san) to help me out with a certain scene. As most of you know, I suck when it comes to describe fights, and that was what led me to ask **Terenin** if he could give me a hand. I have only recently noticed that the two of us have been planning to write this ever since January. The only problem is that I have not heard anything from him for the past months. The last e-mail I received from him was in May, in which he said he would do his best to send me the finished scene by the beginning of June.

However, that did not happen. Ever since that day **Terenin** has not contacted me, which drove me to believe that something may have happened. I truly hope he is alright, and that life just decided to be a bit selfish, and I also hope he will forgive me for posting this chapter without talking to him.

I have sent him a few e-mails since June, hoping that he would reply, but up until now, I have not heard from him. Therefore, I decided that perhaps it was time to update this story with a real chapter.

**Terenin**(-san) I really hope you may forgive me for posting this chapter without your consent. The last scene of this chapter, about Neji and Hanabi, was written by him, and he truly deserves all of the credit. I think it's a fantastic scene, and I hope everyone else agrees with me.

I apologize for this long note. Thank you for your attention.

(15th September 08)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Battle of Blood_

The end of the day was indeed something worth watching. The colours the sun used to paint the sky one last time before offering its empire to the moon were simply beautiful, and miraculously well balanced. Birds still crossed the skies, some still chirping while others appeared to be enjoying their gift of having wings, and were simply savouring the delicate scent of freedom.

For a moment he simply watched a flock of birds until a soft sound forced him to turn his head to his right. Next to him, bending down on one knee was Senko, with a baby snake wrapped around her left wrist and hand. She was wrapping a piece of paper close to the snake's head, her movements gentle enough in order not to hurt the reptile.

He knew what she was doing. He now understood why she was forced to behave like that, but there were other things he had not grasped entirely. Accordingly to the books he had read, he was supposed to wait for the opportune moment, but truth was that he did not know when that appropriate instant was supposed to be, and consequently he did not know when he was supposed to ask what he wanted to.

But since Senko had never seemed to mind his questions that much, he guessed that he could give it a try. At least she did not have the habit of punching him in the face like Haruno Sakura used to.

"May I ask you something?" he finally asked, his black eyes locked with the girl's hands. After making sure the message was well secure, Senko lowered her hand, and the snake quickly disappeared in the grass that surrounded them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I just sent a message to Sasuke, saying that people in Hanto know about Suki's surprise visit, and that he should be careful." Senko started as she turned her head to him, "This way, Sasuke knows he'll have a welcoming party when he decides to show up."

"I understand, but that's not what I meant." Sai started, but the girl said nothing. "I was just wondering….why did you refuse to do the operation now? The Hokage was offering you the chance to see again."

"Yes….I know…" Senko whispered, and Sai blinked when she smiled faintly at him before entitling her head up, towards the sky. "And trust me, if we were in other situation, I would have rushed to the operating room as soon as Tsunade-sama told me that everything was ready

"Then, why didn't you?" Sai questioned, his face still blank of any emotion, but he still entitled his head slightly to the side as he continued to observe the girl. "You can still go."

"If I do the operation now, it will ruin the only advantage we have." Senko started, after a short period of silence, and then she continued. "I told you that one of the reasons why I joined Sasuke was because of his promise to help me see again. You see, my vision is what links me to Sasuke. If I do the operation now, I won't have a reason to work for Sasuke."

"Because he knows you won't abandon him if you're still blind." Sai finished in an emotionless tone, and Senko lowered her head before turning to him, and nod. "Still, it's a risk. Sasuke is far from being stupid; I'm sure he thought about the possibility of the Godaime finding a way to heal your eyes."

"I like to think he's testing me." Senko finally confessed, and Sai blinked. "Sasuke knows how much I want to have my vision back, and he knows it's a torture for me to refuse the chance that fate has given me to actually be able to see again. But again, if my blindness may help Hanto to win this battle, then I don't mind."

"You're lying." Sai pointed out before he could control himself, and a shaky breath from Senko's part made him entitle his head to the side again. "It seems as if you're about to cry."

"Who? Me?" Senko asked as she pointed to herself, and Sai nodded out of habit, "Oh no, don't worry, I won't start crying on you. It's just…it's extremely hard to refuse something I've been struggling to find for so long and…"

When Senko trailed off, Sai looked down, and saw her closing her hands into tight fists before relaxing her hands again. He understood her in a way; in fact, he guessed he understood her the best he could because his lack of emotions did not allow him to feel entirely what someone could feel when in a situation such as Senko's. But still, after spending so much time with the girl, Sai guessed that they had created some sort of bond, which allowed him to comprehend better some situations and the feelings that resulted from those same events.

But still, to see someone crying was something that Sai was definitely not used to see. And even though books had told him that he was supposed to show that he cared for the person, and perhaps even touch that same person in a comforting manner, Sai did not move. After all, touching people was still a strange behaviour for him.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Sai asked, not really knowing what else to say, and Senko licked her lips before entitling her head up again.

"We wait."

* * *

All of them knew that it was plain foolish to be surprised by the information that had just been given, but they were unable to stop themselves from exchanging a few puzzled glances. The only one who had not looked as surprised as the rest of the group had been Jiraiya, but everybody guessed that he had probably done his homework, and that his sources had most likely informed him about everything.

"As you all know, the Anei clan was chosen by Orichimaru more than seven years ago for experiments." Yamato started as he stood in the middle of the room, Kakashi and Mesi standing next to him. Behind the Hokage's desk, sitting on the wooden chair, was Tsunade, while Jiraiya was at the back, sitting on the window-sill. "And just like I have already informed you, the last report we have about the clan, is that its supposedly last member died of a strange disease."

"Which was most likely a side-effect from the experiments," Jiraiya added from his spot, his arms crossed against his chest, and Yamato glanced at him before nodding. "Orochimaru never cared about anything except immortality."

"What about the girl Gaara told us about?" Tsunade questioned suddenly, her fingers entwined in front of her chin. "Did you find anything about Anei Suki?"

"I didn't find anything else aside from what I already told you." Yamato started as he focused his attention on the Godaime. "Accordingly to my research – and I'm sure Jiraiya-sama will agree with me – Suki is most likely to be the child of the last member of the Anei clan, who died six years ago."

"Are there no more survivors?" Tsunade asked, and Yamato shook his head.

"I don't think there are. Also, I recently discovered another proof that Suki's indeed a member of the Anei clan." there was a moment of silence, and then Yamato proceeded. "Accordingly to the Kazekage, when Suki showed up, she brought a panther with her."

"And we both know that one of the trademarks of the Anei clan were the panthers." Jiraiya interjected, his eyes locked with the back of Tsunade's head. When the Hokage said nothing, Jiraiya looked at both Kakashi and Mesi. "I think we can even say that the Anei clan was pretty much an enemy of the Inuzuka family."

"Cats and dogs…" Mesi mumbled under her breath, and Jiraiya nodded. "Maybe that was one of the reasons why Orochimaru decided to chase them down?"

"I don't think that's the reason." Jiraiya started without moving from his spot, and silently Tsunade turned her chair to the side so that she could look at him. "But that's not the most important thing at the moment."

"Jiraiya's right; we have other important matters to take care of." Tsunade started as she turned to the three adults standing in front of her, "We believe that we must amplify safety measures around Naruto."

"Do you think that now that Hinata is not around, Sasuke will show up?" Kakashi asked suddenly, and the Hokage nodded in agreement. "You know the three of us will keep an eye on Naruto, and make sure nothing happens."

"You are the most qualified people for this job," Tsunade started, but the tone she used indicated that there was a 'but' somewhere, "However, Jiraiya and I agree that it will be impossible to stop Sasuke and Naruto from meeting."

"That's why you, Yamato, are the one who must follow Naruto everywhere he goes." Jiraiya continued finally standing up from the window-sill, "You were injected with the First Hokage's DNA, and thus you're not only able to use the First's _Mokuton_ techniques, but you're also able to suppress the Kyuubi's influence over Naruto."

"So, you think it's better for Yamato to keep an eye on Naruto." Kakashi stated, and Mesi glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. "What if I keep an eye on Sasuke, and Mesi keeps an eye on Suki? This will most likely provide us a nice balance."

"Yes, that could work out as well." Tsunade said with a short nod, "But I still want the three of you to work as a team. Think of this as a return to the days you spent at the Academy."

"The excitement…" Mesi muttered under her breath, but she still glanced at Kakashi when she felt his eyes on her. "C'mon, let's start planning the best way to make sure Uchiha and Naruto don't kill each other."

"Keep me posted." Tsunade said in a neutral tone, and the three other adults nodded before disappearing in three different clouds of smoke. When they were finally alone, Tsunade twirled around on her chair, and her eyes quickly found Jiraiya's.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

It was unfortunate, but he had to admit that things had indeed changed. Sure those times they were now living in forced every single person – inclusively the youngest of all children – to mould accordingly to the world, but he had never expect to be the one to face one of the people that had changed the most with those times.

He had expected her to have changed a bit, but he had to admit the transformation had been greater than what he had expected. And to think she was a twelve year old girl that he had watched growing up until the moment she decided turn her back to her clan, and simply walk away.

The looks and attitude of the girl in front of him was far different from the one he remembered from the last time he ever saw her. Hanabi was wearing a black tanktop, slightly baggy dark-purple pants that reached to her ankles, blue shinobi-sandals, and she wore her right leg bandaged just above the knee, her Hitai-ate over the bandage. The look on her face, Neji could not help but notice, appeared to be nearly hateful, but he could not be sure.

"Neji-san, I was beginning to wonder about when someone was going to show up." Hanabi spoke suddenly as she rested her right hand on her hip, but the member of the Hyuuga Branch Family said nothing in return. "Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed; I was kind of hoping my older sister would make an appearance."

"You know very well that was not possible." Neji said while both Kiba and Lee stood behind him, their eyes locked with the two other members of Hanabi's gang. "I would never allow you to fight Hinata-sama."

"Did you ask my father if he agreed with your decision?" Hanabi asked in a smug tone, but Neji's expression did not quiver. "I mean, I'm sure he'd be delighted to know that the heiress of the Hyuuga clan had lost to her youngest sister. Now, wouldn't that be priceless?"

"Things changed, Hanabi-sama, you know that." Neji commented in a controlled tone, his arms still resting on his sides. "But if you allow me to say so, I must say that I believe Hinata-sama would beat you any day."

"What? Oh my, are you daft?" Hanabi asked before laughing coldly, and Neji mentally sighed. So many things had to be mended… "My sister would never beat me. She never managed to win one single fight even when I was like six! How can you think I would lose now?"

Now, Neji knew better than answering that question. First of all, he was Hinata's protector, and people were expected to think that he thought she was nothing but a failure. So far, Neji knew that almost everyone – Hanabi included – believed that that was his true opinion about his cousin. However, deep down, Neji had to admit that Hinata _had_ changed, and it had been for the best.

Neji just did not know if his cousin's transformation had something to do with Uzumaki Naruto, but Neji was more than willing to believe that Naruto had indeed been the main reason. Nonetheless, Hyuuga Neji knew better than expressing his beliefs, especially to someone like Hanabi.

"But you know, I guess I should be glad it's you who has crossed my path." Hanabi spoke up suddenly, before smirking at her two team mates. "This way I can see if I have become better than Hinata-nee-chan or not. What do you say, Neji-san? Are you up for a fight?"

"With one condition," Neji started immediately, and the girl entitled her head slightly to the side, "if I win, you're coming back to Hanto."

"Deal, but if I win…" Hanabi trailed off before tapping a finger against her chin, in thought. "Ah, you can live your life like you're doing. It's not as if you can do much, being a member of the Branch Family and all."

For someone so young, Hanabi sure enjoyed playing with fire.

"Very well," Neji said now in fighting stance, and Hanabi quickly mimicked him. All the others members of the two teams moved backwards in order to watch the fight without getting in the way.

"Do you think we should do something?" Kiba asked as he looked away from the two Hyuugas to gaze at Lee, who was silently standing next to him, and the other ninja turned to him. "I mean, despite of everything, they _are_ cousins."

"Yes, but this is something they need to do." Lee answered before focusing his attention on both Neji and Hanabi again. "I believe Neji wants to show Hanabi-san that youth includes more than just violence."

"I guess…" Kiba muttered as he glanced at Hanabi, and saw her taking a kunai from inside her pouch. "Hopefully this won't end up in a tragedy."

Without even blinking, Hanabi pointed the kunai at Neji, and threw it without looking away from her cousin. The kunai, the member of the Branch Family promptly discerned, was thrown with immense skill; its flight trajectory would take it directly to Neji's face. However, the said Jounin merely tilted his head aside, allowing the kunai to miss, and go on undisturbed.

Instantly after this, two more kunai and a shuriken followed, aiming for Neji's chest. Just like the first one, these three missed their mark as Neji jumped down from his branch, pulling out one of his own kunai's while descending, and use it to deflect another two shuriken once he landed on the ground. The branch family member slowly straightened up, observing his cousin's smug look.

"I see you're still skilled in deflecting incoming objects with a kunai, Neji-san." Hanabi said before narrowing her eyes slightly, and this time her voice carried a note of irritation. "Why not use the _Hakke Kūshō_? Or is it that you think you won't need it to fight me?"

Knowing better than answering the question, Neji simply stayed silent, much to Hanabi's continued annoyance. Was he underestimating her? He had not even activated his _Byakugan_… Well that would prove to be a grave error on his part. Moving her hands behind her back she prepared another two kunai; while this time, fastening exploding tags to the handles. Immediately after this Hanabi dropped from her branch while throwing the kunais towards her fellow Hyuuga-clan member, aiming for the surface of the tree beside him and the branch he was standing on.

Observing her moves, Neji stood still, even as the kunai impacted with the tree he stood on. The exploding tags started to fizzle and smoke, and exploded a few seconds later, completely covering Neji in the blasts.

The smile on Hanabi's face died down however as a mangled tree-trunk dropped to the ground from the branch Neji had stood on. Standing by the root of the tree opposite to the one Neji had stood on, she folded her hands in position, made the seal needed and activated her _Byakugan_.

A few seconds later she detected Neji's position, standing on a branch in a tree a slight distance off to the north, behind the tree trunk, out of her normal view.

"Hiding won't help you, Neji-san. Come down here and let's fig—"

A slight surprise made Hanabi silent. There was another Neji standing on a branch slightly to the south, also concealed from normal view. And there, yet another; standing a mere fifteen meters to her right, in a small clearing. She soon found a fourth in another branch, lower towards the ground, a slight distance behind her. Swiftly scanning the area again, there did not seem to be any more of them.

"Playing with _Bunshin no jutsu_ now, are we!? Are you toying with me, Neji-san!!" Hanabi yelled as she clenched her hands in rage; it felt as if Neji was mocking her, and the situation did not get any better when his two clones that hid behind the trees emerged in full view on their respective branches.

Pulling three kunais from her pouch Hanabi threw them at each branch-clone with incredible speed and accuracy, while charging towards the fourth Neji, on the ground. She reached the one on the ground precisely when the kunais contacted with Neji's clones, dispelling each in a puff of smoke.

Furiously, Hanabi attacked the remaining Neji with her fists, trying to strike his _Tenketsu_'s with her _juuken_. Every attack was deflected by Neji's; however, every counter he made to strike her _tenketsu'_s was also thwarted by Hanabi, who parried all his attacks. For a few minutes the two remained locked in a melee exchanging _juuke_n strikes at amazing speeds, forcing those who were watching them to believe that they were witnessing in a mortal waltzuntil Neji broke the dead-lock by making a slight jump backwards, offering a slight pause in the fight.

"This reminds me of the fight with Hinata-sama in the preliminary matches," Neji commented coolly, not even showing signs of being tired. His opponent however, was not about to be so calm in her retort.

"Hinata-nee-chan is a weakling, don't compare us like that," Hanabi spat, looking as if she was ready to go on a killing spree in pure rage. "I'm far better than her, and I'll become better than you, and everyone! I will become the best there is!"

With that, Hanabi's hand retrieved a smoke-bomb from her black pouch on the right side of her back, and threw it to the ground.

At first Neji could not see anything, so he moved his hand to make the seal and activate his _Byakugan_. Scanning the area around him, he soon found Hanabi, charging at him from behind with a Nunchaku in her hands, in a striking motion. Her strike was aimed at his back, yet the attack never made contact as Neji jumped into the air, fetching a kunai from his pouch in the process.

Jumping after her foe, Hanabi soon closed in with Neji, and furiously assaulted him with numerous Nunchaku strikes, while Neji was occupied deflecting and making an occasional counter-attack. After a short while Neji jumped in direction of the ground, and as Hanabi mimicked his actions, he took the opportunity to jump off to a tree, using chakra to attach to its side, and consequently look down at Hanabi. Hanabi, on the other hand, went after him, jumping up to reach him; striking at him again with her weapon. Her attack missed, however, as Neji simply jumped further up, while Hanabi slid down the trunk of the tree, and was forced to jump back to the ground so she wouldn't lose her footing.

Annoyed with Neji's apparent avoidance of her, Hanabi equipped three shuriken and threw them at Neji, only to have them deflected by Neji's kunai. What annoyed her the most was he factthat he apparently did not need to use much effort to stay on top of her. For a moment the two combatants merely observed each other in silence, Neji with his usual calm and stoic expression, Hanabi with a rather obvious frown on her face.

After a few moments, however, Neji kicked himself off the trunk of the tree, and bounced between two other trees in order to get down to ground level. Hanabi, seeing and predicting where he would land, rushed off to face him, Nunchaku in hand. When Neji got within range Hanabi tried to strike at him, but Neji effortlessly deflected her attack, and quickly counter-attacked by aiming to cut her in the leg with his kunai. Since she had been taken by surprise, Hanabi nearly failed to block the attack by using her own weapon.

Deciding it was time to set up some speed, Neji attacked again, slashing his Cousin's on her left arm, his movements so fast that Hanabi found it difficult to block his attacks. Having blocked his kunai thrust with her nunchaku, Neji instantly dropped his kunai, and grabbed the other end of Hanabi's weapon, instantly making a rather powerful pull at it. Since she was holding her weapon tightly in order to prevent Neji from yanking it out off her hand, Hanabi lost her balance for a split second, and Neji quickly decided to take profit of the situation, and use his un-occupied left hand to strike four of the _Tenketsu_'s on Hanabi's right arm.

Due to the sudden pain that run through her body, Hanabi decided to let go of the nunchaku and jumped backwards, out of reach of Neji's _juuken_.

Shocked for a second by Neji's suddenly aggressive move, Hanabi rubbed her arm, trying to numb some of the pain caused by Neji's _juuken_ strikes. She did not comprehend how Neji had been able to pick up so much speed. It had been so easy to keep up with him while facing his _juuken_…

The sudden realization of what had happened at the beginning of the fight crossed Hanabi's mind, and the girl widened her eyes at the insight. No, it could not be, but… Neji _had_ lowered himself to her level, staying at her speed, refusing to use any high-level techniques against her.

But if that was indeed the case, how could she beat him? How could she defeat him when he had simply lowered himself to her level? Hanabi was brought out of her heavy thinking by Neji, who attacked her in melee again, aiming for her _tenketsu_'s yet again. Hanabi fought back as an immediate reaction, and she quickly noticed that her cousin was once again back at her speed since she could easily block his attacks.

However, as they traded _juuken_ strikes and blows, rapidly dispensing chakra around them wildly, trying to gain hits, Neji picked up the pace yet again. Slowly, but surely, his attacks got closer and closer to making contact, and to Hanabi's disbelief, she found that Neji was actually holding back; she could see how she periodically left him an opening where he would have time to strike a _tenketsu_, but did not.

After a while however, Neji decided to cut to the chase, striking yet another _tenketsu_ on Hanabi's already pained right arm. The slight shock of the blow gave him an opening to disable yet two more before Hanabi managed to pull away.

Even though rage had been like her fuel at the beginning of the fight, Hanabi was finally starting to feel tired. Perhaps her adrenaline was slowly fading away like a breeze due to all the realizations that she had come across during the fight. The confusion that followed Neji's actions was starting to consume her mind, and gradually Hanabi felt her limbs succumbing not to fury but to bewilderment.

Neji, on the other hand, showed little tiredness, and for a split of a second Hanabi was amazed by his ability to conceal his emotions.

"So, Neji-san," Hanabi started, breathing heavily. "This reminds you of the fight… with Hinata-nee-chan, does it?"

"I must admit that it does, in a way." Neji started with a short nod, no emotion flashing in his eyes as he continued watching his cousin patting, "However, there is a difference between both fights, which revolves around the reason why you're fighting."

"Please, spare me the lecture." Hanabi stated as she tried to calm her beating heart down, "I'm nothing like Hinata-nee-chan; she's like an open book even when she fights, and that brings nothing but disgrace to yourself."

"I'm not going to deny that Hinata-sama does wear her heart on her sleeve, but…" Neji paused, and Hanabi wondered about what he was going to say. She recalled how Neji used to spat Hinata's name, and constantly declare that she was a weakling, but now his behavior was different. The way he spoke was different. It felt…it seemed as if his voice was carrying some sort of pride instead of disgust… "I can now say that your sister is, without any doubt, much stronger than you."

"How dare you?!" Hanabi shouted before she could control herself, but Neji simply continued to observe her with a calm expression on his face. "My sister will never be stronger than me! She couldn't even beat me when I was six!"  
**  
**"It is true that her emotions are her biggest weakness when she fights," Neji agreed without blinking, but Hanabi felt her hands closing into tight fists at the way he was watching her, "but it's also true that her feelings are her biggest strength as well."

"That's bull!" Hanabi cried out while throwing her arms in the air, and she quickly pointed a finger at Neji, her eyes burning with anger, "Fighting while listening to your conscience will lead you to death! Hinata-nee-chan will never be able to beat me!"

"You still don't understand why your sister doesn't fight the same way as you or me." Neji started calmly and Hanabi felt annoyance slowly conquering her body as her cousin spoke. "You still don't understand that your sister did use to lose to you not because she wanted to entertain you, but because of something else."

Memories of her childhood started flooding her mind, and Hanabi found herself recalling all the times she had been forced to fight her oldest sister. What was there to understand? Hinata was weaker than her; that was all she knew.

"Your sister," Neji continued still in the same tone, and Hanabi stared at him right in the eye while Neji returned to a fighting stance, "fights with her heart, and on contrary of what you think, that does not make her weak. Fighting with her heart is what makes her stronger."

"Bah, you're sounding just like that looser," Hanabi growled as she also resumed to her fighting stance, "The guy Hinata-nee-chan keeps watching. It's disgusting to hear you, the once detached Hyuuga Neji, speaking about finding strength in your emotions."

"But that's exactly what I'm referring to," Neji pointed out, and Hanabi narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed the corner of her cousin's lips curling up into a smirk, "Uzumaki Naruto showed to Hinata-sama that using your emotions in a fight is not wrong. He was the one who forced Hinata-sama to want to become stronger."

"Please, that's sickening." Hanabi commented while making a revolted face, but Neji simply continued smirking at her. "Use nothing but rage and fury in a battle, and you shall win."

"Believe in yourself, and you will succeed." Neji retorted, but before he moved forward in order to attack Hanabi again, he added, "That's something that both Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata-sama taught me. And I shall show you how real those words are."

**To Be Continued…**

**Authoress Note 2:** Just wanted to thank **Terenin **one last time for writing the fight between Neji and Hanabi. I really think you did an amazing job, and it was an honor to work with you. Thank you for everything.

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

_**Music 1s my s0ul**_ – Hey! Yes, I am back! It sure took me a while to make an appearance, eh? However, I am quite happy to know you enjoyed the last chapter although it was a filler, and rather depressing like you said. I thought it wouldn't hurt to give an idea about Kakashi and Mesi's past relationship.

_**Katqueen95**_ – I am glad to know that you think it was worth to wait. I really enjoyed writing _Faded Words in Ancient Pages_, and it's always good to know that your readers liked it as well.

_**SGCred**_ – Hey girl, yes, it has been a while, has it not? I am quite excited to know you liked the filler. I thought it would not hurt to post it, especially since it will help you to understand better the reason why Kakashi and Mesi are always getting to each other's nerves (or so I hope). Thank you so much for everything, dear, and good luck with your own projects.

_**Silvan Arrow**_ – Yes, I finally updated! Geez, I never expected to take so long to post a chapter. I am quite happy to know you liked the descriptions of the last chapter; I certainly had lots of fun writing it.


	27. Let it Rain

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

Alright, a new chapter is finally going to be posted. You know, I was so happy to know all of you enjoyed the fight between Neji and Hanabi. Once again, I repeat: all credits for that fight go directly to **Terenin**. He was the one who accepted to write the fight, and what an amazing job he did! Also, the first scene of this chapter belongs to him, which includes Neji and Hanabi again. Thank you, **Terenin**(-san)! I hope you like it. I certainly did XD

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Let it Rain_

Neji charged his cousin yet again. Hanabi, tired from the fights and with a right arm nearly disabled by _juuken_ strikes, decided on a tactic of avoidance, and swiftly jumped away, towards a branch above Neji before the Jounin could reach her. Neji however, halted his assault to pursue his opponent and followed, jumping after her as she moved between the trees, going from branch to branch. She was getting desperate by now; she knew she could not beat Neji in melee, especially not now with a damaged arm.

But she was tiring faster than Neji was; she had to beat him fast or she would not beat him at all. Opting for an un-orthodox method, she pressed her hands together and made the seals needed.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

An instant effect of her _ninjutsu_ spell was a cloud of smoke to conceal who the true Hanabi was, and in a split second seven Hanabi's emerged from the cloud. Two of them turned and charged the pursuing Neji, who prepared to face them, while the other clones dispersed in all directions.

As they closed in, the two Hanabi's assaulting Neji equipped a kunai each, while throwing shurikens at him, forcing the Jounin to dodge and deflect the inbound projectiles, before countering the melee strikes of Hanabi's clones as they made contact. A short moment passed, as Neji parried the blows of his opponents before hitting one with a _juuken_ strike, dispelling it in a puff of smoke.

While he did so however, the other clone got an opening to take Hanabi's Nunchaku from him, swiftly fetching it and throwing it away into the woods, before Neji rammed his kunai deep into the clone's back, dispelling it in a puff of smoke and a painful yelp . In the distance another Hanabi cached her flying nunchaku in the air and landed on another branch, some distance ahead of Neji's location.

The fact Hanabi apparently avoided him told Neji a few things. First off, Hanabi was never one to quit easily, so she were not likely to run off is she had a chance of winning, especially not in a fight over pride; like this one. Secondly, she did not want to get into melee, for good reasons. Obviously she planned something, and Neji was not one to sit idly by letting her have her way.

"_By__akugan," _scanning the area, Neji found her clones soon enough; they were closing in on him from all directions. He prepared a few more seals and soon five Neji's emerged from his own cloud of smoke to counter his cousin's assault.

While one Neji stood still on the branch, observing through his _Byakugan_, the five other intercepted each of the Hanabi's in mid-air. The real Hanabi and one of her clones managed to dispel their Neji-clone opponents, the rest were not as lucky. Two of her clones dispelled their opponents in the process, and the remaining Neji was too far away to prevent the last two Hanabi's to reach the branch the first Neji stood on.

In a completely unpredicted move, one Hanabi grabbed the feet of the other and, spinning her around, violently threw her at her enemy; kunais ready in strike position. While the Neji standing on the branch deflected her kunai strike, he could not stop his opponent from pushing him down from the branch and towards the ground below, the other Hanabi followed a slight distance behind them.

As they fell, entangled in each other, Hanabi smiled evilly at him, and lifted the bottom of her black tank-top to reveal a series of exploding-tags stuck on her stomach, these soon fizzled and smoked. As the two combatants hit the ground, the tags went off in a violent explosion, tearing the ground up and throwing debris everywhere. The shock-wave halted the descent of the last Hanabi, who followed right behind, showered her in debris and pushed her away, back first into a nearby tree.

As the last Neji landed on the ground next to the base of the tree Hanabi impacted with, his twelve years old cousin collapsed to her knees in fatigue, right in front of him. He walked towards her slowly, wary of any more tricks Hanabi might have in store for him.

"Once again this reminds me of the exams, Hanabi-sama." Neji said, a tad more friendly than usual. "Your sister too, attacks recklessly when hard pressed, risking her life to get to her opponent. Using clones to blow me up is smart, but…" as Neji trails off, he bent down towards his cousin, leaned against the tree, bleeding from multiple small cuts caused by the explosion. Hanabi breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath after the fight and the use of multiple clones, not to mention the explosion and the impact with the tree. "…being to close when the clone explodes, is nearly suicidal. What were you–?"

Suddenly Neji stopped. There is a low sound coming from behind him, as if something small and sharp was cutting through the air. He jumped out of the way in the last second before the kunai impacted with his back, resulting in it impacting with Hanabi, hitting her square in the chest. For a second she screamed in pain before she went limp, blood flowing from the wound.

Standing a little distance to her left, icy-tendrils of fear for Hanabi's life gripped Neji before he spotted the real Hanabi dropping towards him from above, kunai ready to strike, just as the clone disappears in a puff of smoke, and the kunai in her chest drops to the ground. Seconds later he easily parried the incoming attack, and executed the _Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou_ to viciously strike all the tenketsu's on Hanabi's arms, legs and torso, disabling her before she has a chance to escape from his reach.

Thanks to his attack, her use of clones and the effort in keeping one clone alive despite damages, Hanabi passed out from exhaustion, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

The end of the day was embraced by a chilly wind as dark grey clouds covered the once clear sky. A tempest was on its way, but not many people paid attention to what was happening outside since many things had to be done, especially at the infirmary. But then again, rain was always welcomed by most people; after all, accordingly to some old saying, rain had the ability of washing sins away.

He, however, was not sure if he should agree with that.

Unhurriedly he walked towards the closest window, and stared outside, his arms crossed against his chest. His face was emotionless as always, but his cyan orbs betrayed the impassive mask on his face. His eyes, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it, constantly reflected the turmoil that was running through his head.

"_Friends aren't supposed to fear each other."_

That was not the first time he recalled those words, but confusion continued to take control of his body and soul every time he thought of them. It simply made no sense to him; Mairi did not know him that well even though they had created a bond during their time as captives.

But the tone she had used when she had uttered those words… Only his siblings and Naruto had used that same tenor; an authentic attitude that expressed their feelings and thoughts. But still, even though that tone did match with his siblings' and even Naruto's, Gaara could not understand how Mairi managed to fit in on the same group.

They were, after all, still strangers to one another…

"_I don't know why,"_ Kankurou's voice echoed in his mind, _"but I'm starting to think that Nara isn't the only one who's going to join our family."_

Raindrops started to fall from the sky as Gaara recalled his brother's words. He still did not understand what Kankurou had meant by saying such thing… No, that was a lie; Gaara did understand what he had said; he simply did not comprehend why his brother had said that while looking at him.

Kankurou could not possibly be expecting something to happen between him and Mairi, right? Because if that was what Kankurou was waiting for, Gaara had to admit that it was unattainable and impractical. He was, after all, Sunagakure's Kazekage, and his villagers were counting on him to do something in order to gain control of their village again. That was not the time to allow confused thoughts and bizarre situations to take control of his life.

"Gaara?" a voice called-out all of a sudden, and the said boy looked to his side only to see Mairi standing next to another window, looking back at him.

"_I guess that's why I like to be around you now. I think I would miss being around you, like I used to when we were captives."_

"Temari told me you had left for a walk." Mairi continued, but Gaara simply turned his head to the window next to him, and watched as the clouds continued to cry outside. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Even though he wanted to declare that she was not intruding, Gaara did not say anything. He knew she would take it as a sign that she was welcomed there, but that he was not in the mood to talk.

After a few seconds in silence, Mairi glanced at the window next to her as well, her right hand resting on the window-frame. Without moving his head, Gaara glanced at the medical-nin through the corner of his eyes; she sure was an odd shinobi.

But then again, his life was not exactly normal either…

However, even though he had planned on being silent during the whole time, Gaara found it impossible to do so. Too many questions plagued his mind, and doubts forced him to turn to Mairi, his arms still pressed against his chest.

"Why…" Gaara started, and Mairi turned her head to him at the word, but for a moment they just stared at each other. "It still makes no sense to me to see you talking to me when you know what I am."

"Well, I know you're a _who_, not a _what_." Mairi pointed out, but Gaara did not even blink at her statement. "And…I seriously don't understand why you expect me to hate you. _That_ makes no sense to me."

For another short period of silence, the two of them just continued staring at each other. Outside, rain started pouring down, cleaning the stained earth while people took refugee inside the wooden residences. However, before Gaara could think of something to say, Mairi walked towards him, and raised a hand.

"C'mon."

Before Gaara knew it, Mairi grabbed his wrist, and started pulling him gently down the hall. In a matter of minutes they were standing by the front door of the infirmary, and it was only after opening the door that Mairi released Gaara's wrist before smiling at him.

"Ever danced in the rain?" she asked out of the blue, but Gaara simply watched her walking through the open door, and immediately get drenched under the heavy rain. He, however, did not move an inch. "Have you ever had fun?"

"I don't like rain." Gaara replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and seconds later he crossed his arms against his chest again.

For what seemed to be an eternity, Mairi just stood outside, rain still falling, while Gaara stood close to the front door. Their eyes were locked, and for a short moment, Gaara felt his heart skip a painful beat. Then, for Gaara's puzzlement, Mairi smiled widely at him before raising her arms to the sides, and look at the sky.

As Mairi started twirling around, on the same spot, Gaara blinked, and entitled his head slightly to the side. She sure was strange; he did not understand why she had willingly stepped outside, and was eagerly playing around without worrying about the possibility of getting sick.

Unexpectedly, Mairi started laughing lightly, and Gaara felt his heart skipping another aching beat as he continued to watch her. But perhaps, just perhaps, her weird behaviour was going to be like a welcome and refreshing breeze in his life…

* * *

"You know, if you had any sense of humour whatsoever, I would say; you've got to be kidding me!" Suki exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, but Sasuke just continued staring at her, an impassive expression on his face. "Do you really expect me to do that? I prefer to keep my sanity, thank you very much."

"This is something that must be done." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and Suki rolled her eyes. "If we don't do it, I won't be able to achieve my goal."

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm the one who's going to risk her neck." Suki retorted before shaking her head. "You know I always follow your orders, but seriously, you have to be kidding me. I'm not sure I want to do this."

"This isn't a matter of liking or disliking." Sasuke pointed out, his tone of voice never changing, just like his emotionless eyes continued locked with the girl's figure. "I need them in order to finish what I started."

"Yeah, I know, it's the whole 'I need their abilities to find the bastard' thing." Suki muttered under her breath, but Sasuke simply continued staring at her. "Fine, whatever, if you think it's for the best... Just don't forget to watch my back, because I seriously don't feel like dying now."

"I won't let you die." Sasuke deadpanned, and Suki had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes since she knew that Sasuke had added _'yet' _in his mind. "But first of all, I have other matter to take care of."

"So, you want to form Snake afterwards?" Suki asked as a black panther emerged from the darkness of the cave, and lay down on the ground, next to the girl. "And let me guess, the first we're supposed to find is Karin."

"The order is irrelevant." Sasuke replied as he continued leaning against the wall behind him, "What matters right now is that they know we're coming. But before that, we have to pay a little visit to my old friend."

"Are you serious when you say you're not going to kill him?" Suki questioned before shrugging, "Because it doesn't make much sense to me to go there, tell him about Haruno, and walk away. You don't want to fight him?"

"I do, but it's not the right moment." Sasuke replied in an expressionless tone, and Suki sighed. "And besides, I need Naruto to be on his best shape, and for that, yes, I need to go to Hanto, and tell him about Sakura."

"But what's the point in telling him?" Suki asked as she rested her right hand on her hip, "I mean, do you really think it will change anything? It's not as if something will happen after you tell him."

"You don't know Naruto like I do." Sasuke replied in a tone that indicated that the subject was not to be touched any time soon again, and Suki stared at him for a moment. Then, with a small shake of her head, Suki gazed down at the panther that was lying close to her feet before glancing at Sasuke again.

"So, we have to meet Karin and Suigetsu." she enumerated, but Sasuke simply continued to watch her in silence, "I don't know how they'll be able to help, but you're the boss so…"

"Jugo as well," Sasuke interrupted all of a sudden, and for a long period of silence Suki stared at him, her eyes widened in surprise. "We need him to come with us."

"Hell no!" Suki exclaimed suddenly as she gave one step backwards, "You're so not gonna put me on the same room as that guy! Suigetsu I can handle, Karin…she's a pain in the ass, but I can ignore her, but Jugo…there's no way in hell!"

"He won't do anything." Sasuke started, his voice strong yet empty of any feelings. "I'll make sure of that."

"Sasuke, you and I both know what Jugo is capable of, not to mention that it's very hard to predict when he may decide that it's slaughter time." Suki started, "I don't even know how he may be of some help, so…do we really have to go find him?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied before gazing at the entrance of the cave, and notice that it was still raining heavily. "We can't wait much longer. We have to move."

"Oh joy…" Suki mumbled under her breath, a hint of sarcasm in her words, and it was with a sigh that she grabbed a black coat that was lying close to Sasuke's feet. After handing the coat to Sasuke, she grabbed a second one that she quickly put over her shoulders.

Slowly, the black panther stood up from the ground, and followed the two ninja towards the entrance of the cave. Then, without sharing one single word, both Sasuke and Suki stepped forward, and quickly disappeared.

On the meantime, Hinata struggled to get up from the ground, rain falling heavily on her as raindrops continued to get mixed with the blood from her wounds. She could barely open her left eye as she bite her lower lip, and it was almost in slow-motion that she managed to raise her sore torso by using her right arm.

Slowly she moved her head to her right, and Hinata groaned when pain shot from her neck. However, she knew that was not the time to think about her wounds; she had to help the refugees. That was all she had to think of.

However, truth was that when Hinata spotted Shino not to far from her, lying on the ground with his back to her, she lost all sense of priority. Ignoring her pains as much as she could, Hinata gritted her teeth as she forced herself to stand up from the ground before yelping when pain shot from her right leg.

As she wrapped her right arm around her stomach, Hinata limped towards where Shino was, but before she could reach his side, she collapsed on the ground, on her knees. The rain was not helping her to move, but Hinata knew better than to give up just because of it or because of her wounds for that matter.

"S-Shino…" Hinata called out as she moved forward, on her knees, and she mentally thanked heavens when she finally reached her team mate's side. Then, she rested her right hand on his shoulder, and turned him to her. "A-Are you a-alright?"

"…Yes…" Shino replied after a few instances, his sunglasses still protecting his eyes, but his short yet slow reply forced Hinata to recognize that he was not alright. It was also then that she looked down at his legs, and saw the deep gash just below his left knee before glancing at his head, and notice the wound on his forehead.

They had tried so hard to protect the refugees; they had done their best, and yet they had forgotten that the people they were facing were not exactly normal. After all, every ninja in Hanto had been informed about Akatsuki, and that all the members of the organization were criminals as they had betrayed their village of origin and banded together for the ultimate purpose of world domination.

"…How's everyone else?" Shino asked suddenly, and Hinata glanced around, noticing how some people had run towards the safety of the trees. "…Where's Hana?"

At the name, Hinata widened her right eye in worry before glancing around; she was too exhausted and in too much pain to try to use _Byakugan. _Thankfully, it did not take long for Hinata to spot the medical also lying on the ground, on her stomach. No matter how hard she tried to recall what had happened, Hinata would always end up finding herself staring at Hana, her worry now being replaced by panic.

"S-she's a few meters away from us." Hinata replied as she looked down at Shino, who nodded before moving his head to the side in order to glance at Hana as well. "We sh-should inform Hanto…"

"…Yes." Shino answered after a short pause, and Hinata blinked when she saw him raise his right hand slightly from the ground. Despite of the rain, a small, black bug left the protection of the boy's clothes, and immediately took off, quickly disappearing in the rain.

Slowly, Hinata glanced at Hana again, and tried to get up only to regret that decision when pain erupted from her side. Dizziness was slowly taking over her mind, and with a groan, Hinata rested a hand against her forehead at same time she blinked her eyes.

"E-Everything's going to be okay." Hinata whispered to herself, but when she saw Shino nod, she turned her head to him. However, even though she had moved slowly, Hinata felt another wave of dizziness take over her, and for a moment she closed her eyes.

All she hoped was that Tsunade would forgive them for failing.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Silver Warrior**_ – Well, I hope you enjoyed the last scene of the fight between Neji and Hanabi. I hope it did not disappoint you.

_**Music 1s my s0ul**_ – Ah, don't worry, I have plenty ideas to use when it comes to Kakashi and Mesi. I just hope you like them. Thank you for both of your review and support!

_**queenboogie16**_ – Aww, I hope you had a fun b-day! And I'm so excited to know you liked the last chapter! As for the fight, I actually thought it would be plain obvious if Hinata was the one to face Hanabi, and so I decided that Neji would be the best one for the job. I actually think it worked quite nicely . Thank you so much for everything!

_**Silvan Arrow**_– I know! It has taken me ages to continue with this story! I am very, very sorry! I'll try to be a bit quicker now, but I can't make any promises. I'm happy to know you enjoy the imagery and metaphors I use; I think those add a…certain sparkle to the stories (chuckles). And don't worry, I'll tell Terenin you liked the scene between Neji and Hanabi.

_**Terenin**_ – Hey, I hope you received the last e-mail I sent you. And I also only have one word for you: _baka…_


	28. Words of the Future

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

The first year of anniversary of this story is finally here! And hopefully it will be the only one too! You know, when I first started posting this story, I didn't really expect to find myself still updating it after one whole year. This has been a very exciting ride, with cliffhangers and bumps, and I am glad to know that my readers decided to stick around, and wait for the final loop before facing the end of the story. I really want to thank everyone, for always being there for me. Thank you for accepting my "not so good" scenes. Thank you for letting me have some time to ponder about some chapters, but above all else, thank you for always being there for me.

I really hope I won't disappoint you with this story. I also promise that I am going to finish this. Although it seems that my goal of having this story completed by the end of 2008 won't be possible to achieve, I will still do my best to complete this.

Thank you everyone, for always being there for me, and I hope you enjoy this and all the future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Words of the Future_

The return to Hanto had never been so bittersweet. Rain was falling hard on them; the grey clouds revealing how their tears were not going to stop any time soon, while a somewhat harsh wind kept forcing them to increase their speed constantly. Silence was their companion, since none of them knew what to say.

And it was also true that none of them had expected for such victory to be so solemn…

They had succeeded in accomplishing the mission that the Hokage had given them; Hanabi had accepted to return to Hanto, and with her came her two team mates. Apparently, even though they had the hastiness of adolescence burning inside their bodies, their common sense still allowed them to make the correct choices.

But during that trip it had become noticeable that while Hanabi's friends were unsure about what the future had in store for them, Hanabi was angry about what was going on. Her silent manner, and the way she kept glaring at Neji proved that much.

"Do you really believe that Uzumaki will be enough to put an end on everything that has been going on?" Hanabi finally decided to ask as she increased her speed so that she was now travelling next to Neji. "I mean, seriously, I remember how everyone said that it was because of him that Uchiha had left the village."

"You're wrong; we don't expect for Naruto to challenge destiny all by himself." Lee spoke up unexpectedly, and Hanabi glanced at him over her shoulder. "But we do hope Naruto will be the one to lead us."

"That's pitiful and foolish." Hanabi retorted before glancing at Neji again, who continued studying their surroundings through _Byakugan_. "How can you believe that one guy, who was hated by everyone during his whole life, may be the one who will help us leave this hell?"

"You say that because you don't know Naruto." Kiba started before smirking when Hanabi glanced at him for a second. "That guy may be a pain in the ass, but those who grew up with him and saw him becoming who he is now, know that Naruto is the best one for the job."

"Foolishness," Hanabi mumbled under her breath before looking forward, "To be depended of such an idiotic ninja is pure foolishness."

"Hanabi-sama," Neji called out suddenly in a controlled and calm tone, and the said girl looked at him, "Don't let appearances take over your judgment. You told me that you now understand some things better, yet you are behaving as if nothing changed within you."

"Well, this _is_ Uzumaki that we're about." Hanabi started, "You can't expect me to let him fall on my good graces just because of what happened. I still believe it's irrational to think that irritating ninja is enough to help us change the future."

"Hanabi-sama, you're blind by appearances." Neji started still on the same tone, and the girl scoffed at his comment. "You haven't seen Naruto ever since Konohagakure was attacked, and yet you keep imagining him like the person he was before. That is what is foolish and unwise."

"I'm not saying he didn't change after what happened, but it's not my fault that I feel sick by thinking that Uzumaki is the one who's going to help us." Hanabi explained, and Neji finally turned his head to her even though his _Byakugan_ was still activated. "I refuse to put my life at the hands of that bothersome guy."

"Do you know why you're so reticent about looking at Uzumaki and see what everyone else's sees?" Neji questioned, but Hanabi simply stared back at him. "It's merely because you're afraid to see him – the loudmouth, irritating and foolish boy that you remember – for what he truly is. You refuse to see him as the ninja who has the power of drawing everyone to him, and as the shinobi who has the power to change the future."

"Humph, bunch of silliness…" Hanabi grunted under her breath as she looked away, but Neji continued staring at her. He knew…he was positive that even though Hanabi was behaving as if she hated Uzumaki Naruto, all she truly wanted was to see the proof that would support the fact that Naruto was indeed the saviour everyone was waiting for.

* * *

Everything was blue with the exception of the small daisy that was being painted at the bottom of the page, on the right side. The white petals of the flower were wide open, almost as if they were desperately trying to hug the never ending heavens.

With gentle yet swift movements with his wrist, he continued to dedicate all of his attention to the fragile flower. His black eyes did not even blink when lightning crossed the sky, and his body did not even react when a thunder echoed through the gloomy nightfall while rain continued pouring down.

He ended up glancing to his side, however, when a cold arm brushed against his. For a moment he just watched as the girl who had been silent all that time slowly raised her hands, and started untying the black cloth hidden by her long hair. Then, before he could even wonder about what she could possibly be doing, he widened his eyes slightly at the pair of grey orbs that were revealed to the world.

A pair of darkslategray coloured orbs as dark as the clouds outside, but as dead as he was, on the inside…

"I love the melody of rain." Senko commented suddenly, the corner of her lips curling up into a ghost of a smile. "It's so peaceful, even when it's falling so hard. And the thunders add a somewhat mystifying note to the melody."

Her eyes…now that he could look at them…now that he could see how they really were, he had to admit that they did not match her. Their lifeless colour and the emptiness of any spark did not match with the way she saw life and dealt with it…

"Sai; are you there?" Senko asked unexpectedly as she raised a hand, and the said boy snapped from his thoughts when her slightly cold fingers touched his arm. "Why did you stop drawing?"

Instead of replying, he looked down at his sketch before glancing at Senko again. Her head was turned to the window in front of them, her eyes staring expressionlessly at what existed in front of her.

It was funny, but now that he could see her eyes, Sai could almost swear he could see himself in her grey orbs.

"May I ask you something?" Sai questioned before he could stop himself, and Senko nodded in return as she lowered her head down a bit, and moments later she dropped her hand as well. "Do you have family?"

A lightning crossed the skies again, close followed by a thunder. Despite of the noise, Sai still managed to hear the small sigh that Senko had released as she pulled her knees up, and pressed her legs against her chest.

"Both my parents are alive, and I have one older brother as well," she summarized, and Sai entitled his head slightly to the side. "My parents were the ones who told me to try to come here, on the first place."

"What's your brother's name?" Sai asked after a few seconds in silence, "Is he still alive?"

"He better be." Senko answered before wrapping her arms around her legs, her inexpressive eyes still staring forward. "His name is Kenji; he's one year older than me, and a Jounin."

"Are you two close?" Sai inquired, but his voice came out emotionless as usual, his blank expression also hiding any possible speck of curiosity he could be feeling.

"He's annoying, too overprotective, and due to hormones, a pervert." Senko enumerated, and Sai blinked at her description, and entitled his head even more to the side when the girl next to him smiled. "He loves books so much that his room resembles to a mini-library, and he really likes to be the best in everything he does."

"Do you hate him?" Sai questioned, and Senko turned her head to him, her blank eyes staring right at his emotionless ones. "I mean, I discovered that people usually dislike hearing the truth, so…"

"He believes I hate him, yes, but I find hate too wearisome." Senko pointed out, and Sai blinked at her words. Leisurely, Senko rested her chin on her knees, and took a deep breath. "To dislike someone is easy, but to hate someone is too strenuous…"

"So, you dislike your brother?" Sai rephrased his question, but Senko shook her head. "But you said that he thinks you hate him."

"That's because he's an idiot." Senko retorted, and once again Sai blinked at her words before watching as the girl straightened her back. Then, Senko raised her left hand, and Sai noticed that she was holding the black cloth. "Do you remember when you asked me what had been the last thing I saw before I lost my sight?"

"You said it had been ice," Sai answered with a short nod, and with a sigh Senko grabbed the black cloth with both her hands before covering her eyes again. In silence, Sai watched her tightening the cloth before covering it with her hair. "Was it your brother who…?"

Suddenly there was a small hiss, and both Sai and Senko turned their heads to their right. However, while Senko touched the floor with the back of her hand, Sai watched uninterestedly as a baby snake made its way towards Senko's fingers. And around the reptile's neck was a paper.

"What is it?" Sai asked apathetically, but instead of answering him, Senko handed him the folded paper. In silence, Sai took it from her hand, and opened it only to find himself staring at two words:

_Be ready._

* * *

It was a wonderful feeling, to finally be able to leave the infirmary, and walk around, feeling life running through her veins again. It was true that her job kept pushing her to the infirmary, but for the moment all she wanted was to take a very long and deep breath, and feel the wind caressing her face.

"What do you guys say if we go for a walk?" Ino asked as she glanced at her two friends. She could see in Tenten's face that she was as happy as her for finally being free of the bed where she had been forced to stay for too long. "I need to stretch my legs!"

"No thank, I want to go look for my boys." Tenten answered, and Ino raised an eyebrow at the words. "I mean, I want to find out what has been going on with my team ever since I was at the infirmary. So, I'll see you later."

"Sure, and take good care of your guys." Ino teased, but Tenten simply waved in goodbye before turning around, and walk away. When they were finally alone, Ino turned to Chouji, and smiled at him. "So, what do you say about that walk?"

"Are you sure about it? I mean, you just left the infirmary…" the boy started hesitantly and Ino rolled her eyes at his behaviour. Sure, he had been sweet for taking care of her during the time she had been at the medical wing, but he sure knew when to behave like a drama queen.

"Chouji, did you forget that I am a medical-nin, and that I know whenever I can or not do something?" Ino asked as she rested her hands on her hips, and the boy quickly shook his head, "Good, because I really need to go for a walk. I'm tired of staring at these boring walls."

"Sure, I kind of understand why you're so eager to go outside." Chouji answered, and Ino smiled at him before grasping his arm, and drag him down the hall. "But I can walk on my own, you know?"

"Sure I do, but I need the exercise." Ino pointed out, and when she heard Chouji sigh, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Besides, I need to think of a way to thank you for staying with me all this time."

"What? N-No, I don't need you to thank me." Chouji started, but Ino simply looked forward as she continued to pull him. "Seriously; you're my team mate, and we've always looked after each other. You don't have to thank me…"

"What do you say if I buy you something to eat?" Ino interrupted all of a sudden before opening the front door, but she stopped her tracks almost immediately. Since she gave him no hint that she was going to stop so abruptly, Chouji slammed against her back before giving two steps backwards.

"Ino, what's wrong?" he asked, but when he walked to the girl's side, he saw that she had closed her eyes. The corners of her lips were curled upwards into a small smile, and for a moment Chouji found himself thinking that Ino truly looked in peace.

"In—"

"I'm glad I managed to find you so soon." a male voice spoke out of the blue, and the two young adults looked behind them only to come face-to-face with Jiraiya. "I was looking for you. Where's Tenten?"

"She said she was going to try and find someone who could tell her about Neji and Lee." Chouji answered with a short nod and Jiraiya hmm'ed as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sadly yes, and that is why I need you two and Tenten to go out on a mission." Jiraiya started, and both Ino and Chouji shared a look before they turned around. "This is, however, a top-secret mission so you mustn't tell anyone about it."

"Did something happen, Jiraiya-sama?" Ino questioned, and the Sannin nodded.

"I know you've just left the infirmary, but times like these do not allow for people to truly heal." Jiraiya started, "But I shall explain everything to you right now. You see, a while ago Shino, Hinata and Hana were sent to the Land of Rice Fields to find and bring to Hanto a group of refugees that was attacked by Akatsuki. Unfortunately, we have been informed that just when they were about to return, they were attacked."

"Was it…Akatsuki?" Ino interrupted in a small voice, and Jiraiya looked at her before nodding. "Are they alright?"

"Shino sent us a bug, informing us that they are alive, but they need medical aid." the Sannin explained, "Which is why we are sending you, Ino, to them. Chouji and Tenten are to go with you, as well as Sabaku no Gaara and Karim Mairi."

"We'll leave as soon as we find Tenten and the others." Chouji declared, but it was then that Jiraiya raised a hand, silently telling them to wait.

"There is something else you must know." he started before dropping his hand in order to cross his arms against his chest again. "I'm sure you understand what has been going on, so I must ask you not to talk to Naruto about this matter."

"He won't hear about Hinata from us, rest assure." Ino quickly answered, knowing why they were to be careful when around Naruto. "We know that wouldn't be good for the mission."

"I'm sure you do." Jiraiya mumbled as he instinctively nodded in agreement, "Please be careful, and if anything happens, warn us immediately."

"You can trust in us, Jiraiya-sama." Chouji said with a short nod, and without any more delays, the two young adults turned to the front door of the infirmary, and walked away.

When he was all alone, Jiraiya glanced at the dark clouds that were concealing the sky, and mentally sighed. Even though it had stopped raining, and the wind had calmed down, Jiraiya could not help but feel in his bones that something was about to happen.

**To Be Continued…**


	29. My Spirit Yours Is

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I solemnly swear I'll try to write bigger and better chapters from now on. I am sorry for taking so long. I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_My Spirit Yours Is_

None of them had ever thought that their return to Hanto would happen in the shadows. Although all they wanted was to go find their friends, and let them know that everything was alright, they had decided that it would be better for them to go meet the Hokage without raising suspicion.

"Welcome back,"

Despite of everything, Hyuuga Hanabi had to be honest with herself, and confess that she had never expected to hear those two words. In fact, she had prepared herself to be lectured, to be slapped…heck, she had even pondered about the possibility of being thrown into jail! She had honestly never thought about the odds of being welcomed back in Hanto as if she was returning from an assignment.

"Your father has already been warned about the success of this mission," Tsunade continued, but no one said a word as they watched the Hokage staring at them with her deep eyes, "And I'm sure you're wondering about how we can be so lenient about your return, after everything you did."

"I must admit that question did cross my mind," Hanabi answered with a short nod, and Tsunade leaned against her chair before resting her chin on the back of her right hand. "What will my punishment be?"

"The Hyuuga clan is the only one that can decide that." Tsunade answered, and Hanabi tensed up under those words, "Unless I find it unreasonable, I will not interfere. Afterwards, I will talk to your father, and decide what you can do for the community."

Swiftly, Tsunade glanced at Neji, Lee and Kiba, who had been silently listening to the conversation, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"ANBU are waiting outside to escort you to another room, where you shall meet your father." Tsunade continued as she gazed at Hanabi, who simply continued staring at her, "Lee, you may go rest."

After two quick nods, both Hanabi and Lee left the office, leaving Neji and Kiba behind. For a moment, the two young adults simply continued staring at Tsunade, watching as the Hokage rested her elbows on the desk again.

"Although I am extremely happy to see that you managed to bring Hyuuga Hanabi back, I'm afraid I have bad news." Tsunade started in a calm tone, quietly taking in the worried expression that took over Kiba's face while Neji grew tense. "While you were out on your mission, I was forced to send Hinata, Shino and Hana on a mission."

Tsunade paused for a moment, noticing how the two boys grew even tenser as she spoke.

"Their mission was to help a group of refuges, and bring them to Hanto," the Hokage continued, "The reason why Hinata, Hana and Shino were the ones to go had to do with the fact that the refuges had been attacked by Akatsuki members."

"What?" Kiba blurred out, and Tsunade glanced at him with a blank expression on her face, "Akatsuki?"

"Yes, but the worst aspect of the mission was the fact that the refuges were in the Land of Rice Fields." Tsunade proceeded, noticing how Neji gradually closed his hands into tight fists, "Unfortunately, we have just received a message from Shino, and…" a short pause, "Apparently the Akatsuki members decided to attack them again."

"What? How are they?" Kiba asked in a rushed tone, "Are they hurt? What happened to them?"

"They tried to protect the refuges, but the three of them were wounded in the process." Tsunade clarified, knowing that it was better to tell them everything, "Now, I've just sent a second unit to go help them, but this must be made in complete secret."

"Naruto—"

"Naruto doesn't know about this, and he's the reason why this must be a secret." Tsunade cut Neji off, knowing what he was about to say, "We cannot have him behaving like an uncontrolled child, and we definitely cannot put Hinata and the others in more danger."

"Who did you send to help them?" Kiba inquired suddenly, "I want to go help Hinata and Shino too. They are my team! Why didn't you wait for me to return? I'm sure that with Akamaru we would find them much quicker."

"We couldn't wait for you, especially because we didn't know when you would return." Tsunade reasoned, still in a calm tone, "I sent Tenten, Choji and Ino to the Land of Rice Fields. However, no one else is to go after them, and that includes the two of you."

"But—"

"You are _not_ to go after them," Tsunade repeated, now in a stronger voice, and Kiba promptly looked away at her order, "Also; you are not to tell Naruto about what's going on. I'm not in the mood to deal with him."

"So, what do you expect us to do?" Neji inquired, but before Tsunade could answer, there was a knock on the door. Then, even though permission was not given, the door was opened, and both Sai and Senko stepped inside.

For a moment, Tsunade just observed the two newcomers before taking a deep breath. Then, she stood up from her chair, and walked towards the window behind her before staring outside, feeling the wind combing her hair as it blew from north.

"Is it time?" she questioned, and she heard someone give one step forward.

"Yes."

* * *

Emptiness…

He seriously could not understand what was going on with him. The only time he had ever felt that empty had been during his childhood, which had been empty of any friends and filled with loneliness. Of course that Iruka had always been around, but despite of his presence, he had always felt abandoned and lost.

Those feelings had only changed after Team 7 was formed. Despite of all the fights, discussions, and dislike that followed his team like a shadow, he had always felt at home. In fact, he could almost say that Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had been his first home…

…A home that was cracked after Sasuke's sudden departure and that was absolutely shattered after Sakura's death.

He had felt fury, revulsion, wrath, and odium run through his body, and control his mind back then. In fact, he could admit that he would have become insane after Sakura's loss if it had not been for the pale hand that had managed to overcome the darkness inside his soul.

After that, there had only been isolation, grief, depression, and pain.

It was curious, though, how the one who had ended up helping him had never judged his feelings or thoughts. He had been surprised by her tranquil way of comprehending what he was going through, and by the way she accepted his actions.

And even though he still ached for the home he had lost, he had found shelter in the smile of Hyuuga Hinata.

Curiously, he had never felt that way towards Sakura. It was true, he had had a crush on the pink haired girl as a teenager, and that same infatuation had accompanied him during most of his adolescence. He had always disliked the way Sakura adored Sasuke, but he had always welcomed her punches and lectures because he knew that deep down she liked him, and accepted him as a friend.

But with Hinata it was different. He could not explain how or why, it simply was.

While Sakura had to hurt him in order to show how much she cared, Hinata blushed and stuttered. While Sakura lectured him about being reckless, Hinata tried to reason with him in order to find balance.

And then there was the fact that even though he missed Sakura greatly, he could not help but feel completely forgotten and lonely without Hinata around.

_"I know what you meant, and I thank you for watching over me all the time, Sakura-chan."  
_

_"It's okay, I…I guess I should feel flattered because I-I know how much you cared for her, and…."_

When that memory erupted from the back of his brain, Naruto winced before covering his face with both his hands. He now knew how foolish he had been in the past, and that he was nothing more than a coward. After what had happened with Sasuke and Sakura, he had sworn he would try to make everything right again and yet all he had done so far was to take everything he had left for granted.

He had taken Hinata for granted…

…And now he was paying the price for his foolishness.

_"Naruto, what are you doing here? Don't you think you should at least go say goodbye to Hinata?"_

_"Goodbye?" _

_"She's leaving on a mission, with Shino and Hana. They are going to try to rescue a group of refugees that was attacked by Akatsuki members."_

As he took a deep breath, Naruto dropped his hands, and stared at the sky as he continued sitting on the branch. Unhurriedly, he rested the back of his head against the tree's trunk, and closed his eyes, mentally recalling both Sakura and Hinata. Gradually, Sakura's image dissolved away leaving only Hinata's, and before he knew it, Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists.

All he hoped was that Hinata was alright, because if she was not…well, he did not know what he would do.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but instead of the familiar scent of fresh grass and the feeling that the raindrops had washed all sins away, there was only death and grief. People were so scared that they did not even dare to leave their hiding places, and those who did were now trying desperately to help the ones who had been injured.

The fear that was hovering in the air was so thick that it was practically palpable.

"Ino, snap out of it!"

The blonde haired ninja abandoned her thoughts at that cry, her eyes scanning the area now in search of the person who had called out for her.

Mairi had already rushed to Hinata's side while Choji was trying to help Hana to sit down on the ground as tenderly as he could. Gaara had most likely left to go talk to someone from the group of refugees because Ino could not find him anywhere.

"Ino!" Tenten called out again as she helped Shino to sit up on the ground, and the medical-nin immediately rushed towards them. "You stay with him. I'm going to check on the rest of the refugees."

"Okay." was all Ino said before she focused her attention on Shino, and moved both her hands towards his chest. Hurriedly yet with awareness, she checked out for internal bleedings, and did the best she could to heal his most worrying wounds.

"Your shoulder has been dislocated." Ino announced as she stood up, and walked behind the silent young man. "I'm going to put it back to its place, but you mustn't use it for now, alright? I'm sure you already know the drill."

Shino simply nodded in silent understanding, and Ino mentally took a deep breath as she rested both her hands on his injured shoulder. On the meantime, Mairi was checking Hinata's right leg with gentle fingers.

"No broken bones," Mairi whispered to herself as she reached out for her pouch, and took a bandage from inside. Then, she glanced at Hinata, "However, the wound on your head is worrying me. Don't exceed yourself from now on, okay?"

"H-How's Shino?" Hinata inquired, and Mairi glanced at the said boy only to see Ino walking behind him, and rest her hands on Shino's shoulder. "Is he alright? W-What about Hana?"

"Both of them are fine, don't worry." Mairi reassured as she started bandaging Hinata's head. "For now, don't stand up; you'll most likely feel lightheaded and more exhausted if you do it. When you calm down, I'll give you half of a soldier pill."

"O-Okay," Hinata said in a low voice, and Mairi smiled faintly at her as she finished bandaging the girl's head. Then, while Mairi straightened up, Hinata glanced to her side only to see Ino helping Shino to stand up. Her team mate now had his arm pressed against his chest by a bandage that Ino had tied up behind his neck.

"I'm going to check on Hana." Ino announced, and Mairi nodded as she watched the other medical-nin walk past her. It was also then that Tenten and Gaara appeared, both of them carrying frowns on their faces.

"We need to leave now." Tenten declared as she crossed her arms against her chest, and everyone looked at her. "Adrenaline is still pumping in their systems; if we take profit of that, we'll be able to return to Hanto much more quickly."

"I don't know if we should..." Mairi started slowly, "There are children here, and elders. I don't know if they'll be able to keep up with the pace. Can't we at least wait for an hour or two?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Tenten." Shino spoke up in his impassive tone of voice, but a yelp forced everyone to look to their sides. Apparently, Choji had decided to take hold of Hana by carrying her on his back.

"I don't know how the three of you managed to do it, but none of you is seriously injured." Ino commented as she walked towards Hinata, and helped her to stand up slowly. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to return to Hanto as quickly as possible." Shino declared before someone else could say a word, "We need to inform everyone about what's going to happen in a few days."

"What do you mean?" Choji asked as he continued carrying Hana on his back, and Shino gazed at him through his sunglasses for a second before he decided to speak up again.

"We need to return immediately," Shino repeated in his controlled tone, and Hinata looked down as she waited for him to continue, "Because rumour has it that Uchiha Sasuke is finally going to make an appearance."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Katqueen95**_ – I'm _so_ sorry for this short chapter; it took me ages to write it, and still, I did not write much. I'm very sorry. Nevertheless, I must say I am excited to know you like Hana; it's always great to hear such words. Thank you for everything!

_**Kuroi Raikage**_ – I am so happy to know you're enjoying The World of Yesterday! Yes, I know there are a lot of pairings, but I do hope you like them. Thank you for everything, and I hope I won't disappoint you in the future. Oh, and thank you for reading I Am Not Me! I am really excited to know you enjoyed that story. Thank you!

_**Silver Warrior**_ – So…did you like this? I know it was extremely short, but…

_**a**__**lwaysNaruHina**_ – Oh, the encounter is on the way, I promise! I know it has been a while since we've last seen Naruto and Hinata together, but I promise their next scene is on the way. Thank you so much for everything, and I promise I'll try to keep up with the updates!

_**Silvan Arrow**_ – To be honest, when I first came up with the idea for Senko, I was planning to create a love triangle between her, Neji and Tenten. However, then I met Sai, and I thought that perhaps, if their scenes were…written well they could work together, and tada! It seems that it worked! I am glad you enjoy their scenes. Thank you!


	30. Our Torment

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only own my own characters and the plot of this fic.

* * *

It really is taking me ages to update this story, isn't it? I'm really sorry about this. However, I do want to finish this, and I will do my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I am planning on publishing a new _Naruto_ story at the beginning of 2009, so the sooner I complete The World of Yesterday the better. Anyway, I apologize for the short chapter; I will try to write a longer one next time.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_Our Torment_

Sometimes he wondered how it would be if he was a cloud. He would be able to travel throughout the world at this own pace with the wind giving him a push once in a while. He would be able to watch over his loved ones, and make sure they were always alright…

…And he would have the possibility of being free.

Sluggishly, Shikamaru lay down on the grass, his eyes locked with a small white cloud.

If he had the possibility of becoming a cloud, then he would be able to see if she was alright or not…

"This isn't the time to doze off, you know?" a voice came from out of nowhere, but Shikamaru did not look away from the sky. Without prior notice, a face appeared in front of his eyes, and the lazy ninja found himself staring at a pair of dark teal orbs.

"What do you want?" he asked without moving an inch, but Temari continued staring at him for a moment before she decided to sit down next to him.

"What's so interesting about clouds?" Temari questioned as she stared at the heavens above, her hands resting on her sides for support. "You really need to explain that attraction of yours one of these days."

"Annoying woman…" Shikamaru grunted under his breath, and Temari glanced sideways at him before she focused her attention on the clouds again.

"Do you call her that as well?" she asked after a long pause, but Shikamaru simply continued gazing at the clouds, his hands resting behind his head. "Or shall I feel honoured for being called that?"

"Troublesome…"

"But you know," Temari continued as she observed a rather big, white cloud, "I need to admit it's remarkable. I honest never thought you'd be interested in girls like her. I always thought you'd prefer an 'iron woman'."

"You really must be bored." Shikamaru muttered under his breath before he let out a sigh, "Why are you talking about her, anyway? You always found gossip a drag and a complete waste of time."

"Stop being so annoying, and just tell me why," Temari retorted as she glared at him, and Shikamaru finally moved his head in her direction, "Why her of all people?"

"Why shouldn't it be her of all people?" Shikamaru rephrased the question, in his usual uninterested tone, and Temari looked away. "If you want to know, yes, I call her 'troublesome' every now and then, but the reason why I do it is none of your business."

"I understand your connection with her." Temari stated all of a sudden without meeting Shikamaru's gaze, "You spent five months locked up in a cell with her. The fact you two grew close during that time is comprehensible."

"Why are you so interested in this matter, anyway?" Shikamaru asked as he continued staring at Temari's face, and the kunoichi from Sunagakure eventually returned the gaze. "I never thought you cared about this."

"I guess that's why you are the dumbest smart person I know." Temari replied back almost immediately, and Shikamaru blinked at her straightforward answer. "But you're right; this isn't my business."

"Dumbest smart person…?" Shikamaru repeated, but instead of answering, the female ninja simply stood up from the ground, and glared at him, "Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a genius, aren't you?" Temari asked back, but Shikamaru simply continued to look at her with confused eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out by yourself."

With that said, Temari turned around, and walked away. Leisurely, Shikamaru sat up on the grass, and looked over his shoulder, and observed as Temari disappeared behind a tree. When he was finally alone, the young man let out a sigh, and stared at the clouds.

He really wished he could be a cloud, and escape from all the troublesome women that crossed his path.

* * *

Unbeknownst to some people, a surreptitious operation was taking place in Hanto by some of Godaime's most trustworthy shinobi. Things had to be ready so that when Sasuke decided to show up, they would be ready for him. Two of those ninja were Hatake Kakashi and Kourui Mesi, who could currently be found on the same branch. Kakashi was standing, with his back pressed against the tree's trunk, while Mesi was sitting down, her legs dangling.

Up until that moment, the two Jounin had been talking about Naruto. Even though they knew that the one who was going to keep an eye on blond ninja was Yamato, Naruto was a topic that they liked to regularly talk about.

With an inaudible sigh, Mesi raised her head, and stared at the sky. A sense of melancholy had sprung from the conversation she had just had with Kakashi, and she guessed that was why she was now picturing Naruto in her mind.

"He'll look like a copy of his father…" Mesi suddenly whispered, and Kakashi glanced up from his book to gaze at her. Almost as if she had known that he was going to look at her, Mesi turned her head in his direction, "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, everyone who knows who Naruto's father was always says that they are extremely alike in physical terms." Kakashi agreed before he chuckled, "But Naruto's personality is the same as his mother, that's for sure."

"Ah yes, he's as hasty and as loudmouthed as she used to be." Mesi elaborated before focusing her attention on the sky again, a bitter smile now on her face, "But I remember when she was pregnant, and how she changed since then. She became even more caring and kind-hearted."

Slowly, and before she realized what she was doing, Mesi raised her right hand, and rested her fingers against her flat stomach. However, when she finally noticed what she was doing, Mesi dropped her hand. All she hoped was that Kakashi had not noticed it.

"The Hokage told me you tried to adopt Naruto as well." Kakashi commented all of a sudden, and Mesi looked at him once more, "And it's obvious that he refused your request, just like he refused mine."

"It's not as if we could blame him for his decision." Mesi replied with a small shrug, "We were children, and we had just defeated the Kyuubi… The Hokage did the right thing when he decided that I wasn't the one who should take care of Naruto."

"…Would you like to try it again?" Kakashi asked after a short pause, and Mesi blinked at his question before she smiled faintly at him at same time she shook her head.

"Naruto is too independent now, and during his quest to find a family, he ended up discovering it in his friends." she replied in a light tone, but inside of her chest, her heart was racing. "He may have doubts about certain things, but he knows to whom he should go to ask for advice."

"I disagree." Kakashi started instantaneously, almost as if he had been expecting that answer and Mesi raised an eyebrow, "Naruto may have found a family in his friends, but you and I both know how it feels to go back, every night, to an empty apartment."

Mesi looked away at those words, still feeling Kakashi's eye on her. He was right, but there was no way she would say it out loud. But she was still not sure about Naruto; she was not certain if he would actually appreciate the possibility of being adopted at his age. That not to mention she doubted the Hokage would allow a single person to adopt Naruto.

"Besides, I think Naruto needs to know there are two people out there who'd like to be his parents." Kakashi quickly added, and Mesi turned to him again, "You know, it doesn't matter if you're seven or thirty, a family is always welcomed."

"I don't think Tsunade-sama would allow one person to adopt Naruto." Mesi confessed finally voicing her thoughts, without ever breaking the eye-contact, "That not to mention that if we are to find Naruto a family, we ought to find him two people who can offer him a sense of balance."

"Perhaps if we were together, Tsunade-sama would think about it." Kakashi observed, and for a moment the two adults just stared at each other.

It was unbelievable, his capacity of making her heartbeat increase so fast that it was almost agonizing. Thankfully, as a Jounin, Mesi had been trained not to reveal her emotions as easily as normal people did.

"Don't be an idiot, Hatake, we're not children anymore. You can't joke about something like this." Mesi snapped, not sure if she was referring to Naruto's issue or to what Kakashi had just implied. The male Jounin, however, chose the topic for her.

"I'm not joking."

Mesi felt her heart skip a beat at those words, her eyes never leaving Kakashi's face, and she silently took in his solemn expression. She did not even know for how long they just stood like that, staring at each other in the eye, concealed by branches and leaves. The possibility of Kakashi actually being serious not only about Naruto but also about the two of them scared her in more ways than she had expected.

Before Mesi could think of something to say, Yamato appeared in the branch in front of the one where they stood. Unhurriedly, Kakashi looked at the newcomer, and Mesi blinked when she finally realized that the eye-contact had been broken.

She did not know what kind of power Kakashi had over her, but whatever it was, it had a bittersweet touch. She did not know how to take his words. It was true, he had looked serious when he had talked to her about being together, but Mesi was aware of his perverted tendencies, and of how easily he captured women's hearts.

"Mesi, are you ready?" Yamato asked out of the blue, and the woman snapped from her thoughts only to notice that the two men were staring at her. Kakashi's face was blank as always, and Mesi quickly decided that if he could behave as if nothing had happened between them, then she could do the same.

All she hoped was that she did not end up regretting it.

* * *

"With your permission," Neji whispered as he bowed, and without raising his head, he closed the door without making one single sound. Then, when Hiashi could no longer see him, Neji straightened up, and made his way out of the house.

He had just left Hanabi with her father, and she was most likely going to receive a severe punishment in the future. Hiashi had already requested for a meeting with the rest of the members of the Head Family, which was also why Neji had requested to leave the room.

A member of the Branch Family was never to be present during those meetings.

When he walked out of the house, Neji looked around him, noticing that not any people were on the streets. He wondered how Tenten and Lee were; since he had been obligated to take Hanabi back home, he had been unable to contact them, and thus Neji did not know where Tenten was.

"_Byakugan._"

As he narrowed his eyes, Neji started scanning the area around him. However, what he found was not Tenten, but a massive crowd that was approaching Hanto's main entrance. For a moment, Neji just stood on the same spot, observing the group until his eyes fell on a familiar face.

She was hurt; he could see it by the way she was leaping. She was also holding her arm, although she was trying hard not to reveal her pain by narrowing her eyes slightly, and biting her lower lip.

"Hinata-sama…"

After deactivating his _Byakugan_, Neji made his way towards the crowd, carefully and gracefully avoiding those who unexpectedly appeared in front of him. It did not take more than a couple of minutes for Neji to reach the main entrance, and without even bothering to say a word, he rushed to Hinata's side.

"Who did this to you?" was the first thing he asked as he took in the girl's injuries and Hinata nervously looked at him in the eye. Then, Neji glanced at the rest of the group, silently nodding in Tenten's direction when he spotted her, but before he could say something else, Gaara walked towards him.

"We have no time to explain." the Kazekage started in his controlled and smooth voice, and Neji turned to him, "We must inform the Hokage immediately. Uchiha Sasuke is coming."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Kuroi Raikage**_ – Yes, Sasuke is just about to make an appearance. I really hope you keep enjoying the story, even though it _is_ taking me a long time to finish it.

_**Katqueen95**_ – (laughs) It's so good to know you're enjoying this story so much to the point of using your Dynamic Entry to kick your sister off the computer. I just hope she didn't get hurt. Also, I wanna see the picture! I'm really, really, really, really curious about it! Can I see it? _Please?_

_**Music 1s my s0ul**_ – Yes, I know, the chapters are kind of short. I'm so sorry about that. I promise I'll try to write longer ones in the future.

_**Silvan Arrow**_ – I guess the cliffhanger hasn't changed much, has it? Oh well, hopefully, Sasuke will make an appearance really soon or people will grow tired, and hunt me down to force me to speed up the updates (sweatdrops).

_**alwaysNaruHina**_ – No Naruto and Hinata in this chapter, I am sorry. But I promise that moment is coming! Slowly but it is! Just please, hang on!

_**SGCred**_ – (falls off her chair) Ah!!! You're back!!! (glomps) Thank you so much for checking my works despite of the fact you've been so busy lately. I already sent you an e-mail, but don't forget there's no need to rush. I'm just glad you're back! Thank you!

_**Xela Cir**_ – Hello! Welcome back! I hope everything's alright. As for the story, well I can't promise that outcome, but I'll think about it nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter!


End file.
